Le Poids des Apparences
by Lilyfantasies
Summary: Erwin Smith avait dédié sa vie à la cause humaine, et n'avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il la vit, il sut que cette femme ferait partie de son histoire. Pour un court chapitre, une ligne ou un tome, mais qu'elle laisserait derrière elle de l'encre et des mots. Quant à elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait.
1. Un vin un peu trop rouge

Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma première fic sur SNK alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
J'aime beaucoup l'univers de SNK, et étant plutôt portée sur les vétérans, cette fiction va plutôt tourner autour d'Erwin, Livaï, Hanji et Mike. C'est un ErwinxOC, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Seuls les personnages concernant Lilith Erverglow sont de moi. Tout le reste sont des personnages originaux de SNK et ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la chute du mur Maria, et avant la polémique d'Eren. Elle suit ensuite la chronologie de l'œuvre. (Spoil saison 3 en vue)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos ressentis ! ;)

* * *

Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma première fic sur SNK alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Seuls les personnages concernant Lilith Erverglow sont de moi. Tout le reste sont des personnages originaux de SNK et ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la chute du mur Maria, et avant la polémique d'Eren. Elle suit ensuite la chronologie de l'œuvre. (Spoil saison 3 en vue)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos ressentis ! ;)

Elle ne savait même plus quand tout cela avait commencé.

Elle inspira profondément et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la belle porte d'entrée tout sculptée. Son garde du corps prit naturellement les devants et le lui ouvrit d'un geste souple. La jeune femme n'eut même pas à ralentir la cadence. La salle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, et des petites tables hautes étaient disposées un peu partout dans le hall, afin que les convives puissent déposer leurs coupes . Elle sonda rapidement la pièce pour repérer les personnes d'influence et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la présence du Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration : sa tenue officielle, sa prestance naturelle, sa posture, ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle se prit même à imaginer le son de sa voix alors qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait. Il avait le don de la captiver en un instant, elle qui pourtant, avait le monde à ses pieds.

D'ailleurs, sa présence fut rapidement remarquée, et un silence s'installa quelques secondes dans toute la pièce. Son nom était Lilith Everglow. Elle était la fille unique du Duc Everglow, qui à sa mort, l'avait laissé à la tête de près d'un tiers des terres de Sina. La jolie brune était alors devenue davantage convoitée. Elle avait rapidement dû apprendre à se défendre, ne faire confiance à personne, et se battre pour ne pas se faire dévorer par ses pairs. Lilith avait horreur des autres nobles. Elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de manipulation, de l'hypocrisie sociale et des mensonges, sous le regard tantôt admiratif, tantôt terrifié, et parfois amusé de son homme de confiance : Liam. Lorsqu'elle détruisait la vie de certains nobles, par nécessité ou par pur plaisir, elle répliquait :

« Ce ne sont même pas de vrais êtres humains de toute façon ».

La jeune femme s'était prise de passion pour la Brigade d'Exploration, et tout se justifiait selon elle, tant qu'elle pouvait faire avancer cette cause. Le reste n'était que dommage collatéral et karma. Elle aurait pu simplement rester discrète, rester recluse dans un des beaux châteaux de son père. Mais Lilith avait été tant insultée, agressée, manipulée, sous-estimée, qu'elle avait développé une très forte envie de vengeance : un besoin viscérale de garder le contrôle, d'être intouchable, puissante. Et peu importe si pour cela elle devait jouer aux idiotes. Seul le résultat comptait. Son image n'était qu'un outil pour parvenir à ses fins.

La jeune Duchesse ignora le silence qu'elle avait provoqué et s'avança simplement vers l'hôte de la soirée : le général Pixis. C'était une soirée de l'armée pour fêter le retour du Bataillon d'exploration, et lever des fonds pour la nouvelle année. Si la Garnison avait fait l'effort d'envoyer l'honorable Pixis, qui avait grandement participé à l'organisation, les Brigades Spéciales elles n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'être présentes. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient financés à quatre-vint dix pour cent par la Capitale, et n'avaient guère besoin d'une quelconque levée de fond. Leur absence officielle était une légère provocation, en soit.

Elle se pencha respectueusement devant l'officier haut gradé, laissant ainsi glisser quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux ébènes aux reflets cuivrés. Elle sentit fatalement des regards sur son décolleté mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se prit cependant au jeu de répondre en souriant aux femmes déjà présentes, qui furieuses, n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle deviennent le centre en quelques secondes. Elle semblait habituée à tout cela, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une jeune noble, qui plus est très haut placée et surtout : encore sur le marché.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours... La flatta le général Pixis, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme avait opté pour une robe dorée à laçage dans le dos, et s'était coiffée d'un chignon qui laissait deviner qu'elle avait de longs cheveux. Sa parure en diamants et or jaune ne laissait aucun doute quant à son rang social et sa situation financière. Son allure générale ne laissait aucune place à la discrétion.  
Elle le remercia sans grande conviction et alla rejoindre sa cible de la soirée : le Marquis de Stohess. Le riche homme était d'ailleurs en compagnie du Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration : Erwin Smith. Lui et quelques autres nobles faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à la discussion, tandis que les autres officiers essayaient tant bien que mal de capter leur attention. C'était le moment d'ajouter une petite touche féminine.

\- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies... Dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour les couper dans leur discussion, mais suffisamment douce pour ne pas inquiéter le fameux Marquis. Il lui intima de poursuivre.  
\- J'ai ouïe dire que le Marquis de Stohess était un homme avisé, qui contrairement à son prédécesseur, avait à cœur la cause de l'Exploration...

Elle prit le temps de le flatter du regard. Le Marquis roula des épaules et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle soupira intérieurement. Trop facile.

\- Pourquoi Madame la Duchesse se préoccuperait-elle du Corps de Reconnaissance ?

Lilith laissa échapper un rire avant de répondre, sûre d'elle.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à être riche si l'Humanité venait à disparaitre. C'est donc une priorité non ? Après tout, nul diamant ne vaut la vie elle-même.

Il resta un instant silencieux. Elle se demanda s'il réfléchissait ou s'il ne comprenait simplement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'était étrangement figé.

\- En tous les cas, j'admire votre dévotion, Mitras aurait besoin d'hommes tels que vous.

Comme soudainement épris du Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration, le Marquis se vanta alors de devenir leur pilier financier de cette année. Liam la toisa d'un air amusé, auquel elle répondit par un sourire exquis. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Bientôt, un second Marquis fit son apparition et tenta une approche vers Lilith. Elle les mit alors en compétition avec un naturel déconcertant, et fit monter les enchères. Satisfaite, elle rejoignit un autre groupe et recommença le manège. Le Marquis de Stohess étant le plus riche après elle de l'assemblée, il n'y avait déjà plus réellement d'enjeu pour elle.  
Lilith passa le reste de la soirée à siroter du vin et sourire à ses compères. Elle ne jeta pas même un regard aux officiers, malgré l'envie dévorante qu'elle avait de contempler Erwin Smith.

La jeune noble se retrouva à ses côtés pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Sentant sa conviction s'effriter au fil des secondes, elle fit volte face brusquement pour aller prendre l'air, et percuta un serveur. Le pauvre homme renversa tout le vin rouge sur sa robe. Les autres nobles commencèrent alors à s'insurger de la maladresse du pauvre soldat, devenu blême. Quant à Lilith, elle regardait son second de travers, toujours à terre. Ce dernier semblait en lutte profonde pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Vas-y... Dis-le. Lui lança-t-elle.  
\- Je n'oserais pas...  
\- Comme si l'audace t'avais un jour arrêté... Dis-le... qu'on passe à autre chose !  
\- Ce fut un accouchement difficile... Articula-t-il tandis qu'il commençait déjà à rire. Qui est le père ?

Elle le fusilla du regard puis celui-ci lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle rit alors de bon cœur. Le vin avait complètement teinté le bas de sa robe, et il vrai qu'on pouvait hésiter entre un accouchement compliqué ou un avortement sauvage... Son rire détendit légèrement l'atmosphère, mais n'étouffa pas le malaise qui s'était installé depuis sa boutade avec le garde du corps. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse s'adresser à elle aussi vulgairement, leur complicité avait laissé les nobles perplexes. La jeune Duchesse était connue pour entretenir des relations très cordiales avec ses employés, mais ils n'en avaient jamais réellement été témoins de cette manière.

Ce fut Erwin Smith lui même qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Il proposa à Lilith une solution de rechange, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle se demanda d'abord si le bel officier avait des tendances suicidaires. Les regards meurtriers de ses pairs lui confirma qu'il venait de commettre une erreur fatale.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissante mais...  
\- Je préfère ressembler à une biche blessée et greloter toute la soirée, merci... Le Coupa Liam, visiblement d'humeur cavalière.

Lilith esquissa un sourire. Bientôt, elle devrait engager un garde du corps pour son garde du corps... Cela l'amusait beaucoup de constater à quel point ses pairs pouvaient être possessifs à son égard. Leur haine était maintenant dédiée à Liam, qu'il avait sûrement dû juger indécent. Elle accepta l'offre de l'officier, et intima discrètement à Liam d'essayer de rester en vie en son absence. Elle suivit alors le Commandant dans un couloir. Le hall d'entrée avait été transformé en salle de réception, mais les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient toujours derrière. Elle fit exprès de lui laisser une longueur d'avance pour le regarder marcher de dos. C'était un homme grand, extrêmement bien bâti. La simple vue de ses épaules et de son dos la fit frémir. Il avait une présence intimidante, presque écrasante.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était avant de partir en mission, sept ou huit ans auparavant. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés alors qu'elle se baladait anonymement avec Liam au marché. Il était là, fier, sur son cheval, au sein du bataillon. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. Même son cheval ne semblait plus avoir d'âme, et les effectifs avaient été réduits des deux tiers. Un véritable massacre. Cela l'avait extrêmement touché. Elle avait alors commencé à se renseigner sur lui, sur sa cause. Elle était devenue la principale donatrice de ce genre de soirée, et avait suivi son ascension jusqu'au grade de Commandant. Elle avait dédié la plupart de ses heures à établir des stratégies et des alliances pour consolider l'opinion des nobles à leurs sujets. C'était quasi devenu une obsession, au-delà même d'Erwin Smith.

\- Par contre je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien d'autre qu'une tenue militaire à vous proposer en échange...  
\- Je me doute que vous n'avez pas de robes de soirée dans vos placards, ce serait étrange... Cette tenue ira très bien. Par contre c'est la votre que vous me proposez ?

Il la regarda un instant, surpris. Elle le fixa avec un sourire et lui mima leur différence de taille d'un geste simple et humoristique. Il esquissa un sourire et lui intima de l'attendre dans son bureau quelques instants. Il revint rapidement avec une autre tenue, qui avait l'air bien plus à sa taille. Elle la déposa sur le bureau, s'avança dans la pièce, puis, voyant qu'Erwin n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, se retourna, légèrement gênée.

\- Vous pouvez fermer la porte derrière vous ?  
\- Bien sûr. S'excusa-t-il maladroitement avant de disparaitre.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu ce moment d'absence. Puis une fois la gêne disparut, il s'en amusa. Erwin eut un sursaut en attendant le bruit de son tiroir. Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fouillé son bureau ? Le bruit suivant le rassura et lui arracha un sourire. La jeune femme venait sans doute, au son de ce déchirement sans équivoque, d'éventrer sa robe pour s'en dégager. Il se souvint alors du couteau de collection rangé dans son bureau. C'était un cadeau pour sa passation en tant que Commandant. Il se surprit à imaginer la jeune femme lui demander de l'aide pour dénouer sa robe plutôt que de la sacrifier sauvagement comme elle venait sûrement de le faire. Il se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire la blague lorsqu'elle sortirait, mais se ravisa rapidement en repensant à la tête de ses potentiels donateurs lorsqu'il avait proposé à la belle une tenue de rechange.

Lilith finit par sortir, le cadavre de sa robe sous le bras. Erwin lui proposa de la laisser reposer en paix dans le couloir, et qu'il s'en chargerait plus tard. Elle lui sourit et accepta de l'abandonner devant son bureau. Fidèle à lui même, Erwin vérifia qu'elle avait bien remis le couteau à sa place. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires. Elle fut déçue de devoir marcher à ses côtés sur le chemin du retour, ne pouvant plus le regarder discrètement. Mais elle était arrivée à un tel stade d'admiration que d'entendre sa simple respiration la mettait dans un état euphorique. Elle s'imaginait déjà toutes les blagues que son second allait lui dire dans le carrosse...

Elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde était parti de la réception. Seuls les officiers et Liam se tenaient encore là. Il ne s'était pourtant pas passé beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui... je sais... c'est triste mais personne n'a voulu se battre pour toi... Erwin Smith en même temps... Du coup comme tu étais le seul intérêt de la soirée ils sont tous partis... Se mit à conter Liam d'une voix qui trahissait son manque de sérieux.

Il était en forme ce soir ! Lilith regarda Pixis, qui lui expliqua qu'une tempête se préparait et que vu la dégradation rapide du ciel, ils avaient préférés rentrer chez eux. Les petits joueurs.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue, tu seras plus à l'aise. La complimenta son bras droit.  
\- Pour ? Demanda-t-elle, ne relevant même pas ses plaisanteries d'avant.  
\- Ah... bah regarde par la fenêtre... on rentre à la nage !

Un large sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage. C'était le déluge.

\- Ah non. N'y pense même pas. C'était une blague, moi. On ne va pas au lac.  
\- Allez Liam ! C'est la pleine lune en plus...! Avoue qu'au fond de toi tu en as envie... Lui susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui.  
\- Me baigner dans le lac en pleine nuit alors que c'est la tempête ? Non franchement là... Ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire le plus... je regrette...

Elle le toisa d'une moue boudeuse mais il resta impassible.

\- J'ai dû flirter avec le Marquis de Stohess ce soir... Râla-t-elle.

\- Liam j'ai dû lui dire qu'il était élégant... É-LÉ-GANT ! J'ai même dû écouter Helgrid me parler de sa collection de papillons empaillés... J'ai le droit à une récompense ! S'offusqua-t-elle.  
\- Et tu ne peux pas manger du chocolat à la place, comme tout le monde ?

Lilith sourit. Elle avait gagné. Le même silence gênant de leur dernière boutade s'était installé pendant qu'ils échangeaient comme s'il étaient seuls dans la pièce, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle salua Erwin maladroitement et remercia ensuite Pixis pour la soirée avant de disparaitre avec Liam à l'extérieur.

Le capitaine Livaï Ackerman rejoignit le Commandant, visiblement agacé. C'était le bras droit d'Erwin, un officier de petite taille, brun, un regard dur et perçant.

\- C'est mon rechange que tu lui as filé ? Tout ça pour ça en plus... elle va aller se baigner dans un lac... Elle est tarée.  
\- Elle faisait la même taille. Répondit simplement le Commandant, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit brun marmonna une autre insulte puis chacun aida à débarrasser le hall.  
Et comme chaque année, il eut beaucoup de :

« Putain j'espère au moins qu'ils vont être généreux ».


	2. La délicatesse de Levi

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment. Toujours en alerte, son corps s'était habitué au demi sommeil, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être épuisé, sans pour autant s'adonner à un vrai repos, qui l'aurait laissé vulnérable à une attaque surprise. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Erwin Smith reconnut immédiatement les bienfaits d'une véritable nuit de sommeil. Il se demanda si son esprit avait assimilé qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte des murs, ou si l'alcool de la veille avait eu raison de lui.

Le soleil brillait déjà légèrement, et l'officier se leva avec nonchalance jusqu'à la fenêtre pour profiter de la douce sensation de chaleur qu'offraient les premiers rayons du soleil. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que toute trace de la tempête de la veille avait disparu. Il faisait beau, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Une douleur le ramena à la réalité et l'homme inspecta une blessure sur son bras droit. Le sang avait percé le bandage, l'obligeant à s'occuper de sa blessure avant d'enfiler sa chemise blanche. Rien de grave, comme souvent, il s'était accroché à la végétation pendant une course effrénée dans la forêt. L'adrénaline du moment lui avait fait omettre la douleur, et il n'avait remarqué la blessure qu'une fois au repos, à la nuit tombée. Il était important de ne pas risquer la septicémie, bien qu'Erwin ne prenait pas réellement soin de son corps. La simple idée de ne pas être opérationnel suffisait à lui faire entendre raison.

Une fois le pansement refait, il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit le hall principal du bâtiment des Brigades spéciales d'Hermina. Le militaire y séjournait souvent ces derniers temps. Un bureau lui avait même été dédié, et le Bataillon d'Exploration y était régulièrement accueilli entre deux missions, lorsqu'ils ne séjournaient pas au quartier général d'investigation. Il faut dire que le quartier général en question n'était composé que d'un château perdu dans une forêt dans l'enceinte du mur Rosa. Il était surtout utilisé pour l'escouade spéciale, dirigée par Livaï, et leur scientifique, qui se régalait à mener toutes ses expériences tordues sur les titans. Erwin s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment ils avaient hérité de ce grand manoir, alors que son Bataillon était extrêmement mal côté en ville et surtout parmi les nobles. Une donation anonyme, et aucun blason restant à l'intérieur. Encore un mystère.  
Rester dans les locaux des Brigades spéciales n'avaient pas que des avantages car ils n'étaient pas très familiers, mais il étaient situés en plein centre. C'était tout de même appréciable. Surtout pour reprendre des forces jusqu'à leur prochaine mission.

\- Alors ? Demanda le Commandant alors qu'il venait de récupérer une tasse de café et s'asseoir avec ses collègues, tous réunis à la même tablée.  
\- Tu es toujours impatient Erwin ! Ricana Hanji, leur scientifique et une des chefs d'escouade : une jeune femme brune à lunettes, au caractère bien atypique.  
\- Il faut trois jours... Certains promettent et n'amènent rien... Puis bon... C'est pour votre bataillon... c'est assez spécifique... Continua le Général Pixis qui traversait alors le hall d'un pas énergique.

Le Chef du Bataillon d'Exploration le toisa d'un regard froid. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi difficile de rallier des gens à sa cause. Même au sein de l'armée, personne ne s'attardait sur eux. « Suicidaires » « Fous alliés » étaient les seuls mots qu'il entendait à longueur de journée. Il lui semblait pourtant que la survie de l'humanité était un sujet assez universel, et surtout...important !

Il repensa subitement à la Duchesse de la veille. Lorsque le Marquis de Stohess avait questionné son intérêt pour le Bataillon, elle avait répondu :

« Nul diamant ne vaut la vie elle-même ».

Il avait apprécié sa réponse. Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'elle faisait là par ailleurs, avec son immense robe dorée et ses beaux cheveux ébènes savamment coiffés. Contrairement aux autres femmes, sûrement venues par curiosité, elle était restée toute la soirée. La jeune noble avait capté l'attention en quelques secondes, et avait circulé parmi ses compères en faisant monter les enchères sur les donations.

Il s'était dans un premier temps offusqué d'un tel comportement, car une seule condition lui semblait logique pour tenir les riches aristocrates en haleine, et cela ressemblait clairement à de la prostitution. Puis intrigué, il s'était immiscé dans un de ses tours, et s'était étonné qu'il n'en soit rien. Lilith Everglow vendait son intérêt. Cela ne les empêchaient pas d'espérer, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de devoir donner le change de quoi que ce soit par la suite. Elle n'en faisait jamais allusion. La jeune femme laissait ses proies se délecter de sa présence, feintant un intérêt pour eux, les laissant se façonner une image d'hommes forts et puissants, avant de subtilement placer son envie de participer au rayonnement des missions d'Exploration. Ensuite, elle continuait simplement de flatter leurs égos jusqu'à ce qu'ils se piègent eux-même à s'engager pour la cause.

Elle faisait cela avec un naturel déconcertant, et surtout une facilité insolente. Il l'avait même surpris plusieurs fois à murmurer des insultes humiliantes à leurs égards, une fois éloignée. Petits commentaires dont son homme de main n'en perdait jamais une miette. Leur relation aussi l'avait intrigué. Il était extrêmement rare de voir un noble se lier d'amitié avec son inférieur, du moins certainement pas en public et de manière complètement assumée comme Lilith l'avait fait toute la soirée. Elle devait sûrement sentir qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre. Comme son entrée l'avait bien fait comprendre, la jeune femme semblait avoir les plein pouvoirs.

\- Comment s'appelait la "princesse du bataillon d'exploration" ? Lui demanda Hanji alors qu'elle venait de parcourir des yeux les promesses de dons, réunis sur un seul document.  
\- La fille à qui t'as refilé mes affaires. Précisa le petit capitaine, comme Erwin ne répondait pas.  
\- La Duchesse Everglow ?  
\- Mais son petit nom c'est quoi ? Insista la brunette.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mentit Erwin.

Hanji grimaça, extrêmement déçue. Elle lui montra le plus gros montant actuel, signé « L.E.G. ». Erwin essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur les chiffres. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Pixis, il était assez fréquent que les promesses soient loin de la réalité. Cela le rendait furieux.

Un membre des Brigades Spéciales prit alors la parole, très enthousiaste :

\- Lilith Everglow. Ce n'est pas elle, du moins je n'ai pas eu connaissance d'un troisième nom commençant par « G ». Je suis un fan. Elle vient chaque année, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle participe à la soirée. Le Marquis de Stohess est complètement obsédé par elle, il ne se déplace ici que pour elle en fait...Elle est assez connue par chez moi...

Hanji lui adressa un large sourire. Elle n'aimait pas Dennis Eibringer. C'était un brun joueur, fainéant, tire au flanc et complètement corrompu, à l'image de nombreux officiers des Brigades Spéciales. Erwin non plus ne les appréciait pas.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu descends exprès chaque année ? Tu t'inquiètes pour notre avenir peut-être ? Marmonna Livaï.  
\- Non, ça me paraissait évident mais bon... pour elle. Je descends pour elle. J'ai toujours réussi à l'accoster, je précise quand même que ça fait quelques années... Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on s'entend bien !  
\- Super. Tu es pire que le Marquis de Stohess. Lui au moins il nous donne de l'argent...Lâcha Hanji avant d'éclater de rire.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, avant de rejoindre d'autres collègues à lui qui jouaient aux cartes sur la table voisine. Livaï leva les yeux au ciel. Il les détestait. La corruption était un sujet qui le mettait souvent dans une humeur noire. Pour lui, les Brigades Spéciales n'avaient pas leur place dans l'armée humaine. Ils étaient mal entrainés, indisciplinés, peureux et faibles. Tous ses collègues étaient d'accord sur ce point là. Il inspira profondément et se calma en humant sa tasse thé.

Erwin sourit. Heureusement que Livaï retrouvait un semblant de paix intérieure en buvant son thé. Sans ça, ses relations sociales déjà peu étendues deviendraient très problématiques. Il avait été étonné qu'il accepte de venir à la soirée. Les trois années précédentes, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Livaï avait en horreur les nobles. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir compte tenu de son passé, mais il était un atout lors d'une soirée, car son statut "d'homme le plus fort de l'humanité" fascinait. Ceci étant dit, Livaï avait accepté cette année, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée. Sa posture et son expression de visage avait tenu éloigné les curieux, et une sorte de périmètre de sécurité s'était formé autour de lui. On ne le changerait pas. Même Erwin avait lâché l'affaire.

Le bruit caractéristique de chaussures à talons attira l'attention des militaires alors qu'une fine silhouette pénétrait l'entrée du bâtiment. Les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration reconnurent sans effort Lilith Everglow, bien que sa tenue soit beaucoup plus discrète que la veille. La jeune femme avait revêtit une cape noire en dessous de laquelle elle portait un bustier marron et un pantalon près du corps. Ses bottes, responsables du bruit, lui remontaient quasiment jusqu'aux genoux. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés en queue de cheval haute, avec de nombreuses mèches rebelles, trahissant le fait qu'elle avait sûrement dû le faire seule sur le chemin. Sa démarche était beaucoup moins assurée que la veille. Elle n'était pas en terre conquise.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Hanji, qui ne s'embarrassait jamais des conventions sociales requises.

Sa familiarité ne sembla pas déplaire à la jeune Duchesse qui se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Elle tenait contre elle la tenue militaire de la veille, soigneusement pliée. Elle salua rapidement les militaires puis se tourna vers Livaï sans réellement le regarder dans les yeux, sûrement un peu intimidée par le soldat.

\- Merci pour hier. Je l'ai faite laver, elle est sèche de ce matin. Lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.  
\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous dit que c'est à moi ? Lui demanda Livaï d'une voix froide.

Elle n'osa pas lui répondre qu'il était le seul à faire sa taille et resta silencieuse. Il continua.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle est propre ?

Erwin ferma les yeux un instant, désemparé. Était-il obligé d'employer ce ton avec elle ? Elle avait déjà l'air mal à l'aise en plus... Et ce n'était pas une recrue à dompter... Hanji se redressa pour ne pas en perdre une miette tandis que les autres se contentèrent de se faire petits. Un des officiers s'avança alors pour sentir la tenue et déclara que ça sentait bien le savon. Hanji le remercia ironiquement pour sa contribution. Il s'appelait Mike visiblement.

Puis comme Livaï ne changeait pas d'attitude, la jeune Duchesse releva alors ses beaux yeux dorés vers lui, oubliant toute forme de timidité.

\- Je l'ai nettoyé personnellement avec du savon de très bonne qualité, et étendue avec délicatesse aux aurores pour pouvoir vous la remettre PROPRE et parfaitement sèche ce matin. Je suis sûre que vous aller vous en contenter.  
\- Vous ? Vous l'avez lavé vous même ? Répondit-il au tac au tac alors qu'Erwin hésitait à intervenir.  
\- Je suis riche, Livaï Ackerman, pas handicapée.  
\- Oh ?

Ils se toisèrent durement du regard tandis qu'un silence s'était installé dans le hall. Lilith arbora un magnifique sourire avant de lui préciser sans subtilité qu'elle ne s'était pas baignée avec dans le lac, si cela pouvait le rassurer quand aux bactéries coriaces. Livaï leva les yeux ciel tandis qu'elle mit fin au duel de regard.

\- Liam n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Hanji. Je l'aimais bien.  
\- Liam fait la grasse matinée. La fin de soirée d'hier a été... plutôt longue tout compte fait.  
\- Oh ? Vous vous êtes noyée ? La coupa Livaï.  
\- Non, on s'est perdus sur le retour. Il pleuvait, il y avait du brouillard, on ne voyait rien...Ce n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée... Avoua-t-elle.  
\- Oh... moi j'aime l'idée, surtout sans le brouillard... Je viens avec vous la prochaine fois ! S'exclama le jeune des Brigades Spéciales de Stohess, Dennis.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait. Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix si froide que le jeune homme se rassit immédiatement, penaud.

Elle radoucit son regard avant de souhaiter une belle journée aux quelques officiers du Bataillon d'Exploration, dont Erwin sur lequel elle s'attarda quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, les camarades de Dennis explosèrent de rire et le chambrèrent gentiment. Il ne broncha même pas, complètement dépité, comme si ses dernières années de travail avaient été réduites à néant.

\- Tu aurais pu être plus agréable Livaï . Elle nous a aidé, elle t'as personnellement rapporté ta tenue et pour une fois, on nous montre une attitude plutôt respectueuse. Le réprimanda son Major.  
\- Et en plus elle a humilié Dennis, c'est une bonne personne. Conclut Hanji avant que les autres ne se mettent à rire.  
\- Ça, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Répliqua Livaï avec un demi-sourire.

Erwin leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vous me fatiguez. Souffla-t-il.


	3. Une alliée pour Karanese

Lilith avait descendu les escaliers d'un pas léger qui trahissait sa bonne humeur. Même le mauvais caractère de Livaï n'avait pas suffit à la contrarier. En effet, il faisait doux ce matin, et Erwin Smith n'avait opté que pour une chemise blanche. Le bel officier avait retroussé ses manches, laissant apparaitre ses avants bras, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune Duchesse.

Elle soupira ; certes cela n'était pas bien productif de toujours comparer Erwin aux nobles qu'elle côtoyait, mais quand même... Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces petits fils d'aristocrates fins, arrogants et efféminés qui fourmillaient à longueur de temps autour d'elle. Son visage comme tout le reste chez lui, avait du caractère, du relief, une véritable histoire. Un homme tout simplement. La brunette rit à cette pensée.

Elle chevaucha sa monture et alla rejoindre son bras droit qu'elle avait en réalité missionné sur une affaire en ville. Avec la chute du mur de Shiganshina, tout avait été abandonné. Cette partie du territoire n'était certes pas très habitée ni convoitée par la haute société, rêvant tous de vivre au sein de Mitras, la capitale, mais cela faisait un an que la nature avait repris ses droits, et avec : le gibier. L'industrie de la viande ne faisait pas partie de son empire, mais Lilith savait que ses congénères commençaient déjà à spéculer sur l'opportunité qui se dessinait de jour en jour. C'était aussi l'occasion rêvée pour consolider et adoucir les relations de la haute société et du Bataillon d'Exploration. Aucun noble, aussi avide soit-il ne s'aventurerait seul là-bas. Mais le Bataillon lui, y faisait d'innombrables expéditions, et elle avait déjà commencé à entendre que certains voulaient envoyer des chasseurs et des charrettes avec les soldats, afin de ramener des sangliers et des cerfs, qui commençaient à manquer à la capitale, au grand damne des riches mondains.

Même s'il faudrait les payer un peu plus cher pour les risques encourus, cela restait une très bonne affaire, à la vue du prix actuel du gibier.

Elle voyait déjà le capitaine Livaï Ackermann lever les yeux à cette possibilité. Mais l'avantage serait tout de même énorme puisque pour s'assurer que leurs chasseurs ne meurent pas tous dans d'atroces souffrances, les nobles conviendraient à financer une partie des expéditions et aider le Bataillon à essuyer moins de pertes par faute de moyens.

Parmi eux, elle devinait que le premier serait le Marquis de Stohess. Sa silhouette énorme n'était pas un hasard : il ne se nourrissait que de viande et de vin rouge. Un authentique passionné de chasse, qui s'était très vite positionné dans le marché du gibier. Lilith se souvint alors de cette horrible fois où l'homme lui avait proposé de visiter son abattoir. Elle n'avait pas osé décliner pour asseoir sa force. Une véritable abomination : même Liam avait fini par avoir des nausées. Cet homme n'avait aucun respect ni pour la vie animale, ni pour la vie humaine : aucun respect pour la vie tout court à bien y réfléchir...

\- Lily ! Comment va Erwin Smith ?

« Lily »... Il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait comme ça. Il ne le faisait d'ailleurs jamais en présence d'autres personnes, pour ne pas propager le surnom. La petite brune salua Liam qui l'attendait devant le marché de la ville, les mains dans les poches, ayant visiblement rempli sa mission. Elle lui raconta l'insolence de Livaï et l'absence de soutien du reste de l'équipe avant de préciser sur un autre ton que le Commandant portait une simple chemise blanche. Il finit par l'interrompre pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de sa matinée, n'ayant plus envie d'entendre les éloges physiques d'Erwin Smith qu'elle contait avec un peu trop de passion. Elle l'écouta tout en lui intimant de marcher pour profiter du marché. Liam lui avait préparé une liste détaillée de tous les arrivistes et intéressés pour récupérer le gibier autour de Trost. C'était un homme intelligent, bien qu'issu d'une famille très modeste, qui n'avait pu lui offrir une véritable éducation. Lilith lui avait appris à lire en un temps record, et à chaque nouvelle mission, il ne cessait de l'étonner par sa capacité d'adaptation et son efficacité.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul domaine dans lequel elle ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire confiance, c'était sur son choix d'homme. Liam était toujours à côté, cela en était désolant. La jeune Duchesse jetait rarement son dévolu sur quelqu'un, n'ayant visiblement pas un grand appétit dans ce domaine, ou des exigences trop élevées. Mais à chaque fois, il ne comprenait pas ses choix. Il lui avait même demandé un jour si elle faisait exprès de choisir des profils pour le surprendre. Lilith avait bien sûr éclaté de rire, amusée d'une telle pensée. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pense à toi pendant ces moments là ? » lui avait-elle répondu, hilare. Honteux, Liam n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Liam et elle restèrent un moment à regarder le port, accoudés aux barrières qui les protégeaient du fleuve. Comme beaucoup, Lilith avait toujours rêvé de voir l'océan. La jeune Duchesse avait dévoré de nombreux livres d'archives, mais rien n'assouvissait son désir de découvrir le monde extérieur. Cela l'avait toujours fasciné. En regardant le fleuve, ou l'horizon lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur les remparts, elle contemplait l'impossible, elle fantasmait sur la Liberté.

\- J'ai entendu qu'une expédition se préparait vers la forêt des Titans la semaine prochaine... Souffla la jolie brune. C'est juste à côté du District de Karanese, mais figure-toi qu'ils vont être obligés de revenir par Trost...  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils perdent autant de recrues s'ils font ce genre de choix...  
\- « Karanese » Liam... Qui dirige la porte de Karanese ? Réfléchis.  
\- ... Le Comte de Karanese... Celui que tu n'arriveras jamais à convertir...Il fait parti de la liste ceci-dit... Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis et leur facilitera le retour...

Elle sourit faiblement. Cet homme était un authentique déchet. Il ne ferait rien avant d'avoir déjà touché de l'argent sur leur dos. En plus d'être avide et peu militant pour la vie humaine, il trainait derrière lui une sale réputation de violeur. Lilith n'aimait guère les hommes, encore moins les nobles, mais cela n'était rien à côté de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour les violeurs. Surtout dans un monde régit par des principes patriarcales.

\- Et si on les accompagnait ? Il m'ouvrira à moi. Il me voue un culte certes malsain, mais au moins il ne va pas me laisser repartir vers Trost et prendre le risque que je meure sur le retour.  
\- Clairement oui. Enfin si un Titan ne "t'ouvres" pas avant...! S'étouffa Liam.

Elle le fixa un instant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était très sérieuse. Liam ferma les yeux quelques secondes, dépité, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je te conseille de consommer Smith sur le chemin, ça serait trop bête de mourir avant...  
\- ARRÊTE... S'offusqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs en parlant de consommation tu as pu voir où travaille Jen ? J'aimerais passer à son bar ce soir...

Le grand brun acquiesça avant de lui expliquer l'itinéraire. Le bar en question, dont l'arrière était entièrement consacré à un bordel que personne ne s'embarrassait à cacher, se trouvait à quelques rue, en plein centre. Jen et Lilith étaient des amis d'enfance, qui s'étaient rencontrées car le Duc Everglow emmenaient parfois sa fille en voyage d'affaire. N'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, il la laissait se balader en ville en compagnie d'une servante.

Jen était une jeune femme pétillante, dont le physique remarquable l'avait amené à choisir la prostitution pour survivre. La jeune Duchesse essayait d'aller lui rendre visite au moins une fois dans l'année. Elle lui avait écrit que finalement, elle avait arrêté "de la jouer solo" et avait rejoint une maison close à l'arrière d'un bar réputé de la ville. À chaque retrouvaille, Lilith regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la garder à ses côtés, mais la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement de dépendre d'elle et souhaitait conserver sa situation actuelle. Elle s'évertuait à dire qu'elle se sentait libre, ce que Lilith trouvait très ironique, mais respectait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et en fin d'après-midi, ils retournèrent aux bureaux des Brigades Spéciales. Reconnaissant de son influence dans les dons pour l'armée humaine, Pixis lui avait proposé un des bureaux du hall principal. D'ordinaire, Lilith aurait refusé : déjà parce qu'elle n'avait que faire de la Brigade Spéciale, et n'avait réellement influé que pour les dons à destination du Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration. Et puis elle n'avait aucun intérêt à travailler là-bas, avec autant de passage et d'incompétents qui jouaient aux cartes dans la salle principale, alors qu'elle pouvait aisément s'installer dans n'importe quel château, à l'extérieur de la ville. Le hall était d'ailleurs surtout utilisé comme salle de pause, donnant une allure décorative aux bureaux qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais cette année, c'était différent. Elle s'était octroyée le droit de rencontrer personnellement Erwin Smith, et elle avait vite compris qu'il possédait lui-même un bureau là-bas. Cela avait changé la donne : Lilith avait alors remercié Pixis et accepté son geste. C'était d'ailleurs amusant que ce soit lui qui lui propose, alors même que le militaire ne faisait guère parti des Brigades Spéciales, mais bien de la Garnison. A croire que toutes les personnes importantes des Brigades Spéciales se trouvaient à la capitale... Lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, elle passait son temps à rencontrer des officiers de manière "fortuite". Ici à Hermina, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de personne d'influence.

Elle devrait de toute façon rentrer bientôt à Sina, alors autant en profiter un peu. Elle doutait par la suite de pouvoir trouver des prétextes crédibles pour croiser le chemin du Commandant. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Et cela ne manqua pas, à peine rentrée dans le hall, elle l'aperçut sortir d'un couloir et aller boire un café avec ses collègues. Elle esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'il avait remit sa veste. Nullement dupe, Liam lui susurra un « Quel dommage » à l'oreille, auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule. La brunette s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et se mit au travail. Elle avait beaucoup de tâches administratives à rattraper. Son bras droit resta un instant immobile à ses côtés, puis comprenant qu'elle en aurait pour un bon moment, il lui demanda l'autorisation d'aller sociabiliser avec les autres.

\- Oui Liam, va te faire des amis et laisse-moi travailler en paix. Lui dit-elle sous le ton de la moquerie.

Il ne releva pas et alla directement auprès des membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, dont Hanji, qui l'avait déjà repéré. Elle lui intima de prendre place à ses côtés et se mit à lui poser des tas de questions. Surpris dans un premier temps, Liam se prit ensuite au jeu. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, il s'adressa à Erwin Smith.

\- Vous allez vraiment vous taper l'aller retour par Trost pour votre expédition ? Demanda-t-il finalement, sans aucune entrée en matière.

Erwin le fixa durement l'espace de quelques secondes, n'appréciant guère ce genre de fuites d'informations. Les autres semblaient attendre son aval avant de prendre la parole.

\- La Duchesse Everglow en a entendu parler, elle a de très bons rapports avec le Comte de Karanese...  
\- Personne n'en doute. Railla Livaï.

Erwin le fusilla du regard et fit signe à Liam de poursuivre. Il eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'il les informa que Lilith envisageait de les accompagner pour obliger le Comte à ouvrir la porte. Même Livaï en resta sans voix. Hanji quant à elle, se leva brusquement, couru jusqu'à la Duchesse à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'enlaça tendrement. La jeune noble chercha Liam du regard pour comprendre mais celui-ci l'évita soigneusement. Elle devina ce que venait de faire son second lorsqu'Hanji l'appela « leur sauveur ».

\- Elle est suicidaire ? Finit par intervenir Livaï.  
\- Si vous ne voulez pas de son aide, je suis le premier à célébrer la nouvelle. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous suivre, je connais votre pourcentage de perte à chaque expédition... Lui répondit le garde du corps.  
\- C'est une petite mission de reconnaissance, on ne va pas loin, pas longtemps, ça ne sera pas très dangereux. Précisa Erwin d'une voix calme et claire. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est très tentant. Si ça devait arriver nous mettrions en place une garde rapprochée, rien ne lui arriverait.

Hanji revint avec Lilith dans ses bras. La jeune noble finit par réussir à se dégager de son étreinte et se plaça aux côtés de Liam. Elle confirma son souhait de les aider à passer par Karanese et leur assura que le Comte lui ouvrirait.

\- Ça ne sera pas une colonie de vacances... Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu captes ce qui va se passer.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Livaï, qui visiblement n'en manquait pas une pour lui manquer de respect. Il la tutoyait maintenant ?

\- Quel dommage... Et moi qui comptais me faire plein de nouveaux amis à la belle étoile... Écoute Ackermann, je ne vais pas vous supplier de risquer ma vie pour vous rendre service alors si cela vous pose un problème, DÉMMERDEZ-VOUS. Lui lâcha-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bâtiment, ostensiblement énervée. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre avec lui, surtout devant Erwin. Il déciderait si cela l'intéressait ou non. En attendant, elle allait rejoindre son amie au bar, rattraper le bon vieux temps, et arrêter de se prendre la tête avec tout ça. Liam la rattrapa rapidement et ils prirent le chemin du bar sans un mot. Arrivés devant la fameuse taverne, Liam brisa le silence.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser amener le sujet à ta convenance.  
\- Ça aurait clairement été appréciable OUI. Répondit-elle durement alors que Liam baissait les yeux. Allez viens c'est moi qui offre ce soir lui dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La taverne était assez remplie, et Lilith eut du mal à repérer son amie, malgré ses magnifiques cheveux dorés qui semblaient presque briller dans l'obscurité. Ce fut Jen qui la vit en premier, et elle se jeta sur la Duchesse. Elle portait un ensemble marron et rouge, composé d'un bustier et d'une jupe à froufrous : elle était exquise. Elles s'installèrent ensemble au comptoir, et discutèrent sans relâche tandis que Liam gardait une certaine distance.

Il laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il aperçut les officiers du Bataillon s'installer non loin. Lilith avait raison, où qu'elle aille, elle finissait toujours par croiser Erwin, c'était providentiel. Il préféra ne rien lui dire afin de préserver ses retrouvailles avec Jen. L'expression des soldats ne lui échappa pas, et il s'amusa à deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter. Il faut dire que l'attitude des deux jeunes filles ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur complicité de longue date. Et tous ceux qui connaissaient ce bar devaient forcément en connaitre chacune de ses courtisanes.

\- On aura tout vu. Grogna Livaï.  
\- Tu vas la lâcher un peu le nabot ? Je vais finir par croire qu'elle t'as tapé dans l'œil ! Se moqua Hanji avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Elle regretta sa remarque.  
\- Moi je dis qu'on devrait accepter. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps, on la protégera et il y a pire comme compagnie...  
\- Sérieusement Erwin ? S'étouffa le petit capitaine.  
\- Oui Sérieusement.  
\- Regarde, elle danse bien ! Ajouta Hanji.

Les deux jeunes femme, sensiblement en état d'ébriété avaient désertées leurs sièges et dansaient sous le regard : désemparé de Liam, et très satisfait du reste de la salle. Le contraste entre leur deux chevelures en faisait un duo intéressant.

\- Quel rapport ? Demanda Livaï qui commençait déjà à lâcher l'affaire au vu de l'entêtement de son supérieur.  
\- Je l'aime bien.  
\- Je croyais que c'était Liam que tu aimais bien... Intervint le Commandant, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est un bonus. Précisa la jeune femme avant d'engloutir sa bière.  
\- Ça va être la pire expédition de ma vie. Souffla le petit brun avant de boire également la sienne.

« Santé ! »


	4. Plus d'alcool que de raison

Erwin ne buvait jamais plus d'alcool que de raison. Il ne pouvait concevoir de perdre le contrôle. Un homme tel que lui se devait de toujours être maitre de lui-même, et l'idée de se donner en spectacle lui était inconcevable ; surtout devant ses hommes. La seule personne qui l'avait vu titubant, incohérent était Livaï. Il l'avait aidé ce soir-là à rejoindre ses appartements, et n'en avait jamais fait mention par la suite. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire, mais n'osait pas revenir sur le sujet. L'important était que son attitude n'avait pas changé, et à choisir, il valait mieux que cela tombe sur le jeune capitaine qu'Hanji par exemple, qui se serait fait un plaisir de le charrier jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Ça va Erwin ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà trop bu... Lui demanda la fameuse Hanji, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Cela ne risquait pas... Montrer ses faiblesses à sa collègue relevait du suicide social... Il jeta un œil aux autres et nota que comme Hanji, Mike était bien joyeux, tandis que Livaï commençait à piquer du nez. Il chercha alors la jeune Duchesse du regard et l'aperçu, toujours au comptoir, en plein fou rire avec la belle courtisane. Ce que les deux amies se racontaient devait vraiment valoir le coup car une audience s'était formée autour d'elles, et Liam semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Même en état d'ébriété, la jolie brune gardait une certaine prestance, ce qui l'amusa en contraste avec Hanji, qui était quasiment allongée sur la table, et riait par vague, seule, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le Commandant proposa alors à ses collègues de rentrer, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un leader, ils se levèrent sans discuter et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la sortie du bar. Le beau blond se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer Liam au loin et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lilith.  
La jeune noble avait surgi de nulle part et il se demanda comment elle avait traversé le bar aussi rapidement. Il crut d'abord qu'elle essayait sortir et se décala légèrement pour lui ouvrir le passage. Mais elle ne bougea pas, son regard planté dans le sien. Elle arborait un sourire très suspect, et l'alcool lui avait légèrement rosi les joues. Quant à son chignon, il n'avait plus aucune tenue, et une bonne partie de sa chevelure s'en était détaché. Malgré tout ça, il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'en demeurait pas moins séduisante.

\- Vous allez bien ? Finit-il par lui demander face à son silence.

Lilith ne répondit pas, mais elle s'avança davantage vers lui, toujours ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Erwin se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas le coincer contre le mur pour l'embrasser, mais au vu du personnage, cela lui sembla invraisemblable. La situation était cependant, incontestablement étrange. Il se refusa à reculer tandis que la belle brune tendait sa main vers son visage. Elle effleura ses cheveux un instant et stoppa son geste, surprise.

\- Tu ne me repousse pas ? S'étonna-t-elle sans retirer sa main.  
\- Je devrais ?

Elle adoucit son regard et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue.

\- Tu es beau.

Là on nageait en plein délire. Même sa voix ne lui sembla pas comme d'habitude. Il pria intérieurement que ses collègues ne soient pas en train d'assister à la scène, mais il ne put se résoudre à la quitter des yeux. Elle le regardait avec une intensité qui lui était étrangère, mais tellement agréable. Il ne sut dire si elle avait conscience de son geste et préféra rester immobile. Face à son absence totale de réaction, elle esquissa un sourire, descendit sa main jusqu'à son torse puis se recula progressivement.

\- C'est peine perdue hein... Lui dit-elle tout en faisant volte-face.  
\- Qu'est-ce-qui est perdu ?  
\- Bonne nuit, Erwin Smith. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas l'impression qu'elle était déçue de par le ton de sa voix, mais la situation indiquait clairement qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il se sentit dépassé. Elle rejoignit la belle blonde, qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué son absence et elles reprirent leurs discussions comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques secondes, Erwin se résolut à vérifier si ces camarades étaient derrière ou non et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que la ruelle était vide. Il reprit son souffle, quelque peu décontenancé et se mit en marche jusqu'à ses quartiers.  
Mais que s'était-il passé ? Lilith était trop de personnes à la fois pour qu'il ne la cerne correctement.

Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre mais la jeune femme semblait adapter son attitude et sa personnalité selon les personnes qu'elle avait en face et ce qu'elle en voulait. C'était extrêmement perturbant de la voir osciller entre une puissante noble intouchable, une jeune femme impressionnable, innocente et joviale, et cette personne bien plus sympathique et accessible lorsque Liam et elle se retrouvaient entre eux. Quant à lui, il avait clairement sous-estimé l'attraction qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Passée la surprise, il avait ressenti une nette satisfaction de son intérêt soudain.

D'ailleurs il allait falloir qu'il éclaircisse ce point car rien ne justifiait cette étrange atmosphère qu'elle avait planté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait osé lui caresser les cheveux, comme ça, au gré de ses envies... Il fallait remettre les choses dans son contexte, Erwin était quand même à la tête du Bataillon d'Exploration, mesurait plus d'1m80 et possédait une carrure et une prestance qui imposaient le respect.

Il laissa échapper un sourire tout en se disant qu'il aurait vraiment dû oser lui toucher les siens en retour. Il se souvint des nombreuses remarques qu'il avait entendu à son égard lors de la soirée de donation. Mademoiselle était connue pour ses magnifiques cheveux ébènes cuivrés, qu'elle entretenait sans faille, pour un résultat unanime : lui non plus n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi beaux. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'attardait sur un détail aussi futile. Il arriva rapidement à sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit, vidé.  
Se souviendrait-elle de cela demain ? Cette soirée avait rajouté du piquant à la possibilité qu'elle les rejoigne pour leur expédition.

Il soupira. Ce regard... il aurait voulu l'immortaliser. Entre l'alcool et son ressenti, ses souvenirs devenaient déjà flous et il n'arrivait plus à les reconstituer correctement. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, mais en résultante, il se mit même à douter que tout cela ait bien eut lieu.  
« Elle va faire comme si de rien n'était c'est sûr » marmonna-t-il avant de s'endormir.

...

Cette fois-ci, Erwin ne ressentit pas les bienfaits d'un sommeil réparateur en se réveillant aux aurores. Il était ennuyé. Sans même mentionner tous les rêves plus farfelus les uns que les autres faits au cours de la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa frustration de la veille. Trop d'interrogations, d'incertitudes, et il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la Duchesse pour agir de la sorte. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Erwin Smith avait en horreur, c'était de ne pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il s'était imaginé mille fois cette scène prévisible dans laquelle Lilith le saluerait tout naturellement, et n'aborderait jamais le sujet. Et puis pourquoi fallait-il que cela le préoccupe autant ? Ce n'était plus un adolescent en rut, cela l'irritait aussi de voir avec quelle facilité elle avait réussi à le perturber. Elle devait avoir trop bu et avait le compliment facile. Au bout du compte, cela restait moins étrange que le fait qu'elle mène une double vie, accompagnée d'une courtisane comme amie...

Il fut surpris de la découvrir dans le hall, assise à son bureau, sage, studieuse, et en prime : seule. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et étant donné qu'il était dimanche, il y avait peu de chance de voir des membres de la Brigade Spéciale... Son équipe non plus n'était pas là.

Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Erwin sentit sa contrariété s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Un café ? Demanda-t-il suffisamment fort pour que sa voix résonne jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle sursauta avant de le remercier, et le rejoignit d'un pas énergique. Il put alors se rendre compte qu'elle possédait une technique entre la marche et la course, diaboliquement efficace et silencieuse. En un rien de temps, elle avait traversé l'entièreté du hall et se trouvait face à lui. Comme la veille, elle planta son regard dans le sien, mais cette fois-ci, elle se hâta de courber la tête.

\- Je suis désolée. Honnêtement je ne me souviens pas clairement de la fin de ma soirée mais j'ai le souvenir d'être venue vers vous alors si j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de déplacé je suis vraiment désolée.

Il lui tendit sa tasse de café tout en se demandant s'il devait lui dire ou non. Elle avait relevé la tête et scrutait sa réaction, comme pour jauger de la gravité de la situation. Elle semblait inoffensive, pour une fois.

\- Je ne comprends plus... On se tutoie ou on se vouvoie alors ? Lui fit-il sous le ton de la moquerie.

Elle se décomposa tandis qu'il goûtait la situation, clairement à son avantage. Il avait repris le dessus, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Vous caressez souvent les cheveux des gens comme ça en fin de soirée ? Continua-t-il, tout sourire.  
\- J'ai... j'ai fais ça...? Balbutia-t-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
\- Vous m'avez aussi dit que j'étais beau, mais ça, ça m'arrive tous les jours, j'ai l'habitude... Plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'elle se mit à fermer les yeux, rouge de honte.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre... Que voulez-vous que je fasse...Finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Je demande réparation. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de me toucher les cheveux...

Elle le regarda incrédule, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il avança délicatement sa main vers elle. Elle regretta d'avoir laissé ses cheveux détaché car il lui fut facile de passer sa main au travers et de laisser lentement glisser ses mèches le long de ses doigts. Elle réalisa alors à cet instant combien ses cheveux étaient longs. Elle fit un immense effort de concentration pour ne pas laisser paraitre le feu d'artifice qui explosait dans sa tête, mais au moment où il retira sa main, un frisson la trahit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux. Souffla-t-elle en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son sursaut.  
\- Mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez commencé...

Elle sourit faiblement tout en baissant le regard, vaincue. Elle voulait disparaitre. La situation était déjà compliqué, et elle voyait bien combien Erwin s'amusait à l'embarrasser. Et encore, en son fort intérieur, elle se félicitait de ne rien avoir tenté de pire la veille... Elle le trouva bien plus cavalier que l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite.

\- Alors comme ça vous connaissez Jen... Enchaina le Commandant, enjoué.  
\- Vous aussi à ce que je vois... les blonds s'attirent ? Le charria Lilith.  
\- Non, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses se défendit-il.  
\- Je trouve aussi que ça serait dommage. Renchérit la brunette.  
\- De ?

Lilith aperçu Livaï au loin et décida de battre en retraite. Elle arbora un superbe sourire.

\- De payer pour ça ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de le saluer et tourner les talons.

Erwin la regarda récupérer ses affaires à son bureau et quitter le bâtiment d'un pas léger. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant les escaliers puis les descendit avec enthousiasme. Cela le fit sourire : elle savait qu'il la regardait.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? Marmonna Livaï d'une voix qui trahissait son humeur matinale massacrante.  
\- De rien. Se hâta de répondre son supérieur, qui ne s'était pas encore remis de la fin de la discussion.

Livaï le jaugea un instant, sceptique. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre d'indiscrétions et commérages mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Sa profonde amitié pour Erwin lui fit dépasser les conventions sociales et il souffla à son Commandant :

« Ça me parait bien foireux comme plan »


	5. Un vert profond

Hanji bailla pour la énième fois de la matinée. Elle se souvenait avoir légèrement abusé de l'alcool la veille, mais n'avait pas réalisé la gravité de la situation. Elle inspira profondément et tenta de faire passer cette affreuse nausée qui l'empêchait de profiter de sa grasse matinée. Dépitée, elle décida finalement de sortir du lit pour prendre une douche. Le visage qu'elle aperçut dans le miroir lui confirma qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Déjà peu féminine de nature, elle ressemblait à présent à un vieil ivrogne. Elle tenta un sourire pour adoucir ce triste spectacle mais le résultat l'effraya davantage.

Elle eut une brève pensée pour Lilith Everglow et son teint toujours parfait. La jolie Duchesse devait sûrement passer des heures à se préparer. Elle rit toute seule à l'idée de la jalouser et prit rapidement sa douche. La fraîcheur de l'eau la requinqua légèrement, et la brunette décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes aux marché de la ville.

Hanji n'appréciait pas spécialement le contact des autres personnes. Étudier les Titans lui prenait non seulement tout son temps et toute son énergie, mais également son âme : rien d'autre n'était important à ses yeux, et elle considérait toute autre activité comme un divertissement éphémère et futile. En ce sens, elle ressemblait à Erwin, dont l'obsession de trouver la vérité l'avait également éloigné du monde réel et des autres. Quant à Livaï, il lui semblait qu'il avait lui même préféré rester en retrait pour ne plus souffrir autant de toutes les pertes qu'il subissait sans relâche. Ils formaient un drôle de trio... Mike lui était un être à part. tantôt sociable tantôt réservé et silencieux. Une énigme.

\- Bonjour Hanji.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de reconnaitre Liam, Le bras droit de la Duchesse. Il était assis à un café, seul, visiblement en train d'étudier un document. Elle le salua chaleureusement et accepta son offre lorsqu'il lui proposa de le rejoindre. Il se leva et lui amena une chaise avant même qu'elle eut le temps de se demander où elle pouvait s'asseoir. Elle esquissa un sourire. Lilith l'avait bien dressé. Elle rit aux éclats en prenant place, et finit par avouer à Liam ce qu'elle venait de penser. Il soupira.

\- Lilith ne supporte pas non plus qu'on dise que je suis son chien, tu sais ?  
\- Oh... et comment on t'appelle alors ?  
\- Elle dit toujours qu'elle n'a pas de chiens, que des loups.

Hanji le fixa un instant, incrédule. Parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs en plus ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un autre garde avec elle. Fit-elle remarquer.  
\- C'est normal, je suis celui qui l'accompagne la plupart du temps, disons qu'on s'entend bien.  
\- Sans blague... Ricana l'officier brune.  
\- Nous sommes sept au total. Être à son service ne veut pas forcément dire la suivre partout. Et puis on a tous un profil différent, si tu voyais l'équipe tu comprendrais que la plupart n'ont pas été choisis pour lui tenir compagnie...

Elle le laissa parler de Lilith tout en dégustant le café qu'on venait de lui apporter. Liam était moins enjoué que d'habitude. Lui qui était toujours un peu excentrique aux côtés de la Duchesse, elle découvrait une facette plus posée de lui. Il avait l'air de beaucoup estimer la jeune noble. Elle le surprit même à l'appeler « Lily », avant de maladroitement se reprendre.

\- Pourquoi Lilith s'intéresse-t-elle au Bataillon d'Exploration ?  
\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.  
\- Pourquoi s'est-elle mis à nous fréquenter maintenant alors que ça fait des années qu'elle assiste de loin à la soirée de dons ?  
\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Répondit-il de nouveau de la même voix monocorde.  
\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ?

Cette fois-ci, Liam radoucit son expression et accepta de lui répondre.

\- Lilith m'a offert une vie à laquelle je ne pouvais même pas rêver. Elle est venue me chercher, m'a accordé sa confiance et a partagé son savoir avec moi. Je lui dois ma vie, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux que de la servir. Ça fait longtemps maintenant.  
\- Tu réalises que c'est juste une Duchesse...Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux, tellement plus grand...?  
\- Tu serais surprise du pouvoir qu'elle a, et des choses qu'elle fait. Crois-moi, ma place est auprès d'elle, et je vois déjà grand.

Il enchaina face au regard sceptique d'Hanji.

\- Lilith Everglow est la deuxième puissance financière de notre royaume. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que toutes les grandes décisions passent par les nobles de hauts rangs.  
\- Qui est la première ? Demanda Hanji, comme pour minimiser son classement.  
\- Le Roi bien sûr.

Elle ravala son sourire. Elle savait que la belle était réputée, mais n'avait pas réalisé qui elle était vraiment parmi les nobles. Le comportement de ses pairs prenait subitement tout son sens, car si la beauté de Lilith était incontestable, sa puissance était tout de même une explication plus logique à l'intérêt que tout le monde lui portait.

\- Erwin Smith va accepter sa proposition pour votre prochaine expédition ?  
\- Il y a de fortes chances oui. Erwin l'aime bien et on ne va pas se mentir, son aide serait la bienvenue... Livaï va sûrement se charger de sa sécurité, elle ne risque rien.

Liam laissa échapper un rire. Tout le monde pouvait deviner que Livaï ne pouvait guère la voir en peinture, alors lui assigner la protection de Lilith était on ne peut plus amusant. Le jeune homme allait se lever pour proposer qu'ils s'en aillent quand Hanji continua d'assouvir sa curiosité ; sur un sujet plus croquant cette fois.

\- Alors comme ça elle connait bien Jen...? Elle est plutôt connue ici...  
\- Si tu savais... Elles ont fait les 100 coups ensembles... Lilith tuerait pour qu'elle arrête tout et la rejoigne à Sina...  
\- C'est amusant. Lilith n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les autres nobles... C'est plutôt surprenant.  
\- Tu sais, parmi eux il n'y a que deux types : ceux qui veulent la tuer, et ceux qui veulent la baiser... C'est dur de se faire des amis dans ces conditions...

Hanji ne put résister et rajouta un magnifique « l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ceci dit... » avant de percevoir la fameuse Duchesse dans la rue. Liam lui avait répondu par un sourire malicieux. En quelques secondes, Lilith fut devant eux. Elle devait être de bonne humeur car elle était encore plus radieuse que d'habitude. Elle les salua rapidement et demanda à Liam s'il avait pu récupérer ce qu'elle voulait. Le beau brun lui tendit immédiatement une pochette en cuir sous le regard curieux d'Hanji.

\- Merci Liam, tu es parfait. Tu peux prendre ta journée, je n'ai plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu as prévu quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.  
\- On va se promener avec Jen. Crois-moi tu ne veux pas être là.  
\- Je n'en doute pas mais je pense qu'une garde même éloignée serait plus prudent, Lilith.  
\- N'insiste pas Liam, profite de ton temps libre, on se retrouve ce soir pour une nouvelle soirée pleine d'hypocrisie ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Lilith faisait référence à une soirée mondaine entre aristocrates, qui était ouverte au clergé, aux grands pontes de la médecine et aux représentants des forces de l'ordre et de l'armée. L'utilité de ces soirées lui passait légèrement au-dessus, mais lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, Lilith n'en manquait jamais une. Cela lui suffisait à penser qu'elles étaient importantes.

\- Tu y seras ? Demanda-t-il à Hanji alors qu'ils se préparaient tous deux à quitter le café.  
\- Oh... NON, sûrement pas. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle expliqua alors à Liam que seul Erwin se devait d'y être, en tant que représentant du Bataillon d'Exploration. Le jeune Commandant avait compris l'importance d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec la haute sphère, et malgré son mépris total envers eux, faisait toujours l'effort de répondre à l'appel. Elle se réjouit de ne pas avoir ce genre d'engagement, et salua Liam avant de disparaitre dans les rues du marché.

Le jeune garde se demanda ensuite ce que Lilith et Jen allaient bien pouvoir faire de leur après-midi... Certaines idées l'effrayèrent et il préféra rapidement ne plus y penser...Après tout, il avait déjà dû sortir Lilith de prison l'année dernière lors de leurs retrouvailles... Parfois, elle pouvait vraiment être imprudente... Il repensa à Erwin Smith et se mit à espérer qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide le concernant, maintenant qu'elle pouvait le fréquenter. Les nobles n'étaient pas très ouverts d'esprit, et Lilith était constamment surveillée à ce propos.

...

Comme piquée par les pensées de Liam, la Duchesse sentit qu'elle allait franchir une limite. Elle s'était imaginée pouvoir résister à la tentation, mais à peine quelques minutes après avoir rejoint son amie, Lilith se résolut à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait quitté Erwin Smith.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est un client ?

Jen explosa de rire avant de caresser les cheveux de son amie. Elle n'avait même pas tenu une heure ! Elle repensa à la scène de la veille, durant laquelle Lilith s'était dangereusement approchée du militaire. Elle aurait juré qu'elle était à deux doigts de le pousser contre le mur pour l'embrasser et avait tenté tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rire. Elle se souvint également que l'officier n'avait pas réagi. Cela devait bien être la première fois que Lilith essuyait un rejet. Alors pourquoi se tenait-elle tout sourire devant elle, à lui demander si le beau blond faisait appel à ses services ou ceux de ses collègues ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être dans le déni...

Elle capitula rapidement en voyant que son amie n'allait pas en démordre. Non, comme il l'avait souligné à Lilith quelques heures plus tôt, Erwin Smith ne s'abaissait pas à cela. Lilith en fut particulièrement satisfaite et n'aborda plus le sujet, une fois leur intéraction matinale révélée à Jen. La belle blonde ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire sur le récit de la Duchesse, et se contenta de sourire. Elle les choisissait vraiment bien... C'était toujours compliqué, interdit, impossible, dangereux... À croire qu'elle ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour être heureuse.

Les deux amies passèrent en réalité un après-midi assez calme. Jen l'emmena voir une troupe de théâtre, elles se baladèrent au marché, et finirent par se poser en lisière de forêt, à deux pas d'un petit cours d'eau. La jolie blonde remercia d'ailleurs son amie pour « ce magnifique rendez-vous romantique » avant de lui cueillir une fleur, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Elles rirent aux éclats toutes les deux.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et Lilith dû retourner en ville pour se préparer. Liam et elle logeaient dans un joli domaine peu éloigné de la ville, qu'elle avait acquis spécialement pour cette période de l'année. Il ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout, de ne pas recevoir de visite. Une fois rentrée, elle rassembla ses servantes pour l'aider à s'apprêter. Ce soir, elle oserait le vert foncé, à l'image des capes du Bataillon d'Exploration. Elle revêtit donc une magnifique robe verte fluide, qu'elle agrémenta d'une parure fine en or jaune. Elle choisit de faire tresser une partie de sa chevelure en couronne, et de laisser le reste lâché.

Satisfaite, elle ajusta son maquillage et se rendit au lieu de la réception. Elle retrouva son garde du corps à l'entrée, et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque ce dernier lui montra ostensiblement qu'il était rassuré de la voir saine et sauve. Mais que croyait-il qu'elles avaient fait ? Certes leurs dernières retrouvailles s'étaient soldées sur un court séjour en prison, mais déjà, c'était de la légitime défense quoi qu'en disent les témoins, et en plus, cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois en plus de 15 ans de relation...

\- Tu ne seras pas assortie à lui tu sais... je l'ai vu rentrer il est en tenue officielle beige...  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas Liam, il reconnaitra la couleur quand même.  
\- Quel est l'objectif ce soir ? Demanda Liam, fier de participer à chaque étape des plans de Lilith.  
\- Ce soir, je profite d'Erwin.

Il la regarda, dépité. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Hanji et se sentit soudainement très seul.

\- Pas de plan ? Pas de manipulation ? Recherche d'informations ? Rien ?  
\- Non Liam. Le plan c'est que tout le monde se souvienne que j'étais là, que j'avais une magnifique robe, et que je suis toujours aussi belle.

Lilith rentra alors dans l'immense bâtiment, avec ce sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Quant à Liam, il lui ouvrit la porte non sans lui souffler un « Je te déteste ». Elle resta un instant interdite puis décida d'ignorer sa remarque pour chercher Erwin dans la salle. Elle le trouva instantanément mais alla d'abord saluer ses collègues. Elle ne put se permettre d'aller réellement discuter avec Erwin, mais prit le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il semblait contrarié de la distance qu'elle s'appliqua à mettre entre eux, alors la jolie brune ne s'attarda pas plus et alla s'installer face à la baie vitrée. Un petit comité de jeunes femmes tentaient d'attirer l'attention du Marquis de Stohess, qui lui même dévorait la Duchesse du regard, tandis que cette dernière, grâce à la nuit noire, observait Erwin sans retenue au travers du reflet de la vitre.

Liam faillit s'étouffer lorsque la Duchesse, qui parlait malgré elle avec un des nobles de la soirée, fit décaler ce dernier car il lui gâchait la vue. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien...Ceci dit le Commandant ne semblait lui même pas avoir compris son petit jeu car il lui arrivait de se retourner pour la regarder furtivement. Mais Lilith ne put continuer bien longtemps son manège car de par son statut, ils étaient nombreux à vouloir engager la conversation. La jeune femme décolla alors à contre cœur de sa chaise et accepta de sociabiliser.

Lors de ces soirées, la grande question qui revenait toujours était le choix de son hébergement. Quelque soit la personne qui conversait avec Lilith, elle finissait toujours par lui demander où elle logeait pour la nuit. Cela était devenu une attraction, et la belle brune s'amusait à brouiller les pistes en répondant quelque chose de différent à chaque fois. Le garde du corps se délecta davantage de la situation lorsqu'Erwin assista à une réponse. Il lut dans son regard qu'il avait retenu l'information avec attention, et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque le militaire comprit au bout de la troisième personne, que Lilith ne révélait en fait jamais l'information. La Duchesse osait même le faire devant d'autres personnes à qui elle avait donné une réponse différente.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il sache la vérité, vous c'est différent. Disait-elle en battant des cils alors que Liam se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

L'officier finit même par attendre que Lilith soit seule pour lui poser à son tour la question. Elle ricana.

\- Cela m'ennuierait de devoir vous mentir. Disons que je réside en bordure de la ville, et vous ?  
\- J'en suis sincèrement confus, mais je ne révèle pas ce genre d'informations sensibles à n'importe qui.

Elle en resta bouche bée tandis que Liam s'éloigna précipitamment pour aller rire plus loin. Il lui donnait du fil à retordre, ce n'était pas déplaisant bien que fort nouveau pour elle. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui pour tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Je me contenterai d'un tête à tête au lieu de votre choix alors.

Elle fut surprise qu'il réponde quasi instantanément, alors même que sa dernière tentative de rapprochement avait été un bel échec. Elle se félicita de sa persévérance.

\- Je dois me rendre à notre Q.G. en lisière de forêt demain matin, pour régler quelques détails. Une petite balade à cheval ferait-elle l'affaire ? C'est un bel endroit. Précisa-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme, sachant que lui proposer de se greffer à son planning militaire n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus romantique qu'il avait fait.  
\- Je vous attendrai à la sortie de la ville aux aurores alors.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en passant trop de temps à ses côtés. Erwin l'interpella alors de nouveau.

« Très belle couleur, ce vert. »

Elle lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.


	6. Souvenirs d'enfance

Lilith avait chantonné durant tout le trajet du retour. Le cœur léger, elle avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Liam avant de rejoindre ses appartements, se défaire rapidement de sa tenue et s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle roula alors gaiement sur le côté avant de s'enfouir dans ses draps. Elle avait obtenu un tête à tête. C'était assez inespéré étant donné l'attitude peu encourageante d'Erwin jusqu'alors. Elle laissa son esprit redessiner chaque expression du beau blond durant la soirée. Mais qu'il était beau. Elle fixa soudainement le plafond d'un air sérieux.

Beau, mais inaccessible. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'Erwin érigeait ce mur immense et froid entre lui et elle. Elle n'était pas armée pour le fissurer, et désirait davantage qu'il lui dessine une porte. Elle avait parfois le sentiment qu'Erwin la désirait, mais ne pouvait porter un regard objectif sur ses intuitions. Elle se savait bien trop euphorique à l'idée de l'intéresser pour être sûre que cela soit vrai. À la fois apeurée par cette perte de contrôle et satisfaite de ce lâcher prise forcé, Lilith n'était sûre que d'une chose : plus elle le voyait, et moins elle imaginait sa vie sans lui.

Frustrée et soudainement envahie d'un étrange sentiment de solitude, la belle noble agrippa son oreiller et s'enroula dans ses draps avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Ce fut Liam qui dû réveiller la belle brune, tant son sommeil était profond. Habituellement, Lilith se réveillait aux aurores, en même temps que le soleil. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur à la sortir de suite de ses songes, et s'assit quelques instants sur le côté de son immense lit. Contrairement au reste de la journée, Lilith lui semblait toujours en paix lorsqu'elle dormait. Son visage était détendu, et il jurerait qu'elle arborait même un léger sourire. La jeune femme dormait les cheveux détachés, et les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée leur donnaient un aspect étincelant.

Liam n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait tout spécialement cet instant privilégié, durant lequel le temps semblait se suspendre. Il n'avait jamais osé la toucher, ayant bien trop peur qu'elle ne se réveille subitement, le regard noir, et ne lui balance son oreiller en plein tête. Ce matin là ne fit pas exception à la règle, et il finit par appeler la jeune noble d'une voix douce mais grave.

Lilith se réveilla au bout du troisième appel. Quelque peu contrariée de ne pas s'être levée seule, elle s'enfouit le visage dans son oreiller sous les rires de son homme de confiance, qui se leva pour la laisser émerger en paix. Liam descendit les escaliers de la belle demeure et prit son petit déjeuner en présence des quelques domestiques du château. Personne ne lui adressa la parole. Il faut dire qu'à part avec Lilith, le jeune brun n'était pas vraiment loquace. Hormis en présence de ses proches, son visage était fermé, froid, interdit.

Il soupira. Lilith allant accompagner Erwin Smith une bonne partie de la journée, c'était quasiment un jour de congé le concernant. Mais Liam n'aimait pas Hermina. Il ne connaissait personne en ville, et ne savait jamais comment combler ses journées de libre. Lasse, il décida de rester au château et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque de Lilith. La jeune femme avait une collection incroyable disséminée dans plusieurs de ses demeures. Il entendit soudainement la fameuse noble pousser un cri. Il ricana. À tous les coups, elle venait de se souvenir du rendez-vous avez Erwin Smith...

Et effectivement, ce n'était pas le moment de trainer au lit ! Elle se jeta hors des draps et alla se rincer le visage dans sa salle d'eau. La belle brune choisit une tenue confortable pour chevaucher et revêtit alors un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche par dessus laquelle elle enfila un gilet noir sans manche qu'elle boutonna rapidement. Elle s'empara de ses bottes, se coiffa à la va vite, et se maquilla légèrement les yeux avant d'accourir aux écuries. Là, elle salua sa monture habituelle et le pansa. Lilith aimait particulièrement les chevaux, et préférait s'occuper en personne de sa monture. Une fois scellé et harnaché, le magnifique étalon noir sortit de lui-même de son box et attendit sagement que Lilith mette le pied à l'étrier avant de galoper gaiement vers l'extérieur.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, Erwin Smith était déjà aux portes de la ville, en uniforme réglementaire. En la voyant arriver à cheval, il monta rapidement sur le sien et alla à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air détendu et amusé, Lilith en perdit quelque peu sa contenance.

\- Vous êtes prête ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en trottant à ses côtés.  
\- Toujours. Répondit-elle tout en ajoutant « avec toi » en son fort intérieur.

Il se plut à remarquer qu'elle s'était coiffée d'une queue de cheval simple et mal faite : de nombreuses mèches s'en dégageait déjà. Il aimait apercevoir sa nuque. De manière générale, c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Étonnamment, Lilith concentra ses questions sur le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il était surpris qu'elle n'en profite pas pour lui poser des questions personnelles, ou plus intimes. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle était tantôt intimidante, tantôt timide, souvent insondable. Elle paraissait vraiment intéressée par ses réponses, et ses interrogations étaient presque trop pointues et singulières pour qu'elles ne soient qu'une manière polie de faire la conversation.

Cela le rendait curieux, d'autant plus que pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle cherchait à obtenir une information ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa voix était plus enjouée que d'habitude, et une petite lueur dans ses pupilles le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il y avait autre chose qu'Erwin appréciait tout spécialement chez elle en l'instant : c'était sa simplicité. Elle ne jouait pas, ne se faisait pas désirer, c'était simple et agréable. Surprenant venant d'elle, mais très agréable.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler, sans pour autant en être gênés, et le début du chemin menant à leur Q.G. les fit sortir de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Nous y voici. Je dois parler à Hanji qui travaille au sous sol, si vous le souhaitez je vous laisse visiter le domaine et je reviens vous chercher.

Lilith se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Ce château ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle fit semblant de le découvrir pour la première fois. Ils laissèrent leurs montures dans l'écurie et le beau militaire entra dans la bâtisse tandis que la Duchesse resta à l'extérieur. Il faisait bon, et elle décida de s'allonger dans l'herbe, tout en espérant qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas. Elle respira profondément et se délecta des rayons du soleil.

Erwin avait répondu à toutes ses questions avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, cela lui avait beaucoup plu. C'était assez admirable combien il pouvait être engagé pour l'Humanité, malgré toutes les horreurs et les dangers que cela impliquait. Il lui semblait parfois idéaliste, mais si déterminé et solide. Elle ne connaissait personne de sa trempe. Ni d'aussi attirant, mais là elle s'égarait dangereusement.

\- Lilith ?

Elle sursauta en rouvrant les yeux. Erwin se tenait debout juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire mais cela ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier qu'elle était en train de rire toute seule, avec un air sûrement très suspect. Lilith allait se relever pour revenir à sa hauteur mais ce fut lui qui la rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle ne put se résoudre à se décaler lorsque leurs épaules se touchèrent et resta immobile tandis qu'Erwin ne bougea pas non plus d'un cil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'imagina raconter « tout ceci » à son amie que Lilith réalisa qu'il n'y avait en réalité « rien » à raconter, et elle se sentit complètement ridicule. Il allait falloir qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure... Hors de question que la seule chose qu'elle puisse compter à son amie soit un effleurage d'épaules... Mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait mille questions sur lui et brûlait d'envie de le connaitre davantage.

\- Erwin quelles genres de personnes étaient tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.  
Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, surpris qu'elle le questionne plus intimement sans aucune transition, et surtout, elle se soit décidée à le tutoyer.

\- Mon père était instituteur, c'était un homme brillant et érudit. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, elle est morte en accouchant.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient tous deux décédés, pardon de t'avoir lancé sur ce sujet.  
\- Mon père était passionné de littérature, il partageait beaucoup d'ouvrages avec moi, et j'ai fini par moi aussi devenir passionné de livres. J'aime beaucoup lire et apprendre.  
\- Si tu aimes les livres alors tu devrais jeter un œil à ma collection privée ! S'exclama Lilith avant de regretter son enthousiasme.  
\- C'est une technique de la noblesse pour ramener quelqu'un chez soi ? Demanda-t-il, hilare.

Elle ria aux éclats avant de se couvrir le visage et lui intimer d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. À son grand damne, il lui retourna la question. Jusque là, Erwin ne lui avait pas posé de questions en retour, et lui avait laissé mener la danse. Elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir interrogé sur ses parents et s'apprêtait à changer de sujet lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit immédiatement qu'il n'apprécierait pas son refus de répondre. Il s'était un peu livré après tout, c'était de bonne guerre. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle refuser quoi que ce soit à ces yeux bleus perçants... Bien qu'elle aurait préféré goûter à ses lèvres à la place, elle tourna la tête pour ne pas lui faire face et répondit sans détour à la question.

\- Ma mère était une Duchesse de Sina, une femme très belle mais très seule. Mon père biologique n'est pas le Duc Everglow. Je suis une enfant illégitime, et lorsqu'il s'en est aperçu, j'avais 6 ans et il a tout de même décidé de me garder. Ce n'est pas un secret, bien que ça ne soit pas très connu du grand public.  
\- C'est respectable de sa part.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et ajouta :  
\- Ma mère ayant mis fin à ses jours, et mon père ayant été exécuté, je suis devenue son exutoire. Il n'y a rien d'admirable chez lui, c'était une ordure, en tout point. Même son chien ne l'aimait pas.

« Même son chien ne l'aimait pas »... Depuis quand était-ce un critère ? Il se retint cependant de faire remarquer, au vu du contexte. Il la regarda un instant, songeur. Surprenant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être une Duchesse illégitime étant donné tout l'intérêt que semblaient lui porter ses compères. Sa colère envers les gens de la haute société et ses rouages, en revanche elle, prenait tout son sens. Il fut étonné qu'elle ne lui parle pas de son père biologique, mais il était possible qu'elle ne sache même pas qui il était, ou qu'elle n'ait pas envie de rouvrir cette plaie. Le ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui répondre était mécanique et détaché. Il n'insista pas.

\- Tu aimes cet endroit alors, c'est votre Q.G. ? Demanda-t-elle pour clore le chapitre.

Il se mit alors à lui raconter l'étrange histoire de ce château. Le fait qu'il ait été un cadeau anonyme, qu'aucun indice ne renseignait sur l'identité de la famille qui le possédait... Puis il fit visiter les lieux à Lilith, avant de lui proposer de manger un morceau avec son escouade. Elle accepta volontiers et retrouva Hanji, Livaï, et Mike, le plus grand du groupe, avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé. Ce point précis n'évolua pas d'ailleurs. Les autres restèrent davantage en retrait, sûrement par respect des grades.

Chacun alla remplir son assiette, et malgré son insistance, Erwin la somma de rester assise et revint avec une assiette pour elle. Elle déglutit : comme elle le craignait, il y avait de la viande. Lilith ne mangeait plus de viande depuis fort longtemps. Cela provoquait en elle un sentiment de dégoût tel qu'elle en vomissait.

Tout avait commencé avec la chute du mur Maria, et la famine qui avait suivi l'exode vers le mur Rosa des réfugiés. Les décisions importantes étaient prises par le Roi, mais dans tout monde régi par les plus riches, la voix des plus puissants comptait, et une réunion d'urgence avait été mise en place pour trancher quant à la décision à prendre pour éviter la famine. Le Duc Everglow avait alors eu la merveilleuse idée d'amener sa fille dans l'arène, alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore respectée auprès des autres. S'en était suivie la terrible décision d'envoyer des milliers personnes au front, en prétextant vouloir reprendre le mur Maria. Lilith avait essayé de limiter le nombre de victimes en argumentant qu'il était tout à fait possible, en faisant quelques efforts, de réduire de moitié cet effectif, mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

Si durant l'annonce officielle un effort avait été fait sur la forme, personne ne s'était caché lors de leur réunion à huit clos de vouloir se débarrasser des faibles afin de garder leur confort de vie. Leur quasi exécution avait été votée à l'unanimité, la voix de Lilith ne comptant pas, et le reste de la réunion demeura être un grand festin dont tout le monde se régala sans culpabilité.

Lorsqu'elle voyait de la viande, Lilith revoyait la noblesse rire à gorge déployée, boire du vin et mâcher bouches ouvertes leurs abondants morceaux de viandes saignantes, pendant que l'Humanité mourrait de faim. Lorsqu'elle voyait de la viande dans son assiette, Lilith voyait de la chair humaine, celle qui avait dû être déchiquetée en un rien de temps par les Titans du mur Maria, celle des milliers d'innocents qu'elle n'avait pu sauver. C'était viscéral, il lui était impossible d'avaler le moindre morceau de viande après cette expérience.

Ne voulant surtout pas rentrer dans les détails, mais soucieuse de ne pas les vexer, elle hésita à réagir. Après tout, la viande était synonyme de richesse et d'abondance, c'était un honneur pour eux d'en servir... il était très délicat de la refuser... Et puis d'un autre côté, vomir après la première bouchée ne serait pas bien pris non plus, et elle eut un haut le cœur rien qu'en observant le morceau de bœuf bouger dans son assiette lorsque Erwin la déposa devant elle.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation. À part les officiers de sa table, personne n'avait rien à dire. Hanji n'y apporterait sûrement aucun jugement, Erwin ne s'en formaliserait pas, Livaï la détestait déjà et elle n'avait que faire de Mike.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette assiette, mais je ne peux pas manger de viande, je suis désolée. Je vais prendre un fruit.

Un silence gênant s'installa, et Lilith se leva pour aller prendre une pomme dans le panier de fruits en face de leur table.

\- Elle n'est pas assez bonne ? Tiqua Livaï tout en la fixant d'un regard noir.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir, elle est sûrement excellente, mais je ne mange pas de viande.  
\- Étonnant pour une noble. Fit remarquer Hanji avant de lui voler son assiette sous le regard désabusé de son Commandant.

Elle lui sourit et l'encouragea à se servir. Livaï n'insista pas, et la discussion se tourna naturellement vers un autre sujet. En présence de ses compagnons, Erwin lui apparut plus froid, moins accessible, et le peu de complicité qu'elle avait pensé avoir quelques instants auparavant se volatisa en un instant. Elle tenta de lui adresser quelques regards doux, mais le mur était revenu. Elle se demanda si son statut social lui posait un sérieux problème vis à vis des autres. À cet instant, elle se repassa mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire, et se demanda l'image qu'il avait pu en recevoir. Elle réalisa alors combien elle avait baissé sa garde et cessé de contrôler son image ou même d'y faire attention. Au vu de son attitude, elle le regretta amèrement.

Après le repas, Erwin resta un long moment à travailler, et n'osant pas l'interrompre, Lilith se décida à rentrer seule. La ville n'était qu'à deux petites heures et elle ne craignait pas de chevaucher sans personne, surtout avec son étalon qui était un cheval vif et endurant. Elle laissa une note à Erwin et disparut.

Lorsqu'Erwin sortit enfin de son bureau, il se crispa en remarquant que le soleil était presque couché. Il allongea alors le pas jusqu'au hall du château et demanda aux autres où était passée Lilith. Personne ne l'avait vu partir. Erwin tomba alors sur sa note, qu'elle avait déposé sur la table basse en face du fauteuil où elle s'était installée avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il devait régler quelques détails dans son bureau.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui Erwin »

Il se sentit mal. Non seulement il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais ils ne s'étaient même pas salués. La distance qui s'était installée pendant le repas ne lui avait pas échappé, et il comptait sur le chemin du retour pour retrouver cette légèreté si plaisante qu'il avait découvert avec elle, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il grimaça en remarquant que sa seule question avait débouché sur sa confession d'être une enfant illégitime. Il la lui avait presque arraché en plus, et avait immédiatement regretté son geste en comprenant combien elle détestait son père adoptif. Il repensa alors à leur proximité lorsqu'il s'était allongé à ses côtés dans l'herbe.

Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.


	7. Le test de l'humiliation

Deux semaines entières s'étaient écoulées sans que Lilith ne puisse revoir le Commandant des Forces d'Exploration. Entre temps, la jeune femme avait dû rentrer à la capitale régler quelques affaires financières, gérer une ou deux trahisons et corriger des subordonnées qui avaient profiter de son absence pour faire la loi. Cela l'épuisait de toujours devoir tout contrôler, mais c'était nécessaire pour faire perdurer son empire. Quels que soient les sacrifices et les efforts, elle savait que cela en valait la peine, car elle avait déjà partiellement atteint son but.

La soirée de levés de fond pour le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration avait été un succès, et de par son implication auprès de ses grandes figures militaires, Lilith avait réussi à intéresser un bon nombre de nobles. Certains avaient même commencé à lancer des paris sur la durée de survie d'Erwin Smith. Cela l'avait fortement exaspéré, mais ce genre comportement montrait cependant que quelque chose était en train de changer. Dorénavant, ils ne les ignoraient plus, et de « suicidaires » ils étaient passés à « nos petits suicidaires ». Aussi petit et ridicule soit-il, cela restait un pas en avant, puisque la noblesse n'avait jamais réellement témoigné le moindre intérêt pour le Bataillon.

Lilith avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le sujet de l'exploration n'était pas une préoccupation nationale. Beaucoup de mauvaises rumeurs circulaient concernant les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, et il était mal vu de les fréquenter. Elle se demandait parfois si le Roi ne souhaitait pas secrètement ne jamais sortir des murs... Il semblait souvent indifférent à ce qu'il se passait en dehors et n'apportait pas vraiment son soutien à l'Armée dès qu'il s'agissait des Titans... Mais peu importait son manque de collaboration, par sa seule présence, elle pouvait changer l'opinion publique. En tant que seconde richesse du Royaume, beaucoup d'hommes de la noblesse étaient prêts à tout pour la posséder. Son escouade de protection était là pour se charger des autres, ceux qui souhaitaient sa mort, et l'équilibre était maintenu. Elle était satisfaite de la situation globale.

Sa situation personnelle en revanche, lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle n'avait pu revoir Erwin avant de se rendre à la capitale. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle se sentait encore plus étrangère à sa vie qu'avant de le rencontrer officiellement. Elle redoutait sa réaction. Sans y faire attention, elle lui avait offert ce pouvoir immense dont nul ne pouvait prétendre autour d'elle. En un mot, il pouvait l'abîmer. Elle ne savait que penser de ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Elle avait construit sa vie en éradiquant toute situation l'amenant à une position de faiblesse. Lilith ne laissait personne entrer. Elle avait bien quelques amis, mais personne n'avait ce pouvoir de faire écrouler son monde. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, silencieuse, la boule au ventre à l'unique idée de se confronter au regard indifférent d'Erwin Smith. Son anxiété était si palpable que même Liam n'avait pas osé faire de remarque pendant le voyage.

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée, et Lilith descendit de la calèche suivit de son second et d'un autre garde du corps, qu'elle avait ramené avec elle de Sina. Le deuxième homme au service de la Duchesse n'avait rien de semblable à Liam. Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que le jeune brun, avoisinait la quarantaine et possédait une carrure assez terrifiante. Ses cheveux noirs charbon, ses yeux onyx perçants et ses nombreuses cicatrices, notamment sur son visage, n'aidaient pas à adoucir son apparence générale. Ghérart était un ancien forgeron, et lorsqu'il perdit toute sa famille dans une horrible épidémie dont seuls les quartiers des bas fonds avaient le secret, il devint tueur à gage. Malgré sa morphologie, Ghérart savait se faire discret, et il excellait dans toutes les missions d'intimidation que lui confiait la jeune noble. Il était également très bon pour obtenir des informations.

Ce n'était guère un enfant de cœur, mais Lilith lui trouvait une sensibilité qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui, préférant le pragmatisme et le charisme de Liam pour l'accompagner au quotidien, mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que Ghérart était son favori. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et sûrement pas Liam, qui devenait plus distant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ghérart lui était complètement dévoué, et il arrivait à Lilith d'adopter une attitude presque infantile à ses côtés. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer affectueuse envers lui, mais le garde du corps ne cillait pas. Il n'échangeait que très peu avec les autres et demeurait un véritable solitaire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs décoché aucun mot pendant le trajet.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et la jolie brune décida d'aller se poser en bordure du mur pour assister à l'apparition des étoiles. C'était un spectacle qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Liam et Ghérart restèrent en retrait tandis qu'elle escaladait les remparts de la ville par les escaliers prévus à cet effet. Une fois en haut, elle s'assit simplement au bord, ramena sa cape contre elle pour se protéger du froid et fixa l'horizon. Au bout d'un certain temps, Lilith sentit une présence derrière elle. L'ombre se tenait silencieusement derrière elle, et elle trouva cette atmosphère bienveillante familière, au point de penser qu'il s'agissait de Ghérart. Elle se contenta alors de sourire sans se retourner, sûre d'elle.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix rauque et cette façon d'articuler, qui n'était pas celle de Ghérart. Elle frissonna. Erwin.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et ils se fixèrent un instant en silence. Il avait l'air fatigué, et ses traits étaient un peu plus sombres que d'habitude. Elle fut immédiatement rassurée lorsqu'il planta ses yeux azurs dans les siens. Même dans l'ombre, Lilith se plut à contempler la belle chevelure soyeuse du Major. Il sentait la terre et la transpiration, et elle en déduit qu'ils avaient dû s'entrainer au corps à corps.

Ce fut Erwin qui détourna le regard le premier alors que la jeune femme s'était instinctivement rapprochée de lui. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et épousseta l'épaule droite du militaire, dont quelques résidus de terre étaient restés accrochés. Erwin resta immobile, mais son regard sembla s'adoucir de nouveau. Elle se rapprocha alors une ultime fois pour venir poser sa tête contre son épaule. Sans faire aucune remarque, Erwin se mit ensuite à l'interroger sur son soudain départ, et elle lui raconta les grandes lignes des conflits qu'elle avait eu à gérer au sein de Sina. Il se permit même de la conseiller sur certains points, dont notamment la manière dont elle devrait asseoir son autorité auprès des autres nobles de forte influence. Elle fit mine de l'écouter, mais la jolie brune peinait à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Résolue à ne pas laisser Erwin se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement, jusqu'à retrouver une fréquence cardiaque raisonnable.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de t'endormir... Murmura Erwin, un sourire en coin.  
\- Si c'était le cas, tu me ramènerais dans mes appartements ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Peut-être.

« Peut-être ? » s'indigna-t-elle avant de rire aux éclats. Elle prit alors appui sur Erwin avant de laisser sa main parcourir de bas en haut la nuque du militaire. Ses doigts effleurèrent ensuite les cheveux d'Erwin, puis désormais debout, elle se recula légèrement pour appréhender sa descente du mur jusqu'au sol.

\- Bonne nuit Erwin.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et la salua, visiblement décidé à rester assis sur le mur. Le feu lui monta aux joues. Elle en était sûre, il avait frissonné à son contact. En soi, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, Lilith avait bien conscience qu'elle laissait rarement les hommes indifférents. Il y avait bien des exceptions flagrantes comme Livaï Ackerman pour donner un exemple récent, mais de manière générale, elle n'avait pas de grands efforts à fournir pour susciter l'attention. Cependant avec Erwin, tout était différent. Réussir à le prendre au dépourvu relevait d'une victoire militaire pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le beau blond restait de marbre dès qu'elle se rapprochait, alors même que son attitude générale ne semblait pas poser de limite. Elle ne pourrait pas davantage prendre les devants, il l'intimidait trop pour qu'elle ne rassemble son courage et se jette à l'eau. Il allait falloir qu'il manifeste une quelconque opinion à ce sujet pour qu'elle décide de la marche à suivre le concernant.

Arrivée devant ses deux gardes, Lilith leur fit signe de la raccompagner chez elle.  
\- Il t'as demandé de partir ? S'empressa de la questionner Liam, dubitatif.  
\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Se défendit-elle.  
\- Bah je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais c'était éprouvant faut croire.

Lilith se retourna alors fébrilement et aperçut l'ombre d'Erwin, allongé à même le sol. La jeune Duchesse échangea un regard complice avec Liam tandis que son second garde, Ghérart, ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il avait l'air fatigué ce soir, ils ont dû faire un bon entraînement... Vous rentrez avec moi où vous prenez votre soirée ?

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent pour ouvrir la marche en guise de réponse, et ils rentrèrent à cheval en silence jusqu'au domaine. Épuisée, la jeune Duchesse les salua à demi mot et se rappela avec une grande satisfaction qu'un bon bain chaud l'attendait dans ses appartements. Elle ôta lentement ses vêtements et se plongea dans l'eau encore brûlante tout en intimant à sa servante de la laisser seule. Elle inspecta quelques instants ses genoux, dont une ancienne blessure laissait à penser qu'elle avait fait une belle chute. Il lui arrivait d'être un peu maladroite lorsqu'elle descendait de cheval...Lilith reporta alors son attention sur ses cuisses.

Peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre le savoir, mais la jeune femme possédait des marques inquiétantes sur certaines parties de son corps. Le Duc d'Everglow tout comme son entourage masculin n'avait pas été d'une douceur très paternelle avec elle. Enfant, ou même adolescente, Lilith avait dû se contenter de serrer les dents et de rêver d'un avenir plus sûr, moins violent, dans lequel elle aurait le contrôle et n'aurait plus à subir tout ça. Et elle y était, enfin.

Comme en gage d'affection envers cette petite fille, elle caressa délicatement les quelques cicatrices profondes sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La brune possédait également des traces de brûlures en bas de l'abdomen, légèrement avant l'aine, mais leurs souvenirs étaient moins douloureux que ceux de ses jambes. Il était plus facile de résister à des brûlures qu'à la douleur lancinante d'une lame de couteau.

Elle referma instinctivement les jambes à cette pensée et vida son esprit pour profiter de son bain. Elle se rappela ensuite de la douce chaleur que dégageait la nuque d'Erwin. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises, mais le Major avait une présence très chaleureuse. Elle eut une soudaine envie de se blottir dans ses bras et plongea la tête sous l'eau pour reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant, Lilith allait beaucoup mieux. Cette ridicule angoisse de revoir Erwin avait disparut. Et elle put de nouveau se recentrer sur ce qu'elle savait important. L'expédition pour Karanese approchant à grand pas, elle décida de rejoindre le Bataillon pour discuter des termes du trajet. Ne se doutant pas des conditions qu'on allait lui soumettre, elle revêtit une jolie robe à corset couleur vin, qu'elle recouvrit d'un manteau cape noir, et enfila rapidement des bottes. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Liam à moitié mort sur le canapé du hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme était livide, et Ghérart se tenait à ses côtés, indifférent à son état.

\- Liam, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es complètement blanc ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en venant plaquer sa main contre son front.  
\- Un peu vert aussi. Ajouta Ghérart avant que la Duchesse ne le fusille du regard.

Elle fit appeler un docteur, somma sa servante de prendre soin de lui, ordonna au jeune homme de rester en vie et quitta la résidence avec Ghérart, qui ne put cacher sa satisfaction.

\- Arrête de sourire Ghérart, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui l'a empoisonné.

Il ne répondit même pas et aida Lilith à monter sur sa monture. Elle ricana. Hanji allait être déçue en la voyant débarquer avec une armoire à glace à la place de son habituel petit Liam. Elle eut hâte de voir sa réaction. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Hanji s'immobilisa soudainement, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse de café. Comme d'ordinaire entre deux missions, le groupe d'officiers du Bataillon d'Exploration était réunis dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment des Brigades spéciales.

\- Tu as changé. Dit-elle d'un air grave.

Lilith présenta alors Ghérart pendant que Hanji l'inspectait sous toutes ses coutures. Elle rit en constatant l'indifférence de la brunette à lunettes lorsqu'elle lui confia que Liam était souffrant. Il y avait donc pire qu'elle en relations sociales... Elle remarqua que son garde du corps était resté très proche d'elle, et Hanji ne tarda pas à faire une remarque.

\- On ne va pas la manger tu sais. Lui dit-elle, hilare.

Lilith esquissa un sourire. Une des raisons pour laquelle elle emmenait très peu Ghérart avec elle : il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et sa présence était écrasante, tel un père surveillant sa fille durant le bal de son entrée dans la haute société. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il comprit parfaitement comme étant le signe qu'elle n'était pas contre un peu plus d'espace, mais il ne cilla pas. Hanji pouffa de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de toute façon en pleine ville... Railla Livaï qui venait de déposer sa précieuse tasse de thé.  
\- Agressions physiques, verbales, viol, enlèvement contre rançon, enlèvement contre décision politique, tentative d'assassinat, torture...  
\- Tais-toi Ghérart. S'étouffa Lilith alors qu'un silence gênant venait de s'installer.

Les deux bruns se jaugèrent en silence mais non sans animosité jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin brise le silence.

\- J'espère que tu as pris des rechanges pour aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il, tout sourire.  
\- Il se passe quoi aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que nous allions parler de mon trajet par Karanese ?  
\- En-traî-ne-ment. Articula Mike tout en posant sa tête entre sans mains croisées.  
\- Je veux bien assurer ta protection mais il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien quand même... Souffla le petit brun d'un ton condescendant.

Ghérart se plaça instinctivement entre elle et Livaï et lui somma de changer de ton, mais Lilith répliqua dans le plus grand calme.

\- Je trouve ça injuste de devoir m'entraîner juste parce que tu es PETIT... Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Grossière erreur, Livaï se débarrassa de Ghérart en une fraction de seconde et saisit la jeune noble par le col de sa cape avant de la faire décoller du sol et de la plaquer contre la table. Même Erwin n'eut le temps de réagir, et il se fit violence pour ne pas le réprimander. Après tout, c'était Livaï qui se chargerait de sa protection : elle devait réaliser certaines choses le concernant, et ne pas lui manquer de respect.

La réaction de la jeune noble le décontenança quelque peu. Livaï s'attendait à la voir apeurée, ou honteuse mais sûrement pas à se retrouver face à ces deux magnifiques pupilles étincelantes, comme si elle venait d'assister à la naissance d'un arc-en-ciel.

\- Incroyable. Articula-t-elle d'une voix claire, bien qu'elle semblait tout de même essoufflée.  
\- Je ne risque vraiment rien avec toi. Continua-t-elle. Ça va Ghérart ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, toujours allongée sur la table, tandis que Livaï venait de la lâcher. Son garde du corps, en pleine lutte intérieure pour ne pas hurler de déshonneur, se contenta de hocher la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Elle se releva lentement, endolorie par le plaquage violent de Livaï sur cette table qu'elle ne jugea pas assez moelleuse pour une telle pratique.

\- Quel genre d'entraînement ? Demanda-t-elle timidement alors que le Major lui avait tendu la main pour descendre de la table.  
\- C'est plus un test bilan, pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir à vrai dire... On ne peut pas t'entraîner en quelques jours, mais on doit savoir tes capacités physiques pour adapter ta protection. Expliqua Hanji.

Personne n'avait l'air surpris de ce qui venait de se passer, et Lilith se promit de ne plus chercher Livaï au-delà d'une certaine limite. Elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il lui avait fait très peur. Quant à Ghérart, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un tel adversaire, et sa mine déconfite trahissait sa honte d'avoir échoué. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer vers elle. Impressionnant. Elle allait sûrement avoir un sacré bleu au dessus du sacrum...

\- On commence ? S'impatienta Hanji.

Lilith grimaça. Au vu de leur sourire en coin, elle devina que des paris avaient été lancés... Erwin alla se procurer une tenue adéquate pour l'entraînement et laissa la jeune Duchesse aller se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint en tenue, un sentiment de déjà-vu fit sourire le militaire. Cette matinée s'annonçait extrêmement intéressante.

Il l'amena derrière le bâtiment, où se trouvait la zone d'entraînement. La jeune femme avait l'air très inquiète, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi trembler. Hanji et lui avaient décidé d'un programme simple, afin de jauger son endurance et sa force physique, sans trop attendre d'elle. Comme l'avait très justement dit Livaï, l'important était surtout de vérifier qu'elle savait courir... De l'agilité serait appréciable, mais au vu de sa cage dorée et de son apparence physique, personne ne s'attendait à un miracle.

\- Pour commencer tu vas t'échauffer en courant.  
Elle déglutit.  
\- Je cours aussi. Déclara Ghérart.  
\- C'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas me suivre partout, tu restes là. Lui dit-elle.

Telle une ombre, il ignora sa remarque et couru derrière elle. Les quatre officiers s'installèrent alors sur un banc et commentèrent sa démarche.

\- Elle sait courir. Fit remarquer Erwin.  
\- Quand même... Tout le monde sait courir... Grogna le petit brun.  
\- Non je veux dire elle a l'habitude de courir, elle doit courir régulièrement.  
\- On en parle de ses cheveux... Susurra Hanji. Ils brillent au soleil... et ils sont longs...  
\- T'as qu'à t'acheter une perruque si ça te fait envie... Se moqua Livaï alors que sa camarade se mit à bouder.

A bout d'une petite demi-heure, Erwin lui fit signe de revenir vers eux et lui fit enchaîner certains mouvements, tels que des pompes, qu'elle ne réussit pas, des tractions, qui ne furent guère mieux exécutées, ou des abdos, qui lui arrachèrent un râle qu'il ne sut expliquer. Peut-être son dos... C'est vrai que Livaï avait été un peu violent tout à l'heure...

\- Le mur maintenant ! S'exclama Hanji qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce divertissement fort sympathique.

Le Major amena alors la jolie brune sur un petit parcours du combattant. Elle perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient en observant les différents obstacles, mais Erwin la rassura : elle ne passerait que le mur. Ou du moins elle essaierait. Enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre fin à cette séance épuisante mais surtout très humiliante, Lilith s'élança énergiquement jusqu'au mur, sur lequel elle s'écrasa en beauté sans pouvoir en saisir le rebord. Hanji explosa de rire, tandis que les autres étouffaient leurs ricanements. Elle recommença. Encore et encore. Sans succès.

Désespérée, elle demanda à Erwin de lui montrer. En bon pédagogue, le militaire s'approcha et lui fit part de son analyse de l'obstacle, avant de trottiner quelques pas et s'élancer dans les airs. La force de ses bras lui permit de passer en un geste, et elle râla de cette différence de niveau. Il revint vers elle et lui conseilla de taper de son pied le mur afin de sauter le plus haut possible et saisir le bord du muret. Là seulement, elle aurait une chance, avec un peu de souplesse, de passer le fameux mur, sur le côté.

Elle s'exécuta en précisant que ça serait la dernière fois. Elle prit de l'élan, plus que de raison selon lui, et sauta contre le mur, une jambe après l'autre. Elle réussit à attraper le rebord de sa main droite, et dans un dernier souffle, parvint à passer son coude pour ne pas retomber. Elle serra les dents en entendant Livaï ricaner un « et maintenant ? ».

\- Ta jambe droite. Fait passer ta jambe sur le côté ! L'encourage Hanji, très enthousiaste.

Lilith avait bien comprit le concept, mais en pratique, elle n'avait pas la force de lever sa jambe jusqu'en haut du muret, c'était trop dur.

\- Et bah. Faudra pas qu'on rencontre le moindre problème hein...

Elle inspira profondément et utilisa la haine qu'elle ressentait au service de cette fichue épreuve. Personne ne comprit ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la Duchesse pour exécuter ce mouvement complètement contre productif, mais comme animée par une force surnaturelle, elle leva violemment sa jambe gauche, la mauvaise donc, avant de mouliner furieusement des deux jambes jusqu'à se retrouver à plat ventre sur le rebord, une jambe de chaque côté. Erwin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle même semblait se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de son mouvement, mais elle fut particulièrement satisfaite d'avoir enfin réussi une épreuve. Elle arbora alors un magnifique sourire et laissa échapper un rire triomphant qui fit même baisser les armes à Livaï. Erwin quant à lui la fixa sans un mot, hilare. Il l'aida à redescendre sans égratignure et sonna la fin du test.

Lilith Everglow n'avait rien d'athlétique.


	8. La méfiance née des omissions

Hanji ricana une énième fois. La brunette n'avait même plus besoin de préciser qu'elle se moquait de la Duchesse, et malgré son comique de répétition poussé à l'extrême, Livaï lui même se prêtait volontiers au jeu et ajoutait à chaque boutade une nouvelle remarque désobligeante. Cela durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cette fois-ci, Erwin non plus ne put réprimer un rire.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire remarquez... Souffla Livaï. Au moins elle ne mange pas de viande elle garde la ligne...  
\- Je ne sais pas...moi je pense que la plupart des exercices auraient été mieux exécutés si elle les avait fait en roulant... Pouffa Hanji tandis que Livaï lui adressait un demi-sourire satisfait.

Erwin se racla la gorge afin de redonner un peu de sérieux à leur conversation. Hanji arrêta progressivement de rire. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable de participer à tout cela alors même qu'ils savaient tous depuis le début qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'exceller à un test militaire. C'était une Duchesse, élevée dans les perles et l'or, à l'abri de toute saleté, au beau milieu de champs de Fleurs de Mitras, la capitale. Cela aurait été très déroutant de la voir enchainer des tractions d'une seule main... Encore une fois, ils le savaient, le but était d'estimer l'étendu des dégâts. Livaï avait d'ailleurs bien compris qu'il allait devoir toujours garder un œil sur elle.

Il repensa à l'issu du test ; elle avait demandé s'ils avaient des douches sur place. Hanji s'était alors empressée de lui montrer le chemin des douches pour femmes, et s'était avancée avec elle à l'intérieur. Après avoir certainement compris qu'il s'agissait de douches collectives, elle avait froidement répliqué « je ne prendrai pas ma douche avec quelqu'un ». Amusée, la scientifique s'était alors retournée vers Livaï, qui ne tarda pas à la remettre en place avec toute la douceur et la diplomatie dont il était capable. Erwin se doutait bien qu'elle devait être contrariée, mais Lilith n'en laissa rien paraitre.

Lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait, elle adoptait une expression de visage encore plus énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumée. Feintant un détachement peu crédible, elle avait laissé Hanji la suivre dans le vestiaire. Lorsqu'Hanji était ressortie des douches, légèrement avant la Duchesse, elle revint prendre place à leurs côtés, et resta quelques instants silencieuse. Satisfaite d'avoir rendu toute l'assistance curieuse, elle avait fini par dire : « C'était un spectacle très intéressant ».

Erwin ne sut quoi penser de cette remarque, mais il maudit silencieusement sa collègue de lui avoir planter ce genre de réflexions dans la tête. Lilith était revenue peu de temps après, de nouveau dans sa belle robe couleur vin, coiffée d'un chignon, les cheveux mouillés. Elle avait demandé à Livaï si elle avait des exercices à faire, et celui-ci l'acheva en lui répliquant que sa cause était perdue. Elle les avait alors salué et avait quitté le bâtiment, rageuse.

\- Détends-toi Erwin, elle ne changera pas d'avis.  
\- Ça ne sera pas grâce à toi dans tous les cas... Râla le beau blond.  
\- Elle a forcément ses raisons, il y a quelque chose de pas net chez elle, mais pour l'instant, ça nous arrange. Je te dis qu'elle ne lâchera rien. Elle veut venir.

Erwin soupira. Ackerman avait raison. Son intérêt pour le Bataillon trahissait qu'elle cachait forcément quelque chose. Cela lui coutait de l'admettre, car il estimait que tout le monde devait se sentir concerné, mais Lilith Everglow n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à leur cause. En plus d'être de la haute société, elle dirigeait un véritable empire financier, et faisait partie des plus grosses pointures de la noblesse. Elle avait cette façon d'agir qui lui rappelait ses propres machinations. Il lui était difficile de croire en sa spontanéité, car tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait servir à l'amener à des points précis.

À bien s'en souvenir, la seule fois où il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment remontait à leur balade en forêt. Comme acceptant un petit détour dans ses plans, elle avait passé la journée avec lui, sans rien demander en retour. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain qu'elle voudrait réitérer l'expérience au vu de la fin de journée...

Il eut soudain une illumination. Naile Dork. Il devait forcément la côtoyer. Les Brigades Spéciales étaient proches de la noblesse. Les hauts gradés étaient présents à beaucoup de soirées officielles, et il était courant que les nobles fassent même appel à eux pour leur protection, lors de situations exceptionnelles. Même si Lilith ne faisait à priori pas parti du paysage politique, et n'était pas membre des conseillers du Roi, elle devait cependant être une incontournable dans le milieu.

Naile ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à en discuter un petit moment autour d'un verre, et toute information était bonne à prendre. Il se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait parlé un petit moment lors de la dernière réception. Cela avait d'ailleurs attisé sa curiosité car Naile avait eu l'air particulièrement nerveux.

Ne tenant plus à l'idée de percer à jour la jeune noble, Erwin salua ses seconds et partit trouver son ancien camarade, maintenant à la tête des Brigades Spéciales. Il toqua simplement à son bureau, certain que Naile s'y trouverait, puisque l'officier avait répondu présent à la dernière soirée. Il resta quelques instants immobile. C'était un homme brun légèrement moins grand qu'Erwin, mais il possédait également une certaine prestance. Sa moustache et son début de barbe lui donnait une apparence plus âgée que son ancien camarade, bien qu'ils aient sensiblement le même âge.

Erwin venait rarement le voir. Ils avaient tracés des chemins différents, et Naile n'avait pas particulièrement tenu à garder contact avec lui depuis qu'il avait choisi de devenir un paria de l'armée en rejoignant le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration. Eux qui pourtant avaient été très proches, leurs idéologies les avaient éloignés en un temps record. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui attristait vraiment Erwin, mais lorsqu'il y pensait, il ressentait tout de même quelque chose d'amer.

Erwin manqua un battement. Si la réaction de Naile lui avait parut un peu exagérée à sa vue, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'expression de visage qu'arbora son ancien compagnon lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Lilith Everglow. Il avait complètement perdu ses moyens. D'abord, il avait paru extrêmement nerveux, avait bafouillé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec elle, comme s'il avait été accusé. Ensuite, il avait profondément inspiré et avait invité Erwin à rentrer, se rendant compte que le blond n'avait même pas encore formulé la moindre question.

Le blond ne fit aucune remarque mais commença dès lors à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, justifiant un tel comportement. Il devinait cependant la raison globale, car Naile Dork ne réagissait d'une manière aussi puérile que face à une seule situation : les femmes. Comme il restait toujours silencieux, Erwin reprit la parole, amusé de l'ambiance très embarrassante qui était en train d'étouffer la pièce.

\- Depuis la soirée de donation, Lilith Everglow s'implique quelque peu dans les affaires de mon Bataillon, et j'espérais que tu puisses me parler d'elle, pour mieux comprendre ses aspirations.  
\- P...Pourquoi moi Erwin ? Qui t'as dit de venir me voir ?

Là, cela devait vraiment interpellant.

\- Tu es le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales, et elle fait partie de la haute société, de ce qu'on m'a dit c'est un peu une incontournable, j'ai pensé que tu avais déjà eu affaire à elle. Je t'ai vu parler avec elle lors de la réception, c'était la première fois que tu la voyais alors ?

Il jura le voir légèrement sursauter à la mention de la réception. Bon sang Naile, il avait passé la trentaine, était à la tête de la Brigade Spéciale, demeurait respecté, craint... comment pouvait-il être aussi balbutiant... Il allait tirer cela au clair.

\- Naile.  
\- Erwin ? Demanda d'une petite voix, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir cracher le morceau.  
\- Tu n'as quand même pas...

Naile se leva alors d'un seul coup, acculé, avant de déblatérer toutes sortes d'excuses.

\- Il y a prescription, c'était il y a au moins 10 ans ! C'est elle qui est venue à moi Erwin... Tu imagines bien que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! Et j'avais bu... surtout elle d'ailleurs... Je ne savais pas qui elle était... Je te le jure... OK ...je le savais mais je n'avais pas saisi à quel point ça allait me mettre en danger...Et puis de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance elle ne se souvient même pas de moi. Foutue jeunesse de nobles assoiffés d'attention...  
\- « En danger » ricana Erwin. Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu ? Attends. Comment ça elle ne se souvient pas de toi ?  
\- Oui « en danger » Erwin je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien qui elle est... Et oui... lorsque je l'ai revu il y a quelques années elle s'est présentée à moi comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, j'ai compris qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas. Toutes ces années à essayer de l'éviter et imaginer le pire, pour rien.

Erwin hésita à rire. C'était une sacrée histoire, mais c'était tout de même un peu triste... Et Naile semblait extrêmement contrarié d'avoir dû lui en parler. Il prit alors sur lui et ne se moqua pas de son ami.

\- Bien. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, ton secret est bien gardé. Que sais-tu d'elle exactement ? Qui peut m'être utile à comprendre le personnage. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle dégrade notre réputation davantage, je veux comprendre ses intentions. A-t-elle toujours témoigné un intérêt pour l'Exploration ?  
\- Je la côtoie de LOIN, depuis assez longtemps, elle n'aimait pas les autres nobles. C'était plutôt une adolescente en colère, distante, insondable, et même quelqu'un comme moi a pu remarquer assez rapidement qu'elle détestait son père, le Duc Everglow. Mais il y a une dizaine d'années elle a changé radicalement.  
\- Avant ou après votre petite histoire... Le taquina Erwin, un demi sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire ERWIN ! Arrête. Et c'était après, un ou deux ans après. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle a radicalement changé son comportement. Elle s'est mise à parader en soirée, sociabiliser avec les autres nobles, et un jour, elle est même venu me poser des questions sur toi, et sur le Commandant en place à l'époque, Keith Shadis.  
\- Sur moi ? Spécifiquement ? Quels genre de questions ? Demanda Erwin, une expression plus sérieuse au visage.  
\- Elle voulait comprendre comment ça fonctionnait : l'histoire, les grades, les décisions, la hiérarchie, la place des nobles dans les décisions de l'armée, nos relations avec le Bataillon. Te concernant toi ou Keith, elle n'a rien demandé de spécifique, mais c'était étrange... Je veux dire c'était il y a longtemps, tu étais à peine chef d'escouade et elle s'intéressait à toi comme si elle savait que tu allais reprendre le flambeau.  
\- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler à tout hasard... Râla Erwin.  
\- Honnêtement, j'étais davantage intéressé à garder une distance avec elle. Elle était très différente, avec son faux sourire, ses manigances, son regard hautain... Personne ne change à ce point là, j'ai trouvé ça effrayant. J'étais déjà avec Marie, j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse chanter ou ne me cause des problèmes...  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle te fasse chanter Naile...  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais j'ai des yeux et des oreilles : tous les nobles de Mitras la redoutent ou la détestent. Ceux qui vivent au quotidien avec elle Erwin... Ceux qui la connaissent forcément mieux que tous les jeunes Marquis et Comtes naïfs de Rosa... J'ai même entendu un jour qu'ils la suspecte d'avoir elle-même assassiné son père...  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre Bataillon.

Naile sembla un instant réfléchir, puis reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme et posée.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, elle n'aime pas faire partie du troupeau. C'est possible qu'elle ait développé cette fascination pour l'Exploration par esprit de contradiction... Après tout ce n'est un secret pour personne : la noblesse vous déteste... Toujours est-il que je n'en sais pas plus, et j'apprécierais qu'on ne parle plus d'elle.

Erwin sourit. Il n'en apprendrait pas plus, et Naile avait atteint son quota de sympathie à son égard. Il le remercia et quitta son bureau, songeur. Il savait déjà que Lilith avait des relations compliquées avec la noblesse et son père adoptif. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais mentionné le connaitre depuis longtemps. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui avant même son ascension hiérarchique ? Faisait-il partie de sa partie d'échecs tout compte fait ? Quel était son rôle, que lui voulait-elle ? Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette année ? Si cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'elle se renseignait sur lui, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour faire sa connaissance ? Ou pourquoi l'avoir fait finalement ?

Il détesta ce sentiment de méfiance qui venait remuer ses entrailles. L'idée de devoir la considérer comme une menace le dérangeait. Elle n'avait jamais témoigné la moindre animosité à son égard, mais elle avait menti. Ils allaient bientôt partir pour Karanese, et il lui parut inconcevable de l'amener sans d'abord tirer au clair la situation. Il allait lui faire dire la vérité.

Erwin fut particulièrement satisfait de la retrouver assise sur la même partie du mur que la veille. Il salua ses deux gardes du corps, en retrait plus en bas, comme la dernière fois, et escalada à son tour les pierres pour la rejoindre. Cette fois-ci elle se retourna la première et le regarda plus longuement que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Il se dit qu'elle avait bien raison.

\- J'ai parlé à Naile Dork aujourd'hui. J'ai appris des choses intéressantes.  
\- Bonsoir Erwin, oui je vais bien, je me suis reposée et je n'en veux pas à Livaï de me traiter comme un chien, je commence à comprendre le personnage...

Il adoucit son regard un instant. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, Erwin avait tendance à oublier le reste. Cette désagréable sensation de trahison avait eu raison de lui. Cependant elle lui pardonnerait bien son indélicatesse lorsqu'il la confronterait à ses mensonges.

\- Tu connais Naile Dork ?  
\- Bien sûr que je connais Naile Dork... C'est le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales, tu me prends pour qui exactement ? S'impatienta-t-elle face à l'attitude froide d'Erwin.  
\- Et moi ? Répliqua-t-il d'un voix monocorde.  
\- Toi ? Et bien oui, je te connais aussi Erwin... Tu es bourré, tu veux en parler ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu hautaine.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle ravala son sourire. Voilà. Elle avait comprit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés et il accepta. Après tout, il n'était pas non plus obligé de l'acculer de cette manière, il pouvait aussi lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer dans une ambiance plus détendue.

\- On s'est rencontré récemment, mais cela faisait longtemps que je savais qui tu étais. Je t'ai aperçu il y a longtemps avant une exploration. Tu n'étais pas encore Commandant, et je ne connaissais pas grand chose du Bataillon. Tu sortais quelque peu du lot, alors je suis restée jusqu'à ce que la grande porte soit refermée. J'étais curieuse alors je suis revenue vous accueillir à votre retour. L'expédition ne s'était pas très bien passée, et... je ne sais pas comment le formuler, mais lorsque je t'ai reconnu, j'ai été choquée de voir que tu avais... perdu ton éclat. À partir de ce jour là, je me suis intéressée à l'Armée, à l'Exploration, dont personne ne parlait vraiment dans mon milieu, et je t'ai suivi. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi à l'époque alors je ne me suis jamais trop posée de questions à ce sujet, mais la noblesse vous déteste. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi, et j'ai commencé à imaginer ce que je pouvais changer avec mon influence. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne fais pas vraiment ça que par altruisme, j'aime les jeux de pouvoir.

Elle le regarda en biais pour jauger son humeur avant de poursuivre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça c'est vrai, mais en même temps ça n'a aucune importance... Qu'est ce que ça peut bien changer pour toi ? Et pourquoi es-tu allé parler de moi... avec Naile en plus ?!  
\- Je me suis méfié, j'avais besoin d'informations. Tu sais, il n'a pas une très bonne opinion de toi... Quand l'as tu rencontré la première fois lui ?

Se souvenait-elle, ou avait-elle vraiment oublié leur aventure ? Il planta son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'indices.

\- Tu m'interroges sauvagement comme si j'étais une espionne et maintenant tu veux savoir si je me souviens avoir dragué ton ami ? Tu es encore plus étrange que moi Erwin Smith.  
\- C'était un peu plus que de la drague m'a-t-on dit... Continua-t-il, amusé.  
\- Tu veux que je te le raconte ça aussi peut-être ?

Il ria avant de tapoter l'épaule de Lilith en guise de réconciliation. Elle disait probablement la vérité. Tout concordait selon lui, et il se sentit soulagé. Il appréciait également l'idée d'avoir fait naitre chez Lilith cette soif de savoir, cette envie de comprendre alors même que son environnement était construit pour ne pas qu'elle ait à se poser ces questions. Quelque part, il l'avait converti. Pouvait-il alors considérer qu'elle était une alliée ?

\- Je suis de ton côté Erwin. Lui dit-elle.  
\- Je me posais justement la question. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne me cernes pas vraiment Erwin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir vu comment j'agis. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas à douter, c'est celle-là. Je serai toujours de ton côté.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de lâcher un magistral :  
« Naile Dork quand même hein... »

Elle essaya de le taper mais Erwin bloqua son attaque d'une main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Garde tes forces pour Karanese.


	9. Quand la fièvre l'emporte

"Garde des forces pour Karanese" lui avait-il dit.

Lilith jeta violemment un de ses nombreux oreillers contre le mur tout en râlant. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de force physique, quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à s'entraîner à faire des pompes alors même qu'elle possédait des domestiques pour l'assister dans la moindre de ses tâches quotidiennes ? Et encore, il lui arrivait d'aller courir pour évacuer ses tensions, c'était en soi assez rare parmi la noblesse. Ils auraient pu s'extasier d'une telle prouesse au lieu de se moquer du reste aussi ouvertement. Heureusement qu'elle avait amené Ghérart avec elle et non Liam. Au moins, elle avait la certitude que le grand brun emporterait le secret dans sa tombe.

Elle eut ensuite une pensée concernant l'attitude d'Erwin la veille au soir. La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu. Elle se souvint encore du frisson d'angoisse qui lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'avait toisé de cet air froid, impénétrable et irrité. Il savait. En soi il n'y avait jamais rien eu de dramatique, mais son regard glacial avait tout empiré en une fraction de seconde, et la jolie brune avait même cessé de respirer. Elle avait dû tout déployer pour qu'Erwin se radoucisse : un timbre de voix plus doux, sa manière de poser les mot, plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée...une position de proie, le petit regard en coin de la fin... Tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser à cet instant pour ne plus faire face à cet horrible mur effrayant qui avait remplacé Erwin Smith.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas sa confiance, et ce genre d'expérience lui rappelait qu'elle pouvait tout perdre en un instant. Cela avait été si tendu qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'apprécier l'aura féroce et écrasante du Commandant. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais n'avait jamais été de l'autre côté du miroir. Cela ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir pour ses soldats lorsqu'il devait endosser un rôle punitif. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et désira ardemment ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation.

Liam toqua timidement à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas bonne mine. Lilith lui avait donné sa journée la veille, mais le jeune homme avait refusé, prétextant aller déjà beaucoup mieux. Le docteur qu'elle avait fait venir avait pourtant parlé d'une grippe et d'un repos de plusieurs jours nécessaire.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale gueule Liam, viens t'allonger un peu.

Le jeune garde du corps devait vraiment être en état de faiblesse car il ne discuta nullement l'ordre et se contenta d'attendre que Lilith se décale pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Je vais mourir. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

Lilith passa sa main dans les cheveux de son second pour jauger de la température de son front. Il avait sûrement encore un peu de fièvre, surtout au vu de son attitude. Liam n'aimait pas qu'elle le touche habituellement. Pour une fois, il devait apprécier le contact de sa main froide sur son visage. Lilith esquissa un sourire ; elle avait toujours les mains froides, même en plein été. À croire que son corps trahissait le peu de chaleur humaine dont elle était capable. Elle ordonna à Liam de ne pas bouger et alla chercher une serviette qu'elle imbiba d'eau fraîche. À son retour, le jeune homme s'était endormi. Elle lui appliqua le tissu mouillé tout en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il ne se réveilla pas. Ghérart surgit alors à l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Vous ne devriez pas le gâter comme ça. Il pourrait s'y habituer. Voulez-vous que je le ramène dans sa chambre ?  
\- Non. Lui répondit-elle. Laisse-le dormir ici, c'est plus confortable. Tu m'accompagnes au centre ?

Il se dégagea de la porte pour laisser sortir Lilith et lança un dernier regard noir à Liam. La jeune Duchesse donna quelques instructions à la gouvernante pour qu'elle ne laisse pas Liam dépérir puis elle regagna le centre à cheval avec Ghérart. Ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un gris morose, et il menaçait de pleuvoir. Intérieurement, Lilith sentit que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Arrivée devant le grand bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales, la Duchesse demanda à son homme de main de se charger de quelques affaires en ville dont notamment la ramasse de courriers auprès de différents nobles.

\- Lorsque tu les as, passe payer Reeves aussi, il est en ville cette semaine. Puis reviens ici, je serai là, je ne bouge pas.

Il inclina la tête en guise de réponse et réceptionna l'enveloppe de paiement qu'elle lui tendit. Il soupira en son fort intérieur. Il n'aimait pas Reeves. C'était un commerçant du district de Trost qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien son ancienne vie. Il n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec les commerçants influents de son village, qu'ils jugeaient beaucoup trop hypocrites et opportunistes pour être dignes de confiance. Il les avait toujours haï. Lilith n'aimait pas non plus particulièrement Reeves, mais comme elle le disait, il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir décidé de rester à Trost plutôt que d'abandonner le peuple et remonter vers Sina pour de meilleures affaires. Elle l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, bien que l'homme n'étant nullement altruiste à un tel stade, Ghérart doutait fortement qu'il ne se mette réellement en danger, financièrement parlant.

Lilith également devait bien se douter que Reeves exagérait ; après tout, il était connu pour ses réactions et dramatisations dignes d'une école de théâtre. C'était un côté qui amusait la jeune noble. Ghérart se souvint avoir accompagné Thomas un jour, celui qui se chargeait habituellement de payer le commerçant de Trost, un des gardes du corps au service de Lilith. Reeves avait alors arboré un sourire si dégoûtant que le grand brun s'était juré de ne plus jamais assister à cette scène.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Ghérart, tu n'as qu'à lui donner et repartir aussi sec, tu n'es pas obligé de le regarder danser en comptant les billets...  
\- Bonne idée. Grommela-t-il avant de respectueusement saluer la noble et repartir à cheval.

Lilith marcha rapidement et s'installa à son bureau habituel. Elle alla chercher ses documents qu'on lui avait permis de stocker à proximité afin de lui assurer une certaine sécurité et confidentialité. Il n'y avait encore personne dans le hall, et elle put travailler sans distraction. Lilith aimait prévoir et établir des stratagèmes, mais elle n'avait pas de sensibilité particulière dans les domaines qu'elle dirigeait. La jeune Duchesse s'était donc entourée de spécialistes et avait délégué en masse. Il était difficile pour elle de contrôler le bon fonctionnement de ses affaires et le respect de son autorité, mais cela était plus que nécessaire. Elle n'aurait jamais pu exceller sans s'entourer des meilleurs.

Le seul univers qu'elle appréciait vraiment était celui des chevaux. En plus d'être un très bon marché, l'univers équestre l'intéressait. Elle aimait visiter les différentes écuries et élevages et voir les équidés évoluer au fil de leur dressage. Elle avait toujours eu une fascination pour ces animaux, qu'elle trouvait nobles et attachants. Ses chevaux étaient réputés, et la quasi totalité des montures de l'armée provenait de son empire. Et le bel étalon blanc d'Erwin Smith ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle l'avait vu naitre, et l'avait de suite reconnu lorsque le Commandant l'avait chevauché en public la première fois. Un large sourire s'était alors dessiné sur son visage, et elle espéra que l'animal survivrait longtemps à l'enfer qui l'attendait, et qu'il deviendrait une aide précieuse pour son illustre cavalier.

Une affreuse migraine lui fit regretter sa proximité avec Liam ces derniers jours. Il était à peine 11h, comment pouvait-elle être déjà fatiguée ? Elle tenta de forcer sa concentration, mais elle finit par voir flou. Elle sursauta en sentant un contact sur son front.

\- Lilith, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es malade ?

Erwin se tenait devant elle, une main tendue vers son visage. Elle sourit faiblement, renonçant à lui déclarer que tout allait bien alors même qu'elle devait être fiévreuse.

\- Tu peux venir te reposer quelques minutes dans mon bureau si tu le souhaites, j'ai un canapé. J'ai un peu de travail aujourd'hui, je vais rester là.

Elle le fixa un court instant, déconfite. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle rêvait de l'accompagner dans son bureau et il lui demandait aujourd'hui, maintenant, alors même qu'elle n'aurait nullement la force de tenter quoi que ce soit ? C'était cruel. Elle ne pourrait même pas le regarder travailler : elle voyait flou.

\- Avec plaisir Erwin, mais je risque de m'endormir...  
\- Tu seras mieux qu'ici, viens.

Il lui montra le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, mais Lilith savait déjà où il se trouvait. Elle nota sans surprise qu'il n'avait pas décoré la pièce, qui était simple, fonctionnelle et austère. Seul le canapé donnait une touche chaleureuse à la pièce et elle le prit d'assaut.

\- Je savais que tu ne serais pas en robe aujourd'hui. Lui dit-il tout en prenant place à son bureau.  
\- Ah bon... À cause de la pluie ?  
\- Non, j'ai vu ton cheval dans l'écurie et ce n'était pas une selle amazone.

Elle sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Erwin dire quelque chose de profondément futile.

\- Il est beau hein ? C'est le meilleur. Lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Je préfère le mien. Déclara-t-il sans hésitation.  
\- J'aimais beaucoup le tien aussi. C'est de loin un de nos plus vigoureux.

Erwin parut surpris. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé que Lilith était à la tête de la plupart des élevages de chevaux. À sa décharge elle ne parlait jamais de ses activités.

\- Tu te souviens de tous les chevaux ?  
\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas le genre de détail auquel vous faites très attention sur le terrain, mais il est blanc. C'est un des seuls chevaux blanc de ce royaume... La jument porteuse qui avait ce gène est morte après sa troisième mise à bas, et c'était la seule à donner des poulains aussi clairs. Tu es donc l'heureux propriétaire d'un des derniers chevaux blancs du monde !

Erwin ne put réprimer un léger rire.

\- J'avais remarqué qu'il était blanc. Enfin rarement à vrai dire, heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargé de le panser...  
\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que le mien est noir...Nous en revenons donc au début de cette conversation : mon cheval est le meilleur.

Erwin ne continua pas la conversation et se plongea dans ses papiers. Prise de tournis, Lilith ferma un court instant les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune Duchesse esquissa un sourire. Cette odeur, elle l'aurait reconnue d'entre mille : Erwin avait déposé sa veste sur elle. Le Commandant se rendit immédiatement compte de son réveil et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Lilith allait se relever, honteuse de s'être complètement allongée, mais il prit place à ses côtés en lui relevant les jambes pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Une fois assis, il invita Lilith à replacer ses jambes sur lui, mais elle resta en gainage, n'osant pas le toucher. Il ricana.

\- Je vais te salir avec mes bottes, Erwin.  
\- Tes bottes sont parfaitement propres... Lui fit-il remarquer.

Il appuya ensuite sur ses tibias pour la faire céder et la jeune femme finit par laisser ses jambes reposer sur lui, non sans s'assurer que seule la partie haute de ses bottes ne le touche. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant sans échanger de mots, puis Lilith brisa le silence.

\- Ou est Alfred dans un moment pareil...?  
\- Qui est Alfred ? Répondit Erwin qui se demandait dès lors si elle ne divaguait pas.  
\- Mon majordome depuis je suis enfant. Alfred sait tout, il est intelligent, patient, il sent bon et il s'occupait de moi quand j'étais malade.

Lilith avait parlé à la manière d'une enfant, et Erwin ne sut dire s'il devait éclater de rire ou s'attendrir. Son air fiévreux ne l'aidait pas à la prendre au sérieux.

\- Et il faisait quoi ?  
\- Il restait à mes côtés et me caressait les cheveux. Il faisait ça très bien. Il me parlait aussi.  
\- Ce sont des choses que je peux faire aussi.

Lilith releva la tête et fixa Erwin avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle venait subitement de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se laissa pas abattre et continua de soutenir son regard.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Non, tu te moques de moi. Déduit-elle. Ce n'est pas gentil Erwin.  
\- Non je suis sérieux viens. Lui dit-il.

Alors qu'il s'était fait une raison, Erwin manqua un battement lorsque Lilith se tourna pour déposer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il sourit de nouveau. Elle avait vite accepté...

\- Je crois en toi. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas aussi bien qu'Alfred mais ça sera bien quand même... Chuchota-t-elle.

La jolie brune ferma les yeux alors qu'Erwin lui passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle devait bien admettre que même si le militaire n'avait fait que poser sa main sur sa tête, elle se serait largement contenté de ce geste. Elle s'en voulut de ne pouvoir davantage en profiter, mais le sommeil la gagna rapidement et elle ne put rien faire pour y résister.  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, Erwin était en train de lire, toujours une main posée sur sa tête.

\- Erwin. L'appela-t-elle.  
Il baissa les yeux vers elle sans pour autant lâcher son livre.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ce soir ?

Il resta silencieux. Elle trouva le temps très long. Le militaire allait enfin répondre quelque chose mais on toqua vigoureusement à la porte. D'un geste franc et précis, Erwin se dégagea de Lilith et reprit place à son bureau avant de faire rentrer l'intrus. C'était Ghérart. On devinait à sa tête qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter et demander à plusieurs personnes où était Lilith. Il salua respectueusement le Commandant et vint s'agenouiller auprès de la noble en remarquant son état.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû l'abattre. Il a osé vous contaminer.  
\- Ne parle pas de Liam comme ça. Le reprit-elle, bien qu'amusée. Ramène-moi à la maison...Intima-t-elle d'une voix infantine.

Elle tendit alors les bras vers Ghérart qui l'attrapa délicatement puis la souleva sans trop d'efforts. La brune tourna la tête pour s'adresser au Commandant avant de prendre congé.

\- Merci Erwin, c'était très bien. À retenter quand je ne serai plus fiévreuse.  
\- C'est noté. Répondit-il d'une voix très professionnelle.

Ghérart ne passa pas inaperçu dans le hall alors qu'il portait Lilith telle une princesse mourante, mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion. Arrivé devant les chevaux, le grand brun se demanda comment la Duchesse allait faire pour monter à cheval. Mais avant même qu'il ai pu formuler son inquiétude, Lilith lui échappa des bras et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers son cheval.

\- Je vais bien Ghérart, j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi et ce n'est pas loin.

Liam aurait sûrement protesté en remettant en cause le fait d'avoir dû la porter, mais Ghérart n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Il la raccompagna en silence jusqu'au Château, puis lui remit la liasse de courriers à son nom. Il confirma à Lilith que Reeves avait bien reçu l'argent, dégagea Liam du lit de la Duchesse, ordonna qu'on change les draps et laissa la jeune femme se reposer dans ses appartements. Lilith lui précisa alors qu'elle souhaitait être seule et s'écroula sur son lit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas tombée malade. Par soucis de l'immuniser contre le maximum de poisons, Lilith avait passé la plupart de son enfance à renforcer son système immunitaire et développer des anti-corps contre telle ou telle substance toxique. Passée cette horrible période, elle n'avait quasiment plus été malade.

Elle recouvrit sa tête d'un oreiller. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle ne savait déjà guère si Erwin avait ce genre de désir lorsqu'elle était fraîche et en bonne santé, alors fiévreuse et incohérente c'était peine perdue.  
Absolument aucune émotion ne l'avait trahi. Erwin n'avait pas cillé. Elle aurait tué pour connaitre la réponse qu'il allait lui formuler avant que Ghérart n'essaie de défoncer la porte de son bureau.

Elle regarda la pluie s'écraser contre la vitre de sa chambre. Elle l'avait prédit, ce serait une mauvaise journée.


	10. Sentiments enfouis

Hello !

Merci à ma lectrice loyale et bien aimée, tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur et je suis tellement ravie que tu passes un agréable moment moment en lisant ma fic ! Merciiii !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il était resté là, silencieux, insondable, incapable de réagir. Incapable ? Non, plutôt en réflexion aurait-il dit. Il arrivait fréquemment à Erwin Smith de prendre son temps pour répondre. Personne ne le pressait jamais, et ses subordonnées étaient même habitués au point de se résigner à ne pas avoir de réponse si le Commandant n'était pas disposé à leur en donner une sur le champ. Erwin aimait être sûr de lui.

Livaï lui-même se plaignait souvent des risques qu'il prenait, et il avait raison sur un point : il ne choisissait jamais le chemin le plus simple. Mais toujours celui dans lequel il avait foi. Le Caporal devait sûrement le savoir car il l'avait toujours soutenu et suivi. Cependant tout ceci relevait du professionnel, et se justifiait facilement par les énormes responsabilités qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Chacune de ses décisions pouvait amener à la perte de ses hommes, il y avait tout de même de quoi prendre son temps.

En revanche, laisser le désespoir et la honte grandir dans les yeux de Lilith Everglow était un choix plus discutable. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, et reconnaissait volontiers que l'ignorer en direct pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir n'était pas la chose la plus sympathique qu'il lui ait fait. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Pourtant, il avait également lu dans ses yeux que l'intervention brutale de son garde du corps ne l'avait en rien soulagée de ce supplice : elle avait vu qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre et attendait le verdict. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait un certain courage, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucunement détourné regard. Sa manière quelque peu brusque de se dégager d'elle n'avait pas non plus dû lui faire très plaisir, mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître devant Ghérart. Pour être précis, elle lui avait même tendu une perche à la fin de la conversation... C'était une jeune femme influente, orgueilleuse et sûre d'elle. Elle avait parfois des attitudes qui le surprenait à son égard mas il y avait des limites. Il était plus crédible de penser qu'elle l'avait charrié pour garder la tête haute, ou qu'elle n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens.

Rappelons-le, elle venait quand même de lui parler du Majordome de son enfance, qui "sentait bon" et lui caressait "bien" les cheveux. Elle était fiévreuse et désinhibée.

Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'il avait eu une nuit complète et une partie de la matinée pour y réfléchir, Erwin avait pris position : il n'était pas contre l'idée. Elle n'aurait probablement rien tenté au vu de son état, et il lui était apparut de manière claire et limpide que Lilith cachait en elle un cruel manque d'affection, du moins lorsqu'elle était malade et que certaines de ses défenses tombaient. Cela aurait pu être une soirée intéressante. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait lui répondre si Ghérart n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner sa porte d'entrée à ce moment précis. Et même après toute la réflexion qu'il avait eu par la suite, il n'avait pas changé de position.

\- Pourquoi tu ris Erwin ?

Hanji venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Il contourna la question en lui demandant un rapport sur la veille et elle n'insista pas. L'officier était très curieuse de nature, mais comme la plupart de ses camarades, Erwin étant tout de même le Commandant en Chef du Bataillon, elle n'était jamais plus intrusive que de raison. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'appliquait pas avec Livaï, avec lequel elle entretenait une relation plutôt tumultueuse et mouvementée. Il faut dire que le petit brun n'était pas facile à vivre, et avait gardé ce côté très sauvage propre à son passé.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que nos escouades reviennent ? Demanda Mike d'un air faussement détaché.  
\- C'est aujourd'hui que Nanaba revient, oui, Mike. Le railla Hanji un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le grand officier aux cheveux châtain se défendit du mieux qu'il le put, mais Hanji ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Nanaba faisait partie de son escouade, c'était une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus perçants. Mike avait toujours eu un faible pour elle depuis son recrutement au Bataillon. Elle était calme, loyale et agile sur le terrain. Erwin lui même jugeait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Mais Mike était un homme réservé, et visiblement timide, car il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Nanaba quand à elle, était très à cheval sur les règles et la hiérarchie. Erwin doutait qu'elle nourrisse des sentiments pour son camarade sans qu'il n'aille d'abord vers elle. Qui sait, une fois que ce serait fait, ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?

\- Tu peux parler toi, avec Moblit. Répliqua Mike, en dernière défense.

Hanji se mit alors à rire de bon cœur, nullement gênée. Moblit était l'assistant personnel de la brune. Un gentil soldat aux cheveux brun clair, taille normale, niveau moyen sur le terrain, un soldat assez commun, si ce n'est qu'il avait l'incroyable don de savoir gérer Hanji. Il était d'une patience divine, toujours raisonné et attentif, et avait les bons mots quand il fallait calmer sa supérieure. Il était retourné dans son village natal quelques temps avec la permission de la scientifique, car sa mère était mourante. Il arrivait à Hanji de se retourner pour lui parler, par habitude, et personne ne faisait jamais la moindre réflexion à ce sujet, pas même Erwin.

Après tout, Moblit était un des seuls êtres humains que la brunette chérissait vraiment, et la seule personne qui réussissait à la raisonner. Il était reconnaissant qu'il existe : Moblit était une bénédiction. Contrairement à Mike, elle ne semblait pas le voir d'une quelconque manière romantique, et ne cachait pas non plus toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait devant les autres. La défense de Mike avait donc été très mal choisie, et il accepta sa défaite en se murant dans le silence.

\- En parlant de tout ça, on peut savoir pourquoi Lilith est rentrée dans ton bureau en parfaite santé et est ressortie à moitié morte, dans les gros bras de son garde du corps ? Demanda Hanji avec sa délicatesse habituelle.  
\- Elle était déjà malade quand elle est arrivée, je lui ai proposé de se reposer dans mon bureau.

Erwin n'eut guère le temps de regretter sa réponse que tout le monde, excepté Livaï, répondit un « ooohhhhh » accompagné d'un sourire entendu. Le Commandant fit mine de ne pas s'attarder sur leur réaction et jeta un œil à son Caporal pour le remercier mentalement de son soutien. Mais celui-ci le fixait d'un air désapprobateur. Ce fut ce moment précis que Naile Dork choisit pour sortir de l'ombre, un expression interdite sur son visage. L'officier des Brigades Spéciales s'avança vers Erwin avant de le saisir par les épaules.

\- Lilith Everglow est le mal, Erwin. Ne fais pas ça.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler d'elle, Naile. Lui répondit-il d'un ton narquois.  
\- Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec la noblesse. J'entends beaucoup de choses. Ne pense pas que son soudain rapprochement avec ton Bataillon est passé inaperçu. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui à Mitras. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Il s'éloigna alors aussi vite qu'il avait surgi, laissant les collègues d'Erwin avec un sourire encore plus moqueur qu'avant son intervention. Erwin haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau. Les chefs d'escouade décidèrent quant à eux d'aller accueillir leurs soldats à l'entrée du mur. C'était assez rare qu'ils les envoient partir seuls, étant par définition les meneurs de chaque équipe, mais selon la mission, il n'avaient pas forcément à être présents. C'était là tout l'intérêt de choisir leurs recrues, afin de ne pas s'inquiéter lorsque cela arrivait.

Les officiers avaient alors mis en place un petit rituel, et buvaient un verre ou deux (ou dix...) dans un bar non loin de la porte, en attendant leur escouade. C'était un petit bar sans prétention, et il n'y avait jamais trop de monde lorsqu'ils y allaient. La serveuse principale avait un petit faible pour Livaï, et ils s'amusaient à la voir se dandiner et lui sourire, alors que Livaï, fidèle à lui même, ne réagissait nullement.

La porte s'ouvrit en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et les chefs d'escouade apprécièrent silencieusement qu'aucun membre de leur escouade respective ne manque à l'appel. Il s'agissait d'une mission simple, mais qui aurait pu mal tourner. Cinq hommes avaient été portés disparus depuis la dernière sortie du Bataillon. Il s'avérait qu'un riche noble les avait missionnés pour récupérer « un objet spécifique » comme il l'avait lui-même dit, de son ancien château, dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Les pauvres bougres avaient dû se cacher dans un chargement de l'armée pour passer en douce, et essayer de rejoindre le fameux château à pied.

Passée la furieuse envie de taper ce Marquis contre un mur, Erwin Smith avait dû céder à son caprice et envoyer des soldats les récupérer. Obligation politique lui avait-on dit avant de l'informer qu'il n'aurait guère le choix, il devait les retrouver. Il y avait bien entendu la probabilité qu'ils soient tombés sur un Titan, mais Erwin avait bien compris que le Marquis n'avait guère d'empathie pour ses hommes : il voulait son objet. Refusant catégoriquement d'envoyer des hommes à la mort pour si peu, il avait obtenu la permission des trois chefs d'escouade principaux d'envoyer des soldats expérimentés pour mener à bien cette ridicule quête. Livaï avait très gracieusement exprimé son mécontentement mais avait fini par céder à la requête de son supérieur. Mike et Hanji quant à eux avaient accepté sans protestation.

Puis finalement, seules l'escouade de Mike et Livaï furent envoyée pour la mission. L'escouade d'Hanji sortaient peu des murs, la jeune femme se concentrant surtout sur l'étude des Titans.

Livaï reconnut immédiatement les intrus parmi les soldats : trois hommes penauds, livides mais soulagés de s'en être sortis indemnes. Il se rappela que le noble avait parlé de cinq hommes et soupira. Quel gâchis. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir quel était ce fameux objet. Tout ce cirque l'irritait au plus haut point.

Une fois les hommes de main relâchés, les officiers invitèrent leurs soldats pour une seconde tournée. Personne ne protesta, pas même Petra Ral, de l'escouade de Livaï, qui n'appréciait guère ni la bière, ni l'attitude de ses camarades une fois joyeux. C'était en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil de son escouade : une jeune femme adorable aux cheveux orangés, énergique et loyale, attentionnée et attachante. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins un excellent soldat, mais le fait que, comme pour le reste de son escouade, Livaï Ackerman l'ait choisi personnellement avait quelque peu surpris. Elle était trop mignonne pour devoir supporter un tel calvaire. Hanji aurait tué pour la récupérer, mais la jolie rousse vénérant quasiment son supérieur : elle ne serait jamais partie de son plein gré.

Hanji ricana devant l'agitation que provoquait l'escouade de Livaï. Quelque soit l'endroit où ils étaient, Petra et Oruo se faisaient toujours remarquer. Oruo, contrairement aux deux autres membres de son escouade qui restaient réservés et calmes, était bruyant et arrogant. Il semblait évident qu'il avait un faible pour Petra, et supportait mal toute l'admiration et l'affection que la petite rousse témoignait à Livaï. Par dépit, il imitait souvent son capitaine, ce qui avait le don de faire sortir Petra de ses gonds. Elle regrettait alors immédiatement son attitude, et tentait de retrouver son calme tout en maudissant son collègue de lui donner une mauvaise image, surtout devant Livaï. Ils étaient amusants.

L'escouade de Mike n'était pas si animée, mais une chose les unifiait unanimement : leur amour et tenue de l'alcool. Même la jolie Nanaba ne disait jamais non à une bonne pinte de bière, et personne ne sortait jamais d'un bar en titubant. À croire que Mike leur avait fait passer un test d'entrée. Ce n'était pas le cas de son assistant, Moblit, qui refusait systématiquement de boire. Elle se souvint encore ce soir où elle avait réussi à le faire consommer. Il s'était mis à chanter d'une voix aigüe et s'était écroulé, inconscient, en à peine une heure. Cette anecdote continuait de le suivre, à son grand damne. On le surnommait « Alcool chantant » en soirée. Elle ricana. Puis se tourna subitement vers la rousse.

\- Et donc, ça valait le coup ? Demanda Hanji en regardant Petra droit dans les yeux.  
\- De quoi ? L'objet ? Lui fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.  
\- Ne lui dit rien ! Lui somma Oruo comme si c'était déjà arrivé qu'elle lui obéisse.

La jeune femme jeta un regard en biais à son capitaine, et nota sans surprise qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le sujet. Elle décida de parler tout de même, pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à Oruo.

\- Qui sait ce que c'est vraiment... C'était une boîte scellée. Il aurait fallu qu'on la force pour en savoir le contenu, et franchement on avait autre chose à faire.

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit une certaine satisfaction émaner de son supérieur et se félicita de sa réponse. Oruo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être que Lilith sait quelque chose à propos de cette histoire, je VEUX savoir ! S'exclama Hanji, un sourire déterminé aux lèvres.  
\- Qui est Lilith ? Demanda Nanaba entre deux gorgées de bière.  
\- Le nouveau bégin d'Erwin. Répondit Mike d'une voix monocorde.

Les soldats restèrent silencieux, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji explose de rire et ne leur raconte les derniers évènements dans les grandes lignes. Livaï ne put s'empêcher de compléter sa description.

\- Je vais devoir assurer moi même sa protection jusqu'à Karanese dans quelques jours, et pour avoir vu ses capacités physiques inexistantes, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.  
\- Elle est comment ? Demanda soudainement la jolie rousse, ne résistant pas à la tentation.  
\- Comment je le saurais, elle est aveuglante avec toutes ses merdes de bijoux qui brillent.

Petra pouvait se détendre, Livaï avait craché sa réplique avec tout le dédain et le mépris dont il était capable. Mike raconta alors à sa protégée le fameux test physique qu'ils avaient fait au quartier puis après quelques éclats de rire, la conversation se recentra sur leur sujets de conversations habituels, c'est à dire : le prix de l'alcool et la corruption aux sein des Brigades Spéciales. Hanji remarqua avec amusement que Mike parlait beaucoup plus avec Nanaba que les autres membres de son escouade. La belle blonde ne semblait pas mal à l'aise et s'adressait à lui de manière naturelle et cordiale. Il avait du chemin à faire le pauvre.

Elle regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas si tard que ça. Peut-être oserait-elle aller voir la Duchesse pour discuter avec elle de cette étrange affaire. « Marquis » n'était pas en soi un titre suffisant pour obliger le Bataillon à intervenir grâce à des obligations politiques. Il avait dû demander de l'aide. Cette boite devait être sacrément importante pour qu'on l'aide à la récupérer. Le noble les avait attendu tout l'après-midi et s'était jeté sur ses hommes afin de la récupérer, à peine l'escouade au sein du mur. Il était venu _personnellement_. Ce n'était pas anodin.

Hanji prétexta être fatiguée et s'éloigna du groupe avant de les saluer cordialement. Liam et elle s'entendaient bien, et le second de la Duchesse lui avait indiqué la localisation du Domaine où elle séjournait. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surprise, après tout, Lilith se donnait du mal à le cacher aux autres, et Liam lui avait donné l'information durant une conversation, sans même qu'elle ne l'ait demandé. Il devait lui faire confiance. En soit, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, si ce n'est que sa curiosité pouvait l'amener à s'affranchir des conventions sociales et venir toquer à sa porte à 22h du soir pour parler d'une boite secrète.

Le Domaine en question n'était pas très éloigné du centre ville à cheval, et elle arriva rapidement devant la bâtisse. Liam n'avait pas menti, ça ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur : un petite demeure quelconque. Il n'y avait même pas de portail. Elle pénétra dans le domaine d'un pas léger et se retrouva face à une ombre menaçante. Elle reconnut Ghérart sans effort et le salua innocemment. Il n'était ni loquace ni sympathique, et il lui ordonna rapidement d'annoncer ses intentions si elle tenait à la vie.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à la Duchesse, c'est important. Je suis sûre qu'elle me laisserait passer.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu et elle se demanda si elle allait devoir le maitriser pour pouvoir passer. Elle eut un petit rictus en se rappelant comment Livaï l'avait humilié quelques jours plus tôt et se sentit enthousiaste d'essayer. Liam sortit à ce moment là de la demeure et salua chaleureusement Hanji. Ghérart soupira et la laissa passer.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Je suis guéri ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.  
\- Évidemment, t'as tout refilé à Lilith, CONNARD. Le coupa Ghérart, aimable comme à son habitude.

Hanji laissa échapper un rire. Ces deux là ne devait pas travailler souvent ensemble. Elle contre-dit le beau brun en demandant à voir Lilith, et il l'accompagna à l'intérieur en laissant Ghérart dehors. La belle Duchesse était confortablement installée dans la pièce à vivre, et lisait un livre avec un plaid autour d'elle. Elle devait être encore un peu malade. Elle fut surprise de voir Hanji mais lui proposa gentiment de prendre place, attendant ensuite qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa venue. Elle ne parut pas contrariée qu'elle connaisse l'endroit où elle couchait, Hanji en déduit rapidement que Liam avait dû lui confesser la fuite le jour même. Elle inspira un grand coup et expliqua la situation à Lilith avant de lui demander sans détour tout ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet. Elle explosa de rire.

\- Donc selon toi, cette boite contient un secret politique ? Tu sais, ça peut-être un bijou ancien... Le Marquis Grant est un pauvre raté, alcoolique et ruiné... Et concernant l'aide qu'il a pu recevoir, il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles un noble de la haute peut aider quelqu'un : la première, oui, il est directement concerné, la seconde, on le fait chanter. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où le fait de connaitre un secret m'a permis d'arriver à mes fins. Les nobles ont des activités et personnalités tellement tordues, on n'a jamais à creuser bien longtemps pour déterrer une sale vérité.  
\- Vous savez exactement de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Hanji d'une voix plus froide.  
\- Bien sûr. C'est très rare que je ne sois pas au courant de quelque chose concernant mes pairs, qui plus est, si ça concerne le Bataillon. Tu es sûre qu'ils allaient au château de Grant ? Parce que je suis quasiment sûre que ce n'était pas le cas.  
\- Ils ont été retrouvés à plusieurs kilomètres de là, on n'a effectivement aucune certitude, juste la parole du Marquis. Les hommes n'ont rien voulu dire.

Lilith arbora un sourire satisfait et referma son livre avant de le poser sur une commode à proximité. Hanji ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- C'est une histoire qui ne concerne pas l'armée. On a tous des informateurs pour connaitre au maximum nos ennemis et chercher les failles. Il y a quelques semaines, un des sous-fifres d'un noble de Mitras dont tu n'as pas à connaitre le nom a plus ou moins avoué avoir rassemblé beaucoup d'informations de la haute grâce à un espion parmi la noblesse, dont tu n'as pas non plus à connaitre le nom... Et cet idiot du village gardait tout dans un carnet, lui même dans une boite, dans un château de l'enceinte du mur Maria qui, je le crois très fort, se trouve non loin de là où vous avez trouvé les hommes de main de Grant. Celui qui avait le plus à perdre a sûrement œuvré pour récupérer la boite...  
\- Vous êtes mêlée à tout ça ? C'est vous qui avez demandé à récupérer cette boite ? Vous réalisez que des hommes ont mis leurs vies en danger en sortant des murs ? S'impatienta Hanji qui s'était relevée, prise de colère.

Lilith se leva à son tour et lui fit face en la toisant d'une expression de visage extrêmement froide, inconnue jusqu'alors. Hanji soupira alors avant de hausser les épaules et s'excuser. La lueur qu'elle avait perçu dans les yeux de la Duchesse lui donnait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'était pas en colère, mais profondément offensée par ses accusations. Et Hanji avait une intuition quasi infaillible, dans laquelle elle avait une confiance aveugle. C'était notamment ce qui la rendait très forte en interrogatoire.

\- Je ne vous mettrais jamais dans une telle position. Et je ne suis pas à la tête de mon empire et de la haute société pour rien : je sais parfaitement protéger mes intérêts et cacher ce qu'i cacher. S'il a quelque chose contre moi, je doute fortement que ça puisse me nuire. Ça sera anecdotique ou encore mieux : monté de toute pièce par mes soins. De toute façon ça fait des années...  
\- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous...  
\- Parce que je sais ce que j'ai à cacher, et comment je le fais. Je suis hors de portée. Toujours est-il que ça ne concerne pas le Bataillon. C'est une lutte interne de pouvoir, des informations qui peuvent détrôner certains... Tous les nobles sont remplaçables, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont peur. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, vous êtes, on va dire, un dommage collatéral dans cette lutte de pouvoir. À l'heure qu'il est, il a dû mettre la main sur la boîte et la forcer. Quelques têtes vont tomber, mais rien de bien important à mon humble avis. Je ne suis pas inquiète. J'ai entendu qu'aucune de vos recrues n'avaient été blessées aussi.  
\- Ils sont à peine revenus cet après-midi comment pouvez-vous déjà le savoir ?  
\- Les oiseaux messagers sont des animaux très rapides. Répondit Lilith tout en regardant un corbeau qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, encore ouverte.  
\- Un corbeau. Je peux le toucher ?

Lilith regarda Hanji d'un air sceptique. Comment était-elle passée d'énervée, à confiante, puis de nouveau suspicieuse et maintenant complètement attendrie par un oiseau ? Cette femme était un sacré personnage. Elle leva son index pour indiquer au bel oiseau noir de s'approcher, puis lorsque le corbeau fut perché sur son doigt, elle le tendit à Hanji. Elle l'effleura à peine et roucoulait devant l'animal comme si elle tentait de communiquer avec lui. Si le corbeau avait pu parler, il aurait probablement appelé à l'aide.

\- Au fait... Je ne suis jamais venue. Précisa Hanji en reprenant ses esprits.  
\- Ça va de soi.

L'officier caressa une dernière fois l'oiseau, salua Lilith et partit de la demeure. Liam se mit alors à énumérer tout ce qu'elle avait fait d'étrange ou de dérangeant au cours de ces dernières minutes.

\- C'est ta copine hein, pas la mienne Liam...  
\- J'avais plus ou moins sentie qu'elle était bizarre mais là on a atteint un niveau professionnel !  
\- J'ai proposé à Erwin de passer la nuit avec moi et il est resté silencieux.

Liam regarda Lilith, interloqué.

\- Tu me dis ça pour que je me sente moins seul à mal choisir mes relations sociales ?  
\- C'est terrible Liam. Je ne l'intéresse vraiment pas.  
\- Tu exagères, il t'aime bien ça se voit.  
\- Je le divertis à ses heures perdues. Mais même ça je n'y arrive pas vraiment !  
\- Ah bon ? Moi je te trouve très divertissante. Tu es même...la personne la plus divertissante que je connaisse...! Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation Liam. Je ne suis même pas un divertissement suffisant à ses yeux pour qu'il ait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout !

« Jusqu'au bout de quoi ? Qui ? »

Liam se retint de rire alors que Lilith posa sa tête entre ses mains. Ghérart venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi toute discussion avait cessée après son irruption.

\- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Je vais dormir jusqu'au bout de la nuit... seule et malheureuse. Marmonna la belle Duchesse.

Une fois que Lilith arriva en haut des escaliers menant à sa chambre, Liam explosa de rire devant Ghérart. Il marcha vers lui et voulu lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule. Ce dernier évita le contact de sa main et soupira.

\- Ne me dis pas que la raison de tout ce qu'on fait est Erwin Smith ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Non, enfin, oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va beaucoup plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Lui assura Liam avant de rejoindre à son tour ses appartements.


	11. Ravaler sa fierté

L'enfant se tenait là, immobile. Elle portait une tenue adorable et soignée, qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son appartenance sociale : une robe aux tissus nobles et une petite cape refermée par une broche dorée.

Pourtant, la douceur de son apparence physique contrastait avec l'horreur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Une petite fille innocente, née dans un monde cruel qui n'avait que faire de ses états d'âme. Devant elle se tenait l'implacable échafaud sur lequel cet homme était contraint d'avancer. Ses beaux yeux dorés s'embuaient alors qu'une jeune femme hurlait et se débattait dans la foule pour l'atteindre. Une vague d'émotions submergea la fillette : de la peur, de la tristesse, de la colère, des regrets, et cette insoutenable douleur qui pourtant, ne lui arracha pas même une larme. Elle ressentit toute la tristesse d'une vie, la colère de mille champs de bataille, puis plus rien : le néant.

Lilith se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé. Elle laissa échapper un léger râle et reprit lentement sa respiration. Encore ce rêve, qui ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre de nouveau à Karanese. Elle essuya délicatement son front, perlé de transpiration, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revivait cet instant dans ses songes. La Duchesse ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis lorsque sa fréquence cardiaque fut de nouveau calme, elle se leva énergiquement pour se préparer.

La belle noble enfila une chemise blanche, un serre taille marron en cuir et un pantalon noir. Elle ouvrit une de ses boîtes à bijoux et s'attarda un instant sur la seule broche de la collection : un alliage en or jaune, représentant la partie droite des ailes de la Liberté. Elle caressa le bijou, comme si elle hésitait à le porter, avant de le remettre en place et refermer la boite. Elle jeta un rapide regard par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore à verse, et elle percevait même un léger brouillard. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure journée pour porter du blanc...Elle s'imaginait déjà les réflexions blessantes que Livaï pourrait lui faire et soupira avant d'échanger sa chemise claire contre un pull noir à col roulé. C'est à ce moment là que Liam fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour s'annoncer alors que la Duchesse finissait d'enfiler le haut sombre.

\- Ça va mieux Lily ? Demanda-t-il sans réussir à masquer son embarras.  
\- Oui. J'ai bien fait de rester tranquille hier... Lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers lui tout en fixant son serre-taille.  
\- Toi aussi tu aurais été plus vite sur pied si tu en avais fais de même... Continua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Liam s'attarda ensuite sur les apprêts de sa la Duchesse. Lilith ne portait aucun bijou, ce qui était très rare. Seul la chevalière des Everglow trônait sur son annulaire droit. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander des précisions mais elle le devança en révélant ses intentions.

\- Aujourd'hui je dois m'entretenir avec Ackerman. Je lui dois des excuses et je pense que ça serait bien de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui.

Liam se contenta de sourire et ne fit aucune remarque. Lilith lui avait demandé de se renseigner sur le jeune capitaine quelques semaines plus tôt. Livaï ne se montrant jamais en réception mondaine, elle l'avait plus ou moins découvert à la soirée de donations. Bien sûr, comme la plupart des gens, Lilith avait entendu parler de lui, mais elle ne s'était pas personnellement intéressée à lui. Cela l'avait surprise de découvrir la complicité silencieuse entre lui et Erwin. La confiance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était palpable, et Lilith avait alors jugé bon d'enquêter sur lui, afin de mieux cerner le personnage. Elle comprit mieux son hostilité par la suite. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait dans ce monde, et son univers la raison pour laquelle tout avait mal tourné dans la vie de l'ancien délinquant.

Ne pas porter de signe distinctif de richesse ne suffirait sûrement pas à l'amadouer, mais elle en ressentit le besoin, ne serait-ce que pour être plus à l'aise face à lui. Il avait ce don de glacer le sang en une fraction de seconde. Il ne l'aimait pas, et n'appréciait guère la proximité qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son supérieur. Comment lui en vouloir, elle-même devait avouer qu'elle ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil si elle avait été à sa place.

\- On y va à cheval, prépare-toi.  
\- Sérieux ? Avec cette flotte ? Tu sais je doute que même trempée et sans bijou il se sente plus proche de toi... Se moqua-t-il alors que la belle s'était avancée vers lui pour lui lancer un oreiller en pleine tête.  
\- On mange avec Stohess ce midi. Je veux pouvoir m'enfuir facilement, le carrosse c'est trop compliqué.  
\- TU. Le rectifia Liam alors qu'il s'était emparé de l'oreiller. Il va servir de la viande torturée de ses abattoirs, je suis tellement jaloux...  
\- Il sait que je ne mange pas de viande... et promis, s'il y a des truffes je t'en garderai. Lui dit-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Et on reviendra ici pour que je me change aussi. Hors de question que je me pointe dans cette tenue. Ça sera plus rapide à cheval, on fera un bon galop pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais j'irai avec Ghérart. Je te laisse avancer sur tes autres affaires cet après-midi.

Liam acquiesça et se recula pour la laisser sortir la première de la chambre. Le Marquis était rentré chez lui deux jours après la soirée de donations, mais Lilith lui avait proposé de revenir pour discuter affaires. Le Marquis de Stohess s'était fait une joie de répondre présent, et était donc revenu la veille pour réinvestir son château secondaire à Hermina. Elle se demanda si le petit jeune des Brigades Spéciales allait oser se montrer. Sa présence chaque année ne lui avait pas échappé, surtout qu'il n'était pas réellement au service du noble. Elle rit à la pensée que Dennis Eibringer trouve un prétexte fumeux pour justifier sa présence durant le repas. Elle devinait que même après leur dernière interaction désastreuse, le jeune homme n'avait pas abandonné.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un oiseau messager contre la vitre la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le bel animal coloré. Elle s'approcha pour récupérer le message et inspira profondément avant de le lire. Il était écrit :

« J'assisterai personnellement à ta chute. »

\- Qui est-ce ? S'inquiéta Liam devant la mine renfrognée de la Duchesse.  
\- Ça les laisse perplexe que je m'implique personnellement auprès du Bataillon. Ils savent que je mets ma réputation en danger. Il faudra simplement redoubler d'efforts pour le reste et tout ira bien. Répliqua la jolie brune. C'est juste de la provocation.

Liam n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle consultait pour ses affaires, mais Thomas, qui contrairement au jeune brun était issu de l'aristocratie. Il avait cette vision d'ensemble et cette expérience qu'il ne pouvait apporter à la Duchesse dans ce domaine. Il était certain que Lilith pariait gros en rejoignant la cause du Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration. Jusqu'alors elle n'avait fait que se renseigner, en parler autour d'elle, éviter quelques conflits dans l'ombre, et leur donner anonymement une partie de ses ressources financières chaque année.

Maintenant tout était différent, elle était impliquée au point de les accompagner jusqu'à Karanese pour leur éviter un détour. Lilith savait qu'elle risquait de perdre le soutien de ses pairs à Mitras si elle ne faisait pas attention. L'annonce de sa présence pour leur prochaine expédition avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du Royaume, et si le Comte de Karanese en était ravi, ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des aristocrates de la Haute, qui lui disaient sans cesse d'arrêter de jouer avec le feu. Et plus on la mettait en garde, plus la jeune femme brûlait d'envie de percer à jour le mystère de cette étrange règle selon laquelle on ne devait pas s'occuper du Bataillon d'Exploration. Pourquoi ? Et que se passerait-il après ? Risquait-elle vraiment quelque chose de sérieux hormis sa réputation ?

La pluie n'était guère violente, et ils arrivèrent facilement jusqu'au centre, puis au Q.G. de la Brigade Spéciale. Seule Hanji se trouvait dans le hall, en train de gribouiller frénétiquement dans un carnet. Lilith et elle se saluèrent sans aucune référence à l'altercation de la veille, et avec un naturel qui décontenança Liam. Elle demanda où elle pouvait trouver Livaï, et la jeune scientifique lui indiqua le bureau d'Erwin.

\- C'est un truc de femmes en fait, c'est ça ? Comment vous faites ?  
\- Laisse tomber Liam, ça te dépasserait...  
\- Ça me dépasse déjà... ricana-t-il tout en ouvrant le chemin vers le bureau du Major.

Elle toqua respectueusement à la porte et entendit la belle voix grave d'Erwin. Elle adressa un sourire euphorique à Liam avant de se ressaisir et ouvrir la porte.

\- Si tu es venue pour déposer tes microbes sur le canapé d'Erwin toute la journée ça ne va pas être possible. Lui décocha Livaï d'un air froid.

Elle sourit faiblement. Il l'avait à peine regardé. Ça n'allait pas être facile de calmer cette tension, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Elle en revanche n'allait vraisemblablement pas survivre à des journées entières à ses côtés avec une telle attitude. Erwin fuyait son regard. Quelle plaisante atmosphère... C'était à se demander pourquoi elle faisait tout ça...

\- À vrai dire c'est avec toi que j'aimerais m'entretenir, Livaï.

Un haussement de cil trahit sa surprise alors que la curiosité d'Erwin venait ostensiblement d'être piquée à vif. Livaï resta de marbre mais ne lui coupa pas la parole. Elle insista.

\- Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder en privé, c'est important pour moi, pour Karanese.

Sans un mot, l'officier brun lui fit signe de sortir du bureau d'Erwin et la suivit, non sans s'excuser auprès de son Commandant. Lilith fut surprise qu'il ne l'envoie pas balader. Elle s'était au moins préparée à ce qu'il la fasse attendre dehors quelques minutes.

Ackerman marcha avec elle et Liam jusqu'au hall, toujours désert excepté Hanji, et s'immobilisa en plein milieu avant de la fixer durement. Apparemment, Hanji ne comptait pas comme une personne à ses yeux... Tant pis. Elle décida d'ignorer la brune à lunettes qui s'était déjà rapprochée pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

\- Pour commencer je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je t'ai plusieurs fois manqué de respect, et je voulais que tu saches que ça ne se reproduirait plus.  
\- Oh ? T'as peur que je t'abandonne dans la forêt ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne se laissa pas abattre et enchaina sa réplique comme elle l'avait déjà fait de maintes fois face à son miroir, la veille.

\- Je comprends facilement pourquoi tu as la noblesse en horreur. Honnêtement je ne vais pas m'en défendre, ce que tu penses de nous est probablement vrai de toute façon. Mais pour te dire la vérité, ton hostilité à mon égard me met mal à l'aise, dans l'optique où on va forcément passer un peu de temps ensemble ces prochains jours.  
\- Continue.

Elle se gifla intérieurement pour ne pas réagir, et garder une attitude pacifique. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, elle avait connu bien pire, et c'était nécessaire.

\- J'estime le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration, et j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir vous aider. J'ai aussi un franc respect et beaucoup de sympathie pour Erwin. Même moi je devine combien tu es important pour lui et ce Bataillon de manière générale. Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier, mais je trouve dommage que tu sois hostile. J'aimerais devenir votre alliée.  
\- Tu veux ma confiance ? Railla-t-il.  
\- J'aimerais ne plus me sentir méprisée à chaque fois que je croise ton regard.  
\- Réponds à une question alors, et je ferai peut-être un effort.

Elle respira calmement, redoutant le sujet de la dite question. Il allait falloir qu'elle y réponde. Qu'allait-il lui sortir ? Ce qu'elle savait sur la politique anti-Bataillon ? Son intérêt à les aider ? Ou allait-il lui aussi lui parler de la boite récupérée la veille par son escouade ?

\- On dit que tu as tué ton père. C'est vrai ?

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Tant pis pour le mythe, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle se sentait scrutée dans les moindre détails. Lilith n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'alors, mais Livaï possédait en plus d'un regard très intimidant, des iris bleues glaciales à en perdre sa contenance.

\- Ce n'était pas mon père biologique, mais oui, je l'ai bien tué.

Il ne cilla même pas, puis comme satisfait il articula un « d'accord » qui mit fin à cette étrange discussion. Lilith ne savait guère quoi en penser mais elle retint que l'objectif principal avait été atteint : elle avait cassé la glace avec lui. Elle se demanda s'il ferait réellement des efforts pour adoucir leurs rapports, mais ne put se résoudre à lui faire confirmer. Livaï tourna alors les talons pour retourner dans le bureau d'Erwin. La jeune Duchesse sentit une angoisse monter dans sa gorge. Allait-il lui dire ? Que penserait-il de cette information jetée ainsi, hors contexte ?

\- C'était un bel échange. Commenta Liam, hilare.  
\- Oh ta gueule Liam hein... Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, contrariée.  
\- Il s'est débattu ? Demanda Hanji qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

Lilith tiqua. Hanji l'avait vue nue après l'entraînement qu'ils lui avaient concocté il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elles prenaient toutes deux une douche. Avait-elle vu ses cicatrices ? Elle avait pourtant fait attention et n'avait pas senti que la jeune femme la regardait en douce. Mais la jeune officier était bel et bien en train de regarder ses jambes.

Elle l'ignora et se mit à marcher en direction des escaliers menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La voix de Livaï l'interpella alors et elle se retourna frénétiquement. Il s'était arrêté juste avant le couloir menant aux bureaux.

\- Ça va bien se passer Everglow.

Elle marqua un silence avant de le remercier, rassurée.

La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber, et Liam et Lilith rentrèrent rapidement au domaine afin que la Duchesse aie le temps de se préparer pour le déjeuner chez le Marquis de Stohess. Elle revêtit une tenue deux pièces plus classe, qui lui donnait un léger côté militaire. Elle se plut à remettre ses diamants tout autour de son visage et de ses poignets. Une fois savamment coiffée, grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses servantes, Lilith demanda à Ghérart de l'accompagner et salua Liam. Le jeune garde du corps lui mima alors un animal égorgé et elle détourna rapidement le regard, mi-amusée mi-dégoûtée.

Le château du Marquis de Stohess se trouvait, tout comme la demeure de Lilith, en lisière de forêt, et Ghérart et la Duchesse mirent un certain temps à y parvenir. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant le trajet, et Lilith laissa une longueur d'avance à son garde du corps, dont le cheval supportait mal la proximité avec son propre étalon. Elle laissa ses pensées défiler à la vue du cavalier devant elle, dont la carrure rendait le duo avec son cheval presque humoristique.

Elle aimait le regarder de dos. Cela lui rappelait ce sentiment apaisant et cette impression de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait toute jeune enfant lorsqu'elle toisait les gardes de son père. Alors même qu'aucun d'eux ne lui accordait la moindre attention, Lilith avait passé des heures à leurs côtés, sans même jouer ou essayer de leur parler. Elle adoptait parfois cette attitude avec Ghérart, et ils pouvaient rester là, immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans que rien ne se passe de particulier. Cela fascinait Liam, avec qui Lilith ne manquait rarement de combler le silence par des boutades ou des conversations futiles. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ressentaient le besoin d'être enthousiastes et expressifs en présence de l'autre, alors qu'elle pouvait être si absente et détachée avec Ghérart, et que lui même était peu bavard et jovial avec les autres.

Ghérart ralentit la cadence jusqu'à arrêter sa monture. La Duchesse leva les yeux de l'encolure de son cheval et aperçut enfin la demeure de Stohess. Ils galopèrent d'un coup jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin, et furent rapidement accueillis devant l'immense escalier menant à l'entrée du château. L'architecture du bâtiment transpirait l'exagération et le désir d'en mettre plein la vue. Il y avait même une immense fontaine au centre.

Lilith esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Dennis, dans son uniforme des Brigades Spéciales, accompagné de trois de ses collègues. Lorsqu'elle le questionna sur sa présence il répondit sans hésitation que le Marquis avait demandé une escorte. Évidemment.

\- Bienvenue Mme la Duchesse ! S'exclama le Marquis qui avait revêtit un costume vert et rose flashy qui arracha un rictus à Ghérart, pourtant si insondable de nature.

Le repas s'annonçait bien long... Lilith inspira un grand coup et lui décocha son magnifique sourire habituel pour répondre à ses salutations. Elle devait lui parler du marché du gibier. La jeune noble n'avait nullement l'intention de s'emparer de ce secteur, et maintenant qu'elle avait suffisamment attiré de potentiels intéressés, il ne lui restait qu'à s'assurer que tout ce beau monde irait jusqu'au bout afin d'enfin créer un lien cordial entre commerçants, nobles amateurs de chasse et le Bataillon d'Exploration. Ce serait la première étape avant de pousser un décret officiel permettant leur libre circulation quelque soit leur itinéraire.

Lilith avait été profondément choquée d'apprendre qu'il arrivait régulièrement aux escouades de se voir refuser l'ouverture des portes du mur Rosa. C'était pour elle une priorité d'obtenir ce droit élémentaire de circulation. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire accepter au travers d'intérêts mutuels...? Ce n'était plus qu'une formalité, elle avait déjà placé tous ses pions, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle se surprit à se languir de la réaction d'Erwin face à cette bonne nouvelle. Elle éviterait d'ébruiter tous les rouages qu'elle avait dû mettre en place pour en arriver là, mais il finirait forcément par avoir vent de son implication dans cette avancée. Elle ne pouvait nier que cela la réjouissait d'avance.

Une fois installée dans la salle à manger, le Marquis fit amener les plats à table.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, vous mangez de la viande j'espère ? Lui demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ghérart, en retrait mais présent dans la pièce, fixa le sol en silence.


	12. C'est noté

Erwin n'avait pu résister à l'envie de questionner Livaï sur sa mystérieuse entrevue avec la Duchesse. Il avait bien essayé de se restreindre, mais sa curiosité avait été plus forte que sa fierté. Assumant pleinement d'endosser le rôle d'un adolescent jaloux, il avait alors interrogé Livaï sans détour.

Égal à lui-même, le caporal brun avait haussé les épaules d'un air détaché et éludé la question. Mais le Major n'avait nullement l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Il soutint son regard, et le suivit même jusqu'au canapé, sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre mot. L'atmosphère devint vite pesante quoiqu'un peu amusante, puis face à son entêtement, son subordonné céda.

\- Elle m'a présenté des excuses et voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avant Karanese. Elle se chie dessus si tu veux mon avis. Elle est douée pour bloquer ses émotions... je la sentais bouillonner de l'intérieur mais elle est restée calme... C'était intéressant.

Erwin esquissa un sourire, s'imaginant volontiers la scène. Sa capacité à mettre sa fierté personnelle pour arriver à ses fins n'était pas sans lui rappeler son propre comportement. C'était parfois nécessaire, bien que rarement agréable, pour ne pas dire jamais.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Aucun de vous deux ne s'est jeté un regard, c'était bizarre tout à l'heure. Je dois m'inquiéter ? Fit remarquer le petit brun tout en guettant la moindre réaction d'Erwin.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre : ce dernier soupira. Le brun n'insista pas, Erwin n'avait manifestement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, et c'était tant mieux. Tant que ça ne mettait pas en péril Karanese, il n'avait que faire de la raison de ce changement de comportement.

C'était irritant pour lui de les regarder se tourner autour et jouer au chat et à la souris. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de son supérieur. L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre emprise sur lui lui déplaisait fortement. Il devinait facilement pourquoi Erwin se laissait séduire, et il devait bien avouer que Lilith Everglow demeurait être une personne digne d'intérêt. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine animosité à son égard. Lorsqu'elle arborait ce sourire triomphant qui désarmait tout le monde, il ressentait cette envie pulsionnelle de lui éclater la tête contre un mur. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs sûrement remarqué car elle évitait scrupuleusement de le faire directement devant lui. Il devait au moins lui accorder ceci : elle était intelligente et très observatrice.

Livaï termina de ficeler l'itinéraire et les derniers détails de leur prochaine expédition avec le Major, puis il quitta le bureau avec nonchalance. La journée était déjà quasiment finie. Il aperçut Hanji et Mike dans le hall, qui étaient eux aussi sur le point de partir du grand bâtiment. La jeune femme à lunettes était encore en train de taquiner le chef d'escouade au sujet de Nanaba. Résigné, Mike l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite et parut soulagé d'apercevoir le Caporal au loin.  
Leur prochaine expédition étant prévue dans deux jours, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs escouades respectives au quartier général du Bataillon.

La venue de la Duchesse s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et pour faire bonne figure, Erwin avait tenu à ce qu'au moins l'escouade du Caporal et celle de Mike fassent partie du voyage. Seule Hanji et son escouade resteraient sagement au Q.G. La nouvelle ne l'avait guère enchanté, et elle s'était plaint de ne pouvoir observer Lilith en mission, bien que Hanji n'était pas particulièrement friande des expéditions. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne ressentait nullement cette fureur meurtrière et cette envie de « tuer du titan ». Cette mission là n'étant guère dédiée à l'observation ou la capture de ces géants, elle n'était en réalité pas si contrariée de ne pas y participer. Son équipe également semblait préférer s'adonner à des recherches scientifiques plutôt qu'à des sorties extérieures musclées.

\- Arrête de râler, t'as même pas vraiment envie de venir... Marmonna Livaï qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle s'évertuait à en faire toute une histoire.  
\- Livaï. Tu dois me promettre une chose !

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait sa tête de folle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude disons. Qu'elle allait-elle lui sortir encore ?

\- Je veux tout savoir si Erwin et Lilith finissent par...  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. La coupa Livaï. Pas de mon vivant. Elle ne me quittera pas d'une semelle pendant cette mission, et les plans à trois, très peu pour moi.

Elle explosa de rire. L'expression du brun trahit une certaine gêne sur la fin de sa réponse, comme si l'officier s'était imaginé la scène un court instant. Cela n'échappa pas à la scientifique, qui eut bien du mal à calmer son fou rire. Même Mike avait céder au comique de la situation et les deux officier peinaient à retrouver leur sérieux.

\- Je parie qu'elle va adorer Petra ! S'exclama Hanji, toujours pleine d'enthousiasme.  
\- Elle t'obsède ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Tu parles de Pétra ou de Lilith parce qu'elle semble avoir un problème avec les deux... Intervient Mike d'une voix calme. Sois plus clair.  
\- Oubliez-moi c'est bon. Râla Livaï.

Hanji ria nerveusement. Lilith allait forcément apprécier Petra. Qui n'aimait pas Pétra ? Même Livaï semblait quelque peu apaisé à ses côtés. Elle espérait au moins assister à leur rencontre avant leur départ. Elle voyait déjà les deux jeunes femmes amies, et ça la remplissait de joie. Il était prévu que la belle se rende au château le lendemain après-midi, pour un départ en début de soirée, afin de profiter de la non activité des Titans en pleine nuit. La mission durerait seulement quelques jours. Elle se demanda si Liam en profiterait pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle lui avait proposé de venir assister à ses recherches, et le malheureux avait semblé être intéressé. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir lui partager toutes ses hypothèses, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait un regard neuf, Liam étant complètement étranger au sujet des Titans.

Ils aperçurent Lilith à cheval avec son garde du corps imposant, Ghérart. Ils comprirent sans surprise qu'elle allait faire un crochet aux Brigades Spéciales, probablement pour voir Erwin. Elle tenait un dossier contre elle. Il ne firent aucune remarque et chevauchèrent en dehors de la ville.

Arrivée au quartier général, Hanji s'enferma directement dans son bureau, tandis que les autres mangèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, Petra et Oluo, de l'escouade du Caporal, animaient la pièce malgré eux. Livaï prit place à la table tandis que la jolie rousse lui proposa immédiatement d'aller lui préparer une tasse de thé. Il accepta bien sûr. La jeune soldat avait un don particulier pour préparer le thé. Lorsqu'il le demandait à quelqu'un d'autre, il le savourait moins. Et puis de toute façon il était quasiment impossible de réussir à la devancer : la jeune femme semblait continuellement guetter ses entrées et sorties. Oluo avait voulu la doubler un jour, et elle lui avait lancé un regard si noir qu'il s'était immédiatement rassis.

\- Nanaba, tu es bien coiffée aujourd'hui.

Livaï faillit recracher son thé tandis qu'un silence gênant venait de s'installer. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?! C'était le printemps des amours ou quoi ?

La jolie blonde finit par reprendre ses esprits et le remercia, déboussolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'un coup ? C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une quelconque réflexion sur son apparence physique. Le chef d'escouade lui avait bien dit un jour qu'elle sentait bon, mais pour Mike, c'était une remarque tout à fait banale. Et puis que voulait-il dire ? Que d'habitude elle était négligée ?

Le grand blond tourna la tête sans aucune expression faciale particulière et souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde. Les conversations reprirent leur cours, et Nanaba retrouva son teint d'origine, mais nullement sa légèreté d'esprit.

\- Et Erwin ? Demanda soudainement Pétra. Il nous rejoint demain ? Je pensais qu'il viendrait avec vous.  
\- Aucune idée. Il était encore dans son bureau quand on est partis. On verra demain. Souffla Livaï.

Il savait qu'Erwin allait très probablement faire un saut à la soirée organisée par les commerçants d'Hermina et de Stohess. Rien de bien précieux comparés aux réceptions de l'aristocratie : cette soirée d'affaire se tiendrait dans un bar du centre ville.

C'était l'occasion de tâter le terrain concernant le marché du gibier. Les nobles avaient commencé à lancer le sujet depuis quelques temps, et les commerçants s'organisaient déjà pour se positionner. Erwin avait tenu à répondre présent, afin d'estimer ce que le Bataillon pourrait en retirer de positif. Il soupira. À tous les coups, Everglow avait dû revenir aux bureaux pour lui demander de l'y accompagner. Il regretta presque de ne pas être resté à ses côtés, et la maudit mentalement avant de terminer son assiette, grognon.

...

Comme prise d'un frisson, Lilith hésita à toquer au bureau d'Erwin. Ghérart était resté à l'entrée du hall, à sa demande. Elle ne se formalisa pas de cette étrange sensation et finit par annoncer sa présence au Major. Il la fit entrer d'une voix claire et autoritaire, comme à son habitude. Désormais seul face à elle, il ne put éviter son regard et lui demanda poliment la raison de sa visite. Elle n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements que le matin même, et avait retrouvé ses parures de diamants habituelles. Il s'amusa à penser qu'elle avait fait l'effort d'une tenue plus sobre afin d'approcher sereinement Livaï.

Comme elle tardait à répondre, il adoucit légèrement son regard et l'invita à s'approcher du bureau. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers lui et lui tendit une pile de documents.

\- J'étais avec le Marquis de Stohess cet après-midi, et il souhaite mener le marché du gibier grâce à la collaboration du Bataillon. Il m'a demandé de te remettre sa proposition détaillée. Je te laisse y jeter un oeil tranquillement. C'est sûrement lui qui sera à la tête de tout ça, c'est un homme puissant et avide.  
\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne ?

Elle détailla le militaire un court instant. Sa posture était droite mais fermée, sa voix froide et distante. Elle répondit dès qu'elle eut finit de reprendre sa respiration.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à peaufiner ce dossier, et j'ai pensé que ça serait bien que ça ne traine pas. C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour le Bataillon à mon sens. Et le connaissant il ne l'aurait pas envoyé de suite par simple négligence.

Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais Erwin ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle était ostensiblement énervée. C'était assez rare qu'elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus et il se demanda comment lui répondre sans aggraver la situation.

\- Je ne veux pas d'histoire, il s'agit peut-être d'une distraction ou d'un projet original pour toi, mais le Bataillon, c'est toute ma vie. Mon comportement est normal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi.

À cet instant précis, Erwin assista à la disparition brutale de ce sentiment léger et agréable qu'il avait toujours ressenti lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Il sentit très distinctement la Duchesse s'éloigner, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

L'habituelle touche de douceur dans ses yeux laissa place à un regard insondable et inaccessible, alors que sa posture ressemblait davantage à celle qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle parlait affaire. Il ressentit une légère douleur à l'estomac à l'idée d'avoir brisé à tout jamais la proximité qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il s'attendait déjà à ce qu'elle quitte les lieux sans un mot mais elle le surprit à nouveau. Elle ne laissa rien paraitre de son mal-être.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.  
Il frémit à son choix de mots. C'était précisément ce qu'il lui avait répondu lors de leur dernier échange, alors qu'elle lui avait proposé de rentrer avec elle. Face à son silence elle enchaina.

\- J'imagine que tu vas rejoindre les commerçants ce soir. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se dit, est-ce que je peux t'y accompagner ? Ils ne connaissent pas mon visage, je ne me démarquerai pas, tu pourras me présenter comme bon te semble. J'ai juste besoin de me renseigner sur certains points.  
\- D'accord. Répondit-il simplement, pris au dépourvu.

Elle lui donna alors rendez-vous devant le bar en question dans une heure et quitta la pièce. Il resta un moment immobile. Sa capacité d'adaptation n'avait aucune limite.

Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir remise en place de la sorte alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Livaï avait raison, il ne devait pas mettre en péril le bien-être du Bataillon de la sorte. Si les avertissements de Naile l'avait bien fait rire dans un premier temps, il avait ensuite réalisé combien elle pesait lourd dans l'opinion publique. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre un tel risque, alors qu'il commençait enfin à améliorer son image. Il avait passé la semaine à recevoir des lettres de menaces, bien qu'anonymes, et le regard désapprobateur de Livaï avait fini de l'achever plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait des priorités, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Au vu de sa réaction, il lui sembla même que Lilith l'avait parfaitement compris et accepté. Du moins c'est comme cela qu'il interpréta ce qui venait de se produire.

Erwin finit de parcourir des yeux le dossier du Marquis de Stohess puis se prépara pour rejoindre le lieu du rassemblement. Il retrouva la Duchesse devant l'enseigne bruyante, vêtue d'un pantalon marron et d'une cape noire simple. Elle n'était ni maquillée, ni parée de bijoux. Mis à part ses cheveux, qui étaient bien trop soyeux pour ne pas qu'on se retourne, il admit que son déguisement était plutôt réussi. Elle les avait cependant attaché, et on ne se rendait pas compte de leur longueur. Il la rejoignit sans un mot et ils entrèrent dans le bar.

Elle resta à ses côtés durant toute la soirée. Cela le surprit au début, puis il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du moyen le plus efficace pour elle de récolter des informations. Tous les commerçants savaient qui il était, et il put quasiment échanger avec chacun d'entre eux. L'ambiance était bonne et peu professionnelle, à tel point que sans connaitre la raison de ce rassemblement, il était facile de le confondre avec une soirée banale.

Erwin la présenta simplement comme une collègue, et elle ne décocha pas un mot. Au moment de partir, elle s'esquiva pour rejoindre un des nombreux hommes qui l'avaient dévoré du regard toute la soirée. Le jeune commerçant était adossé au bar, c'était un trentenaire, grand, bien bâti, aux cheveux brun clair. Il n'avait l'air ni gentil ni méchant, ni intéressant ni ennuyeux. Erwin sentit une grande contrariété monter en lui lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le laissait rentrer seul pour rester avec cet homme. Elle le salua d'un geste de la main sans même un regard et s'assit au comptoir du bar pour discuter avec l'inconnu.

Que c'était bas. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trahir sa déception et quitta les lieux. En sortant, il reconnut Ghérart, qui attendait en retrait devant la porte. Il ne le salua même pas et disparut dans la ruelle.

* * *

Hello ! Merci pour vos lectures ! Et oui, on ne peut pas toujours céder à ses caprices ah ah Erwin, reste Erwin... pas vrai ?

;) Hâte de vous retrouver pour commencer l'écriture de cette expédition vers Karanese !

MyLove : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies Lilith ! Ce n'est pas facile de créer un personnage attachant dans l'univers SNK hé hé J'espère que tu auras passé un bonne lecture ! 3


	13. Comme des soeurs

« Allez, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie, viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs...»

Elle toisa le jeune homme d'un air dépité. Certes, elle était énervée et blessée, mais Erwin étant déjà parti, devait-elle vraiment s'infliger une telle sentence ? Son égo était sûrement inversement proportionnel à sa délicatesse et elle aurait juré qu'il pouvait être le genre de personne à parler de lui à la troisième personne pendant ses ébats. Elle jaugea le bar d'un regard rapide mais ne trouva guère d'autres prétendants.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait simplement choisi car il était suffisamment proche pour qu'Erwin puisse le détailler. Et il avait fière allure. Ceci dit il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour deviner qu'il n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude.

\- Y'a un problème ma petite ? Ne me dis pas que tu cherches ton blondinet ? Il t'as planté comme une...  
\- Ouai je sais. Le coupa-t-elle.

Puis sans explication, elle se dégagea du comptoir et rejoignit Ghérart dehors. L'homme resta un instant immobile, perdu. Puis il la suivit dans l'espoir de la faire revenir, mais elle ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Il exprima alors sa colère, mais n'osa insulter la jeune femme lorsqu'il aperçut le garde du corps à son service. Ghérart n'eut même pas besoin de lui adresser une quelconque menace : l'homme retourna simplement à l'intérieur en marmonnant.

\- C'était qui lui ? Demanda Ghérart.  
\- Aucune importante. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu as vu Erwin partir ?

Il lui confirma que le Major n'était plus sur les lieux. Lilith annonça alors à son homme de main qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre, et qu'elle finirait probablement la nuit dans le bar de Jen. Ghérart se décomposa intérieurement. Il avait passé l'après-midi à écouter le Marquis de Stohess déblatérer des idioties, habillé en clown, _bien qu'il avait conscience que ses vêtements valaient plus chers que sa paye mensuelle_, et maintenant elle lui annonçait qu'elle voulait terminer sa soirée dans un bar à prostituées ? Il regretta ses temps paisibles à enquêter dans l'ombre et intimider ses cibles. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Lilith, mais devait reconnaitre qu'il ne se sentait guère dans son élément à ses côtés. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de lui parler de ses états d'âme, aussi le grand brun se contenta de l'escorter jusqu'au bar où travaillait Jen.

À cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la rue, mais la fréquentation de l'établissement lui, était à son apogée. Cela ne découragea pas la jolie Duchesse, qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son amie, en pleine opération séduction. Elle remarqua instantanément la détresse émotionnelle de son amie et cessa de séduire son potentiel client pour faire face à la brune.

\- C'est grave à quel point ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ton prix sera le mien pour le reste de la soirée.

Ah. Oui, ça devait être sérieux. Elle caressa les cheveux de Lilith pour lui signifier qu'elle serait à elle pour le reste de la soirée. La belle blonde s'excusa distraitement auprès de l'homme qu'elle aguichait, et proposa à la Duchesse de s'éloigner un peu du vacarme. Elle l'amena à l'arrière du bar et l'invita à rentrer dans une des chambres. Lilith devait être sacrément ailleurs car elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à ce propos et s'assit sans broncher sur le lit souillé de la maison close. Elle lui raconta alors brièvement ce qui s'était passé, et termina son récit sur le commerçant avec qui elle avait failli passer la nuit. Jen explosa alors de rire. Elle reconnut sans peine de qui elle parlait. Elle les connaissait quasiment tous après tout...

\- Jorg... Tu as failli coucher avec Jorg... S'étouffa-t-elle. Crois-moi, ta soirée aurait pu être encore pire ma jolie...

C'est à ce moment là que Lilith reprit un peu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et se dégagea avec dégoût du lit. Elles restèrent silencieuse quelques instants, tandis que des sons plus ou moins inquiétants s'échappaient de la dizaine de chambres occupées. Jen lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui proposa de sortir prendre l'air dans l'arrière cours.

Il faisait froid, mais la brune jugea que ce n'était pas très cher payé pour être au calme. Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Il faisait nuit noire, et on entendait le chahut étouffé de l'établissement au loin. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

\- Ça va être super ta mission jusqu'à Karanese dis-moi...  
\- Je préfère ne pas y penser... Normalement je serai surtout avec Ackerman tu me diras...  
\- Si un jour on t'avait dit que tu te réjouirais de ça... La taquina-t-elle.

Lilith sourit faiblement. Elle n'était pas très enclin à rire ce soir. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas s'effondrer plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'Erwin l'avait fait brutalement descendre de son petit nuage. Elle qui redoutait ses regards froids, elle avait été servie.

\- Tu te rends compte quand même Jen... Bon ma foi, qu'il ne veuille pas de moi dans sa vie c'est compréhensible vu sa situation...Je m'y étais préparée... Sa vie c'est le Bataillon... Il se bat pour sauver l'humanité blablabla... Mais vu toutes les perches que je lui ai tendue je suis aussi sûre qu'il ne veut même pas coucher avec moi... Et ça... c'est franchement...  
\- Je suis consternée... Se moqua Jen tout en continuant à câliner son amie.  
\- Au point où j'en suis, la seule chose qui me remonterait le moral c'est d'apprendre qu'il aime les hommes. Ouai... Tu vois, s'il se tapait Levi, je n'aurai aucun regret. J'accepterai de perdre face à lui.

Le timbre de sa voix trahissait que Lilith était on ne peut plus sérieuse, mais Jen ne résista pas à un fou rire. Elle finit par emporter son amie avec elle, et l'atmosphère se détendit enfin un peu.

\- Quand je pense que tu n'es même pas bourrée pour sortir ce genre de choses...  
\- Ça va hein... Mets-toi à ma place... C'est l'humiliation suprême... Et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de me sentir mieux... Je sais très bien que je peux avoir n'importe qui d'autre. Ça n'aurait aucune saveur.  
\- Quelle modestie... S'étouffa la jolie blonde.  
\- Je suis réaliste, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Jen haussa les épaules. Ça oui, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Lilith semblait un peu plus apaisée. Elle devina qu'elle avait emmené Ghérart avec elle et non Liam, car son garde du corps actuel ne s'était pas montré à l'intérieur. La jeune courtisane avait cependant noté qu'une ombre bienveillante les avait suivit à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait peu le grand brun, mais avait vite saisi qu'il pouvait facilement être mal à l'aise, et n'appréciait pas les lieux. Déjà que Liam ne la portait pas forcément dans son cœur... Il l'accusait d'avoir une influence « néfaste » sur la Duchesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

Elle fixa son amie un instant, songeuse. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui dire qu'une de ses collègues l'avait informé de la venue d'Erwin plus tôt dans la soirée. La jeune courtisane avait jugé bon de la tenir au courant, puisqu'elle s'était renseignée quelques semaines plus tôt auprès de tous les bordels de la ville. Elle avait d'ailleurs pensé que Lilith l'avait appris, et qu'elle était venue l'insulter pour évacuer sa colère. Elle s'imaginait déjà Lilith hurler plein poumon et cracher toute son amertume... D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune raison de garder ça pour elle, et n'avait jamais épargné son amie auparavant. Elle était partisane de la vérité, crue, sans détour, et Lilith ne s'en était jamais plaint. Après tout, elle avait vu bien pire, elle survivrait.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Tu me fais peur. Tu sais que tu as la même tête que la fois où tu n'osais pas me dire que vous aviez mangé votre chien ?  
\- Déjà j'ai réussi à te le cacher longtemps avant que tu me démasques...  
\- Tu rigoles ? Il était toujours avec toi d'habitude et tu avais dégagé ses affaires ! S'étouffa Lilith.  
\- Hé ! Ma mère en était malade aussi OK ? On n'avait pas le choix !

Lilith planta son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle capitula rapidement.

\- Erwin s'est tapé une courtisane plus tôt dans la soirée. Pas ici, mais on est venu me le dire... Comme je m'étais renseignée il y a peu...

La brunette laissa échapper un râle qui se termina par un hurlement. Un son mi humain mi animal, mais suffisamment fort pour que Jen ressente le besoin de couvrir ses tympans. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la nouvelle l'avait achevé.

\- Je vais aller me coucher... Je risque ma vie demain et j'ai rendez-vous à l'aube à leur quartier général pour tester les manœuvres tridimensionnelles avec Levi. Fais-moi un câlin.

Jen enlaça tendrement son amie d'enfance. Elle n'était pas très inquiète pour elle. Certes, elle avait développé cette étrange obsession pour le seul homme du Royaume qui ne semblait pas la désirer, et il n'y était pas allé de main morte pour la tenir à distance, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça en avait l'air selon elle.

Elle s'inquiétait davantage pour son retour dans la ville de Karanese après toutes ces années. La Duchesse n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis l'exécution de son père biologique, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion, mais Jen savait que Lilith n'avait jamais digéré ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle en avait fait un sujet tabou, un sujet qui la mettait très rapidement en colère, comme si elle détestait cet homme, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Et pourtant, la jolie blonde savait combien elle avait pu être proche de son père, même si à l'époque, elle n'avait pas conscience de qui il était. Du moins pas au début.

\- Lilith, je n'aime pas te savoir seule à Karanese, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne t'accueillir, et on passe la soirée ensemble avant de repartir au petit matin ?

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse. Jen était perspicace. Elle radoucit rapidement son regard et esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, merci Jen. Tu pourras voyager avec Liam si tu le souhaite, je paierai les frais de déplacement.

Elle se sourirent tendrement puis Lilith regagna l'extérieur accompagnée de son homme de main. Ils regagnèrent le Q.G. des Brigades Spéciales et retrouvèrent leurs chevaux dans l'écurie militaire.

Lilith se décomposa lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Erwin, qui s'apprêtait également à rentrer à cheval. Il la toisa de haut en bas comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et la fixa étrangement. Elle remarqua qu'il entre-ouvrait légèrement la bouche pour parler mais lui coupa net la parole.

\- TOI, ne me parle pas.

Même Ghérart s'immobilisa, surpris de son attitude. Il jura d'ailleurs qu'Erwin avait sourit, comme amusé de la situation. Le beau militaire n'insista pas et chevaucha sa monture avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Lilith et Ghérart en firent de même, puis enfin seule dans sa chambre, la Duchesse s'écroula dans son lit, exténuée. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Les premiers rayons du soleil suffirent à la réveiller, et Lilith rassembla ses affaires pour partir. Sous les conseils de Levi, elle emporta une tenue confortable, et un pull chaud pour la nuit. Un pantalon marron, une blouse noire et un pull ample jaune moutarde feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de porter quelques bijoux et opta pour des boucles d'oreilles en diamants discrètes en plus de sa chevalière. Elle se retourna frénétiquement, Liam était devant la porte.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait ?  
\- Franchement, je me sens maussade... Avoua-t-il.  
\- Tu veux venir ? Lui répondit-elle d'une voix ironique.  
\- NON. Je vais très bien. Je me sens en pleine forme et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'attendre devant la porte de Karanese !

Elle sourit. Liam n'avait nullement l'ambition de découvrir l'extérieur. Il était même terrifié par cette idée. Elle s'assura que son second ait bien compris quelles affaires emmener pour son retour, car il était bien entendu hors de question que le Compte de Karanese la voit dans une tenue aussi négligée. Ils étaient sensés arriver en fin d'après-midi dans deux jours, et le Compte l'avait donc invité à dîner le soir-même. Encore une merveilleuse soirée qui s'annonçait...

La jeune femme salua ses deux gardes du corps et rejoignit le QG du Bataillon à cheval. Ce fut Hanji qui l'accueillit, et elle ne tarda pas à exprimer sa surprise, que Liam ne l'accompagne pas. Elle sourit. Liam était fichu. Il n'allait pouvoir fuir la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, et devoir passer au moins une journée à l'écouter parler des Titans. Elle le plaignit sincèrement.

\- Tant pis. Souffla-t-elle. Viens, tu as mangé ? On prenait le petit déjeuner !

Et voilà, même Hanji la tutoyait maintenant.

\- J'ai hâte que tu rencontres Pétra ! C'est une membre de l'escouade de Levi, elle est trop mignonne !  
\- Ah oui ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle tous les jours...  
\- Oh, elle aime ça ! Lui répondit la scientifique avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans le château.

Comme elle l'avait dit, toute l'équipe était installée dans la salle commune et prenait tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Chaque chef d'escouade était entouré de ses membres. Erwin quant à lui se tenait en bout de table. Il se leva pour la présenter au Bataillon, et Lilith les salua collectivement de manière respectueuse.

\- Assieds-toi ! Je pensais que tu viendrais avec Erwin hier soir, t'as dû te lever tôt... Fit remarquer Hanji avant d'engloutir une tartine de pain.  
\- Erwin et moi on avait nos propres occupations respectives hier...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif en direction du Commandant. Il semblait interdit. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et remarqua une jeune femme rousse aux côtés de Levi. Une sorte d'aura douce et agréable lui donna la conviction qu'il s'agissait de la recrue qu'avait mentionné Hanji plus tôt.

\- Tu dois être Pétra ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Euh... oui... Enchantée... Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer, ton supérieur ne s'embête pas avec ce genre de politesse... Hanji m'a parlé de toi.

Il eut quelques éclats de rire. Visiblement Hanji était connue pour encenser la jolie rousse. Elle lui avoua même vouloir la recruter dans sa propre escouade, ce à quoi Levi marmonna un « ça n'arrivera jamais ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au niveau du cou ? S'étonna Hanji.

Lilith esquissa un sourire. Cette femme avait inventé le concept de l'intrusion. Elle toucha délicatement l'endroit que la brunette pointait du doigt et sentit plusieurs griffures. Elle avait sûrement dû se mutiler la veille en hurlant dans l'arrière cours, la tête entre les mains... C'était d'ailleurs peut-être ceci qu'Erwin avait fixé la veille...

\- Ça ? Hmm... Une mauvaise rencontre on va dire. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

Hanji n'insista pas et le repas se termina sans encombre. Les membres des deux escouades allèrent s'occuper des chevaux tandis qu'Erwin s'excusa et regagna son bureau. Le Caporal se leva alors et proposa à la Duchesse de sortir. Elle déglutit. Elle avait déjà vu le Bataillon en action aux portes de la ville avec leurs équipements. Ils étaient rapides, précis : impressionnants. De nature, elle avait toujours aimé les sensations fortes, les grands galops, le goût du danger, mais là, elle doutait de pouvoir supporter l'adrénaline. C'était d'un autre niveau.

\- Normalement, on n'aura pas à l'utiliser, mais si c'est le cas, je veux que tu saches te positionner pour ne pas me gêner.  
\- Je me mets comment ? Comment est-ce que je ne te gêne pas ?

Il prit un instant pour apprécier la scène. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds et inquiets, comme une enfant. Il se prit à penser qu'elle était bien plus agréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

\- On va faire un essai, tu te mets comme tu veux, enfin comme tu peux... et on va voir.  
\- Mais... euh... je veux dire si je me rate tu me rattrapes ?

Il ricana tandis qu'elle répétait sa dernière question. D'un geste expert, il libéra le gaz de son équipement et Lilith s'agrippa violemment à lui pour survivre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur une large branche d'un arbre qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir.

\- Refais ça, et on va mourir tous les deux.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'expliquerais pas simplement comment tu veux que je me tienne ? S'impatienta-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Ce n'est pas compliqué ce que je demande Everglow, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir une parfaite mobilité de mes épaules, OK ? Donc tu t'accroches comme tu veux, mais ne touche pas aux gaines sur les côtés. Tu peux par contre taper dans la cartouche ça c'est solide.  
\- Mais tout est solide non ? Il n'y a pas de vrais risques que j'abîme le matériel avec mon poids n'est-ce pas ?  
\- On réessaie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Levi s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Au bout de quelques essais, le Caporal trouva leur entente satisfaisante et revint sur la terre ferme. Son équipe les regardait d'un air hilare.

\- Everglow, ouvre les yeux et descend, c'est fini.  
\- Mais... maintenant que j'ai trouvé une bonne position je crois que je vais juste rester comme ça...

La jeune femme s'était agrippée à lui d'une telle force qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à détendre ses muscles. Vu de l'extérieur, elle semblait être devenue un koala.

\- Tu as trois secondes pour dégager de mon dos. Un, deux...

Lilith lâcha sa prise et atterrit violemment sur le sol. Levi réalisa alors combien elle tremblait. Il se demanda où elle avait trouvé la force de s'agripper à lui avec tant d'efficacité alors même qu'elle semblait avoir complètement perdu ses moyens.

\- Et moi qui trouvais que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal que ça finalement... Râla-t-il.  
\- Tu...as dit qu'on n'aurait pas à l'utiliser hein ?  
\- Non, on restera à l'écart tranquille pendant que les autres feront de l'éclairage, et on a choisi un itinéraire peu dangereux. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- « Peu » dangereux...Super... Lâcha-t-elle sans cacher son profond désespoir.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lilith soupira. Erwin les avait rejoint. Les éclats de rire de ses collègues avaient dû attiser sa curiosité.

\- On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, tout ira bien... Se moqua Levi en la laissant en plan à même le sol.

Pétra lui proposa son aide pour se relever et elle put à son tour se rendre compte de son degré de tremblement. Elle passa gentiment son bras autour d'elle et l'amena s'asseoir plus loin. Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement. Ils mangèrent ensemble à midi, les soldats vérifièrent les équipements avant le départ et se tinrent prêt à partir. Il faisait encore beau, mais la journée allait bientôt prendre fin.

Pétra décida de prendre des nouvelles de Lilith, qu'elle avait trouvé très pâle après l'entraînement de Levi. La scène avait été tellement loufoque qu'elle ne s'était même pas offusquée de sa proximité avec son supérieur. Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte principale quelques secondes. La Duchesse s'était installée dans le fauteuil de la salle commune pour se remettre de ses émotions. Telle une gravure, elle se tenait droite, assise, les jambes croisées, et contemplait le coucher du soleil d'un air songeur au travers de la fenêtre. La jolie rousse n'avait jamais côtoyé de personnes de la noblesse. Aux dires de son Caporal, elle s'était faite une toute autre image de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui paraissait finalement ni hautaine, ni impertinente, encore moins désagréable : elle la trouvait belle et attachante.

Bien avant de penser à rejoindre le Bataillon, Pétra rêvait de châteaux et de robes de princesses. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les filles du Compte de Yalkell, sa ville natale. Les trois gamines avaient sensiblement son âge, et elle les avait souvent vu se pavaner en public, toujours vêtues de robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Son père lui disait souvent qu'elle n'avait rien à leur envier, car les nobles n'avaient ni cœur, ni générosité. « Ce ne sont pas des gens sincères, ils sont sombres » lui disait-il. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que toutes ses femmes brillaient de mille feus à ses yeux.

\- Vos avez de magnifiques cheveux. Lui dit-elle timidement.  
\- C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les cheveux roux. Ils brillent au soleil je trouve que c'est vraiment hypnotisant. Tu ne me tutoie pas alors ?  
\- C'est que... vous êtes Duchesse tout de même...  
\- Est-ce que c'est désobligeant que je te tutoie ? Je tutoie quasiment tout le monde ici, mais vous êtes plusieurs à continuer à me vouvoyer. C'est humiliant ?

La jolie rousse balança négativement la tête de droite à gauche, surprise de cette question. S'inquiétait-elle de paraitre méprisante ?

\- Je me posais la question. Tant mieux alors.

La voix rauque et autoritaire du Major les sortirent immédiatement de leur bulle. Il venait de sonner le départ. Chacun regagna les écuries et s'empara de son cheval. Lilith apprécia ne pas devoir chevaucher avec Levi. Il était très inconfortable de monter à deux sur le même cheval, et elle s'était inquiétée à ce sujet, sans pour autant qu'elle n'ose poser la question en avance.

Hanji et son escouade les saluèrent et ils partirent en direction de la porte de Trost. La Duchesse soupira de soulagement. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait même pas Erwin.

Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson vivifiant, entourée du Bataillon d'Exploration. Elle eut une pensée pour son père. Que ressentait-il lorsqu'il partait à l'aventure ainsi ? Avait-il des camarades aussi sympathiques qu'eux ? Avait-il peur, lui arrivait-il de penser à elle ?

Cette dernière pensée lui assombrit le visage et elle chassa ce genre d'interrogations de sa tête.

* * *

Je l'avoue, je ne serai pas contre un Eruri qui selon moi est quasiment un ship canon ah ah

Blaik : Ouai... Erwin a dépassé les bornes ah ah ah Tiendra-t-il en revanche ? Rien n'est moins sûr ah ah Merci à toi :3


	14. Les héros sans gloire

Cela faisait quelques heures que le Bataillon galopait allègrement en direction de la forêt des Titans, et Lilith se réjouit de ne pas avoir amené son étalon, qui n'aurait pu tenir la distance comme le faisaient les autres chevaux, entraînés pour.

Le but de cette expédition était simple, il s'agissait de vérifier une hypothèse d'Hanji en effectuant une reconnaissance de la partie Est du mur Rosa. D'après la scientifique, les Titans se concentraient principalement dans la zone autour de Trost. De nombreuses observations avaient été faites avant même la chute du mur, concernant cette étrange position : les Titans semblaient venir du sud de Shiganshina. On en voyait à l'époque très peu à l'Est ou à l'Ouest du mur Maria, et encore moins au Nord.

Après la chute du mur, le même phénomène se produisait autour de Rosa : peu de Titans semblaient prendre la peine de faire le tour du mur... Aussi, Hanji voulait simplement recenser le nombre de Titans dans la dite « Forêt des Titans », car ce grand bois se trouvait à une distance raisonnable de la ville Trost, en vérité, à mi chemin entre cette dernière et Karanese. Si ses dires se vérifiaient de manière consécutives, le Bataillon pourrait adapter ses formations en prenant en compte ce facteur non négligeable.

Seuls quelques lanternes et les rayons de la lune éclairaient leur chemin, mais les chevaux semblaient parfaitement habitués à l'obscurité. La formation militaire avançait à une allure très respectable.

\- Respire. Souffla Livaï à l'intention de la Duchesse, qui était déjà essoufflée.

Il ne pouvait réellement le voir de son cheval, mais Lilith était complètement euphorique. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait en dehors des murs. Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de contempler l'horizon du mur Maria, à l'époque où il tenait encore, alors galoper ainsi à l'extérieur, même s'il s'agissait en réalité de leur ancien territoire, était pour elle quelque chose d'extraordinaire et d'inédit.

Elle essayait de respirer, mais l'excitation mêlée à l'émerveillement lui rendait la chose impossible. De fait, son cheval était plus nerveux que les autres, et cela exaspérait le Caporal. Elle sentait son regard pesant au dessus de son épaule, mais la jeune femme devait bien admettre que c'était aussi très rassurant. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et elle avait une confiance aveugle en ses capacités pour la protéger. Il avait beau ne pas être très aimable, elle était bien contente que ce soit lui.

Lilith n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où ils étaient, mais les soldats semblaient parfaitement se repérer car ils stoppèrent tous leur chevauchée au milieu de nulle part et attendirent le signal d'Erwin pour se séparer en trois groupes distincts, dont un qu'il rejoignit lui même. La jeune aristocrate se retrouva ainsi seule avec le brun, et il l'invita à le suivre à l'orée d'un bois afin de pouvoir en cas de besoin se percher sur le sommet des arbres. Il lui proposa de descendre se dégourdir les jambes, et elle accepta volontiers.

\- Les trois groupes sont partis en reconnaissance, ils vont revenir dans une ou deux heures, ici même. Nous on ne bouge pas, on les attend.  
\- On va pouvoir discuter un peu alors. Lui dit-elle sans grand espoir.  
\- Non.  
\- Je peux dormir alors ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Sérieux ? S'étouffa-t-elle.  
\- Putain. T'as quel âge ? Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille et te la fermer ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se mit alors à le détailler. La petite lanterne qu'il avait avec lui n'éclairait pas beaucoup, ce qui lui donnait un air énigmatique et sombre. Le jeune militaire avait des cheveux de la même longueur que ceux du Major, mais ils étaient moins épais, et sa raie centrale lui donnait une toute autre allure que celle d'Erwin. Il possédait des traits de visage fins et marqués. Elle esquissa un sourire. Lui qui était si rude et grossier, avait pourtant un visage délicat et raffiné. Il était certes petit, mais très musclé, sans en perdre une certaine finesse. Elle lui trouvait une démarche presque féline. Ses mains, malgré son travail étaient soignées et ses ongles toujours propres jusqu'alors.

\- T'as fini de me mater ? S'impatienta-t-il.  
\- J'en étais à tes jambes à vrai-dire.

Il la fusilla du regard mais cela n'eut guère le même effet que d'habitude, car Lilith ne voyait pas ses pupilles glaciales dans la nuit.

\- Everglow, regarde devant toi.  
\- Je ne te parlais pas et je ne dormais pas... Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de te regarder ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange pour commencer.. Râla-t-elle.

Il céda et ne répondit rien. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à voix haute mais se dit avec fierté qu'elle avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise et qu'il refusait simplement de l'admettre. Elle continua donc son inspection jusqu'au bout de ses bottes mais ne trouva rien à observer de particulier. Un petit vent se mit à souffler et elle referma instinctivement contre elle la cape verte qu'on lui avait fourni pour l'expédition.

\- Si tu acceptes de me parler, je jure solennellement de ne dire que la vérité. Déclara-t-elle dans une dernière tentative.  
\- Oh ? Ça doit être rare ça non ?  
\- Plutôt oui. J'ai une image à tenir et des secrets à garder. Admit-elle.  
\- Toujours pas. Je ne veux rien savoir de toute façon. Tout le monde n'a pas l'empathie et la curiosité d'Erwin. Grommela-t-il.

Sa dernière réplique la blessa quelque peu, mais elle continua tout de même de lui parler.

\- Erwin m'aime bien. Ce n'est pas par politesse. Déclara-t-elle.  
\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il. C'est bien ça le problème.

Elle avait immédiatement regretté sa réplique, pensant que Livaï allait sauter sur l'occasion pour la remettre en place, mais il n'en était rien.

\- Oh ? Il ne t'as rien dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

À sa dernière remarque, il leva les yeux vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis leurs « échanges » de paroles, il semblait intéressé. Évidemment. Elle soupira.

\- Hier avant de rejoindre les commerçants de Trost, Erwin m'a gentiment demandé de prendre mes distances et ne rien attendre de lui.

Il ne réagit pas, mais elle aurait juré qu'il jubilait de l'intérieur. Elle devina qu'il devait aussi se sentir soulagé.

\- Ça m'attriste bien sûr, je suis Erwin depuis longtemps, et je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui depuis qu'on s'est « officiellement » rencontrés. Mais je comprends la situation. Je ne me permettrai pas de mettre votre réputation plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est, pour ce que ça vaut. Et aussi, je réalise bien que je ne peux pas vraiment servir Erwin. Je ne peux pas être un pilier pour lui comme toi tu peux l'être par exemple. Si je ne lui sers pas, c'est normal qu'il s'éloigne. Mais je continuerai à vous aider.

Il l'écouta silencieusement sans l'interrompre. Son choix de mots était intéressant. Elle avait dit « servir » : non pas « se tenir à ses côtés », « l'aimer » ou « le soutenir », mais bien « lui servir ». Livaï n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière, mais il lui sembla clair que ce n'était pas commun de définir le concept d'amour par le fait qu'elle doive lui servir à quelque chose. Derrière ses grands sourires, il considérait Lilith comme quelqu'un de solitaire, et seule. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'amis dans son cercle, et les seules personnes qui restaient à ses côtés étaient payées pour cela. À part peut-être cette courtisane, mais elle ne la voyait à priori guère souvent, et il ne savait dire si elles étaient réellement proches ou non.

Tout comme il évitait de créer des liens trop forts avec les nouvelles recrues, elle semblait avoir érigé un mur autour d'elle, pour se protéger des autres. Certes, contrairement à lui, elle ne craignait pas de voir ses proches se faire démembrer sous yeux, la laissant ainsi souffrir du vide qu'ils laissaient par la suite ; mais elle avait sûrement dû avoir son lot de trahisons. C'était une aristocrate de pouvoir, à la tête d'un empire après tout, et en plus d'être jeune, c'était une femme. Sans compter qu'elle lui avait tout de même avoué avoir tué le Duc Everglow. Dans sa manière de le dire, il avait compris qu'elle avait probablement dû le faire elle-même, qui plus est.

\- Ça nous aide pour Karanese en tout cas. Finit-il par dire.

Lilith allait le remercier ; il était extrêmement rare que quelque chose de gentil sorte de la bouche du brun. Mais la jeune jeune n'eut pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot que Livaï l'attrapa violemment par le bras. Il lui ordonna quelque chose, mais tout se brouilla dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un Titan. Une effroyable sensation lui parcourut tout le corps et elle se tétanisa instantanément. Le gigantesque monstre ne se précipita pas sur eux, mais il était tellement grand qu'il fut proche en un rien de temps. Livaï l'avait alors saisi par la taille et s'était élancé dans les airs tout aussi rapidement vers la cime de l'arbre le plus proche. La plupart des arbres dépassaient largement le Titan, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins terrifiant. Une fois stabilisé sur la branche, Livaï déposa délicatement la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne glisse pas. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir et se tenir contre le tronc. Des larmes avaient déjà coulées le long de ses joues.

\- Everglow, concentre-toi. Est-ce que tu tiens bien ? Est-ce que je peux te laisser là pour le tuer ? Tu ne bouges pas, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche mais elle hocha la tête de bas en haut pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y aller, et qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Livaï fonça alors vers le Titan et lui découpa la nuque d'un geste franc et précis. Le sang de la bête s'évapora peu à peu tandis qu'il rangeait déjà ses deux lames. Il releva ensuite la tête vers la Duchesse et la rejoignit sans effort. Par précaution et au vu de la terreur dans ses yeux, le Caporal décida qu'ils resteraient perchés jusqu'au retour des autres. Les chevaux s'étaient simplement écartés, habitués à ce que les Titans ne leur témoignent le moindre intérêt. Livaï se tenait debout sur la branche, dos à elle. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle avait plus ou moins retrouver une respiration normale, il lui fit face. Elle avait également séché ses larmes.

\- C'est rare de croiser des Titans en pleine nuit...

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il esquissa un sourire : c'est quelle devait être rétablie. Il s'assit une jambe de chaque côté du tronc tandis qu'elle avait ramené les siennes contre son buste, adossée contre l'arbre.

\- Félicitations. Se moqua-t-il. Tu es officiellement la première noble à avoir fait face à un Titan.  
\- C'est sûrement ça qui nous manque pour vous soutenir davantage... Souffla-t-elle sans réussir à cacher qu'elle était encore remuée.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. Erwin jura en constatant l'immense carcasse du Titan, mais Lilith n'entendit pas ce qu'il avait dit de là où elle se tenait. Il fit signe à son subordonné de descendre. Personne ne manquait à l'appel et le Caporal redescendit avec la Duchesse. Lilith adressa un faible sourire à Erwin, qui semblait s'inquiéter de son état mental. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués. Peut-être avaient-ils rencontrés d'autres Titans eux aussi. Elle n'osa pas poser la question. Livaï et elle remontèrent à cheval et ils se remirent en route.

Le Bataillon se divisa de nouveaux en deux groupes, afin de vérifier la sureté des lieux aux alentours et choisir un emplacement pour le campement. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le petit matin, mais il paraissait nécessaire de s'arrêter. Pétra lui expliqua qu'ils transportaient habituellement avec eux une charrette dans laquelle ils mettaient leurs tentes et de la nourriture, mais que cette expédition étant simple et rapide, Erwin n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'encombrer. Elle le maudit silencieusement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devrait dormir à même le sol. Encore une chose qu'elle faisait pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout comme tomber nez à nez avec un Titan, elle s'en serait volontiers passée.

Livaï avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste à ses côtés alors que la jeune aristocrate se dirigeait spontanément vers les deux femmes du groupe : Pétra et Nanaba. Elle ne discuta pas, d'autant plus qu'il lui traça une limite à ne pas franchir au sol. Elle éclata de rire, alertant les autres de la scène.

\- C'est une blague, tu me traces un périmètre de sécurité ? Tu as peur que je t'attaque dans ton sommeil Ackerman ?  
\- Ne franchis pas cette ligne, c'est tout.

Elle ria de nouveaux avant de s'installer et saluer les autres. Livaï ne devait ni être frileux, ni bien sociable avec ses camarades car eux seuls se tenaient à l'écart. Le reste du Bataillon formaient un groupe homogène et une partie d'entre eux était blottis les uns contre les autres.

Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, d'autant plus qu'avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et manquer l'arrêt cardiaque. Sa respiration ne cessait de s'emballer, elle était frigorifiée, sans parler de la fatigue. Pourtant, elle entendait les autres ronfler comme s'ils se sentaient en sécurité. Comment faisaient-ils pour se détendre ?

\- Everglow.

Elle sursauta violemment et manqua de pousser un cri.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais arrêter de faire du bruit, je suis désolée...

Livaï soupira. Même dans l'obscurité la plus totale il percevait qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il fut même étonné qu'elle n'éclate pas en sanglot à la fin de ses excuses tant sa voix trahissait son angoisse. Il inspira profondément et repensa aux ordres de son supérieur. « s'il te plait Livaï, fais un effort pour elle, c'est courageux de sa part de venir, essaie de la mettre à l'aise qu'elle n'en garde pas un trop mauvais souvenir ». Bon, étant donné qu'elle avait failli se faire dévorer par un Titan, ils pouvaient s'asseoir sur le fait qu'elle raconte à tout le monde que c'était la meilleure expérience de sa vie...Mais il pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'elle ne meure ni d'une pneumonie, ni d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Arrête de trembler, viens-là.

Il la tira vers lui et partagea la moitié de sa couverture avec elle. Il râla lorsqu'elle effleura son bras de ses doigts gelés. À ce stade, on ne pouvait plus appeler ça avoir froid, elle était presque en train de se solidifier... Il constata qu'elle avait pris sa menace très au sérieux car elle tentait de maintenir une distance de sécurité. Ça en devenait ridicule. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient coude à coude.

\- Ne me bave pas dessus au moins.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'endormit avec une rapidité insolente.

...

Livaï ouvrit grand les yeux aux premiers rayons du soleil. Pourquoi avait-il chaud ? Lui qui avait toujours su s'adapter parfaitement aux contraintes climatiques extérieures, se prit même à se demander s'il n'avait pas dormi avec deux couvertures par erreur.

Ah. Non. Ce n'était pas une deuxième couverture le problème. Il baissa les yeux et dévisagea Lilith d'un air dépité. La jeune femme s'était enroulée autour de son bras. Son visage était blotti contre son épaule, et sa jambe, bien que cachée par la couverture, était à moitié sur lui. Néanmoins, il apprécia qu'elle ne dorme pas la bouche ouverte : elle semblait avoir tenu parole et ne lui avait pas bavé dessus.

Il la dégagea sans ménagement sous les ricanements de ses camarades, hilares. Il les soupçonna de s'être levés plus tôt exprès, car il était habituellement le premier debout. Il ne leur fit pas le plaisir de réagir cependant. Seule Pétra ne semblait guère s'amuser de la situation et les somma de vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Qui a franchi la ligne finalement ? Le charria Erwin.  
\- Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse congeler elle et ses larmes de crocodiles ? Râla le brun.

Le Major laissa échapper un petit rire qui finit de réveiller la jolie noble. Les deux militaires s'installèrent en tailleur et commencèrent à déjeuner, bientôt suivis des autres. Lilith les rejoignit la dernière et accepta le fruit qu'Erwin lui tendit. Elle croqua sans ménagement dans la pomme et bu de l'eau dans la gourde que les soldats se faisaient passer. Elle finit par se retourner vers le Major, qui la fixait depuis un petit moment.

\- Quoi ? Ma tête du matin ne te revient pas ? Râla-t-elle.

Il eut un éclat de rire général puis Erwin évinça sa question. Comment aurait-il pu lui répondre qu'il la trouvait belle au naturel ?

Le reste du petit déjeuner leur servit de réunion pour que chaque groupe puisse faire leur rapport. Lilith prit un temps pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance. Contrairement aux Brigades Spéciales qu'elle avait souvent côtoyées, le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration reposait sur la confiance et l'entraide. « L'union fait la force » prenait tout son sens lorsque les soldats racontaient leurs expériences. Ils assuraient mutuellement leurs arrières. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin dans les Brigades Spéciales, au sein desquelles la devise était plutôt « chacun pour soi ». Elle se laissa bercer par leurs boutades lorsqu'ils eurent fini de débriefer, et reprirent des conversations plus légères.

\- Tu veux venir te débarbouiller un peu ? Il y a une source d'eau un peu plus loin, je t'accompagne si jamais ! Lui proposa soudainement Pétra après une énième remontrance auprès de son camarade, Oluo.  
\- Ça ne serait pas de refus !

La jolie rousse jeta un œil à Nanaba pour lui proposer également, et les trois jeunes femmes partirent en direction du petit étang sous le regard lubrique d'Oluo.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il ne fera rien. La rassura Pétra alors qu'elle fusillait le soldat du regard.

Nanaba ne fit aucunement attention à son comportement et invita les deux autres à accélérer le pas pour ne pas retarder le Bataillon. Arrivées au fameux étang, Lilith attendit de voir ce que les deux soldats allaient faire. Allaient-elles se déshabiller entièrement ou simplement se passer un peu d'eau ? Sans perdre de temps, Nanaba se dévêtit complètement et plongea dans l'eau. Lilith s'accroupit pour sentir la température de l'étang et échangea un regard consterné avec Pétra. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'eau était gelée.

Elles soupirèrent et imitèrent la grande blonde, qui ne tarda pas à sortir, accompagnée de Pétra, qui sautillait nerveusement en hurlant qu'elle avait froid. Nanaba les salua au loin et regagna le campement, alors que la jolie rousse attendit Lilith, qui sortit rapidement aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise en constatant des traces de brûlures sur le corps de la jeune noble. À en voir la régularité, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'accidents. Lilith lui adressa un regard glacial et elle détourna le regard en s'excusant maladroitement. Elles regagnèrent à leur tour le campement sans échanger le moindre mot, et Lilith regagna sa couche pour ranger ses affaires alors que Pétra, qui avait déjà tout rangé, rejoignit ses camarades vers les chevaux. Nanaba ne tarda pas à la questionner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son amie faisait une tête d'enterrement.

\- Je... Je pensais que les nobles avaient une vie confortable, une vie parfaite...  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup, elle t'as dit quoi ? Demanda Nanaba, sceptique.  
\- Elle a des marques. Je pense qu'on lui a fait du mal, ça m'a surprise. Répondit-elle tout en se hâtant de préparer son cheval.

Personne ne fit la moindre remarque, probablement parce qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre.  
Oluo débarqua alors, accompagné de Mike. Il ne restait plus que Lilith, qui arriva à son tour, fin prête. Oluo la dévisagea.

\- C'est dingue, tes cheveux sont exactement comme hier... S'extasia Oluo. Ça change des filles du Bataillon...  
\- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ? S'étouffa Pétra tout en lui sautant à la gorge.  
\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit dans un château, avec de l'eau chaude, du miel, un lit moelleux et qu'on ne fait rien de ses journées... Plaisanta la jolie brune.

Elle nota que Pétra n'avait pas souri mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Oluo quant à lui avait fait la révérence d'un geste ironique. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup que le Bataillon ne la traite pas comme une membre de la haute société. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise, bien qu'elle savait avoir un traitement spécial. Tout le monde termina d'arnacher son cheval puis ils reprirent la route afin de traverser la fameuse forêt des Titans. Lilith ne lâcha pas Livaï d'une semelle, priant intérieurement qu'ils ne croisent aucun Titan jusqu'à la porte de Karanase dans l'après-midi.

Elle prit alors conscience de la dangerosité de l'extérieur. La veille, avant de faire face à son premier Titan, Lilith ne réalisait guère la réalité du terrain. Maintenant qu'elle avait la boule au ventre, et était devenue paranoïaque au moindre buisson qui bougeait, elle se rendit compte des visages crispés des membres du Bataillon, à l'affut de la moindre ombre, et de manière générale, de cette tension palpable qui flottait dans l'air. C'était très différent de l'imaginer et de le vivre. Elle profita que Pétra soit à proximité pour formuler un remerciement général. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui demander pourquoi, et Lilith leur répondit alors :

\- De vous battre pour l'Humanité.

* * *

Merci pour vos lectures ! Ce confinement aura au moins eu un effet positif sur ma vie : cela fait quelques fois que je tiens le rythme, donc c'est décidé, je publierai au moins une fois par semaine !

Je sais que certains commentent peu ou à la fin des fictions, mais n'hésitez pas si vous voulez me laisser un avis, ou réagir sur un passage : c'est tellement plus plaisant de pouvoir échanger à ce sujet. :3


	15. - Pause illustrative & commentaires

Bonjour à tous !

**Je vous propose une petite pause illustrative avant le prochain chapitre de l'histoire !**

J'adoooore me promener sur Pinterest et rassembler des images (d'eruri et d'Erwin principalement...mais pas que...), et j'ai ENFIN trouvé une magnifique illustration pour mon personnage : Lilith Everglow.

Il s'agit d'une illustration de l'artiste Elyne ELYMART, que j'ai personnellement retouchée pour qu'elle corresponde à Lilith. Pinterest compressant les images vous ne pourrez apprécier les reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux, ni la légère ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégage malgré son aspect nocturne... J'ai fais un trait sur ces petits détails dont je suis sûrement la seule à me soucier... hi hi

Mais là voilà : une jolie brune aux yeux dorés et à la peau claire, parce que Mademoiselle ne travaille pas dans les champs... ;)  
Petit clin d'œil fortuit mais appréciable au vert du Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration.

**Je vous mets donc le lien pinterest de mon tableau concernant cette fiction,** ne pouvant joindre la moindre image ici ni mettre une URL entière... Je vous laisse ajouter "pinterest" avant l'URL et jeter un œil pour les curieux ! =)

_.fr/lily_fantasies/le-poids-des-apparences-fanfiction-snk/_

J'ai également fait une version _**deuxième moitié**_, avec une illustration d'Erwin de l'artiste Trixdraws visible sur Deviantart. (il a fait tous les personnages dans ce style c'est sublime)

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**J'en profite également pour répondre aux commentaires :  
Blaik : **Merci encore de ton soutien hé hé Tes commentaires sont une motivation sans faille.

**New Guest : **Hello à toi ! Merci pour tes deux commentaires, je suis ravie que tu prennes plaisir à lire mon OC et que mon personnage te plaise ! Les deux chapitres qui suivent vont te donner une toute nouvelle image d'elle ah ah ah Tu me diras ;) Tu as un surnom que je puisse répondre à tes commentaires avec quelque chose de plus personnal que "Guest" ? Sinon je t'appellerai "Sunshine" hé hé


	16. Questions indiscrètes

Erwin avait stoppé son cheval en amont de la colline, signifiant à ses subordonnés qu'ils allaient de nouveau reformer leur groupe et partir en éclairage.

Le Bataillon avait traversé l'immense forêt sans aucun encombre, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à sillonner jusqu'à Karanese aux travers des immenses coteaux verdoyants. La vue y était très dégagée malgré un certain relief, laissant les membres des escouades très confiants quant à l'issue de leur mission. Hanji semblait avoir raison, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun Titan, passée une certaine limite.

Cette fois-ci, le Major proposa même à la jeune aristocrate de les accompagner dans un des deux groupes. Il fut surpris qu'elle refuse après avoir demandé si c'était nécessaire. Liväi leva les yeux au ciel tout en la traitant de froussarde alors que les autres ricanèrent. Sa rencontre de la veille avec un Titan l'avait probablement traumatisée.

\- Très bien, alors on se rejoint en bas de cette vallée.

Livaï tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'endroit que son supérieur pointait du doigt et se contenta de hocher la tête. Les deux groupes partirent au grand galop, laissant Lilith et le Caporal à l'arrière. La jeune femme amena son cheval aux côtés de celui du militaire. Il tiqua, devinant que Lilith allait engager la conversation. Lui arrivait-il de rester silencieuse ?

\- Livaï, comment vos soins médicaux sont-ils gérés ?

Il la toisa du regard, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir... Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Et bien comment ça se passe : est-ce que vous êtes pris en charge rapidement au sein des murs ? Avez-vous des centres spécialisés, une certaine priorité, des médecins attitrés ? Explique-moi comment ça marche.  
\- Je ne suis jamais blessé. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle le regarda d'un dépité. Qu'attendait-elle de lui en même temps ? Il allait falloir qu'elle s'adresse à Erwin pour récupérer ce genre d'informations. Le Major était bien plus enclin à échanger avec elle : il répondrait sûrement à toutes ses questions. Elle n'insista pas et éloigna son cheval pour rassurer Livaï sur le fait qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas plus que de raison. Elle le regarda cependant de travers, contrariée.

Lilith n'aimait pas passer du temps seule avec lui. Cette aura de solitude et cette fausse froideur, derrière laquelle n'importe qui aurait pu déceler la douleur qu'il cachait, la mettait très mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il l'obligeait à regarder toute la misère du monde droit dans les yeux. La jeune noble avait connu la violence, la peur, les mensonges, la trahison, mais elle n'avait pas eu à devoir se battre pour rester envie. Lorsqu'elle menait un combat, elle posait ses pions, imaginait un plan, mettait en place des stratagèmes, et de par son intelligence dans le domaine, n'échouait que rarement, et pour mieux rebondir.

Rares étaient les situations où elle perdait son sang froid, ou sentait ses émotions la submerger. Elle ignorait tout de cette colère que pouvaient ressentir les membres du Bataillon au plus profond de leurs entrailles, cette haine et cette frustration de ne faire le poids face aux Titans. Ce désespoir et cette impuissance lorsqu'ils perdaient leurs compagnons, un à un ; cette impression de n'être que du bétail...

Au sein des murs, Lilith était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un prédateur. Rien n'était une fatalité pour elle, et elle se pensait invincible. Elle ne se sentait pas piégée, enfermée, utilisée, et sa cage dorée l'avait satisfait pendant de très longues années. Certes elle ne se sentait pas à sa place et avait développé certains troubles, notamment dans sa relation avec les autres, mais elle ne tremblait plus depuis longtemps. La réalité en dehors des mur l'avait frappé en plein visage. Elle n'avait pas attendu cette expédition pour tout remettre en question, mais cela avait déclenché chez elle une prise de conscience supplémentaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce monde, et elle aiderait Erwin et le Bataillon à le percer à jour.

\- C'est un vrai soucis en fait. Il n'existe pas d'équipes spécialisées, ni d'hôpitaux où les blessés sont pris en charge en priorité. Comme pour tout, il faut payer pour ça. On fait ce qu'on peut pour gérer sur le terrain et après c'est chacun pour soi.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, surprise que Livaï prenne finalement la peine de lui répondre. Il avait un sacré caractère.

\- Il faudrait au moins un centre médical à Trost, pour vos retours d'expédition, ça me semble le minimum.  
\- Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose...Lui dit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle ne répliqua pas. C'était prévu effectivement. Sa priorité avait toujours été leur libre circulation au sein des murs, ou au moins de Rosa, puisque Maria avait été perdu. Elle veillait déjà à ce qu'ils aient accès à tout le matériel militaire dont ils avaient besoin et finançait une partie des recherches concernant les armes spécialisées contre les Titans, sous forme de donations anonymes. La seule chose concrète qu'elle pouvait faire était donc d'améliorer les services de santé pour les blessés au combat, et d'instaurer une gratuité, au moins partielle de ces soins. Au delà de ces actions, elle devait se contenter d'essayer de changer l'opinion publique. La balle était dans leur camps, pour continuer à progresser dans leur quête et rallier plus de recrues. Elle avait foi en eux.

Mais en application, cela s'avérait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lilith avait grandi dans un environnement hostile, au sein duquel les tentatives d'assassinat faisaient partie intégrante de son quotidien. Elle avait toujours été protégée efficacement, et lorsqu'elle put l'exiger, elle choisit elle même sa garde personnelle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait menacée.

Comme une des nombreuses lettres de menaces qu'elle avait reçu le lui avait conseillé, elle hésitait à rappeler auprès d'elle ses quatre autres hommes qui pouvaient assurer sa protection. D'un côté, cela lui permettrait de déjouer plus facilement les plans de ses ennemis, ou simplement de les dissuader. D'un autre côté, cela revenait à admettre qu'elle avait peur, et ainsi : montrer une certaine vulnérabilité et fragilité aux yeux de ses pairs. Elle n'arrivait pas à statuer sur ce qui était le mieux à faire. À lui seul, Ghérart lui avait évité plusieurs problèmes à Hermina. La menace était bien réelle, et lorsqu'elle ferait voter cette fameuse loi pour l'ouverture des portes du mur au Bataillon, elle doutait qu'ils en restent là.

« Ils ». Elle avait mit du temps à remonter jusqu'à eux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se mettre les conseillers du Roi à dos. Ce n'est que lorsque Detlev, le porte parole de la Noblesse auprès du Roi, avait comprit son petit manège et ce qu'elle allait mettre en place que Lilith réalisa dans quoi elle s'engageait. Le puissant politique lui avait adressé une lettre, juste avant son départ à Karanese, dans laquelle il la sommait de renoncer. Il avait également précisé qu'il lui faisait le cadeau de lui adresser un avertissement, par respect pour ce qu'elle représentait. Elle avait d'abord eu peur. Malgré son pouvoir, Lilith ne pouvait pas grand chose contre les conseillers du Roi : ils étaient intouchables, et leurs mots étaient ordres sacrés parmi la noblesse.

Puis portée par la détermination d'Erwin et le combat qu'il représentait, elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle changerait le monde, où elle tomberait. Qu'avait-elle de plus important à faire ou à protéger après tout ?

Le bruit caractéristique des chevaux au grand galop la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle sourit en constatant le timing parfait des deux escouades qui se dirigeaient vers elle, tel un carrousel militaire géant. Ils arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Leurs sourires confirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient croisés aucun Titans. Le soleil brillait à son zénith, et ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger ensemble leur déjeuner. Lilith semblait de bonne humeur et les observait se chamailler avec un petit sourire. Pétra finit par lui demander ce qu'il enchantait à ce point.

\- Je trouve super d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. C'est important d'être bien entouré. Confia-t-elle. Ça me plait de vous regarder.  
\- Toi aussi tu dois bien avoir des amis quand même non ? Marmonna Nanaba entre deux bouchées de son pain.  
\- J'ai des _alliés_, je n'ai pas d'_amis_, pas au quotidien en tout cas.

Elle poursuivit alors qu'ils la regardaient, dubitatifs.

\- Un ami, contrairement à un allié, ne te tourne pas le dos quand ses intérêts sont en danger. Je n'ai pas ce genre de personnes à mes côtés. C'est quelque chose que j'admire chez vous.

Oluo de l'escouade de Livaï s'assit soudainement aux côtés de Lilith, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait lui dire, et le regard livide de Pétra lui confirma que quelque chose allait se passer. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui proposer d'être son ami ?

\- Et si on profitait de ce superbe endroit pour jouer à un jeu ?  
\- Oluo... Pas ton jeu de la bouteille... t'as quel âge ? S'étouffa Nanaba.

Elle avait pourtant un sourire en coin qui trahissait son enthousiasme. Le jeu de la bouteille ? Un sorte de jeu d'action vérité ? Jen l'avait un jour obligée à y jouer avec un groupe d'hommes complètement rincés. Elle avait trouvé cela drôle au début, mais avec le recul, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû partir avant que tout ne se gâte... Au moins, il étaient tous sobres là.

\- Sans moi. Râla Livaï. Tes idées d'actions sont trop tordues.  
\- Bon, et si on ne faisait qu'une version vérité alors ? On est entre nous, ça va aller... Répliqua Nanaba.

Oluo lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier de son soutien tandis que Livaï haussa les épaules. « Entre nous », qu'ils parlent pour eux... Lilith soupira, méfiante. Mais après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à répondre si elle se sentait embarrassée. Même Erwin ne sembla pas vouloir s'enfuir. Ce fut Pétra qui attrapa une bouteille et la fit tourner. Ses pupilles brillaient, et Lilith se dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu. Elle avait l'air encore plus enjouée que sa collègue. La jeune noble remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas Hanji. Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait pu lui demander...

La bouteille désigna Mike, qui ne sourcilla pas. Nanaba prit alors la parole la première. Lilith en fut d'ailleurs surprise. Elle l'avait trouvé assez distante et réservée jusque là. Elle ne trouva aucun sens à sa question.

\- Je suis mal coiffée habituellement ?

Oluo et Pétra ne purent réprimer leur rire tandis qu'Erwin ne semblait pas non plus saisir la référence. Le chef d'escouade de Nanaba répondit d'une voix calme à sa subordonnée, nullement troublé.

\- Tu es toujours bien coiffée, j'avais simplement envie de te le faire remarquer ce jour-là.

Sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire la jolie blonde, mais Mike récupéra la bouteille et continua le jeu tout en mâchant son sandwich. Ce fut au tour de Livaï ; il tiqua. Pétra prit la parole. Visiblement, chacun inventait ses propres règles à ce jeu.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant notre reconnaissance ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on a parlé ? Grommela Livaï.

Il marquait un point, cela aurait pu être le cas. Il soupira et raconta les questions de la brune sur les soins médicaux. Tout comme Nanaba, la jolie rousse ne put cacher sa déception, trahissant le fait qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse plus croustillante. Lilith espéra alors que le jeu perde de son intérêt et qu'ils passent tous à autre chose, mais Oluo semblait décidé à la faire parler : il saisit la bouteille sans la lâcher des yeux et la fit tourner. Elle remarqua qu'il ébaucha un geste suspect avec son poignet et ne fut guère surprise d'être désignée. À ce compte là il aurait pu simplement lâcher la bouteille dans la bonne direction sans s'embarrasser à essayer de la faire tourner...

\- Vas-y, pose ta question... Râla-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as eu une aventure avec le Commandant Dork des Brigades Spéciales ?

Lilith faillit s'étouffer avec son pain, tandis que tous ses camarades le réprimandèrent du regard. Même Livaï semblait contrarié. Peut-être ressentait-il une certaine responsabilité puisqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de son escouade. Les yeux curieux et hilares d'Oluo attendrirent la brune, qui décida de répondre. Elle se demanda tout de même où il avait bien pu avoir l'information, s'imaginant mal Erwin être la raison d'une telle fuite.

\- Non, je l'ai souvent vu puisqu'il est présent à de nombreuses soirées de la haute société, mais je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'attirance pour lui. En plus, il est marié non ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Oluo sembla la croire sur parole et elle se félicita de sa performance. Il précisa aussi qu'il l'avait entendu d'un ancien camarade à lui, qui travaillait maintenant dans les Brigades Spéciales. Le regard pesant qu'Erwin posait sur elle ne lui échappa pas. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait mentir avec brio, il s'en remettrait. Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à alimenter ce genre de commérages ?

Elle fit tourner la bouteille, qui pointa Erwin. Personne ne parla, comme pour lui laisser l'occasion de poser elle-même une question, mais elle n'en fit rien. Étonnement, ce fut Livaï qui prit la parole. Il avait sensiblement dû comprendre que personne n'oserait le faire.

\- Que contenait la boîte qu'on a récupéré pour le Marquis Grant à ton avis ?

Pétra manqua un battement. Alors finalement il était intéressé...! Elle bouda, ce qui n'échappa pas à Oluo qui comprit de suite la raison de sa réaction. Il se moqua d'elle.

\- Ah... Bien joué Livaï... Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là... D'après les rumeurs il s'agirait d'un carnet révélant des secrets sur de nombreux nobles. Je n'en sais pas plus, plus personne n'en parle.  
\- Oh... Ça ne va pas tarder...Il y a juste à attendre un peu. Ajouta Lilith.

Le Major annonça la dernière manche du jeu, et Lilith se décomposa lorsque la satanée bouteille la désigna de nouveau. Oluo s'empressa de poser une nouvelle question avant les autres.

\- Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose, n'importe quoi dans ta vie, ça serait quoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle la seule à avoir des questions comme ça ? Une émotion particulière la saisit alors qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé à une réponse. Elle ignorait quelle expression de visage elle avait laissé s'échapper, mais Oluo la regardait avec davantage d'intérêt. Elle y répondit simplement.

\- Je sauverai mon père. Lui dit-elle.

Erwin se leva alors pour sonner le départ, et le Bataillon se remit en route. Pétra ne manqua pas de brutaliser son camarade alors qu'il regagnait son cheval, enjoué. En à peine deux heures, ils furent devant la grande porte de Karanese. Lilith ne fut pas surprise que le Comte ne soit pas là pour les accueillir. Elle l'imaginait mal s'asseoir et attendre tout l'après-midi...

La gigantesque porte s'ouvrit une fois le Bataillon annoncé, et surtout, Lilith reconnue. Elle ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle se referma derrière eux. Elle était revenue en terre conquise. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour reconnaitre Liam à l'entrée de la ville. Elle lui sourit tendrement alors que le jeune homme lui adressait un large sourire. Elle salua le Bataillon, remercia tout spécialement Livaï et descendit de cheval pour rejoindre le grand brun. Il ne lui posa guère de questions et se contenta de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures. Ils s'engagèrent dans les ruelles et disparurent.

Le Bataillon quant à lui regagna une auberge pour s'y installer jusqu'au lendemain. Le Comte de Karanese les avait invité avec Lilith à passer la soirée en son château. C'était la première fois qu'un noble invitait Erwin, et qui plus est, avec tous ses autres membres de l'expédition. Lilith l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'il ne tenterait rien de désobligeant, et que de toute manière, il était libre de refuser. Il n'y avait pas de sens caché derrière cette invitation selon elle. Mais Erwin avait tenu à répondre présent. Pour motiver ses troupes, il avait vanté la qualité du buffet qui les attendrait, et ils mordirent tous à l'hameçon excepté Livaï, qui marmonna une insulte avant de le suivre, comme toujours.

\- ERWIIIIIIN !

Il se retourna et aperçut sans surprise sa subordonnée : Hanji, dans la foule. Elle se précipita vers eux et les submergèrent de questions. Elle devait être impatiente de savoir si sa théorie tenait la route. Moblit, son assistant, était à ses côtés. Son congé familial avait dû prendre fin. Il se demanda si sa mère avait survécu mais ne posa pas la question.

Ils se reposèrent tous dans la salle commune de l'auberge qu'ils avaient réservés, puis lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ils se mirent en marche pour rejoindre le lieu de la réception. Hanji insista pour venir, avançant l'argument selon lequel cela ne ferait aucune différence et que le Comte de Karanese ne s'en rendrait sûrement pas compte. Erwin soupira et céda à son caprice. Elle hurla de joie et emmena Moblit avec elle.

Ils étaient tous venus en uniforme, et une certaine gêne se fit sentir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu des autres nobles, qui ne semblaient guère apprécier leur présence. Le Comte de Karanese alla les saluer sans conviction. C'était un homme qui avoisinait la quarantaine. Il était brun, élancé, des yeux dorés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Lilith. Comme la Duchesse le leur avait dit, quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de lui. Il avait l'air d'un véritable sadique. Erwin était en train de se présenter lorsqu'il détacha son regard du militaire. Il semblait jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du Major.

Lilith venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Égale à elle-même, elle avait soigné son apparition. Le Comte sourit en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas revêtue une robe, mais un ensemble masculin, élégant, qui lui donnait un air impérial et puissant. Sa notoriété étant quelque peu entachée depuis son implication avec le Bataillon, il avait deviné qu'elle utiliserait son invitation pour asseoir son pouvoir et remettre en place les insolents. Mais il avait tout de même espéré qu'elle lui ferait le plaisir de revêtir une robe... Elle n'avait pas son sourire de convenance, son masque était celui qu'elle portait en négociations d'affaire.

Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le centre de la pièce, croisant au passage les autres nobles qui s'inclinaient une fois à sa hauteur. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'un des hommes ne la salua pas. Elle fit mine de tourner la tête et l'aristocrate céda en s'inclinant avant qu'elle n'eut à parler. Elle esquissa alors un sourire satisfait et reprit son défilé jusqu'au Comte. Elle ne regarda personne du Bataillon.

\- Lilith... Je vois que tu me montre ta plus belle robe pour me séduire... La chambra-t-il.  
\- Maxence. J'ose espérer que tu les as accueilli comme il se doit ? Lui dit-elle en faisant allusion aux militaires.  
\- Nous étions justement en train de nous présenter. Commandant Smith c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Erwin se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Lilith s'avança vers le plateau que tenait un serveur pour y prendre une coupe de champagne. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles mais savamment bouclées. Pétra et Oluo semblait complètement perdus, tandis que les autres ne montrèrent aucun signe de surprise. Mal à l'aise, Oluo regardait ses pieds tandis que Pétra tentait de comprendre comment la femme qui se tenait devant elle pouvait elle la même personne que celle avec qui elle avait passé ces derniers jours. Elle ne salua même pas Hanji, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis leur départ pour l'expédition.

Un des nobles fit soudainement face à Lilith. Sa tenue vestimentaire trahissait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la Haute Société, mais il l'aborda avec audace.

\- Vous êtes tombée bien bas... Je suis consterné de m'apercevoir que ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs, comment une noble de votre envergure peut se rabaisser à ...  
\- Qui est cet idiot, Maxence ?

Le Comte laissa échapper un rire. Que la fête commence.


	17. Ne parle pas de mon père

_"Un des nobles fit soudainement face à Lilith. [...] il l'aborda avec audace._

_\- Vous êtes tombée bien bas… Je suis consterné de m'apercevoir que ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs, comment une noble de votre envergure peut se rabaisser à …_

_\- Qui est cet idiot, Maxence ?"_

* * *

Lilith l'avait à peine regardé, et le noble, bien plus âgé qu'elle, commençait à perdre son assurance. Maxence répondit à sa question.

\- Il s'agit du Baron de ...  
\- Un Baron. Merveilleux. Souffla-t-elle sans le laisser finir. Elle poursuivit, toujours sans adresser la moindre attention à l'homme.  
\- Je vois que le dressage n'est toujours pas ton fort. Une Cour ça s'éduque tu sais...  
\- Je préfère punir qu'éduquer, tu le sais bien...  
\- Oh ? Maintenant tu fais la différence entre les deux, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Votre défunt père aurait honte de vous ! S'écria le Baron, dans un ultime effort pour attirer son attention.

Elle lui fit alors face et planta ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, mais il sentit le besoin de reculer.

\- Si vous insistez, je peux vous organiser une rencontre. Lui fit-elle d'un ton glacial qu'elle accompagna d'un léger sourire sarcastique.  
\- C'est...c'est une menace ?  
\- Non. Les menaces c'est pour les faibles. Je ne menace pas, j'agis. Maintenant si vous voulez tout savoir, je ne tolère pas ce manque de respect, surtout de la part d'un inférieur. Allez-vous continuer à me contrarier ou allez-vous retrouver la raison et rester à votre place ?

Le Comte de Karanese se délecta de la scène, tandis que le Baron se décomposait. Le pauvre homme finit par se confondre en excuses et quitter les lieux.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre estime qu'il peut avoir une opinion à mon sujet ? Demanda Lilith d'une voix qui résonna dans la pièce entière.  
\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ricana Maxence après un long silence.

Il jubilait de se tenir à ses côtés en cet instant. Le Comte l'invita à s'asseoir pour discuter et mit à l'aise Erwin et ses troupes afin qu'ils se sentent libre de se servir à boire et à manger et s'installer selon leur bon vouloir. Il fut surprit qu'Erwin et ses trois chefs d'escouade ne leur laissent que peu d'intimité en s'asseyant à proximité de lui et Lilith.

La jeune Duchesse l'obligea quelque peu à orienter la conversation sur le Bataillon, et Maxence fit l'effort de formuler des questions concernant leurs activités. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas irriter Lilith mais il ne dupa personne quant à l'intérêt inexistant qu'il témoignait à Erwin. C'était si flagrant qu'elle finit par s'en amuser en le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Quand elle estima que la farce avait assez duré, elle le laissa recentrer la conversation sur d'autres sujets, plus familiers pour lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'un valet entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Il informa son Maitre qu'un intrus armé avait été arrêté alors qu'il essayait de les rejoindre. Probablement pour s'attaquer à la Duchesse.

\- Tu es très aimée en ce moment Lilith.

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. À son grand damne, cela ne se fit pas attendre.

\- C'est l'heure de la correction ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu viens ? Il est venu pour toi, tu te dois d'être présente.

Lilith inspira profondément et le suivit sans un mot. Liam voulut la suivre mais le Comte lui signifia de ne pas bouger. Il attendit que la Duchesse lui confirme son accord et les laissa quitter la pièce.

\- Ce mec est dingue non ? Murmura Oluo.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée. Souffla Liam qui se sentait désolée pour Lilith.

L'absence de l'hôte permit aux membres du Bataillon de se détendre, et ils savourèrent la nourriture à disposition. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, les aristocrates disparurent les uns après les autres. S'ennuyaient-ils, ou était-ce prévu qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps pour que le Comte profite seul de la compagnie de Lilith ? Erwin trouva le temps long et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à ce pauvre intrus.

Plusieurs valets les invitèrent à rejoindre la salle à manger, et ils comprirent en voyant la table toute préparée que le Comte de Karanese avait prévu un véritable repas. Ils prirent place tandis que le valet en chef leur assura qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lilith réapparut dans la pièce, seule. Elle s'avança et prit place en face d'Erwin tout au bout, tandis que la place de Maxence présidait la table. Elle lui parut plus pâle que d'habitude, et sa respiration saccadée, malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait à ne rien laisser paraitre, mais Erwin ne dit rien. Livaï, assis à la droite du Major, fixa un instant le bras de la Duchesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide, trouvant cela suspect et s'aperçut que du sang perlait son avant-bras. Elle attrapa frénétiquement sa serviette et essuya les quelques gouttes. Liam lui proposa spontanément de changer le tissu et s'en s'empara. Lorsqu'il revint avec une autre serviette, Maxence était revenu, et la Duchesse lui demanda d'enlever son verre de vin et de lui apporter de l'eau à la place. On ne tarda pas à leur servir leurs plats.

\- Quelle belle soirée ! Je vous en prie, régalez-vous ! Tout va bien Lilith, tu es un peu pâle... Tu ne manges pas ? Je t'ai fais préparer un merveilleux gaspacho de tomates, toi qui ne mange pas de viande...  
\- Tout va bien. Répondit-elle d'une voix agacée. Je n'ai pas faim c'est tout. Murmura-t-elle tout en évitant de regarder le liquide rouge et pâteux dans son assiette.

Maxence savait très bien pourquoi elle faisait cette tête. Un serveur lui retira l'assiette et elle parut retrouver une certaine sérénité une fois qu'elle but son verre d'eau.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Comte Johanes était mort... Un tragique accident de cheval parait-il... Sa famille est dévastée...C'est tellement triste...

Elle le regarda d'un air désabusé. La soirée allait vraiment être longue... Allait-il aborder tous les sujets embarrassants devant Erwin ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai dû m'en séparer. Et « sa famille est dévastée » ? Arrête si tu veux bien, à l'heure qu'il est sa femme doit danser autour d'un feu en louant mon nom.

Il arbora un sourire satisfait. Il avait enfin réussi à l'éreinter, et elle commençait à perdre patience en montrant ses vraies couleurs. Il la préférait avec du relief, même si elle en devenait plus dangereuse.

\- Quand je pense que c'est moi que l'on qualifie de monstre... Continua-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.  
\- Tu sais, je vais être claire, ce soir je rentre SEULE. Alors puisque tu nous as rendu service, et que visiblement l'idée que je sois aussi tordue que toi te plait beaucoup... j'accepte de jouer ton jeu.  
\- Dois-je énumérer toutes tes folies pour que tu te rappelles qui tu es ? S'énerva-t-il, n'appréciant guère son ton.

Chacun des militaires se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. L'ambiance était extrêmement étrange, depuis le début, et cela commençait à devenir vraiment gênant. Quand pourraient-il s'enfuir ? Ils regardèrent Erwin comme pour lui demander s'il avait un plan, mais celui-ci semblait absorbé par la scène. Lilith et le Comte continuait de s'envoyer des pics tout en dégustant leur dessert, que les valets venaient d'apporter. Visiblement, Lilith avait retrouvé un semblant d'appétit pour déguster la tarte au citron.

Dans la conversation, ils apprirent que le Comte était un cousin éloigné de la Duchesse. Tout s'expliquait donc pour ses yeux dorés. Une réplique plus haute que les autres retinrent leur attention.

\- Oh...! S'exclama-t-elle. Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui garde les yeux de ses victimes dans des bocaux je trouve ça gonflé, Maxence.  
\- JE suis la victime, je n'ai pas forcé ces gens à vouloir me faire du mal. Et c'est un Art.  
\- C'est surtout dégoûtant.

Il sursauta, comme piqué à vif. Ce moment marqua le tournant de la soirée. Lilith ne le sentit guère, mais elle venait de le blesser profondément, et l'alcool n'aidant pas à le raisonner, le Comte décida de contrattaquer avec la seule arme efficace contre Lilith : son père biologique.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Je te rappelle que tu n'as même pas lâché une larme, ni quand on l'a exécuté sous tes yeux, ni quand ta pauvre mère, paix à son âme, s'est tranchée la gorge en hurlant. Quelle genre de mère abandonne ainsi son enfant d'ailleurs, tu devais être sacrément compliquée...

Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, abasourdie. Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en leur relation pour oser parler de l'exécution de son père en public. S'imaginait-il qu'elle le portait dans son cœur ? Qu'elle n'oserait pas le tuer après un tel acte ? Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour rester calme et ne pas lui planter sa fourchette dans la jugulaire.

\- J'avais six ans Maxence, crois-moi, je suis confuse si mon manque de réaction t'as choqué à l'époque. Ceci étant dit, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été aussi émerveillé par l'effusion du sang provoquée ma mère, tu aurais remarqué que j'étais terrifiée.  
\- Tu es restée calme et quand je suis parti tu étais assise sous un banc, tu allais parfaitement bien.  
\- Ça s'appelle être en état de choc, Maxence. Mais pour comprendre le concept j'imagine qu'il faut avoir un minimum d'empathie. Répondit-elle de manière saccadée, trahissant qu'elle était à deux doigt d'exploser.  
\- Mouais. C'est quand même une sacrée histoire que tu te montres de nouveau ici, accompagnée de membres du Bataillon d'Exploration... Vous avez prévu une petite cérémonie d'hommage à Thomas Grahm demain ? Pour info par contre on a changé la potence depuis le temps... Je préfère te le dire que tu ne sois pas déçue...

Elle en resta sans voix. Son état d'ébriété avancé ne constituait plus une excuse suffisante. Il avait dépassé les limites. Non, il était même allé faire un tour du monde et les avait piétinées plusieurs fois. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ose tenir de tels propos. C'était juste un petit Comte de province, loin de Mitras, et à des années lumière de son rayonnement. Ils se chamaillaient gentiment d'habitude, et elle avait toujours eu le dessus. À quel moment s'était-il senti de franchir ce cap ?

Erwin avait écarquillé les yeux en la regardant. Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais mentionné que son père avait fait parti du Bataillon. Quelle charmante façon de lui livrer l'information... Quant à Hanji, elle s'était émerveillée à l'annonce du dit nom de famille : « Grahm ». Lilith Everglow Grahm. LEG. L'acronyme de toutes les donations anonymes versées au Bataillon d'Exploration depuis presque dix ans. Elle avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement. Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

\- Maxence.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si tu prononces encore un seul mot au sujet de mon père, je te détruis. Crois-moi, ces paroles seront les dernières que tu auras prononcé avec un titre de Noblesse. Je brûlerai ta réputation, et je te prendrai tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu toutes ces années, avant de te laisser crever sur le trottoir avec tes « bocaux ».  
\- Le message est très clair. Je ne dis plus rien, calme-toi. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Il avait baissé les yeux, comme s'il venait de reprendre ses esprits. Lilith tremblait de fureur.

\- Bien. Écoute, je suis fatiguée d'écouter tes conneries, je vais rentrer.  
\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je te tiens ! Tu dois me considérer, sinon je bloquerai mon vote pour ta loi ! S'emporta-t-il. Je suis au courant de ce que tu comptes faire ! Reste ! Tu es obligée.

Elle le toisa froidement alors qu'elle s'était levée pour quitter la table. Liam se tenait prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

\- Je suis obligée ? Je suis obligée de quoi exactement ? Tu n'es personne pour moi. « Bloquer ton vote » mais fais ce que tu veux, si tu me gênes, je te remplacerai par quelqu'un de plus coopératif.  
\- Je suis ton cousin ! S'étouffa-t-il. Je suis ta famille !  
\- Ma famille ? Où était ma famille quand il m'a enfermée dans cette putain de tour ? Hein, tu étais où ?

Elle avait presque hurlé sa dernière réplique, et le Comte s'était figé.

\- Des nobles qui rêvent de prendre ta place, il y en a beaucoup. Reprit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis la Duchesse Lilith Everglow. Tu es qui toi ?  
\- Je... je peux t'avoir la boîte, je peux t'avoir le carnet ! Laisse-moi mon titre ! La supplia-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous avec ce carnet... Pour en avoir elle-même lu le contenu, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un scandale... L'informateur avait rajouté quelques faux secrets la concernant en échange d'une généreuse somme. Elle l'avait fait au cas où, mais était à mille lieux d'imaginer que tout ceci prendrait une telle ampleur. Elle y avait caché un vrai secret dans la masse. C'était une technique redoutable, car elle était connue pour contrôler diaboliquement bien sa réputation. Il lui suffirait de laisser fuiter son accord avec l'informateur, et tout le contenu la concernant serait décrédibilisé. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne rien craindre de ces morceaux de papiers.  
Maxence s'était mis à genoux, désemparé.

\- Relève-toi crétin. Ne me parle plus jamais de mon père, demain j'oublierai ce que tu as fait. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai failli mourir pendant l'expédition je n'ai pas la force de te supporter plus longtemps ce soir.

Elle fit signe à Liam de la suivre et quitta la pièce. Les militaires profitèrent de l'opportunité pour décamper à leur tour et saluèrent le Comte, toujours à genoux. Une fois dehors, les langues se délièrent.

\- C'était... intense hein ? Fit remarquer Hanji.  
\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Et moi c'était la première fois que je la voyais... Précisa Moblit.  
\- C'était violent. Ajouta Pétra.  
\- Terriblement gênant. Compléta Oluo.  
\- Je dirais juste monstrueux. Finit Nanaba. Mais la tarte au citron était délicieuse non ?

Mike lui adressa un sourire entendu. Quant à Levi, il fusillait son supérieur.

« Erwin, je ne t'accompagnerai plus JAMAIS à aucune soirée ».


	18. Introspection matinale

Erwin se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable. Non pas qu'il ait abusé de l'alcool pendant la soirée, contrairement à un certain Comte...mais il avait mit un temps infini à s'endormir. Sa nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte. Trop de choses s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit, et il avait commencé à vouloir analyser la situation. Il faut dire que cette soirée catastrophique, à défaut d'avoir été agréable, demeura très instructive.

Le temps qu'il digère qu'il arrivait fréquemment à Lilith d'assassiner des nobles, qu'elle était capable de regarder un homme se faire torturer et puis déguster une tarte au citron, et pour couronner le tout, que son père avait fait parti du Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration, Erwin n'avait plus eu sommeil. Il était resté immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa modeste chambre.

Il repensa à la tête de la petite Pétra lorsque la Duchesse avait fait son entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes lui avaient semblé bien proches pendant l'expédition, et personne ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer Lilith lorsqu'elle endossait son rôle de femme de pouvoir. Son altercation avec le Baron avait de suite annoncé la couleur, et le visage de la jeune recrue n'avait cessé de se déformer au fur et à mesure que la soirée progressait. Au moment de déguster le fameux dessert, comme la plupart des personnes de la tablée, elle n'osait même plus relever la tête et fixait son assiette en silence.

Quel désastre cette soirée...Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu en attendre de toute manière... Le Comte de Karanese avait une réputation peu flatteuse, c'était de notoriété publique, mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il collectionnait des globes oculaires humains dans des bocaux... Même Livaï avait semblé perturbé par l'idée, lui qui avait l'habitude des pires horreurs du monde.

Lilith avait beau avoir perdu le contrôle en fin de compte, Erwin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son sang froid. Le Comte l'avait provoqué toute la soirée. Finalement, il avait fallu qu'il aborde le sujet de son père pour que la jeune femme explose. Au vu de ce qui avait dû se passer, il comprit mieux pourquoi elle s'évertuait à ne jamais en parler. Son père était donc son talon d'Achille. À en juger par l'escalade de violence qui suivit, cela devait être très rare que quelqu'un ose lui en faire allusion, surtout en tenant de tels propos. Il avait également noté que Lilith avait l'air moins enclin à la colère au sujet de sa mère. Cela lui avait semblé étrange. Lui en voulait-elle de s'être donné la mort, la laissant en pâture au Duc ?

« Enfermée dans une tour »... Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? La pauvre enfant avait assisté à la pendaison de son père biologique, au suicide sauvage de sa mère quelques secondes plus tard, et le Duc l'aurait ensuite enfermée dans une tour ? De quel genre de conte cauchemardesque s'agissait-il ?

Il s'étira une dernière fois et se résolut à sortir des draps. Il faisait déjà jour, et il n'avait jamais apprécié traîner le matin. Il se demanda si Lilith était rentrée directement la nuit dernière. Comment avait-elle fait pour évacuer toute cette colère, redoutait-elle de leur faire face à présent ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de penser à elle. Cela commençait à polluer sa concentration, et en plus, il n'avait aucun moyen d'assouvir sa curiosité maintenant qu'il l'avait rejeté. Il était incapable de deviner comment elle vivait les choses. Une part de lui aimait l'idée qu'elle soit profondément déçue, mais il lui arrivait de paraitre si indifférente que les rôles semblaient parfois s'inverser.

Il n'avait guère fait cela de gaieté de cœur, mais demeurait convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Sans même parler du fait qu'ils faisaient partis d'un monde complètement différent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle distraction. Il se laissait facilement porter par le courant lorsqu'il était avec elle, mais une fois seul et avec un peu de recul sur la situation, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il ne pouvait emprunter ce chemin. Enfin, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, et malgré cette attirance indéniable qu'il ressentait pour elle, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

À leur première rencontre, il avait aperçu une femme pétillante et certes manipulatrice, mais incontestablement pleine de charme. Il avait par la suite fait connaissance avec une Lilith plus accessible et attachante, bien que trop imprévisible et insaisissable. La veille au soir, la jeune femme avait de nouveau fait valser toutes ses certitudes à son égard. Était-elle finalement cette alliée de l'ombre dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver pour conquérir le monde de la noblesse et parvenir à ses fins ? Était-elle fiable ? Était-elle aussi suffisamment forte ? Qui était vraiment Lilith Everglow ?

« Thomas Grahm ». Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, en revanche, il avait très distinctement entendu Hanji articuler « L.E.G ». Ces trois lettres représentaient bien plus que l'acronyme en tête des donations de cette année. Il avait souvent lu ces initiales, sur des documents officiels de transactions, de contrats, et de nombreuses donations diverses.

Depuis sa prise de commandement, cinq ans plus tôt, ces trois lettres n'avaient cessé d'apparaître autour de lui. Si c'était bien elle, tout cela aurait même commencé avec son prédécesseur. Naile lui avait bien dit qu'elle s'était renseignée à l'époque où Keith Shadis dirigeait le Bataillon, presque dix ans plus tôt.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Il l'avait accusé de s'amuser ponctuellement, de se divertir du Bataillon, et elle ne s'était pas défendue. Si cela faisait une décennie qu'elle se battait pour eux, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas protesté ? Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ne pas avoir partagé le passé de son père, c'était très personnel après tout. Mais pourquoi s'infligeait-elle l'humiliation d'être questionnée et doutée quant à son implication auprès du Bataillon, alors même qu'elle possédait des preuves irréfutables sur le sujet ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander derrière quoi d'autre la jeune femme s'était cachée. Il pensa même au château qu'il leur servait de Q.G. Ce devait forcément être elle, et elle avait pourtant eu mille opportunités de le revendiquer. Pourquoi restait-elle silencieuse, d'autant plus qu'il lui aurait été facile d'en user pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle avait même choisi son étalon elle-même... Il trouvait cela irréel qu'elle puisse avoir été si présente dans sa vie, alors qu'il ignorait tout de son existence quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tu poses trop de questions en même temps Erwin, prends ton temps, et tu trouveras toutes tes réponses ». Il esquissa un sourire. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de cela maintenant ? Il s'agissait d'une réplique que son père lui répétait souvent. Il se sentit nostalgique. Le militaire termina de s'habiller et regagna la salle commune de l'auberge où Hanji, Moblit et Livaï se trouvaient déjà. Il s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsqu'Hanji ne put s'empêcher de parodier la scène de la veille :

\- Je vois que tu me montres ta plus belle robe pour me séduire... Lui fit-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Moblit s'excusa de son comportement auprès du Major, mais celui-ci semblait en lutte interne pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour. Livaï, lui, semblait encore contrarié et dégageait une aura sombre et intimidante. Le pauvre aurait sûrement préféré accompagner l'assassin au sous-sol du château plutôt que de supporter cette folle soirée mondaine.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu, bordel. J'aimerais OUBLIER. Râla-t-il.  
\- Hé, Erwin ! Tu savais que Lilith avait dormi dans l'auberge en face dans la rue un peu plus haut là ? S'exclama Hanji, ignorant la remarque du Caporal.

Il allait lui demander d'où elle tenait cette information quand il aperçut un océan de roses sur le trottoir d'en face. Les fleurs avaient été déposées tout autour de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge, et débordait dans la rue. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de roses de toute sa vie. Cela devait forcément être les excuses du Comte de Karanese.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de roses.  
\- Ça lui fera plaisir ? Demanda Moblit d'un air innocent.  
\- Probablement pas. répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

Hanji se rassit dans un des fauteuils du salon et invita son supérieur à prendre place en face d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé une expression de visage plus sérieuse.

\- Erwin, il faut qu'on parle du vote.  
\- Quel vote ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Justement ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à la veille. Le Comte de Karanese avait menacé Lilith de « bloquer » son vote, et il avait ajouté qu'il savait ce qu'elle préparait. Cette information mystérieuse, comme de nombreuses autres jetées à la volée pendant la soirée n'avait pas échappée à Erwin. Cependant il n'avait pas la certitude qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose les concernant, aussi il avait intentionnellement choisi de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce vote ? On ne sait pas si ça nous concerne.  
\- Ça nous concerne. Liam a évité mon regard quand le Comte en a parlé.  
\- Et bien va lui parler qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Grommela Livaï.  
\- C'est fait. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Erwin releva un sourcil. Déjà ? C'était donc pour ça qu'elle savait avec certitude que Lilith était en face ? Les roses étaient aussi un bon indice, mais ce n'était pas un preuve irréfutable. Il se demanda si elle avait réellement appris quelque chose au vu de sa lenteur à poursuivre. Il lui intima de continuer d'un geste de la main, impatient et fatigué.

\- J'ai réussi à le piéger ! Je me suis dit qu'il cracherait le morceau si...  
\- On s'en fout Hanji, viens-en au fait. La coupa Livaï avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Mike les rejoignit à ce moment là, accompagné de Nanaba, et les salua énergiquement. Il avait une mine excellente, et Erwin jalousa sa capacité de récupération. L'attitude nonchalante de la jeune femme élimina la possibilité qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble. Du moins c'est ce que pensa Erwin puisque la blonde rougissait à la moindre réflexion personnelle de son supérieur, comme lors de leur boutade pendant leur dernière pause déjeuner en dehors des murs. Elle était trop calme pour cacher quoi que ce soit. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'Hanji allait dire.

\- Lilith va faire voter une loi pour nous permettre une libre circulation au sein des murs !

Un grand silence s'installa. Pouvait-elle accomplir une telle chose à elle toute seule ? L'idée était bien sûre très séduisante, mais la complexité de son application les amenait à ne pas se donner de fausses joies. Même Erwin, qui était le plus apte à apprécier l'influence de Lilith semblait sceptique.

\- Non mais c'est sérieux ! Insista l'officier à lunettes. Ça sera voté la semaine prochaine à Mitras, et d'après ce que m'a dit Liam, c'est quasiment fait. Enfin si elle ne se fait pas assassiner d'ici là. Rectifia-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Livaï d'arquer un sourcil.

\- Oui parce que pour ce coup là elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix de tous les menacer pour obtenir les votes, donc forcément, si elle se fait assassiner, personne ne se sentira obligé de dire oui... Et Liam m'a dit qu'en ce moment... elle n'a pas trop la côte...  
\- Et... Elle est où là ? Elle retourne à Hermina ou à Mitras ? Et elle rentre comment ? Parce que si elle rentre à Hermina moi je propose qu'on l'escorte du coup... non ? Proposa Mike, dont les lumières dans les yeux trahissaient son euphorie malgré qu'il ait gardé une voix calme, comme à son habitude.  
\- Bon, bah moi je lui pardonne tout, hein. Déclara Nanaba qui s'était assise aux côtés de son chef d'escouade.  
\- Pardonner quoi, tu n'as fait que boire et manger toute la soirée... Se moqua Hanji.  
\- Personne n'en parle. On la laisse revenir vers nous. Peut-être qu'elle a encore des détails à régler. Je préfère que personne ne s'emballe. Tempéra Erwin.

Il intima à Hanji de se calmer d'un geste de sa main droite et celle-ci se rassit, telle une enfant punie. L'escouade de Livaï arriva à son tour et la scientifique leur révéla la nouvelle d'une traite : sans respirer. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du Major. Erwin soupira.

\- Rien n'est sûr. On attend la semaine prochaine si quelque chose se passe. Reprit-il.

Il n'aimait guère devoir jouer les rabats joie, mais il estima que c'était nécessaire. Il jeta un oeil dehors et aperçut enfin Lilith sortir de l'auberge. Elle avait l'air encore plus exténuée que lui. Il aperçut également la jolie blonde, Jen qui s'avança affectueusement vers son amie. Il trouva touchant qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à Karanese pour la soutenir. Elle l'enlaça en restant derrière elle et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Qu'elles étaient mignonnes. Il les vit rire en pointant du doigt les fleurs, puis les deux jeunes femmes appelèrent Liam, qui les accompagna en direction du centre ville.

Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits, puis proposa aux chefs d'escouade d'aller parler tranquillement de leur prochaine mission autour d'un verre. Il informa les autres qu'ils avaient leur journée de libre. Ils ne se firent pas prier, tandis que Moblit ne lâcha pas sa supérieure d'une semelle. Parfois, il donnait l'impression d'être aussi fidèle que son ombre. Hanji n'était pas toujours très facile avec lui, mais il formait un duo très complice.

Les cinq vétérans se mirent en marche vers le centre, et la scientifique leur proposa de trouver Lilith et de rester à proximité. Elle les avait également vu quitter l'auberge, et devina qu'elles avaient dû s'installer en terrasse au soleil. Hanji fut si insistante qu'il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour que ses collègues abdiquent et ne la laissent la chercher du regard. Elle esquissa un sourire et pointa la place centrale de la ville du doigt d'un air satisfait.

\- Trouvé. Déclara-t-elle.

Lilith était assise sur un banc, et faisait face à la menaçante potence qui trônait en plein milieu de la place, parsemée de pavés. Elle se tenait trop droite pour être détendue, et Jen avait posé sa main sur la sienne, assise à ses côtés.

\- On va se mettre là, c'est parfait ! Indiqua-t-elle en montrant la brasserie qui se trouvait à deux pas des deux jeunes femmes.  
\- Hanji... C'est super indiscret... Marmonna son assistant, qui devinait cependant qu'il n'aurait pas accès à son esprit.

Elle ignora effectivement sa remarque et les traina jusqu'à une table où ils commandèrent des cafés, et un thé pour Livaï. Elle lui devait au moins cela. Le Caporal semblait subir la situation et ne les écoutait même plus. Liam surgit alors de nul part et prit place à leur table. Il salua amicalement Moblit, auprès duquel il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se présenter officiellement. C'était donc lui l'assistant dont elle parlait tout le temps ? Il imita ensuite la voix d'Hanji :

\- « trouvé ». Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Liam... Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elles ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Hé... Je les ai suivies hier dans tous les bars du coin, j'ai dû les écouter chanter, plus ou moins faux...j'ai dû les protéger à la sueur de mon front alors que toute la ville rêvait d'un plan à trois. BREF. J'ai eu ma dose. Aujourd'hui, je les protège, de LOIN. Déclara-t-il.  
\- C'était grave à ce point ? J'aurais aimé voir ça... Ricana Hanji.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont elles sont capables quand elles sont ensemble. C'était éreintant.

Elle lui proposa sa tasse de café qu'il accepta avec plaisir, puis ils observèrent les deux amies en silence tout en dégustant leur boisson.

Lilith n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette satanée structure en bois. Elle avait voulu lui faire face pour dépasser sa peur, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine ne s'estompait pas. Elle sentait également sa gorge se serrer, et ses larmes menacer de couler si elle lâchait prise. Elle resserra sa main contre celle de Jen, qui soupira avant de se lever.

\- Lily. Si tu attends de ne plus rien ressentir je crains que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Râla-t-elle.  
\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- OUI. Je propose simplement que tu acceptes qu'il existe un endroit dans ce Royaume où tu ne te sentes pas toute puissante. Passe à autre chose, de toute façon, tu ne reviendras probablement jamais ici.

Lilith regarda la courtisane en silence. Elle avait probablement raison, bien qu'elle ressentit une profonde déception de ne pouvoir vaincre cette faiblesse.

\- En plus, nous sommes observées. Poursuivit-elle. Je répète, nous sommes observées.

Lilith se retourna vers la brasserie et soupira en apercevant le groupe. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ? Les rayons du soleil matinal luisaient dans ses beaux cheveux couleur blé, et il s'était accoudé contre le dessus de sa chaise, les jambes de chaque côté de l'assise, mettant en avant sa carrure. Elle le trouva si attirant qu'elle jugea sa position indécente.

\- Je ne peux plus le regarder, je vais mourir... Râla-t-elle.

Son amie rit aux éclats tandis qu'ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de si drôle en les regardant.

* * *

Ah ah le Commander Handsome a encore frappé. ;)  
Merci pour vos lectures !


	19. Et la loi fut votée

Elle y était, enfin. La semaine s'était écoulée en un temps record, et la jeune femme était rapidement retournée à la capitale. Aujourd'hui, elle changerait l'avenir du Bataillon d'Exploration.

Lilith inspira profondément avant d'avancer d'un pas sûr dans l'immense salle. Le bâtiment des États Généraux se trouvait en plein centre de Mitras. Son architecture travaillée et la propreté des vieilles pierres qui le composaient trahissaient l'importance que la noblesse lui accordait. Sa grande salle de fête était souvent utilisée pour prendre des décisions importantes : comme ce fameux arrêté peu après la chute du mur Maria, obligeant un pourcentage non négligeable du peuple à sortir des murs pour éviter la famine.

Lilith aimait particulièrement cet endroit, car il symbolisait son pouvoir. Elle n'avait réussi à se faire entendre à l'époque, mais à présent, tout était différent. Elle menait le jeu. Ce lieu était l'aboutissement de ses parties d'échecs, et elle ne dissimulait jamais son plaisir lorsqu'elle en sortait fièrement, et victorieuse.

Hors crise majeure, l'assemblée habituelle se composait d'une dizaine de membres de la Haute Société, et de quelques représentants du Culte du Mur. Mais lorsque la nouvelle de ce vote était parvenue aux oreilles des religieux, ils décidèrent de venir nombreux. En soit, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, puisque quelque soit les décisions à prendre, le Culte du Mur ne représentait qu'un tiers des votes. Sûrement voulaient-ils pouvoir s'indigner et hurler à leur guise à travers toute la salle. Tel un spectacle préparé à l'avance, ils coupaient souvent la parole et criaient au scandale avec des arguments toujours très hyperboliques.

Lilith ne fut guère surprise lorsque Detlev annonça sa présence et son vote déterminant. Les conseillers du Roi n'intervenaient que rarement dans ce genres de « petites » décisions. Ils se contentaient de veiller à la cohérence des mesures. Ce n'était pas éreintant pour eux étant donné que chaque décision prise au sein du bâtiment servait toujours la noblesse, protégeaient leurs intérêts et ne portaient, au grand jamais, atteinte à la toute puissance du Roi.

Pourtant, à la simple entente du mot « Bataillon », Detlev s'était empressé d'annoncer sa venue. En tant que représentant du Roi, le riche noble avait bel et bien le pouvoir et la légitimité de bloquer le vote. Personne ne s'en offusquerait, et surtout, personne ne poserait de question. Qui se souciait du Bataillon d'Exploration parmi eux hormis Lilith après tout ? Mais la jeune femme restait confiante quant à sa réussite.

Elle les tenait tous excepté le conseiller du Roi. Les membres du Culte du Mur pourraient toujours cracher leur mécontentement durant les prises de paroles précédant le vote, ils ne feraient rien. Quatre des puissants nobles l'avaient rejoint sans menaces, dont le Marquis de Stohess, et pour ce qui était du reste, Lilith avait l'embarras du choix quant à ses chantages. Dix longues années de récoltes d'informations dans l'ombre, d'associations stratégiques auprès des pires hommes, l'avaient amené à constituer un véritable recueil de secrets, classé par propriétaire. Du meurtre, en passant par la trahison, l'adultère ou encore les détournements de fonds, il y avait toujours beaucoup de matière.

La Duchesse prit place autour de la table, suivie de près par Detlev, arrivé peu après elle, et le projet de loi fut présenté. Le Comte de Karanese était également présent, mais n'osa guère établir de contact visuel avec Lilith. Les nobles commencèrent déjà à contester par principe, mais l'argument du marché du gibier tempéra leur indignation. Les religieux avancèrent alors qu'il était hérétique d'aider en quoi que ce soit le Bataillon d'Exploration, rappelant que la chute de Maria était sûrement un signe divin punitif concernant leurs expéditions antérieures.

Lilith restait silencieuse. Elle se délectait de les voir crier à la folie alors même que chacun d'eux ne pourrait voter contre pour protéger leur réputation, voire même pour certains : leur vie. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient pas tous contraints de voter pour, et espéraient convaincre les esprits libres pour sortir de ce guet-apens ? En vérité, une seule voix suffisait puisque les décisions devaient être votées à l'unanimité.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Detlev alors que les puissants du Royaume se révoltaient. Il ne savait cependant pas à qui il avait à faire. Lilith s'était toujours éloignée de la scène politique, et n'avait à ce jour que contribué à agrandir son propre empire, et détruit les concurrents trop gênants à son goût. Pour lui, elle était une femme avide de pouvoir, futile et libérée, et dont la beauté l'amenait souvent à manipuler avec succès ses pairs. Il trouvait certes qu'elle s'était égarée en prenant ce chemin, mais ne souhaitait nullement l'éliminer. En tant que seconde richesse du Royaume, Lilith était grandement estimée et respectée par la Haute Société.

\- Erwin Smith risque d'être déçu... Lui dit-il sans même la regarder.

Elle ne répondit rien. Son rapprochement évident avec le Major avait également été beaucoup critiqué. Erwin ne lui avait jamais fait mention d'avoir reçu des menaces, mais elle n'aurait pas été surprise de l'apprendre, au vu de la montagne de lettres de ce genre qui lui avait été écrites ces derniers temps. Detlev ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. La gravité de la situation l'obligeait à réagir en assistant à l'assemblée, mais il s'était fait une opinion toute tracée sur la Duchesse : elle avait simplement eu un coup de cœur pour le militaire, et avait essayé de s'attirer ses faveurs en jouant de son pouvoir. À en entendre les rumeurs sulfureuses la concernant, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle passerait rapidement à autre chose. Il avait juste à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Passons au vote. Qui est pour ? Intima le conseiller du Roi, trahissant son impatience de quitter les lieux.

Lilith laissa échapper un rire, tandis que chaque membre de l'assemblée leva la main droite tout en baissant les yeux. Detlev perdit immédiatement son sourire. Lilith Everglow s'était jouée de lui. Il ne sut choisir entre saluer sa bravoure ou l'étrangler sur place, et tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Il allait falloir qu'il enquête sur elle, pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et surtout : pourquoi avait-elle fait cela. Tout le monde attendait maintenant le vote du conseiller du Roi, et le sang de Detlev ne fit qu'un tour. Elle savait.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il devrait suivre le mouvement. Ce Royaume fonctionnait avec et pour la Haute Société. En tant que conseiller du Roi, il était de son devoir de satisfaire et rassurer la noblesse. Lilith représentait quasiment à elle seule la Haute Société, et se dresser contre elle alors même que l'assemblée entière avait voté en faveur de cette loi revenait à fragiliser le système tout entier. Il se résolut à accepter cette petite défaite, et se jura de l'amener à sa perte afin de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle position. Il la maudit intérieurement si fort que Lilith ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

Lorsqu'il vota à son tour, Lilith les remercia pour cette entrevue et quitta la salle. Liam l'attendait devant la porte, et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Le sourire de sa Maîtresse lui confirma qu'elle avait atteint ses objectifs. Elle prit le temps de contempler le ciel, comme pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Detlev allait la tuer. Ce regard noir, noyé dans un fragment de panique l'avait conforté dans l'idée que le Roi ne détestait pas le Bataillon, _il en avait peur._

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une véritable garde rapprochée. Je veux que ma sécurité soit la priorité absolue : qu'on vérifie chaque chose que je touche, chaque boisson, chaque plat, TOUT. Je ne veux jamais être seule. Detlev ne doit avoir aucune ouverture pour me faire disparaitre.  
\- Dois-je appeler les autres ? Demanda Liam.  
\- Rappelle-les tous sauf Lise et Thomas : ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité, laissons-les faire leur travail. Mettons aussi les mercenaires sur le coup. Même s'ils veillent de loin, ça nous fera toujours des renforts au cas où et vu leur passif, ils n'aideront jamais Detlev. Je les veux aujourd'hui car nous redescendons à Hermina.

Liam déglutit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été rassemblés autour d'elle. Ghérart était la première personne dont Lilith s'était entourée. Cela trahissait son besoin viscéral de se sentir protégée, physiquement parlant. S'en était alors suivis le recrutement de Thomas, qui l'aidait dans toute la partie gestion économique et stratégique de ses affaires, puis de la plupart des autres, dont lui, qu'elle avait engagée pour se renseigner, espionner et enquêter. Hormis Thomas, chacun d'entre eux avait un passé violent, et des capacités respectables dans l'art du combat. Lise, la seule femme des sept, était spécialisée dans la récolte d'informations. Tantôt sous couverture d'une noble, tantôt de celle d'une prostituée, la jeune femme permettait à Lilith de connaitre sur le bout des doigts, les rumeurs la concernant. Autrement dit, il manquait trois autres hommes à l'appel, susceptibles de pouvoir assurer sa protection.

Les dits « mercenaires » étaient des groupes d'hommes, souvent ayant essayé un jour de l'assassiner, et qu'elle avait brillamment rallié à sa cause. Ils n'étaient pas à cent pour cent fiables, d'où sa réticence à les laisser assurer sa garde rapprochée, mais ils avaient par le passé plusieurs fois démontré leur utilité et leur force.

La raison pour laquelle ce rassemblement inquiétait le jeune homme était qu'ils se détestaient tous. Une seule chose les empêchaient de s'entretuer : leur loyauté infaillible envers Lilith. Bien sûr, ils ne se comportaient guère comme des animaux, et tout comme Liam avait su passer du temps auprès de Ghérart, il leur était tout à fait possible de se tolérer. Mais cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Lilith avait mis en place un système intelligent afin de toujours pouvoir rappeler ses gardes, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Pour commencer, elle connaissait tout de même au moins la ville actuelle de chacun d'entre eux, grâce à des correspondances régulières. Chaque jour, ils étaient tenus de vérifier le contenu d'une boîte aux lettres spéciale, qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de les rappeler de manière urgente. En une demi-journée seulement, elle pouvait réussir la prouesse de tous les rassembler alors même qu'ils étaient disséminés à travers tout le Royaume.

Elle se hâta de faire envoyer ses lettres, et proposa à Liam de rester en centre ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient joint à eux. Il semblait peu enclin à l'idée, mais elle lui proposa de lui faire goûter les meilleures pâtisseries de Mitras. Tel un enfant, le visage de Liam s'illumina et il la suivit gaiement à travers la ville. Le beau brun avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses sucrées, pêché mignon qu'il n'avait guère pu satisfaire dans son ancien milieu. Sans parler du fait que cette faiblesse soit généralement associée aux femmes. Lilith avait rapidement remarqué qu'il louchait sur ses desserts, et il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour lui faire avouer son addiction. Elle s'en était beaucoup amusée.

Lilith et lui dégustaient une belle tarte au citron, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle que la Duchesse avait mangé à Karanese, lorsque le premier garde apparut. Il s'agissait de Tim, qui était déjà à Mitras lorsque l'appel avait été fait. Il la salua respectueusement avant de mépriser Liam du regard. Il s'assit à leurs côtés sans un mot. C'était un homme de taille normale, athlétique, une peau claire, des traits fins, des yeux bleus perçants. Lilith n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver que Livaï Ackerman lui ressemblait quelque peu. Ceci dit, bien que Tim n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable ni même d'aimable, il n'était guère aussi impressionnant et glacial que le Caporal.

En fin de journée, les deux derniers gardes se montrèrent et Lilith sonna le départ vers Hermina. Le premier, appelé Hans, était un homme aux cheveux châtain clairs, et avait une démarche discrète tandis que le second semblait désinvolte et indiscipliné.

\- Lilith, tu as l'air très en forme...! Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle le salua distraitement et ne s'attarda pas sur lui pour ne pas empirer la tension palpable entre ses hommes. Elle avait parfois l'impression de tenir une garderie d'enfants lorsqu'ils étaient tous à ses côtés. « Roy », comme il se faisait appeler, était un homme blond aux allures rebelles, et dont l'attitude décomplexée frôlait souvent l'irrespect et l'inconscience. Contrairement à Liam, avec qui elle pouvait être proche, Lilith n'aimait pas être seule avec Roy car le jeune homme ne respectait aucune limite, que cela concerne l'intimité, l'étiquette ou le simple fait de la laisser en paix. Il était enthousiaste et intrusif. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il dégageait dès lors qu'il était autorisé à user de la violence. Il devenait alors une toute autre personne.

\- Où est le forgeron psychopathe ? Demanda Tim.  
\- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui ? On vous laissera une chambre... Ricana le garde blond alors que Tim l'attrapait par le col.  
\- Ghérart est déjà à Hermina, il nous retrouvera.

Sans plus attendre, Lilith rejoignit l'écurie où se trouvait son cheval et ils partirent tous ensemble jusqu'à Hermina. Le trajet fut ponctué par quelques insultes et débordements d'humeurs, mais rien que Lilith ne sut gérer. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin à Hermina, la nuit était déjà tombée. La Duchesse remarqua sans surprise qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans le bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales. Au vu de l'heure tardive, cela ne pouvait être qu'Erwin. Avait-il deviné qu'elle viendrait le voir après que la loi soit passée ? La nouvelle avait forcément été annoncée à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se languit de voir sa réaction, et se mit à dessiner dans sa tête les traits satisfaits du Major. Elle avait hâte de voir son sourire.

Elle informa ses gardes qu'elle séjournerait désormais en plein centre d'Hermina dans un château qui leur faciliterait davantage sa protection et mise en sécurité. Liam se retint de rire lorsqu'elle indiqua une belle bâtisse qui avait une vue directe sur le quartier général des Brigades Spéciales.

\- Je tiens à garder mon intimité aussi je vous inviterai à respecter une certaine distance lorsque je suis avec d'autres personnes. Autrement, vous avez carte blanche, faites ce que vous avez à faire pour me garder en vie.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement avant que Lilith ne poursuive.

\- Sauf toi Liam, toi tu viens avec moi.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Liam dépassait ses collègues et rejoignait Lilith qui était descendue de cheval. Il jeta un dernier regard narquois aux autres et invita la Duchesse à gravir les marches qui la séparait d'Erwin Smith. Elle arbora un sourire lumineux et accéléra le pas.

* * *

Hello ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment et je suis raviiiiiie que l'histoire vous plaise ! Quoiiiii pas de Bataillon aujourd'hui ? Pas d'inquiétude, je me suis centrée sur Lilith et sa meute cette fois-ci, c'était important, mais nous les retrouverons lors du prochain chapitre ! hé hé


	20. Conquérir le monde

Il s'agissait d'une véritable victoire. Peu importe comment Lilith Everglow avait réussi la prouesse de faire voter à l'unanimité cette loi, elle l'avait fait. Le messager fit volte face et retourna vers sa monture, indifférent. La jeune noble avait sûrement dû l'envoyer elle-même. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'elle décide de revenir à Hermina afin de secrètement s'attribuer le sourire qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui refuser.

Ses collègues allèrent fêter cette avancée dans leur taverne favorite, mais Erwin ne se résolut à les rejoindre. Il voulait être là, si elle revenait. Ils n'avaient guère échangé depuis sa dernière mise au point, avant même l'expédition, et le Major ignorait s'il aurait encore l'occasion de la revoir. Après tout, elle agissait dans l'ombre et n'avait nullement besoin de se montrer.

Il mourrait d'envie de la confronter concernant L.E.G., mais il savait qu'elle se braquerait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à ne pas lui en parler. Il sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond que sa réputation, et cela le rendait curieux.

Le bruit singulier de l'ouverture de la grande porte d'entrée en bois, puis de deux personnes distinctes qui marchaient vers son couloir lui arrachèrent un sourire. La première personne, assurée et rapide, était sûrement Lilith, au son de ses chaussures à talons, tandis que la deuxième personne, plus calme et régulière, semblait en retrait. Il décida de la devancer et sortit de son bureau alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son couloir. Il avait vu juste, jusqu'à l'identité de son garde du corps : Liam.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il apparut. Elle semblait suspendu à son visage, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions. Pourquoi se cachait-elle si sa reconnaissance était aussi importante à ses yeux ? Il ressentit l'envie de lui faire plaisir et lui offrit sans ménagement ce pourquoi elle était venue.

\- Lilith, je voulais justement avoir l'occasion de te revoir. La nouvelle nous a rapidement été transmise, et je voulais te remercier pour cette loi.

Il perçut sans difficulté une lueur dans ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne sourit guère à pleines dents. Elle rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir juste devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir voté tu sais, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.  
\- Je pensais que c'était ton initiative. Lui répondit-il, surpris qu'elle nie jusqu'à ne pas être l'auteure de cette idée.  
\- Non. Le sujet est venu naturellement avec l'enjeu du marché du gibier... Le Marquis de Stohess est très enthousiaste !

Il lui sourit. Elle était incorrigible, et même Liam semblait amusé de son comportement. Erwin lui proposa de l'accompagner pour rejoindre les autres, qui étaient partis fêter la nouvelle. Elle accepta immédiatement et il tournèrent les talons pour quitter le bâtiment. Lorsque le Major ferma la grande porte derrière lui, il sentit la présence discrète de plusieurs personnes à proximité et barra la route à Lilith de sa main par réflexe, comme pour la protéger.

\- Ils sont tous avec moi, je les ai fait venir pour quelques temps. Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et les gardes se rassemblèrent devant elle. Ghérart avait rejoint le groupe et elle devina à son expression de visage, mais surtout à la poussière sur son pantalon qu'il avait déjà dû en venir au mains avec Roy. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garde blond et ne put réprimer un sourire en constatant que sa tenue était irréprochable. Il était rapide et adroit, dommage qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de provoquer les autres... Roy aimait particulièrement faire sortir Ghérart de ses gonds, car en plus d'être le plus âgé, il était également le plus personnel et le moins causant. Ils avaient tous un profil peu enclin au travail d'équipe, mais Ghérart était de loin le pire de tous à ce sujet.

Chacun des gardes salua respectueusement Erwin et ils se mirent tous ensemble en marche vers la taverne où travaillait Jen. Comme chaque jour en pleine soirée, le bar était très fréquenté, mais ils reconnurent facilement la table où se trouvait leurs camarades. Si Livaï était égal à lui-même, le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà en état d'ébriété. L'escouade de Mike et du Caporal étaient également présentes, et Lilith reconnut Moblit, l'assistant d'Hanji, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir bu. Tout comme Hans, son garde, l'aidait souvent à tempérer les débordements au sein de son équipe, Moblit semblait être la voix de la raison dans leur groupe.

Jen apparut soudain aux bras d'un homme. À en voir son expression de visage et sa démarche, elle comprit que sa belle amie en avait terminé avec lui.

\- Hééé ! Je te reconnais, t'es la brunette de la dernière fois ! Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lilith s'était littéralement décomposée.

Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait interrompu avec Jen le soir où elle s'était faite rejeter par Erwin. Elle lui affirma qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais l'homme poursuivit sans que son amie n'intervienne, trop amusée par la situation.

\- Mais siiiiii ! Insista-t-il, Enfin peut-être que toi tu m'as oublié... Mais je t'étais bien là, t'étais toute triste... ou énervée, je n'me souviens plus... Je vous ai vu partir dans la cour.. Tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps...  
\- J'ai hurlé, c'est très différent. Rectifia Lilith tandis que Jen avait littéralement explosé de rire.  
\- Tu sais... J'vais te dire un secret ma jolie... Y'a pas de mystère chez les hommes, si tu le veux, tu n'as qu'à... tu sais... Tu vois bien ce que j'veux dire... Ca marche toujours !  
\- Moi aussi je le croyais... Répondit Lilith alors qu'elle poussait gentiment l'alcoolique à faire demi-tour.  
\- Mais vois-tu... Poursuivit-elle. La vie est pleine de surprises !  
\- Quoi ? Impossible...! S'indigna-t-il.

Elle l'installa devant une autre courtisane et l'abandonna. L'homme s'était probablement porté volontaire pour la consoler, mais le vacarme environnant avait masqué sa proposition et Lilith avait repris place avec les autres. Elle espéra que personne ne lui ferait de remarque et nota avec grande satisfaction qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à son départ.

Un regard insistant la fit déchanter et elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à cet indiscret. Elle en perdit ses couleurs lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Erwin. Il avait un sourire agaçant et moqueur. Il était bien la dernière personne à avoir le droit de lui faire la moindre plaisanterie à ce sujet, mais il ne détournait pas les yeux.

\- Un problème ?  
\- Aucun. Lui assura-t-il avant de siroter son verre.

Elle eu une furieuse envie de lui jeter sa boisson en pleine tête mais n'en fit rien. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour se permettre une telle chose. Elle repensa à la fois où Livaï n'avait guère apprécié sa boutade et l'avait plaqué contre la table. Elle grimaça à ce douloureux souvenir.

\- Tu as donc ramené ta meute ! S'écria Hanji tout en montrant les gardes qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table.  
\- Presque oui, mon conseiller et mon informatrice sont restés à Mitras, mais voici Tim, Hans et Roy.

Hanji pointa Tim du doigt avant de fixer le Caporal, puis de nouveau le garde brun. L'alcool aidant, elle devait sûrement trouver que Tim était une version plus grande de son camarade. Même leur coiffure était identique, après tout... Elle remarqua que Tim en était contrarié.

\- Oh...par tous les murs... Tu dois être Jen.

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son garde blond s'était subtilement approché de la courtisane, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- C'est « lui », c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie, hilare.  
\- Tu m'as annoncé ? S'étonna Roy.  
\- J'ai simplement anticipé ton effronterie. Rectifia Lilith.  
\- Moi je pense que je ne suis d'aucune utilité à cette garde de nuit... Ghérart est en train de mourir de gêne, je propose qu'on lui fasse le cadeau de rester à l'entrée, et Tim et Hans sauront parfaitement gérer les abords de la table... Liam, quant à toi, puisque tu adores tant rester dans les jupes de Lilith, occupe-toi de sa garde rapprochée... Du coup, on est d'accord que je suis quelque peu... superflu...

Ghérart semblait attendre la confirmation de sa Maîtresse, très enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir s'enfuir de cet endroit, alors que Liam avait ouvertement insulté le blond. Tim et Hans étaient restés de marbre, habitués à son comportement déplacé.

\- Roy, tu te souviens de cette règle immuable selon laquelle aucun de vous n'a le droit de me toucher ? Le coupa la jolie brune d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais oui, comment oublier...  
\- Cela s'applique aussi à Jen.  
\- QUOOOIIII ? S'étrangla-t-il.  
\- Et moi j'ai le droit d'intervenir ou bien ? Protesta la belle blonde. Parce que, je préfère que ça soit clair, je suis tout à fait ouverte à ce rapprochement...  
\- Il s'agit d'une modeste idée Lilith hein, pardonne-moi d'avance, mais si tu as ce droit fondamental de décider avec qui je couche ou non, je propose qu'on organise un vote à chaque fois que tu veux ramener quelqu'un au château.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Il avait osé.

\- Non parce que désolé hein, mais le vendeur de beignets du dernier festival des lumières, c'était vraiment gênant... Ta réputation est aussi ma réputation quelque part...  
\- Il s'agit du meilleur pâtissier de Mitras pour ta gouverne. Il ne vend pas des « beignets ». Le corrigea Lilith.  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le type de la tarte au citron de ce matin ? S'étouffa Liam.  
\- Ne commence pas, toi. Articula-t-elle.

Ghérart décida de ne plus attendre la réponse de Lilith et sortit de la taverne, consterné de l'audace de son collègue. Les autres semblaient scruter la réaction de la brune, un brin amusés, tandis qu'Hanji n'en perdait pas une miette. Liam avait raison, c'était un sacré spectacle de les voir tous ensemble. La situation avait vite débordée. La Duchesse prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à Roy.

\- Roy, je n'ai que faire de tes ébats sexuels, mais puisque je te paye, _gracieusement_ pour me garder en vie, en service, au moins, ABSTIENS-TOI.  
\- Moi je trouve que Roy a l'air fatigué, Lilith... Tu devrais le laisser se reposer ce soir... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste devenir amis... Railla-t-elle.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du garde blond, et Jen lui intima de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Roy n'attendit guère la confirmation de la Duchesse et confia être stressé ces derniers temps. La belle courtisane se mit alors à lui masser les épaules tout en le plaignant d'avoir autant de responsabilités.

\- Tu es un homme mort, Roy. Déclara Lilith.  
\- Mais je mourrai comblé, et ça, non seulement c'est le plus important, mais en plus, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Elle planta son regard doré dans ses yeux avec une telle violence qu'il en perdit son sourire. Il changea alors de place afin que Jen la protège de Lilith. Et heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme renonça à l'idée d'escalader la table pour lui refaire le portrait, estimant qu'elle s'était suffisamment donné en spectacle.

Hans et Tim restèrent en retrait pour sécuriser les environs, et Liam s'assit en face d'elle, à côté du Major. La seconde partie de la table n'avait guère remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et Lilith observa la petite Pétra discuter allègrement avec son collège, Oluo. La rousse finit par croiser son regard et elle lui adressa un sourire magnifique en faisant mine de trinquer avec elle. La Duchesse en fut surprise. Elle pensait que la soldate lui en voudrait depuis la soirée catastrophique à Karanase mais il n'en était rien. Même Livaï semblait avoir moins d'animosité à son égard. Peut-être Erwin leur avait-il dit qu'elle avait personnellement œuvré pour cette loi. Tant mieux. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils se laissent berner par ces jeux d'apparence.

La fréquentation du bar diminua au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, et lorsqu'il n'y eut quasiment plus personne à part eux, Lilith proposa aux autres gardes de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ghérart lui fit signe qu'il préférait rester à l'entrée, et les deux autres acceptèrent volontiers. Elle leur commanda une bière chacun.

\- Il a un problème Ghérart ? Demanda Jen bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, ayant remarquer que le grand brun était toujours mal à l'aise en ce lieu.  
\- Oui, un gros. Je pense qu'il est eunuque. Répondit Roy avec son habituelle délicatesse.  
\- Il n'aime pas les lieux de « débauche »... Continua Liam.  
\- Il est chiant. Renchérit Tim.

Hans adressa un regard désolée à Lilith, comme pour s'excuser de leur attitude peu fraternelle à l'égard du premier garde de la Duchesse. Mais leur animosité ne l'avait jamais réellement peinée. Lilith avait depuis longtemps compris les avantages et les inconvénient de son profil, et elle n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir fait sortir de prison. Il était excellent dans son domaine, et n'avait besoin de l'amitié ou de l'aide de personne. Elle appréciait cette indépendance, et se sentait même désolée de devoir le contraindre à travailler en groupe en attendant que tout se calme.

Au bout d'un certain temps, même l'escouade de Mike, pourtant si résistante à l'alcool commença à fatiguer, et les membres du Bataillon décidèrent de battre en retraite. C'est à ce moment là qu'Erwin, qui était resté en retrait toute la soirée, intercepta Lilith avant qu'elle ne mette les voiles à son tour.

\- J'aimerais te parler ce soir si cela te convient.

Il avait prit un air sérieux et Lilith devina qu'il souhaitait lui parler en tête à tête. Elle lui proposa alors d'aller en haut du mur, là où ils se rejoignaient occasionnellement. Comme à chaque fois, les gardes de Lilith leur laissèrent une certaine intimité, même si ce soir là, Liam et Ghérart étaient montés à mi-chemin des marches, au cas où.

Elle voulut le laisser entamer la conversation, mais il se fit attendre. Ce silence la rendit nerveuse, et Erwin semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Avec la nuit noire, et malgré le fait que la lune brillait plus d'habitude, Lilith avait du mal à discerner ses expressions de visage.

\- Je t'écoute. Finit-elle par dire, ne tenant plus en place.  
\- Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu souhaitais être mon alliée. Comment vois-tu les choses ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Sa question était affreusement vague... Que voulait-il entendre ?

\- Je peux vous soutenir financièrement parlant, et au vu de mon influence, nous pouvons travailler ensemble sur certains projets... Par exemple Livaï m'a dit qu'il n'existait pas d'hôpital attitré pour vos retours d'expédition, et que les frais étaient à votre charge...  
\- Je t'ai accusé de ne pas prendre le Bataillon au sérieux, et tu m'as laissé faire. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais « L.E.G. » ? Je t'ai mal jugé Lilith, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Tout ce que tu fais, et cela dure depuis si longtemps... Tu aurais dû me le dire.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

Il sursauta légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Était-ce l'alcool ?

\- Pour que tu te sentes redevable ? Que tu craignes de me contrarier ? Que tu t'évertues à me garder sous le bras ? Je ne veux pas de cette relation avec toi. Je ne fais pas toutes ces choses pour que tu me remercies de toute façon, c'est ridicule.  
\- Alors de quelle relation as-tu envie ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer mais réussit à garder son calme.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux _oser_ me poser cette question Erwin, c'est assez insensible, même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Il baissa les yeux et soupira. Évidemment, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il souhait amener les choses, mais il avait rebondi sur sa réplique sans réfléchir.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était trop risqué de laisser les choses déraper entre nous avant l'expédition. J'ai eu peur que cela se passe mal et que tu refuses de venir, finalement. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Quoi que tu aies pu redouter Erwin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que tu as fais. Je te rappelle que tu m'as jeté un mur en pleine face, la veille du départ. Je croyais que tu étais un fin stratège.  
\- J'ai paniqué.  
\- Pardon, tu as paniqué ? Toi ?

Elle avait dit cette réplique sur un ton de moquerie et Erwin se demanda comment elle avait fait pour reprendre l'ascendant alors même qu'il était celui qui l'avait rejeté. C'était difficile de rétablir le contact avec elle. Elle était indéniablement sur ses gardes, et à juste titre il devait bien l'admettre.

\- Lorsque nous étions encore recrues, Naile et moi fréquentions souvent un bar à Shiganshina, dans lequel Marie, travaillait en tant que serveuse. À l'époque, c'est moi qui l'intéressait, mais j'allais rejoindre le Bataillon, c'était impossible...  
\- Tous vos membres ne sont pas des célibataires solitaires si je peux me permettre. Mais je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas t'engager. Ta priorité est, et sera toujours le Bataillon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas compatible avec une vie de famille.  
\- Elle avait insisté. Elle disait que ça lui était égal, mais je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cela. Et j'ai bien fait. Elle est heureuse avec Naile, et ils ont deux beaux enfants.

Elle le laissa se replonger dans ses pensées quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu réalises tout de même que ce que je te propose n'a rien à voir avec cette situation, rassure-moi ?

Elle poursuivit face à son silence.

\- Je suis à la tête d'un Empire, je suis Lilith Everglow. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer. Je ne te demande pas de t'engager, je n'ai nullement l'intention de me marier et encore moins de fonder une famille. En vérité, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : laisse moi rester à tes côtés, quand c'est possible. En échange, je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai.  
\- Je pense que tu ne réalises pas le danger hors des murs. Je peux mourir à tout moment, c'est égoïste de te retenir.

Était-il en train d'étaler ses arguments pour qu'elle le déculpabilise point par point et le rassure ? Elle trouvait cela cruel, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas clairement dit qu'il ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour elle. Allait-il la repousser de nouveau sans crier gare ? Elle se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de se mettre à découvert face à lui. Cela tournait toujours mal pour elle lorsqu'elle le faisait.

\- Je me suis mise les Conseillers du Roi à dos, Erwin, si tu veux savoir, je mourrai probablement avant toi. Maintenant si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments à mon égard, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'obliger à argumenter comment cela pourrait être. C'est humiliant. Et cruel aussi. Lui dit-elle tout en se levant pour partir.  
\- Les Conseillers du Roi, ils sont après nous ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait agrippé son bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.  
\- Detlev pour être précise. Il n'a pas du tout aimé que je me joue de lui pour faire passer la loi. Il veut sûrement ma mort, c'est pour ça que j'ai rassemblé ma troupe. Même si c'est évident que leur cohésion laisse à désirer, je n'ai confiance qu'en eux pour me protéger.  
\- Viens au Q.G. Lilith. Même si c'est quelques jours, que les choses se calment. C'est isolé de la ville, cela sera plus simple pour assurer ta protection.

Il avait laissé glisser sa main le long de son bras et effleurait à présent son poignet. Elle ouvrit sa paume de main pour accueillir celle d'Erwin.

\- Tu m'as laissé croire que je ne t'avais jamais intéressé Erwin, je te conseille de me dire quelque chose de très gentil. Et très convainquant aussi.

Il esquissa un sourire tout en caressant délicatement ses doigts. Allait-il enfin revoir ce regard mêlant admiration et affection, dont elle seule avait le secret ? Elle avait ce petit quelque chose de piquant qui l'avait toujours attiré. Lilith était très différente des personnes avec qui, il s'était permis une aventure.

\- Faisons cela ensemble, Lilith. Lui dit-il tout en refermant sa main autour de la sienne.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion tout à coup.

« Allons conquérir ce monde. »


	21. Une garde indisciplinée

_« Allons conquérir ce monde »_

Erwin resserra sa main contre celle de Lilith, qui se rassit alors à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis le beau blond déclara qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Elle le regarda d'un air désabusé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos pour descendre du mur.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là Erwin...? Tu ne vas partir comme cela ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne comprit pas de suite la raison de son désarroi, alors même qu'il ressentait une large satisfaction d'avoir réussi à se raisonner. Encore quelques secondes de ce silence électrique, et il lui aurait vulgairement proposé de passer la nuit avec lui. Il y avaient beaucoup choses qui lui échappaient concernant la belle brune, mais il lui semblait clair qu'elle n'était pas à aborder comme les autres. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de la bousculer. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la désirait, il pourrait bien attendre quelques jours.

\- Non, vraiment, tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Lilith se releva d'un mouvement fluide et rapide et lui fit face en arborant une expression qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu chez elle. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts à l'arrière de ta tête pour lui caresser les cheveux. Autant pour lui, peut-être avait-elle également eu sa dose de frustration. La jeune femme approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Erwin et s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelque chose lorsque le militaire prit les devants.

Il fut certain d'entendre Liam s'étouffer en contre-bas du mur, tandis qu'il l'avait attiré à lui et déposé ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Il sentit la main tremblante de Lilith agripper son épaule et il remonta la sienne dans ses cheveux. Bien qu'il ne pouvait clairement le confirmer, Erwin aurait juré qu'elle souriait. Il y avait quelque chose de délicat dans sa manière de l'embrasser, et il se plut à remarquer qu'elle lâchait prise au fur et à mesure qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Elle prit rapidement confiance. Et dire qu'il avait eu peur de la brusquer... Il prit note de ne plus s'encombrer de cette éventualité.

À bout de souffle, elle finit par mettre fin à leur échange mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte d'Erwin. Il arborait un léger sourire et elle ne résista guère à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. Il plaqua alors délicatement ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la noble avant de répondre à son tour. Ils entendirent Roy leur hurler quelque chose qu'il furent ravis de ne pas entendre distinctement de là où ils étaient et finirent par se dégager l'un de l'autre.

\- Il va organiser un vote, tu crois ? Se moqua Erwin qui n'avait guère perdu une miette de leur boutade au cours de la soirée.  
\- La prochaine fois, le vote. Ricana-t-elle. Pour tout te dire j'ai tenu à te voir le plus rapidement possible après l'obtention de la loi, mais je suis exténuée du voyage. La route n'est pas très belle jusqu'ici.

Elle planta son regard doré dans ses yeux azurs, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Mais Erwin se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et la salua. Elle trouva cependant sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Elle eut une étrange sensation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- C'est ma voix habituelle ?  
\- Non... Ce n'est pas ta voix habituelle. Celle-ci est plus rauque, plus intense. Tu l'as fait exprès. Habituellement, cela sonne comme un « bonne nuit » normal... Là je dirais que c'est davantage un « bonne nuit » : « c'est toi qui vois... » !  
\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais plusieurs nuances de « bonne nuit »... C'est très intéressant. Es-tu sûre que cela ne vient pas plutôt de toi ? Mais dans tous les cas je suis d'accord, « c'est toi qui vois »...Répondit-il, tout sourire.  
\- Ah ! Ça sonne exactement pareil, je savais que je ne l'avais pas imaginé. S'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite.

Elle lui caressa alors affectueusement l'épaule avant de lui demander si son offre de séjourner quelques temps au Q.G. était sérieuse. Il le lui confirma puis Lilith redescendit le mur avec ses deux acolytes, avant de rejoindre le reste de sa garde, au pied de la muraille. Si Liam eut la décence de ne pas faire de commentaires, Roy se fut une joie de taquiner sa Maîtresse. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Rien de toutes les idioties qu'il pouvait dire n'auraient entaché le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Il l'avait accepté. Il l'avait choisi.

Le lendemain, Lilith et ses hommes rejoignirent le quartier général du Bataillon à cheval. Liam les mit alors en garde contre Hanji, et leur conta les horribles heures qu'elle lui avait fait subir en lui détaillant toutes ses recherches. Aucun des gardes de la Duchesse n'avait jamais vu de Titan, et le sujet les mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il était plus facile de se concentrer sur leur vie citadine plutôt que de réfléchir à leur condition d'animaux, parqués entre des murs. Ils ne connaissaient pas la _peur d'être dévorés_.

Ils furent accueillis par la jolie Pétra, qui les accompagna dans l'écurie. Roy tenta une approche, mais la jolie soldate rousse le remit de suite à sa place, non sans lui préciser qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre d'homme. Le garde blond éclata alors de rire et intima à son collègue Tim, de tenter sa chance. Celui-ci lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia en lui demandant d'arrêter de le chambrer pour sa ressemblance avec le Caporal. Il n'en fut rien, bien évidemment.

Il était encore tôt, et Livaï leur proposa de prendre un café à l'intérieur une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de la propriété pour prendre leur marque. Erwin se joignit à eux et Lilith se réjouit que le militaire ne lui paraisse pas plus froid que la veille, même devant ses subordonnés.

\- Bon, maintenant tu peux nous le dire, il est à toi ce château, Lilith ? Lui demanda le Major tout en lui tendant une tasse de thé.  
\- Techniquement, non. Il était au Marquis de Chlorba. C'était un héritage familial et disons pour faire simple qu'il me l'a offert. C'était il y a très longtemps, je ne savais quoi en faire et je n'aime pas particulièrement le coin, alors je l'ai légué au Bataillon. Je me suis dis qu'au vu de la forêt voisine, cela pourrait être intéressant pour vous.  
\- On t'offre souvent des châteaux, comme ça ? Demanda Hanji, hilare.  
\- Oui. Répondit simplement Lilith avant de déguster sa tasse de thé.

Liam demanda ensuite où était passé Mike, et Hanji lui expliqua qu'il était parti jeter un oeil aux nouvelles recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. C'était une vieille tradition entre eux, Mike se vantait de pouvoir reconnaitre trois personnes qui les rejoindraient, d'un seul regard. Il partait donc toujours quelques jours avant la fin de leur entraînement pour les jauger et faire son choix. Bientôt, leurs deux longues années de formation prendraient fin, et les jeunes soldats pourraient choisir leur corps d'Armée. Bien sûr, peu décideraient de rejoindre le Bataillon. La plupart visaient les Brigades Spéciales, afin de profiter d'un statut honorable, mais surtout de la sureté des murs. Ceci étant dit, seuls les dix premiers de chaque brigade pouvaient avoir ce privilège.

Lilith ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce processus, mais elle tenait à savoir comment Erwin parvenait à les embrigader. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il avait l'habitude de dispenser un discours fort avant de les laisser choisir. Elle fut très curieuse du choix de ses mots, et il lui proposa d'assister au recrutement lorsqu'il se rendrait sur place.

Lilith sentit un regard lourd et emplis de sous-entendus peser sur elle. Elle devina sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de Hanji et elle lui répondit par un superbe sourire. Le claquement de langue que Livaï ne put s'empêcher de faire en guise de désapprobation ne lui échappa guère, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle espéra qu'il ne soit pas plus désagréable que de raison à ce sujet. Une énième dispute entre ses gardes la fit sortir de ses pensées. On venait de leur annoncer que les chambres mises à leur disposition regroupaient trois lits chacune. Un véritable drame.

\- Impossible que je partage une chambre avec toi, plutôt mourir. Déclara Tim à l'égard de Roy, avec qui personne ne semblait vouloir dormir.  
\- La simple idée me répugne. Tu ne sais pas vivre. Poursuivit le grand garde brun.  
\- Ghérart, si c'est parce que la dernière fois tu m'as surpris en train de me...  
\- Je dors avec Hans et Tim. Le coupa Liam à la plus grande satisfaction du quadragénaire qui se voyait mal continuer cette conversation avec Roy.  
\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu dormirais avec Lilith moi... Il y a des chambres de quatre ? S'étonna le garde blond.  
\- Je ne dors JAMAIS avec vous. Rectifia la Duchesse, exaspérée.  
\- Ghérart n'est pas considéré comme une personne alors ? Marmonna Tim.

Roy lui adressa un sourire lumineux en lui susurrant qu'il était fier de lui. Tim grimaça.

\- Ça ne compte pas, non. Ghérart me connait depuis que j'ai douze ans... Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ?  
\- Lilith a raison, trouvons une solution calmement. Tempéra Hans avec son habituel timbre de voix clair et rassurant.  
\- C'est toi la solution, Hans. Tu dors avec Ghérart.  
\- Hors de question ! S'étouffa ce dernier.

Erwin intervint alors, à la grande surprise du groupe.

\- Je sens beaucoup de tensions entre vous. Pourquoi ne pas aller vous calmer dehors ?

Lilith se décomposa. Que venait-il de dire ? Mesurait-il la gravité de la situation ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le contredire que ses gardes se précipitèrent dehors tout en relevant leurs manches. Erwin remarqua son inquiétude et la rassura.

\- Tu sais, il vaut mieux que ça sorte, fais-moi confiance, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. Laisse-les se défouler un peu et ça ira beaucoup mieux par la suite.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais la différence entre tes soldats et mes gardes ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.  
\- Le savoir vivre ? Non... Le respect. Oh, je sais : une vraie maîtrise de soi. Railla le Caporal, un sourire en coin.

Lilith allait lui rendre son sourire narquois lorsqu'un vacarme inquiétant attira leur attention. Ils aperçurent alors les cinq gardes de la Duchesse s'entretuer à travers la fenêtre. Liam venait d'allègrement jeter Tim contre la paroi d'une cabane en bois, qui avait cédé sous la violence du coup.

Roy profita alors que le brun vérifie que son collègue ne se soit pas éventré avec un morceau de bois pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il bloqua son attaque, ce qui fit rire le garde blond, visiblement excité, tandis que Ghérart se jetait sur eux. Il voulut mettre Roy à terre mais ce dernier était bien trop agile et rapide pour se laisser avoir de la sorte. Ghérart réussit cependant à lui porter un coup de poing violent dans l'abdomen, et le blond répliqua avec un coup de pied en pleine tête. Quant à Hans, il semblait tenter de les raisonner et se tenait aux côtés de Tim, encore sonné. L'état de leurs vêtements trahissait qu'ils se battaient déjà depuis un moment.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Lilith après être précipitamment sortie par la fenêtre donnant sur cette triste scène de guerre.

Étonnement, ils se figèrent tous et reculèrent légèrement les uns des autres.

\- Liam, on ne jette pas ses collègues contre des cabanes ! Tim, quoi que tu aies fait pour mériter ton vol plané, ne le refais plus jamais. Ghérart pour l'amour du ciel je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Enfin, Roy, arrête de sourire ! On dirait un psychopathe !

Elle rejoignit alors le seul garde qui n'avait pas pris part au combat, Hans et l'enlaça en guise de remerciement. Roy s'avança ensuite jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et se tapa violemment la tête contre le tronc. Lilith le fixa un instant sans rien dire, horrifiée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?  
\- Je suis le seul à ne pas être amoché... C'est pour calmer les tensions, _comme tu le souhaites_... Comme ça les autres se sentent moins nuls...  
\- JE VAIS TE BUTER ! S'étrangla Tim qui venait de reprendre ses esprits et s'était relevé.  
\- PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Hurla de nouveau Lilith à plein poumons.

Elle reprit sa respiration et poursuivit d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

\- Ne vous parlez plus. Si c'est pour vous insulter ou pire vous battre, je ne veux plus vous voir vous adresser la parole est-ce que c'est clair ? Maintenant allez-vous rincer, parce que vous êtes tous un mélange dégueulasse de terre et de sang. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cet état.

Les cinq hommes hochèrent la tête et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la petite rivière pour se débarbouiller. Lilith revint alors dans le château en repassant par la fenêtre. Livaï la toisait d'un air sceptique. Elle redoutait sa réplique.

\- À défaut d'être disciplinés au moins ils te respectent. Fit-il remarquer.

Était-ce un compliment ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'excusa du grabuge auprès du Bataillon qui semblait s'être beaucoup amusé de la scène.

\- Et donc, la grande différence entre les soldats et tes gardes ? Reprit Erwin.  
\- Ils se détestent, et ce sont tous des assassins. Répondit Lilith.  
\- C'est un paramètre important effectivement. Admit le Major.  
\- C'est qui le plus fort selon toi ? Demanda Hanji d'une voix trop enthousiaste.  
\- Ça dépend sur quel critère... Force brute, ou agilité et intelligence comprises ?  
\- Lequel était le meilleur assassin ? Précisa-t-elle tout en replaçant ses lunettes.  
\- Roy. Il est dangereux lorsqu'il n'est pas canalisé.

Erwin parut un instant réfléchir puis prit la parole de nouveau.

« Et s'ils prenaient part à nos entraînements physiques demain ? »


	22. Le pouvoir de la résilience

Lilith n'aurait su dire si l'idée de s'entraîner avec Livaï les avait effrayés ou s'ils s'étaient soudainement souvenus être des adultes, mais elle ne fut témoin d'aucune autre altercation entre ses gardes de toute la journée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dits en allant à la rivière, pour revenir si calmes. Peut-être qu'Erwin avait raison finalement. Peut-être avaient-ils eu besoin d'exprimer leur frustration de devoir cohabiter pour passer ensuite à autre chose... Elle demanderait à Liam pour en avoir le cœur net. Cela lui paraissait tout de même peu probable.

La jeune femme s'était isolée à l'extérieur pour lire tranquillement ses courriers en retard. Le Q.G. était entouré d'une nature sauvage et verdoyante et elle se mit à ouvrir les lettres de menaces de morts en toute sérénité, dans ce cadre idyllique. Elles étaient rarement signées, mais le choix des mots, la couleur de l'encre, la provenance du papier ou simplement l'écriture, trahissaient souvent leurs auteurs. Lilith n'avait jamais craint les menaces. C'était quelque chose qui faisait parti de son quotidien. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où on avait attenté à ses jours, du nombre de personnes qui avaient trahis sa confiance, et de la quantité de choses qu'on lui reprochaient.

À force de travailler son image et jouer des apparences, elle avait parfois la sensation que tout ceci n'était guère dirigée contre elle, mais contre ces personnages fictifs qu'elle avait inventé de toute pièce. Cela l'aidait à prendre du recul et ne plus prendre les choses à cœur. En un sens, malgré sa notoriété, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas réellement. Une des lettres retînt son attention.

« Rira bien qui vivra le dernier »

Elle fut bien incapable de deviner qui était l'écrivain de cet avertissement fort intéressant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de s'émerveiller de la créativité de son futur agresseur, mais elle trouva sa phrase rafraîchissante. Cela changeait des insultes classiques et peu subtiles. Bien sûr, la Duchesse ne recevait pas que des lettres de menaces, mais toute sa correspondance était triée en amont par Liam. L'homme avait reçu des instructions précises : « Hormis les courriers importants, je ne veux lire que les menaces, et ce que tu jugeras assez insolite pour me divertir ». Ainsi, Lilith avait arrêté de s'infliger la lecture ennuyeuse des nombreuses demandes en mariage, et invitations en tout genre des acteurs de la Noblesse.

Liam était également chargé de noter les informations que sa Maîtresse pouvait recevoir, afin d'en juger la véracité, et l'utilité. Lilith avait de nombreux informateurs anonymes, où connus, mais qui utilisaient un nom de plume. C'était un travail fastidieux pour lui de devoir trier tout cela, et d'en faire part aux différents concernés. Seuls Thomas et Liam connaissaient en détail la liste de tous les infiltrés que Lilith avaient sous la main. Ils connaissaient également les enjeux, et les plans de la jeune femme dans les grandes lignes, bien que Liam n'en ait qu'une version très abrégée car il ne conseillait guère Lilith là-dessus. Il devait bien avouer que ses stratégies et manipulations en mille étapes sur plusieurs années lui passaient un peu au-dessus...

La jolie brune se tourna vers son second, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, silencieux, et lui lut la dernière lettre de menace. Ils commentèrent avec entrain l'originalité du contenu puis Lilith se leva et rendit à son garde la liasse de courriers, désormais lus. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château et la Duchesse esquissa un sourire en dépassant Tim, posté devant la porte. Ghérart avait demandé à surveiller l'entrée du bois, et Roy et Hans étaient restés à l'intérieur. Lilith avait précisé qu'ils seraient à disposition du Bataillon s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle retrouva ses deux gardes en cuisine, en train de seconder l'escouade de Livaï qui préparait le dîner. Cela sentait bon. Lilith reconnut qu'ils se débrouillaient bien pour des soldats. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être facile de cuisiner pour un tel groupe. Elle reconnut l'odeur du citron et du basilique et aperçu une armée de pomme de terre en train de cuire. Pas de viande cette fois-ci apparemment.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? Demanda Roy d'une voix suppliante.  
\- Non. Répondit Liam à la place de la Duchesse, ce qui irrita le blond.  
\- Mais c'est très gentil de proposer. Renchérit Lilith, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Il soupira. Hans quant à lui était complètement investi dans sa mission de commis de cuisine et semblait appartenir au Bataillon depuis toujours. Le jeune homme avait le don de s'intégrer rapidement. Seul son manque de manières avait retenu Lilith de l'assigner à des missions d'infiltration. Hans était issu d'une famille très modeste et tout chez lui trahissait cette provenance, en commençant par son élocution et son accent.

Hormis Pétra et Oluo, la Duchesse n'avait guère réellement fait attention aux deux autres membres de l'escouade de Livaï, qui étaient plus introvertis. Hans avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux, et elle se mit à détailler Gunther et Eld. Gunther était un fils de Baron dont elle avait déjà une fois entrevue la famille. C'était un garçon brun aux cheveux courts et aux attitudes quelque peu froides et distantes. Eld lui, était un blond aux cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval et il possédait une légère barbe.

Hans et lui discutaient allègrement de tout et de rien, il semblait plus accessible que son collègue. D'ordinaire, les deux soldats ne prenaient que rarement la parole, et restaient discrets. Tout le contraire d'Oluo, qui n'arrêtait pas de râler à chaque conseil que Pétra lui donnait pour qu'il arrête de massacrer les pommes de terre avec son couteau. La cuisine n'avait guère l'air d'être son domaine de prédilection.

Lilith eut envie de proposer également son aide, mais elle aperçut Livaï au coin de la cuisine, veiller sur son équipe, et elle renonça à l'idée. Il allait sûrement lui dégainer une remarque désobligeante, et elle n'était pas d'humeur. Il semblait songeur. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec les futures nouvelles recrues. Elle ne lui posa cependant pas la question, et se contenta de rejoindre le salon après avoir remercié l'escouade pour son travail.

Erwin sortit à ce moment là de la cage d'escaliers menant aux niveaux supérieurs du château, où se trouvait vraisemblablement son bureau. Cette fois-ci, la Duchesse ne se cacha guère de le détailler comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle le regarda ouvertement, un petit sourire en coin, et un regard innocent au visage. Il lui parut un instant décontenancé mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et lui fit face.

\- Tu ne faisais pas ça avant. Lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- J'étais plus discrète, c'est tout. Lui répondit-elle, tout sourire.  
\- Je vous dérange ? Marmonna Livaï qui venait de surgir de la cuisine.

Décidément c'était impossible d'avoir un petit tête à tête avec Erwin. Livaï devait sûrement avoir entendu le Major descendre les escaliers. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle laissa Erwin répondre, mais celui-ci ignora son commentaire et lui demanda simplement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Livaï lui parla alors de leur prochaine expédition, qui se tiendrait dans quelques jours, et prendrait fin juste à temps pour qu'Erwin dispense son fameux discours inspirant auprès des nouvelles recrues.

Le Caporal jeta un regard noir à Lilith, qui s'éloigna d'eux afin de les laisser travailler, une moue boudeuse au visage. Elle décida alors d'aller « traîner dans les pattes » d'Hanji, qui travaillait avec son assistant Moblit, dans une partie adjacente au château qu'elle avait transformé en laboratoire. Peu rassuré, Liam l'avait accompagné jusqu'au lieu dit avant de lui demander de rester en retrait.

\- Elle t'as traumatisé à ce point là...? Demanda Lilith, un sourire en coin.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu ne seras plus la même non plus lorsque tu sortiras. Marmonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et pénétra dans le laboratoire après avoir laissé Liam à l'entrée. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, et une ambiance lourde et malsaine lui fit regretter sa venue. Hanji était assise à son bureau et lisait ses notes tout en ricanant. Elle avait l'air possédée. Moblit quant à lui se tenait juste derrière elle, indifférent, ou en tout cas habitué. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Lilith et celle-ci dû s'annoncer en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Lilith ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien oui.

Elle sembla comprendre la situation en un éclair et proposa à la Duchesse d'aller prendre l'air et discuter. Moblit allait la suivre mais elle lui intima de ranger le bureau. Il se décomposa en observant le bazar que la jeune femme avait encore laissé derrière elle, mais ne broncha pas. Liam sursauta en les voyant sortir d'un coup toutes les deux et se contenta de les suivre à quelques mètres de distance. Les deux jeunes femme s'assirent au beau milieu de nul part dans l'orée d'un bois.

Hanji se mit alors à conter à Lilith son quotidien. Tantôt terrifiée, tantôt curieuse, Lilith lui posa de nombreuses questions sur les Titans. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui était abordé parmi la Noblesse, et elle devait bien reconnaitre que depuis qu'elle en avait vu un, elle se questionnait à leur sujet. Bien que l'enthousiasme avec lequel Hanji racontait les choses pouvaient faire très peur, ce n'est pas ce qui interloqua la Duchesse. Contrairement aux autres, Hanji semblait aimer les Titans. Ce n'était pas leur extermination qui l'enjouait, mais bien le fait de les _découvrir_, de les _comprendre_. La scientifique était un personnage atypique, excentrique et parfois glauque, mais Lilith se rendit compte durant leur conversation combien elle faisait preuve de résilience.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un capable de transformer toute cette haine et cette tristesse en énergie positive. Elle en fut admirative et honteuse à la fois. Ses propres mauvaises expériences l'avait amené à devenir paranoïaque, maniaque du contrôle, asociale et très dure envers les autres, autant qu'envers elle-même. Elle avait certes rebondi, et avait continué à avancer, mais dans son cas, on ne pouvait réellement parler de résilience. Le terme approprié était plutôt la survie, même si elle avait accompli de nombreuses choses et s'était faite une place parmi la Haute Société. C'était _différent_.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus proche d'Erwin...  
\- Je l'ai eu à l'usure. Plaisanta Lilith.  
\- Je préfère te le dire maintenant, c'est très mal insonorisé dans le château. Lui dit-elle d'un air hilare.

Lilith éclata de rire avant de lui demander s'il était courant pour les membres du Bataillon de se mettre en couple. Hanji commença alors une longue liste d'exemples très croustillants. Au vu de tous les détails sur l'entente des différents couples, Lilith se dit qu'en plus d'être mal insonorisés, les murs avaient sûrement des oreilles. Elle en prit note.

La nuit tomba rapidement et les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les autres en salle commune pour dîner. Lilith fit signe à Ghérart de les rejoindre dans le château et Tim, toujours à l'entrée, en fit de même. La Duchesse s'apprêtait à féliciter Pétra pour les saveurs du plat principal lorsqu'elle remarqua du sang sur les vêtements du grand garde brun.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose Ghérart ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
\- J'ai débusqué un archer qui se cachait dans la forêt. Il s'approchait de toi et d'Hanji.  
\- Il est où ? S'inquiéta Lilith.  
\- Ce que Lilith veut savoir... Reprit Roy. C'est où as-tu enterré le corps ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Se défendit Ghérart. Je voulais, mais après je me suis dis qu'on n'était pas chez nous alors j'ai décidé de le ramener pour qu'on décide ensemble et il s'est enfuit. Avoua-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé très loin, et encore moins qu'il reviendra ceci dit.  
\- Il s'est enfui ? Mais t'as fait quoi ? T'es allé te balader pour réfléchir ? S'étrangla Tim.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard tandis que Lilith réfléchissait. Cela lui était égal que Ghérart ne soit pas venu lui faire un rapport. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'aimait pas savoir tout ce qui se passait, tant que sa sécurité avait été assurée. Un archer ? Il s'agissait forcément d'un Noble de Province. Personne à la Capitale n'utilisait encore ce genre de pratique, à part pour la chasse. La chasse...

\- Tu l'as fait parler j'imagine avant de le défigurer ? Ça venait du Marquis de Stohess ?  
\- Oui.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il avait dû recevoir la visite de Detlev ou un courrier officiel qui eut raison de lui. C'était à prévoir étant donné qu'il était un des seuls à l'avoir aider sans qu'elle ne le menace. Cela faisait de lui un potentiel traitre. Elle n'en ressentit aucun désagrément, étant préparée à ce que cela arrive. _Cela arrivait toujours_. Elle en ressentit même un certain soulagement.

\- Je croyais qu'il t'avait aidé à faire voter la loi ? Ce n'est pas ton allié ? Questionna Erwin.  
\- Il a rempli son rôle, c'est bien déjà. Répondit Lilith sans témoigner la moindre émotion.  
\- Quand je pense qu'il t'écrit toujours des poèmes... C'est de loin celui qui est le plus obsédé par toi...Si on ne peut même plus faire confiance à tes admirateurs... S'indigna Liam qui se rappelait avec exactitude le contenu de sa dernière lettre d'amour, datant d'il y avait quelques jours.  
\- Peut-être qu'on lui a promis qu'il pourrait garder mon corps... Plaisanta la Duchesse.

Un grand silence gênant s'installa avant que Roy n'éclate de rire, fidèle à lui-même.

\- C'est pas lui le passionné de chasse ? Avec un peu de chance il t'accrochera à côté d'un cerf... S'étouffa-t-il.

Lilith et Roy se mirent à rire ensemble tandis que les autres les regardaient d'air mi sceptique, mi dégoûté. Puis Erwin reprit la parole.

\- Alors, vous allez suivre notre entraînement demain ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'ils vont le suivre ! S'exclama Lilith. Par contre, si je n'ai plus de garde je vais devoir te réquisitionner une partie de la journée... Poursuivit-elle.

Erwin accepta tandis que son Caporal leva les yeux au ciel. Il tiqua en remarquant qu'ils se faisaient du pied sous la table. Bordel. Ce n'était pas le lieu, Erwin avait intérêt à rester concentrer, ils partaient dans deux jours pour le Sud en exploration. Et elle souriait... de ce sourire insupportable qui semblait même mettre Gunther au sol. Il tenta de croiser le regard de son subordonné afin de lui exprimer sa déception, mais le jeune homme semblait hypnotisé par la Noble. Cela l'énerva davantage. Il soupira plus fort que de raison et Lilith lâcha un léger rire. Ça la faisait rire en plus ?

\- Tu vas dormir où en fait ? Demanda soudainement Hanji.  
\- On leur a attribué les trois chambres de l'aile Est. Répondit Erwin. Bien sûr, ta chambre est individuelle. Précisa Erwin.

Les gardes de la Duchesse se jaugèrent d'un regard mauvais, prêt à reprendre leur dispute infantile sur la répartition des chambres. Lilith trancha alors, déplorant d'avoir à intervenir sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial et sans importance. Elle annonça qu'Hans et Roy prendraient la première chambre, tandis que Ghérart, Tim et Liam prendraient la seconde. Elle précisa également qu'elle souhaitait un garde de nuit, et qu'ils pourraient faire une ronde comme bon leur semblerait tant qu'ils assuraient convenablement sa sécurité.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve avec Ghérart ? Râla Tim quasiment indistinctement.  
\- Tu peux toujours dormir dehors comme un chien si tu préfères. Rétorqua Lilith, agacée. Parce que, que ce soit bien clair, si quelqu'un dégage, ça ne sera pas Ghérart.

Sa réplique, glaçante, avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne parlait plus spécifiquement de la répartition des chambres. Tim s'était contenté de baisser les yeux en silence, et Ghérart, satisfait, avait allègrement planté sa fourchette dans sa dernière pomme de terre.

\- Oui enfin... ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple... on sait tous comment tu traites les chiens au Domaine... Ricana Liam qui ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque malgré l'ambiance tendue.

Hanji adressa un regard curieux au garde, qui évitait scrupuleusement celui de la Duchesse. Ce fut Roy qui assouvit sa curiosité en révélant qu'elle dormait quotidiennement avec les trois chiens de sa demeure principale à Mitras. Il commença alors à décrire les trois énormes canidés pour appuyer le fait que ce n'était pas commun. Il s'agissait de dogues allemands : d'immenses chien gris à poil courts, dont la constitution fragile les condamnait à une vie de paresse, de coussins et de croquettes de luxe.

Lilith le laissa distraire l'assemblée et ne se défendit même pas. Ses « monstres » comme les appelait Roy était de bien meilleure compagnie que la plupart des hommes qui avaient partagés son lit. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Erwin, qui écoutait attentivement Roy se moquer d'elle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, puis chacun finit par rejoindre leur appartement. La fameuse aile Est du château était légèrement isolée du dortoir principal. Les chefs d'escouade ainsi qu'Erwin lui même dormaient un étage plus haut. Les chambres, modestes mais correctes, ne firent pas grimacer Lilith, pourtant habituée au luxe et au confort.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle posa la question de la toilette, elle manqua un battement. Il y avait bien une pièce prévue à cet effet, mais hormis pendant les hivers froids, tout le monde se lavait dehors. Le puits, situé non loin du château, rendait plus simple l'installation d'un endroit dédié à la toilette plutôt que devoir transporter l'eau à chaque fois jusqu'à la fameuse pièce. Il n'y avait pas de domestiques ici pour s'adonner gentiment à cette fonction.

Elle ne se sentit guère de demander à ses gardes de remplir une tâche aussi ingrate, aussi, Lilith garda pour elle le choc émotionnel qu'elle avait subi lorsqu'Hanji lui avait appris la nouvelle. La jeune noble aimait particulièrement se glisser dans ses draps une fois lavée. Elle inspira alors un bon coup et se dirigea en direction du fameux puits. Liam l'aida à puiser suffisamment d'eau puis la laissa rejoindre le recoin en pierre qu'utilisaient les soldats pour se laver. Au vu de la taille importante de l'aménagement, Lilith comprit qu'il s'agissait de douches communes, tout comme l'endroit où elle avait accompagnée Hanji à Hermina après son entraînement aux Brigades Spéciales.

Liam se décomposa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une lumière flottait derrière une des fenêtres du château, donnant directement sur Lilith. Il relativisa la situation en se disant qu'il faisait quasiment nuit noire et décida de taire l'incident. Il enquêterait plus tard pour savoir quelle chambre ou pièce correspondait à cet emplacement. Peut-être même s'agissait-il d'un simple couloir ? Le château était assez grand, et Liam commença à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'éclaircirait jamais ce mystère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lilith qui était revenue vers lui, changée et toute fraîche.  
\- Rien. Tout va bien. Lui assura-t-il.

Il récupéra les vêtements qu'elle tenait sous le bras en plus de sa lampe et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château. Lilith portait une simple robe de nuit beige, ample et recouverte partiellement de dentelle. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Puis arrivée à sa chambre, Lilith récupéra ses anciens vêtements et expliqua à Liam qu'elle allait faire un crochet par la chambre d'Erwin. Il arbora un superbe sourire.

\- Je te parie qu'il ne te laissera pas passer la nuit avec lui.  
\- Oh ? Tu paries cela ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Il l'accompagna au second étage du château et regretta son positionnement en se rendant compte que la fameuse fenêtre donnant sur le puits se trouvait juste avant la chambre d'Erwin. Un long couloir amenait sur d'autres portes, qu'ils devinèrent être les appartements des chefs d'escouade. Lilith s'imagina un instant s'être trompée et de se retrouver nez à nez avec le regard meurtrier de Livaï. L'idée lui glaça le sang avant de la faire rire. Elle remarqua ensuite que Liam n'était guère satisfait de la situation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai pas subir une telle chose... Liam. Je vais juste passer un peu de temps avec lui et je retourne dans ma chambre.  
\- Elles disent toutes ça à leur parents...et finalement... Plaisanta son second.

Lilith toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre tandis que Liam se reculait dans le couloir afin de ne pas être vu. Elle se sentit nerveuse et compta les pas d'Erwin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre. Il avait maladroitement posé sa chemise contre son épaule et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon fluide. Son expression de visage s'illumina lorsqu'il la découvrit derrière sa porte. Ses beaux cheveux ébène étaient lâchés, et leurs extrémités, mouillées, trahissaient qu'elle avait pris sa douche. Elle sentait bon.

\- Tes chiens te manquaient, tu cherches de la compagnie ? Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Tu me laisses entrer ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans le quitter de ses beaux yeux dorés.

« Bien entendu, viens ».


	23. La goutte d'eau

Erwin se décala légèrement de l'entrée pour laisser passer la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il nota que son garde du corps, dont la voix qu'il avait entendu semblait être celle de Liam, avait eu la délicatesse de cacher sa présence.

Si la jeune femme avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, il put sentir distinctement qu'elle ne tarda pas à recentrer son attention sur lui. Son regard commença à lui brûler la peau et il esquissa un sourire face à cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Il s'assit sur son lit et observa Lilith en silence. Elle lui avait semblé légèrement nerveuse lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert, mais cette impression était visiblement restée au pas de la porte avec Liam. À présent, elle semblait en terre conquise. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, et son demi-sourire laissait entendre qu'elle avait déjà obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Avait-elle douté qu'il la laisse entrer ?

Le silence qu'Erwin s'était amusé à instaurer ne sembla pas perturber Lilith qui s'avança lentement vers lui jusqu'à devoir légèrement baisser la tête pour continuer leur échange de regards. Le Major aurait certainement gagné ce duel si son attention n'avait pas été soudainement happée par cette mèche de cheveux humides. Une goutte d'eau s'en était échappée sans crier gare, et il ne put s'empêcher de suivre son chemin de la joue droite de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa clavicule, avant qu'elle ne se confonde au tissu beige de sa robe.

Il se demanda quelle expression de visage il avait bien pu dévoiler pour que les yeux de Lilith lui semble tout à coup si perçants. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à ce soudain changement d'ambiance, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur sa cuisse, une jambe de chaque côté, les genoux contre le matelas du lit modeste de la chambre. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains le long des épaules d'Erwin, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait de l'audace. Non pas que cela l'étonnait vraiment au vu de ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, mais tout de même, il fallait oser. Il l'enlaça alors et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il tenta d'élucider le mystère de l'ouverture de sa robe, afin de réparer l'injustice selon laquelle il était le seul à être en parti déshabillé, mais ne trouva aucune indice dans son dos.

Nullement dupe, Lilith laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se dégager légèrement de lui, toujours à califourchon sur sa cuisse. Il prit un air inspiré en la voyant dévoiler l'ouverture secrète qui se trouvait sur le côté de la robe, cachée par la partie supérieure de son bras droit. Un système astucieux de nouage qui une fois défait, laissa à Erwin le loisir de la contempler en sous-vêtements, mais surtout de pouvoir toucher directement sa peau.

Erwin l'avait à peine effleurée que Lilith plaqua sa main contre son torse, comme pour lui intimer de faire une pause.

\- J'ai entendu que le château était très mal insonorisé. Lui dit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais tu es venue quand même...  
\- Je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas juste d'être la seule frustrée dans l'histoire... Ricana-t-elle alors qu'Erwin passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit s'effondrer ses dernières réticences.

Un bruit fracassant eut raison de leur petit moment d'égarement et Lilith se raidit après avoir sursauté et manqué l'arrêt cardiaque. Comme prise en flagrant délit, elle arbora un sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé, et referma sa robe avant d'éclater de rire. Le même bruit violent confirma à Erwin qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence. Le son, sec et puissant, ressemblait à un coup de pied dans un meuble. Livaï était réveillé. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille et sa chambre était plus proche que celle d'Hanji.

Au deuxième avertissement, Lilith étouffa son rire du mieux qu'elle put et décida de battre en retraite. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où Livaï pourrait aller et n'avait aucune envie de le voir défoncer la porte du Major pour l'insulter et lui demander de regagner sa chambre. Erwin avait beau être son supérieur, leur relation pouvait être très décomplexée, et cette possibilité ne lui semblait pas si capillotractée.

La jeune femme caressa la belle chevelure d'Erwin dans un geste hâtif et lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de s'enfuir. Elle retrouva Liam qui s'était avancé dans les escaliers, ayant anticipé sa retraite forcée. Lui aussi avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire et se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, les deux mains contre sa bouche.

\- Tu emporteras tout ça dans ta tombe Liam ! Lui asséna-t-elle alors qu'ils couraient à pas de velours dans les couloirs.

Le lendemain matin, Erwin retrouva son Caporal dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Son visage semblait encore plus fermé que d'habitude et il devina qu'il était encore énervé. L'animosité qu'il ressentait pour Lilith lui paraissait tout de même un brin excessif. Certes, Livaï n'avait jamais porté la Noblesse dans son cœur, et elle représentait à la perfection cette facette intouchable, superficielle et désinvolte de l'Aristocratie. Cependant ils avaient tous compris depuis le temps, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque. Lilith venait certes d'un milieu très aisé, et ses talents d'actrice était assez déstabilisants, mais au-delà de tout cela, elle était une personne attachante et bienveillante ; du moins, avec eux toujours était-il.

Livaï le savait, et avait même pu entrevoir l'étendue de sa fragilité durant leur dernière expédition. Leur relation s'était alors légèrement améliorée, mais le petit brun ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble. Lilith n'aidait guère non plus lorsqu'elle le narguait ouvertement, mais même sans cela, Livaï s'était toujours positionné contre. Depuis le premier où Erwin avait prêté une tenue de rechange à la belle, le Caporal avait vu cette nouvelle rencontre d'un mauvais œil.

Les deux militaires se toisaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes, et l'ambiance était incontestablement devenue glaciale. Leurs subordonnés s'étaient éloignés, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Erwin semblait cependant serein, et n'arborait pas la même expression noire que le Caporal.

\- Livaï, concernant hier soir tu n'étais pas obligé de...  
\- Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi. Grommela-t-il avant de retourner en cuisine déposer sa tasse en porcelaine.

Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Lilith et lui fit comprendre sans un mot qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se décale pour le laisser passer. La jeune noble n'en fit rien et il força alors le passage, la faisant vaciller en arrière contre Liam. Le garde brun la rattrapa sans mal.

\- Quelqu'un a mal dormi... Dit-elle tout haut tandis qu'Erwin baissa les yeux et se retint de rire.

Les quatre autres gardes de la Duchesse apparurent à leur tour dans la salle commune et saluèrent gaiement le Bataillon. Ils allèrent ensuite présenter leur respect à Livaï, conscients qu'il serait celui qui leur dispenserait l'entraînement. Son accueil glacial fit sourire la noble, qui se sentit désolée pour eux. Ils allaient passer une sale journée, c'était certain. Elle eut une pensée pour Liam, qui en plus de tout cela, avait assuré sa sécurité tout la nuit et n'avait donc guère fermé l'œil.

Une fois le Bataillon fin prêt, Livaï les fit se rassembler dehors, afin de leur expliquer le déroulé de l'entraînement. Pour l'occasion, et à la demande d'Erwin, il concentra les exercices du matin sur le combat et le renforcement musculaire, et déplaça la pratique des manœuvres tridimensionnelles à l'après-midi. Lilith assista silencieusement au briefing du Caporal et remarqua le stress des soldats. Il devait être très exigeant car ils ne semblaient pas ravis du programme.

Elle était cependant confiante quant à la survie de ses gardes. Autant, Lise et Thomas n'auraient sûrement pas appréciés subir cette matinée, mais ses autres hommes étaient tout à fait capable d'encaisser ce genre d'entraînement. Ils n'étaient ni des tendres, ni des enfants de chœur.

Hanji, Erwin et Lilith s'installèrent dans l'herbe et assistèrent à la torture des soldats. Ils ne se retinrent guère de commenter le niveau des gardes de la Duchesse, mais comme elle l'avait deviné, ils se défendaient très bien. La scientifique fut étonnée de constater la force physique d'Hans, jusque là discret et calme. Il n'était pas aussi épais que Ghérart, qui impressionnait beaucoup les soldats lors du corps à corps, mais le jeune garde avait un bon sens de l'équilibre et il était costaud ainsi qu'endurant. Hans était quelqu'un de confiance, et contrairement à d'autres, comme Roy ou Ghérart, Lilith n'avait jamais à s'inquiéter d'un quelconque débordement ou incident. Le garde n'était guère resté en compagnie de ses collègues et avait rejoint Eld et Gunther de l'escouade de Livaï, ainsi que Moblit. Elle fut amusée de les voir former un groupe aussi homogène qu'harmonieux.

Tim s'avérait être dans la moyenne, et Lilith prit sa défense en expliquant que ses points forts résidaient dans son approche fine des situations, son sang froid et son intelligence. À vrai dire, avant qu'elle ne le recrute, le jeune brun avait la réputation d'user davantage de sa tête que de ses bras. Ses assassinats étaient propres, rapides et sans accroc. Sa ressemblance physique avec Livaï s'estompait lors du corps à corps, car Tim était beaucoup plus expressif que le Caporal lorsqu'il était soumis à l'effort. Hanji en fut d'ailleurs profondément déçue et arrêta de faire des remarques à ce sujet.

Lilith constata sans surprise que la force physique de Ghérart ne suffisait pas toujours à combler son manque d'adresse. Il était moins vif et agile que pouvaient l'être Liam ou Roy, et perdait systématiquement contre ceux qui arrivaient à contrer la violence de ses coups. Malgré sa masse importante, il faisait cependant preuve d'une bonne résistante et endurance. Il était le plus âgé du groupe, mais cela ne l'handicapait guère. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, Lilith semblait observer quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Hanji se rappela qu'il était son garde le plus ancien, qui datait de son enfance. Pas étonnant qu'elle prenne sa défense lorsque les autres le malmenaient. Il devait avoir une place spéciale dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé Roy ? Demanda Hanji, curieuse.

À ce moment précis, Roy recevait les foudres de Pétra, qu'il avait osé toucher pendant leur combat, d'une manière qu'elle jugeait bien trop tendancieuse. Oluo s'apprêtait également à intervenir, fou de rage.

Lilith ne sut comment répondre. Chacun de ses gardes avait une histoire sombre, un passé sanglant, et cela trahissait son penchant pour les hommes violents et condamnés. Violents certes, mais ils lui vouaient tous un respect et une fidélité qui lui rappelait sans cesse, et pour son plus grand plaisir, qu'elle avait l'ascendant.

\- Roy a eu une enfance difficile et je l'ai sorti de prison il y a quelques années. Il est particulier mais il a un bon fond. Dit-elle sans trop de conviction.  
\- Il a clairement l'air de prendre plaisir à défoncer ses adversaires et il est assez cavalier aussi.. C'est un profil drôlement atypique... C'est quoi son histoire ? Tu es tenue au secret professionnel ? Se moqua la soldate.  
\- Pour faire simple il a été élevé dans un bordel et son père était à la tête d'une des meilleures ligues d'assassins du Royaume. Il n'a pas les mêmes limites que nous concernant la violence. Mais encore une fois, lorsqu'il est canalisé, tout va bien. Assura Lilith qui ne comptait absolument pas en dévoiler davantage.

Hanji ricana. Elle se demandait ce que Lilith avait bien pu faire pour réussir à gagner la loyauté de tels hommes. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, la Duchesse avait dû subir quelques mésaventures concernant la gente masculine, et cela l'étonnait qu'elle puisse s'entourer de mercenaires sans en craindre le moindre débordement. Au vu de ses cicatrices et de son passé qu'elle lisait entre les lignes, Hanji était même surprise qu'elle puisse fréquenter normalement son supérieur. Elle ne les avaient pas entendu hier, mais au vu de l'immense fracas provoqué par Livaï en plein milieu de la nuit, elle devina qu'ils avaient bel et bien dû se voir dans la chambre du Major...

\- Et Liam ? Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? Continua-t-elle dans l'espoir que Lilith lui lâche quelque chose de croustillant.

Elle ne la regarda pas même pas. Elle poursuivit alors.

\- Tu sais c'était juste pour avoir des détails... parce qu'il m'a déjà raconté son passé...  
\- Ça m'étonnerait très fort. Lui lâcha-t-elle avant de lui décocher un magnifique sourire triomphant.

Hanji se sentit piégée et avoua son mensonge. Mais où allait-elle les chercher ? Que pouvait-elle cacher de si grave les concernant alors qu'elle avait déjà confié qu'il s'agissait tous de mercenaires et d'assassins. Elle fixa un instant Lilith avant de loucher sur son une partie de son cou, partiellement recouvert par le col de son chemisier noir. Une légère marque violette se distinguait de la couleur normale de sa peau.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Ricana-t-elle.  
\- « Ça », c'est Erwin. Répondit-elle sans détour.

Hanji resta bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que son supérieur se laissa basculer en arrière jusqu'à être allongé de tout son long. Lilith fit onduler sa main pour saluer Livaï, qui s'était brusquement retourné en entendant Hanji s'étouffer de rire. Il la fusilla du regard et ordonna à Liam de doubler son nombre de pompes.

Lilith allait contester la punition lorsqu'elle vit Mike et son escouade sortir du bois. Ils revenaient sûrement du camps d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Le chef d'escouade ne prit même pas le temps de rentrer à l'écurie et s'avança directement vers Erwin et Hanji, un air triomphant au visage. Il articula les trois fameux noms, affirmant qu'ils les rejoindraient d'ici quelques jours, lorsqu'ils feraient leur choix. Parmi eux, Lilith retint le prénom « Mikasa ». Elle savait que ce nom était d'origine asiatique et fut surprise de l'entendre. On lui avait dit que cette race avait disparu.

Lilith sursauta alors que Mike s'était soudainement approché d'elle pour la renifler. Interdite, elle resta immobile tandis que l'homme semblait confirmer une théorie. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Erwin, elle comprit que les légendes concernant l'odorat du soldat étaient vraies.

\- Félicitations. Lui-dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre son escouade.

Elle le regarda partir, décontenancée, avant de lui répondre :

« Merci ? »


	24. Une page qui se tourne

Ce matin là, Lilith se réveilla aux aurores, un sentiment étrange au creux de l'estomac. Erwin lui avait demandé de le laisser seul la veille au soir pour faire le point sur l'expédition qui débutait ce matin même. Le militaire avait sûrement une routine d'avant départ, et la jeune femme ne s'était pas formalisée de sa demande. Si cela pouvait augmenter ses chances de survie, elle adhérait pleinement au concept.

Elle doutait que cette mystérieuse angoisse ait un rapport avec le départ du Bataillon. Certes, depuis que le Major avait répondu à ses sentiments, elle n'entretenait plus le même rapport avec lui ; mais elle n'avait pas attendu que le blond succombe à ses charmes pour s'inquiéter à son sujet. Elle en avait l'habitude, depuis cette première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Lilith était toujours restée informée des départs et retours d'Erwin. À chaque fois, sans se l'avouer, elle nourrissait une extrême inquiétude avant de respirer à nouveau à l'entente d'un rapport confirmant qu'il était en vie. « Je le savais » pensait-elle comme si l'homme ne pouvait mourir. Parfois, elle assistait même en personne à l'arrivée du Bataillon au sein des murs.

Lorsque Detlev lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle s'était attirée ses foudres, elle avait également ressenti une peur lancinante en plein cœur. Elle avait réalisé que sa vie était réellement en danger. Elle faisait face à une menace bien plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'affronter. Erwin, en lui avouant son attirance le jour-même, avait su balayer toute ses inquiétudes, mais sans cela, Lilith serait probablement restée éveillée toute la nuit, à fixer le plafond de sa chambre en silence. Cependant, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait en cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

\- Tout va bien ?

Lilith se retourna et fit face à Erwin, qui l'avait rejoint dehors. Tout le Bataillon se tenait fin prêt, et elle devina qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner le départ. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de le rassurer, prétextant s'être perdue dans ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans échanger le moindre mot puis Erwin reprit la parole.

\- On se retrouve la semaine prochaine à Trost pour mon discours. Reste en vie d'ici là.

Il se mirent alors en route, et la jeune noble assista à leur grande chevauchée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se fassent avaler par la grande forêt dense. Elle esquissa un sourire. Comment douter de son retour avec une telle assurance ? Ses yeux, déterminés et confiants, brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Étrangement, elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait raison, et songea sérieusement à la suite des évènements, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher au Q.G. du Bataillon.

Bientôt, sa garde rapprochée se rassembla autour d'elle, et leur silence l'amena à dévoiler ses intentions. Elle retournerait à Hermina auprès de Jen, et séjournerait dans son château, comme initialement prévu. Trost n'était pas très loin à cheval, et elle pourrait rejoindre le Major à son retour afin d'assister au fameux recrutement. Ensuite, elle reprendrait un rythme normal et retournerait à Mitras. Erwin et elle n'avaient guère discuté des termes de leur relation, mais Lilith avait déjà décidé qu'elle s'offrirait quelques jours réguliers à Hermina lorsque le beau militaire y séjournerait.

Un vol soudain de corbeaux la fit sursauter. Liam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la Duchesse était particulièrement tendue.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est certain. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix grave.  
\- Si tu vas rejoindre Jen, oui, je le confirme... Plaisanta le garde brun.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'ordonner à ses hommes d'aller chercher les chevaux. Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au château, elle eut l'étrange sensation qu'une page était en train de se tourner. Le silence environnant lui donnait l'impression que le château avait été abandonné. Elle détesta ce sentiment.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait emprunté ce chemin, Lilith fut victime d'une embuscade. Une dizaine de bandits avaient surgi de la forêt pour les voler. Les pauvres hommes n'avaient pas l'air très expérimentés, et Roy et Ghérart se chargèrent gaiement de leur régler leur compte, tandis qu'elle et les autres gardes commentaient la scène avec intérêt. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, étant donné que seul le Q.G. militaire se trouvait dans les environs. Quels genres de bandits auraient envie d'attaquer le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration ? Sans mentionner le fait qu'aucun de leur membre n'était riche à priori... Elle soupira. La nouvelle de sa présence là-bas avait déjà dû faire trois fois le tour du Royaume.

Les trois autres « attaques » jusqu'au centre d'Hermina confirma sa théorie. Roy inventa alors les règles du nouveau jeu qui animerait leur quotidien : celui qui battait le plus d'hommes avec le moins de coups remportait la victoire. Lilith paria sur Liam, qui était plus soigné dans son corps à corps que le garde blond, dont l'attitude parfois animale la rendait sceptique. Ghérart étant un véritable bourrin, Tim n'égalant pas ses pairs au combat, et Hans ne s'intéressant que très peu à leurs petits jeux, elle était quasiment sûre de gagner. Les quelques autres incidents qu'ils rencontrèrent lui confirma qu'elle avait bien choisi.

Ils arrivèrent dans le centre d'Hermina en fin de matinée, et Lilith décida que Ghérart, Tim et Hans resteraient à distance en renfort, tandis que Roy et Liam assureraient sa garde rapprochée. La jeune femme aimait particulièrement déambuler dans les rues commerçantes et visiter les marchés. Elle profita donc de l'animation de la place principale de la ville et se balada sans but précis aux travers des échoppes commerçantes. Elle avait revêtue une tenue simple, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était en déplacement, et une cape noire recouvrait l'ensemble.

Cependant, il était facile de deviner qu'elle appartenait à la Noblesse, de par le soin apporté à ses cheveux, la broche dorée qui refermait sa cape, ou encore la finesse des tissus dans lesquels son pantalon et sa chemise étaient confectionnés.

Liam s'amusait toujours de la perspicacité des commerçants, qui voyaient en Lilith tout le potentiel dépense dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Et ils avaient bien raison, car la jeune femme résistait rarement à l'achat d'une étole, d'un petit bijou ou de la nourriture dont l'odeur l'attirait, telle une enfant. Cette fois-ci ne fit guère exception à la règle, et Lilith acheta un bijou très charmant, avant de s'émerveiller devant un stand de gaufres. Elle en offrit à chacun de ses gardes, pour le grand bonheur du propriétaire du stand de rue. L'homme mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à comprendre qu'ils étaient en réalité ensemble, et regardait étrangement la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mit à faire signe à des hommes dans la foule et leur tendre des gaufres.

\- C'est pour Jen le bijou ? Demanda Roy, curieux.

Le style du pendentif était différent de ce que portait habituellement la Duchesse. C'était une pierre semi-précieuse ambrée, aux reflets dorés et orangés, fixée sur une petite chaine en argent. La pierre avait à peine était taillée, et donnait une allure naturelle et brute au bijou.

\- Je vais l'offrir à Pétra. J'ai pensé à elle en le voyant, il est lumineux et doux, comme elle. Lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.  
\- Hanji va être jalouse si tu fais ça... Fit remarquer son second.  
\- Bien sûr que non enfin Liam... ce n'est pas du tout son profil ! Ricana-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Hanji était trop imprévisible selon lui et il ne parvenait pas à cerner la jeune femme. En soit, Lilith devait sensiblement avoir raison car elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de possessif ou de jaloux. Il l'imaginait d'ailleurs mal avec un bijou aussi féminin...

Il soupira en reconnaissant la taverne où travaillait Jen. La semaine allait être longue... Les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent littéralement dessus, et Liam devina que la Duchesse lui racontait sa dernière conquête, au vu de la réaction de la courtisane, qui semblait la féliciter. Jen aussi avait dû perdre espoir concernant une possible romance de Lilith et Erwin, et elle semblait sincèrement ravie pour la noble. Il jeta un œil à ses collègues. Ghérart s'était naturellement posté à l'entrée du bar, et Hans et Tim avait pris place ensemble dans le coin gauche de la salle.

Roy et lui attendirent que les deux amies se calment et s'installèrent avec elles à une table avant de commander à boire. Jen remarqua enfin la présence du garde blond, qui s'était mis à bouder. L'exquis sourire de la jolie blonde eut raison de lui, et leur jeu de séduction reprit de plus belle sous le regard interdit de la Duchesse.

...

Et alors que Lilith commençait enfin à se détendre, un homme se mit à hurler en pleine rue, annonçant la néfaste nouvelle de ce qui se déroulait en plein centre de Trost. La même horreur qu'à Shiganshina se répétait. Un immense Titan, dont les témoignages laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait du même qu'il y avait cinq ans, avait surgi de derrière le mur Rosa, et avait détruit une partie de la porte de Trost. Un exode vers Hermina était donc en train de se dérouler, et l'homme qui hurlait la nouvelle, habillé de la toge du culte du mur, annonçait la fin du monde et accusait le Bataillon d'avoir attisé la colère des Dieux.

Un silence de quelques secondes témoigna de l'état de choc des habitants, avant que la panique ne s'installe dans toute la ville. Les gens, tout autant terrorisés par les Titans que par l'exode des milliers de réfugiés, avait déjà cédé à la folie et couraient le plus loin possible, craignant l'avancée des géants.

« Pas encore » murmura Lilith qui anticipaient déjà les mesures gouvernementales pour gérer l'exode.

Allaient-ils fermer les portes ? Ou les accepteraient-ils avant de voter de nouveau pour envoyer à la mort le trop plein du peuple hors des murs ? L'idée lui glaça le sang, puis elle pensa à Erwin. Son expédition avait-elle un lien avec l'apparition du Titan, ou pire, étaient-ils loin, au moment où le Royaume avait besoin d'eux ?

Elle se mordit les doigts tout en réfléchissant. Ils avaient dû envoyer les nouvelles recrues en plus de la Garnison et d'une partie des Brigades Spéciales. Cela allait être une véritable boucherie. La jeune femme finit par se lever et annonça qu'elle souhaitait se réfugier à Mitras. C'était lâche selon elle, et peu original de la part d'une Noble. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire. Elle voulait rester en vie, n'était d'aucune utilité si elle restait sur place, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas prendre le risque que le Titan n'explose le mur Rosa à son tour et mette Hermina à feu et à sang. Peut-être allait-il également pénétrer jusqu'à Mitras, sonnant la fin de l'Humanité, mais au moins, elle aurait mis toutes les chances de son côté.

\- On dégage ! Déclara Liam d'un voix autoritaire.

Lilith aggripa alors Jen, lui ordonnant de venir avec eux. Hors de question qu'elle ne la laisse mourir ici. Trop choquée pour réagir, la jolie blonde se laissa emporter par la garde.

...

Rapidement, Lilith retrouva les figures les plus importantes de la Noblesse devant la grande porte de Sina. Elle détesta l'idée de faire partie de ces êtres égoïstes, intimement persuadés que leurs vies valaient davantage que celles du peuple, mais c'était une réalité qu'elle devait affronter. Il ne servait à rien de le nier devant une preuve aussi accablante.

Elle reconnut le Marquis Balto parmi la petite foule d'aristocrates. Le riche homme vivait à Trost même, et était connu pour inviter le général Pixis à jouer aux échecs en sa demeure. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû courir drôlement vite pour être parmi les premier à vouloir rentrer à Sina.

L'immense porte s'ouvrit, et Lilith pénétra dans le dernier havre de paix du Royaume. Elle ne traina pas en ville et rejoignit la capitale le plus rapidement possible. Elle chargea Ghérart de ramener son cheval aux écuries et de mettre Jen à l'abri, avant de courir à pied à travers Mitras, déjà enclin à la terreur des évènements. Elle cherchait Thomas, son assistant, afin qu'il lui fasse un bilan de la situation au sein de la capitale. Elle le retrouva en plein centre, parmi une petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'un membre du culte du mur. Elle reconnut sans peine Aurille, le deuxième conseiller du Roi. Il s'était surélevé sur une estrade et tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer la population. Elle trouva la situation assez surréaliste, alors même que tous ses adeptes déambulaient les rues en hurlant que la fin de l'Humanité était proche.

\- Thomas ! L'appela-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

Le jeune aristocrate se retourna immédiatement. Ses traits étaient tirés, et sa chevelure rousse décoiffée et humide trahissait qu'il avait dû courir dans tous les sens. Il était paniqué, mais exprima un profond soulagement en voyant Lilith saine et sauve. Il salua distraitement les autres gardes et expliqua à Lilith que Mitras n'aurait aucune juridiction pour la suite des évènements. En effet, les Hauts Nobles s'étant rués à Sina, selon les règles mises en place en tant de crise, ce seraient les Brigades Spéciales les seuls habilités à prendre les décisions concernant le mur Rosa.

Elle se décomposa en réalisant son erreur. Si jamais Naile Dork décidait de fermer les portes et abandonner le Bataillon hors des murs, elle serait responsable de la mort d'Erwin et de tout l'espoir qu'il représentait. Sans parler des milliers de villageois, condamnés à devenir de la chair humaine pour les Titans.

\- Lilith Everglow !

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Detlev et l'aperçut en train de se dégager de la foule. L'homme devait être aux côtés d'Aurille, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne lut aucune colère sur son visage mais une peur profonde. Était-cela, le prix à payer pour l'absolution de sa trahison envers la Noblesse ? Il semblait presque soulagé de la voir ici.

\- Nous devons nous réunir pour former un Conseil !  
\- Quel intérêt, nous n'avons pas accès à Trost, ils sont livrés à eux-même et franchement, si Sina s'écroule aussi, je ne vois pas bien ce que nous pourrions faire... Répondit Lilith d'une voix outrageusement calme.  
\- S'ils survivent, et que Rosa résiste, nous pourrons exercer de nouveau notre pouvoir. Nous devons tenir ce Conseil ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Detlev l'avait saisi par les épaules et s'adressait à elle comme à une alliée. Ce revirement de situation la décontenança quelque peu, mais il avait raison : il fallait reprendre la situation en main. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle d'user du pouvoir et de l'influence qu'elle n'avait pas eu lors de la chute de Maria, afin de ne pas répéter les atrocités passées.

Elle le suivit alors jusqu'à l'immense bâtiment des États Généraux, où une trentaine de membres bouillonnaient ensemble depuis un certain temps. Aurille et Detlev rejoignirent le troisième conseiller du Roi, et ils firent asseoir l'Assemblée. Elle fut étonnée que le Roi ne se déplace pas. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire ? Ses conseillers servaient certes ses intérêts, mais Lilith trouva déplacé de ne pas au moins tenir la réunion devant son trône, à défaut que ce dernier ne daigne se montrer.

Commença alors un enfer de disputes et de menaces, et Lilith comprit rapidement qu'aucun être humain, aussi puissant pouvait-il être, n'avait la capacité de sauver l'Humanité malgré elle. Une angoisse profonde lui fit perdre son sang froid alors que tout le monde était déjà pour la fermeture du mur Sina, afin de préserver la survie de l'Élite. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé qu'elle le pourrait ? Que proposer comme alternative de toute façon ? Il ne s'agissait plus de limiter la consommation de viande pour nourrir le peuple et éviter la famine...

Comment réfuter l'argument selon lequel il fallait fermer les portes pour laisser une chance à l'Humanité de survivre ? Sina ne pourrait jamais accueillir tout le Royaume en son sein. La nourriture viendrait rapidement à manquer, ils devraient faire face à des épidémies en un temps record et tout le monde ne pourrait être logé. C'était une catastrophe. Le seul espoir, la seule lueur qu'elle percevait au bout de ce tunnel infernal était Erwin.

Si Erwin réussissait à sauver Rosa, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Ils avaient fait des progrès, peut-être avaient-ils une chance de protéger le mur, à défaut d'avoir pu sauver Trost. Elle se haït violemment en espérant qu'il n'y ait que très peu de survivants à Trost, afin que les villes au sein de Maria suffisent à accueillir les réfugiés. Sans ça, ils couraient à la catastrophe. Et c'était dans le meilleur des cas, celui selon lequel le Titan ne pourrait détruire Rosa.

Cinq ans auparavant, il avait bien fini par reculer après avoir détruit la porte de Shiganshina et celle de Maria. Cette enflure de monstre était forcément doté d'intelligence car il attaquait les portes principales et non le mur lui-même. Il savait que les portes étaient leur faiblesse. Le culte du mur allait se régaler à remettre la condamnation des portes sur le tapis s'ils s'en sortaient aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis pour fermer temporairement les portes de Sina. Garantissons notre survie et attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent. Si nous survivons à cette nouvelle attaque, et que le mur Rosa tient bon, nous pourrons reprendre notre juridiction et décider du sort des réfugiés et des habitants de Rosa de manière générale.

Sa voix portait parfaitement dans la pièce, et après sa première phrase, tous s'étaient tus pour l'écouter. Elle poursuivit, toujours en exagérant sa quiétude afin de contraster avec la folie ambiante et gagner en crédibilité.

\- Nous n'avons actuellement qu'un seul espoir pour protéger le mur Rosa et échapper à la fin de l'Humanité. Si nous survivons, nous devrons nous en souvenir.  
\- Quel espoir ? S'étouffèrent les Nobles de l'assemblée.

« Le Bataillon des Forces d'Exploration. »


	25. Qui est Eren Jaeger

Erwin resta un instant silencieux, digérant difficilement la nouvelle. Leur mission de reconnaissance au sein de Maria se déroulait à merveille avant qu'on ne lui annonce que la même tragédie qu'il y avait cinq ans se répétait à Trost en ce moment même. Le Titan cuirassé était-il réapparu ? Pourquoi maintenant, et d'où pouvait-il bien sortir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se produise quelques heures à peine après leur départ ? Était-ce une coïncidence ?

\- Retrouvons l'escouade de Mike et de Livaï et rentrons d'urgence à Trost. Ordonna le Major d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver le groupe de Mike, qui n'avait essuyé aucune perte. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant celle du Caporal, un homme était à terre, et Pétra, en larmes, se tenait aux côtés de son supérieur. L'homme ne respirait plus, et la position de son corps laissait entendre qu'ils l'avaient assisté dans sa mort avant de le laisser reposer en paix. Livaï n'accueillit pas très bien la demande de repli d'Erwin.

\- Mon soldat est mort pour rien ? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

Contrairement à lui, Livaï était exposé en direct à toutes leurs pertes humaines. Le jeune officier n'en laissait rien paraitre sur son visage, mais cela lui était toujours insupportable. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait cessé de se lier aux autres, car les « autres » mourraient bien trop vite, bien trop facilement. Erwin n'aimait pas spécialement se trouver dans cette position, mais en tant que Major, il devait savoir prendre de la hauteur, et ne pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détails, si on osait appeler cela ainsi.

En l'occurrence, si la ville de Trost était attaquée et le mur Rosa en péril, il n'avait que faire de la possibilité selon laquelle ils auraient pu avancer plus loin durant cette expédition : ils devaient rentrer, MAINTENANT.

Livaï ne contesta pas l'ordre de son supérieur une fois la macabre nouvelle annoncée, et ils foncèrent au galop en sens inverse, afin de rejoindre au plus vite le mur Rosa. Personne ne souffla le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent la porte de Trost, complètement défoncée. Tout recommençait. Un nombre important de Titans se bousculaient au portillon, et ils durent commencer à les exterminer bien avant d'approcher Trost. Étrangement, ils remarquèrent qu'un énorme rocher avait bouché la porte de la ville. Au vu de la taille de la brèche, il était techniquement impossible que l'Armée Humaine aie pu réaliser cette prouesse. Que s'était-il passé ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant les remparts de la ville qu'Erwin réalisa qu'il y avait une chance que Lilith se trouve à Trost. Elle avait très bien pu décider de l'y attendre par facilité... Rien n'était sûr, puisque qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle comptait faire pendant son absence. Un frisson nouveau lui traversa tout le corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Erwin s'était coupé des autres, et mis à part ses chefs d'escouade et Naile, dont il prenait des nouvelles occasionnellement, il n'avait plus de proches. Il grimaça à l'idée de la perdre ainsi.

Erwin chassa cependant cette angoisse douloureuse pour se recentrer sur sa mission. La zone était truffée de Titans, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de regretter les adieux hâtifs et maladroits qu'il lui avait adressé avant de partir, le matin même. Il se positionna rapidement sur son cheval, afin de quitter la selle et enclencher son matériel de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang, et n'était pas sans leur rappeler le drame de Shiganshina. De nombreux morceaux de corps jonchaient le sol, dont beaucoup trop d'adolescents revêtus de l'uniforme militaire. Erwin devina sans mal que toutes les recrues avaient dû être envoyées au front, ainsi que les soldats disponibles de la Garnison et des Brigades Spéciales. C'était une véritable scène mortuaire.

Le Bataillon se chargea de tuer les derniers Titans au sein du mur Rosa. Le géant colossal n'était plus là, et ils réussirent rapidement à nettoyer la zone, d'autant plus qu'il fallait bien l'admettre : ils étaient arrivés après la guerre... La Garnison avait déjà abattu la plupart des Titans grâce aux canons des murs.

\- Major Smith ! S'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et aperçut la chef d'escouade Rico, de la Garnison. C'était une jeune femme de petite taille, facilement reconnaissable de par ses cheveux argentés coupés au carré et ses lunettes. Elle avait une excellente réputation et était connue au sein de l'Armée pour sa rigueur et son sens du détail.

La soldate l'informa de la situation et Erwin découvrit avec stupeur qu'une jeune recrue s'était transformée en Titan. Eren Jaeger, tel était son nom, avait changé le cours de l'Histoire. D'après les rapports, il s'était bêtement fait avaler par un des géants, avant de faire exploser ce dernier de l'intérieur en se transformant en un Titan beaucoup plus grand et agressif. Tout comme le Colossal, il était doté d'intelligence. Qui donc se cachait derrière le responsable des deux derniers drames, si les deux Titans étaient de la même nature ?

Une mission complètement folle avait ensuite vu le jour, grâce à l'ouverture d'esprit du Général Pixis. Le haut gradé avait épargné Jaeger et le jeune homme s'était porté volontaire pour essayer de se transformer de nouveau et boucher la porte de Trost avec un rocher, sécurisant ainsi les murs. Le fameux rocher qu'ils avaient vu : tout s'expliquait. Rico lui conta que le premier essai avait été une catastrophe, et qu'il avait même attaqué ses amis proches, manquant de les tuer. Cela n'était visiblement pas facile de garder le contrôle une fois transformé.

Mais finalement, Eren Jaeger avait rempli sa mission, au prix de la mort des nombreux soldats qui avaient dû assurer sa protection pendant qu'il déplaçait l'énorme roche. Quelle prouesse. Erwin demanda le maximum de détails à la jeune femme, avide d'en savoir plus, autant sur la jeune recrue que sur ses prouesses. Eren Jaeger avait été fait prisonnier par les Brigades Spéciales, qui le cachaient sous le Tribunal de Trost, dans un cachot sécurisé.

Le bilan était lourd, car sans compter les disparus, ils avaient recensé plus de deux cents morts, et neuf cents blessés. Mais pour la première fois, l'Humanité avait remporté la victoire face aux Titans. Si la ville n'osait se réjouir d'un tel résultat à cause des pertes humaines, Erwin lui, se sentait euphorique. Rico lui avait également fait part d'une révélation déconcertante : Jaeger prétendait que le secret des Titans se cachait dans la cave de son père, à Shiganshina. Son père, anciennement un docteur, et disparu à ce jour, lui aurait confié une clé, donnant accès à cette fameuse cave.

\- Erwin ? L'appela durement son Caporal pour la énième fois.  
\- Il nous faut parler à Eren Jaeger, s'il est de notre côté, il est la clé de notre victoire.

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Erwin arborait une expression faciale qui trahissait son excitation. Il devina que son supérieur ferait tout pour récupérer le jeune garçon. Hanji allait également littéralement exploser de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Un môme qui se transforme en Titan, possède une clé et clame à tout va que sa cave renferme les secrets des Titans ? Elle allait adorer, mais quel bordel.

...

Le lendemain, la ville commençait déjà à nettoyer ses nombreux cadavres. Une odeur abominable flottait dans tout Trost, et la population continuait à se ruer en masse au sein du mur Rosa, principalement à Hermina. De toute manière, la ville avait subi de nombreux dommages, et la plupart des habitants n'avaient plus de maisons.

Erwin ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit au Q.G. des Brigades Spéciales de Trost, dans lequel Naile Dork avait pris le pouvoir aux côtés de Pixis, afin de prendre les décisions majeures concernant le peuple. Il pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment et fut surpris d'y apercevoir plusieurs grandes figures de la Noblesse, dont notamment le Marquis Balto, qui régnait en maitre sur Trost depuis plusieurs années. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Lilith Everglow, mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait guère, et encore moins sa position sociale.

L'homme paraissait nerveux et s'adressait au Général Pixis, également sur place. Il semblait essayer de le rassurer tout en reculant subtilement vers la sortie pour s'enfuir. Derrière lui, Erwin aperçut une belle chevelure brune aux reflets cuivrés qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre d'entre mille. Elle était vivante.

Lilith se retourna au même moment et ils se fixèrent un instant sans ciller, séparés de plusieurs mètres. Le Major fut le premier à sortir de cette inertie et s'avança d'un pas franc vers elle. La jeune femme lui indiqua alors une direction et disparut derrière une colonne en pierre. Il allongea le pas et la retrouva isolée, dans un coin de la pièce voisine. Ses deux gardes du corps, Roy et Liam, se tenaient en retrait au niveau de la colonne.

Elle lui parut moins émotive que lui et devina qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était revenu sain et sauf. La jeune femme tendit sa main vers la sienne, mais Erwin s'approcha davantage et la prit entièrement dans ses bras. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il se mit à la questionner.

\- Où étais-tu ?  
\- J'étais à Hermina, et je suis remontée à Mitras dès que la nouvelle est tombée.

Elle marqua une pause et inspira profondément, comme pour rassembler son courage.

\- Je suis désolée, dès que j'en ai su davantage et que c'était sécurisé, je suis revenue à Trost. J'ai conscience que tout aurait pu dégénérer, j'aurais dû rester à Hermina au moins, je ne l'ai pas réalisé dans l'action...  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? La coupa le Major. Tu as bien fait de rentrer à Sina. Si Rosa était tombée tu aurais été en danger, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. J'avais peur que tu sois à Trost.  
\- Mais tu aurais pu rester coincé dehors s'ils avaient fermés les portes ! En situation de crise et sans représentant de la Noblesse, l'Armée a les pleins pouvoirs ! S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Mon cheval est resté coincé dehors si tu veux tout savoir, puisque la porte de Trost a été bouchée. Mais nous, nous avons survolé le mur. On ne peut pas nous empêcher de grimper avec notre dispositif de manœuvres tridimensionnelles.  
\- Ah... Oui. Intéressant. Articula-t-elle tout en réalisant qu'elle s'était rendue malade pour rien.

\- Attends et les chevaux alors, vous allez les abandonner dehors ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Non, on a déjà envoyé une escouade les récupérer par Karanese. J'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux prendre le risque de les perdre plutôt que de se passer de plusieurs soldats potentiellement chargés de les ramener vers l'Est.

Il passa tendrement sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de la Duchesse tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait à son tour. Avait-elle eu peur qu'il lui en veuille de s'être réfugiée à Sina ? Livaï se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire remarquer combien cela était lâche et typique des gens de la Noblesse, mais selon lui, elle n'avait pas commis d'impair. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était la seule originaire de Sina à être redescendue à Trost. L'avaient-ils missionnée pour être leur porte parole ? Ils devaient tous être ravis de ne pas avoir à sortir de Mitras en ces temps difficiles. Peut-être même que Detlev et elle s'étaient « réconciliés », à savoir...

Erwin se rappela subitement la raison de sa venue et se dégagea lentement de la jeune femme pour retrouver Naile. Lilith l'interrogea du regard. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, il ne la trouva guère étonnée. Non seulement la jeune noble savait déjà tout ce qui s'était passé, mais elle connaissait plus de détails que lui sur la vie d'Eren Jaeger, et la suite des évènements. Selon elle, le Tribunal des Armée allait se rassembler le lendemain après-midi pour statuer sur son cas. Quand allait-on l'informer ? Il tiqua lorsqu'elle lui énuméra tous les membres du tribunal. Elle était _vraiment_ très bien informée.

\- Laisse-moi te négocier une entrevue avec lui, s'il reste dans le cachot, cela ne devrait pas leur poser soucis. Si tu te pointes avec ton regard euphorique, Dork va penser que tu veux le faire évader et il va s'y opposer c'est sûr.  
\- Livaï trouve aussi que je suis un peu trop enthousiaste... Avoua Le Major tout en esquissant un sourire.  
\- Erwin, si tu veux récupérer Jaeger vivant, il va falloir qu'on élabore une stratégie, car les Brigades Spéciales veulent le disséquer, et toute la Noblesse veut sa peau.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

Elle lui caressa affectueusement le bras et alla exiger une entrevue avec Naile Dork. Dix petites minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui et lui annonça d'un regard triomphant que Livaï et lui pourraient lui parler en privé demain matin avant l'audience, avec l'accord officiel des Brigades Spéciales.

Lilith et Erwin échangèrent ensuite sur la stratégie à adopter pour que le Bataillon récupère Jaeger dans ses rangs. Le Major commença d'abord par exposer toute son argumentation, afin que la Duchesse comprenne dans les grandes lignes pourquoi il était vital qu'Eren Jaeger reste en vie. Elle l'écouta attentivement pendant qu'il expliquait sa théorie selon laquelle le Cuirassé et le Colossal seraient de la même nature que la jeune recrue. Cela soulevait beaucoup de questions, et Erwin lui livra que selon lui, la priorité était de regagner Shiganshina afin d'accéder à cette fameuse cave. Pour cela, il fallait reconquérir Maria, et Eren demeurait être leur seul espoir. Selon les rapports, il avait tué à lui seul un bon nombre de Titans, et s'il apprenait sous la direction d'Hanji à contrôler sa transformation, il pourrait être un allié redoutable. En résumé, Erwin voulait ardemment qu'Eren rejoigne leurs rangs pour les aider à dévoiler les mystères qui entouraient les Titans et leur condition au sein des murs.

Selon Lilith, il serait très facile de rallier la Noblesse à leur cause, car ils étaient tous terrorisés à l'idée de partager Sina et ses ressources. La seule raison pour laquelle ils voulaient tuer l'adolescent était qu'il incarnait l'inconnu, le changement, et que la situation leur échappait complètement. Il suffirait donc d'exploiter cette peur, ajoutée à celle de l'incertitude selon laquelle le Titan Colossal ou Cuirassier pourrait revenir à tout moment. La piste de la reconquête de Maria serait ainsi la meilleure pour eux également, car cela impliquait que les réfugiés pourraient retrouver leur territoire et laisser Mitras en paix. L'heure n'était plus à l'attente, il fallait adopter une attitude active.

Quant aux Brigades Spéciales, Erwin assura qu'il avait un plan, peu fiable, mais que cela valait la peine d'essayer. Elle ne lui posa guère de questions et lui accorda aveuglément sa confiance. Enfin, concernant la Garnison, ils étaient tous deux assez confiants que les membres Garnison les soutiendraient, tant que leur proposition penchait en faveur de l'Humanité. Contrairement à la Noblesse ou aux Brigades Spéciales, le Général Pixis ne cachait aucun autre but que celui de servir le peuple. C'était d'ailleurs tout à son honneur.

\- Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, j'ai une question de la plus grande importance à te poser. Lui dit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Il la fixa d'un air grave avant qu'elle ne lui sourit de toutes ses dents, annonçant qu'elle allait probablement lui débiter une bêtise.

« Ou est-ce que tu dors cette nuit ? »


	26. Le petit Domaine

Lilith le sentit hésiter et planta ses deux pupilles dorées dans les yeux du Major. Il laissa alors échapper un léger sourire et elle sut qu'il avait capitulé.

Erwin avait ce regard intense et déterminé qui savait la mettre à terre, mais elle avait également noté que le sien ne le laissait guère indifférent. Il devait être stressé, alerte, impatient de se battre pour la garde d'Eren comme un parent éloigné en faillite pour un soudain héritage familial. Cette bénédiction lui tombait droit du ciel, et il était prêt à saisir cette opportunité pour arriver à ses fins.

Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire jusqu'à demain excepté attendre. Et les concernant, Lilith avait bien compris que ce ne serait jamais le moment idéal. Si elle voulait se frayer un chemin dans la vie du militaire, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à revendiquer sa place, et changer ses habitudes très solitaires.

\- Tu as un endroit en tête ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- À Trost même non...Tu imagines bien... Même le Marquis Balto ne réside guère dans le district... Et maintenant tout est détruit...Mais par contre, je possède un joli petit domaine à quelques minutes à peine de Rosa. Tu seras de retour à Trost en un rien de temps demain matin.  
\- Ce n'est pas très surprenant en effet. Cela ne me pose pas de problème, c'est pour rentrer au sein de Rosa que je m'inquiète.  
\- Erwin... La Noblesse n'est jamais concerné par les files d'attente... Je pensais que tu le savais. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard interdit avant de répondre à son sourire. Il se sentait soulagé qu'elle se porte bien, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Décidément, Lilith Everglow se trouvait toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment. Le Major lui caressa affectueusement la joue et lui annonça qu'il devait retrouver son équipe pour les informer de la suite des évènements. Elle lui donna alors rendez-vous devant la porte de Rosa en fin de journée et rejoignit ses hommes. En sortant du bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales, il remarqua le reste de sa garde, en retrait. Il les salua à distance et se mit en route pour retrouver Livaï.

Il aperçut ses chefs d'escouade autour de l'ancienne armurerie, partiellement détruite par les Titans, mais aussi les canons de la Garnison. Ses soldats étaient assis sur les débris de pierre, l'air absents et pensifs. Il songea aux nouvelles recrues et se demanda comment la situation allait influer sur leur choix de corps d'Armée. Allaient-ils tous se ruer aux portes de la Garnison et des Brigades Spéciales si leurs résultats le permettaient ? Ou au contraire, cet horrible évènement allait-il leur faire réaliser l'urgence de la situation et les pousser à s'engager auprès du Bataillon ?

Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais c'était tout de même une possibilité. L'avenir lui donnerait la réponse assez tôt.

\- Alors ? Souffla Livaï, qui savait qu'Erwin était allé voir son collègue, Naile Dork.  
\- J'ai croisé Lilith. Répondit-il.

Hanji se réjouit de sa survie tandis que le Caporal, fidèle à lui-même, réagit de l'exacte manière qu'Erwin avait prédit plus tôt.

\- Sans blague. Elle s'est réfugiée à Mitras, c'est ça ?  
\- Elle est revenue ceci dit. Nuança Mike, qui prenait pourtant rarement part aux débats.  
\- Elle est tellement informée qu'elle pourrait écrire un livre sur Eren Jaeger... Râla le Major, dont l'égo ne s'était guère remis de ce revers.

Il les informa ensuite de la situation, et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour qu'Erwin leur explique sa stratégie. Comme d'habitude, il resta très flou, ne donna aucun détail et reconnut que son plan était très risqué. Ses subordonnés ne relevèrent même pas. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en leur leader, et Erwin, bien qu'il en avait rapidement pris l'habitude et en était très satisfait, ne considérait au grand jamais cette loyauté comme acquise. Il se devait de continuer à les mener dignement. Et pour lui, cette situation avec Eren Jaeger était le début d'une toute nouvelle ère. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir franchi une immense marche vers la Vérité.

\- Je peux venir avec vous demain matin ? Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir ! S'exclama Hanji qui avait bien saisi que seuls Livaï et le Major iraient interroger le gamin avant l'audience.  
\- Hors de question. La calma Livaï sans aucune considération. T'as entendu Erwin, on a dit qu'il fallait faire « bonne figure », sinon ils nous laisseront pas l'approcher.

La jeune femme soupira tandis que Moblit, son assistant, lui tapota amicalement l'épaule pour la consoler. Il valait mieux pour lui que la soldate ne soit pas là, elle pourrait vraiment lui faire peur. Elle agissait comme si elle mourrait d'envie de le disséquer vivant...

\- Tu le verras en temps voulu, Hanji, et tu seras chargée de l'évaluer et d'étudier son potentiel. Ajouta Erwin.  
\- Entre les deux Titans capturés et ce môme, on peut dire que c'est vraiment ton année... Commenta Mike.

La scientifique sauta dans les airs et lâcha un cri aiguë et extatique qui fit frémir tous les soldats aux alentours. Hanji n'avait aucune retenue. C'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force, car la jeune officier pouvait faire preuve d'une passion et d'une capacité de travail qui dépassait l'entendement. Une fois une idée en tête, elle était inarrêtable.

\- Je retourne au sein de Rosa pour la nuit, on se retrouve demain aux aurores devant le Tribunal des Armées, et l'audience commence à midi. Soyez à l'heure.

Les chefs d'escouade acquiescèrent et aucun ne fit la moindre remarque, bien qu'ils avaient tous une petite idée du programme nocturne de leur Major.

\- Si jamais Lilith porte l'enfant d'Erwin, est-ce que tu deviendras son parrain ? Se moqua Mike une fois son supérieur assez loin.  
\- Manquerait plus que ça ! S'étrangla Livaï qui abhorrait au plus profond de son être cette idée.  
\- Oh... Tu peux dormir tranquille ce soir Livaï, Lilith ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, je tiens cette info de Liam lui même.

Livaï la toisa d'un air sceptique. Comment elle et Liam en étaient-ils venus à parler de cela ? Ils avaient de bien étranges conversations tous les deux... En même temps, Hanji était incontestablement étrange, et Liam vouait un véritable culte à Everglow... Tous barrés.

\- Tant mieux. Lâcha-t-il.

...

Plus Erwin s'approchait de la grande porte et plus il se demandait comment il allait la retrouver dans ce désordre et cette panique ambiante. Mais c'était sans compter le sixième sens de Lilith, qui l'avait déjà repéré dans la foule et s'approchait du Major à pas de velours. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes seul ? Lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

La Duchesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'Erwin avait sursauté. Elle le prit par le bras et ils contournèrent la foule par la gauche. Une fois arrivés devant la grande porte, la jeune femme fit signe à un des nombreux soldats des Brigades Spéciales et ils furent escortés jusqu'à pouvoir pénétrer au sein de Maria. Erwin en fut impressionné : c'était aussi simple que cela. Ils avaient doublé sans effort l'immense foule de réfugiés. Cela s'était d'ailleurs déroulé avec une telle fluidité que personne n'avait remarqué l'affront. Ils n'avaient même pas essuyé d'insultes. Elle était douée. Il sentit une présence derrière eux et remarqua le garde blond. Roy était sacrément discret, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant de franchir la porte. Le mercenaire lui adressa un sourire arrogant mais le militaire ne s'en formalisa pas.

La garde complète de Lilith les attendait avec des chevaux, et ils regagnèrent ensemble le dit domaine. Il se retint de rire. N'avait-elle pas mentionné un « petit » domaine ? Un immense portail leur barrait la route, et derrière : un terrain magnifique qui s'étendait à perte de vue, avec au centre, la fameuse propriété. Il ne trouva aucune différence avec un château, et se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait appelé son « petit domaine ».

\- C'est immense. Finit-il par lui dire.  
\- Tu trouves ? C'est petit pour un domaine en campagne. Tu ne t'en remettras pas si je t'invite chez moi à Sina...

Autant, Lilith pouvait parfois avoir des attitudes et une capacité d'adaptation qui lui faisait oublier son statut, mais la réalité le rattrapait bien vite face à des situations comme celle-ci. Il n'osa guère imaginer son domicile principal à Sina. Cela devait être grandiose, surtout que dans cette partie du mur, il était important d'exposer sa richesse, qui rimait souvent avec son pouvoir.

Il se souvint soudainement de la maison où il vivait avec son père. La petite porte d'entrée, qui avait toujours un problème et laissait leur habitation non protégée, leurs deux petites chambres modestes, la cuisine : très rustique et poussiéreuse. Et pourtant, il en gardait des souvenirs si doux, si précieux. Erwin pensait souvent à son père, mais il ne se repassait que rarement des souvenirs précis dans la tête. Lorsque c'était le cas, il redirigeait rapidement ses pensées vers son objectif, et le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour lui faire honneur. À trop s'attarder sur son passé, il ressentait une culpabilité et une colère envers lui-même qu'il ne parvenait guère à contrôler.

\- Tout va bien Erwin ?

Lilith venait de découvrir chez lui une expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois perdu dans ses pensées, mais jamais aussi nostalgique, voire triste. Elle doutait que le domaine puisse lui faire resurgir un quelconque souvenir, et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de la suivre alors qu'ils avaient laissé les chevaux aux domestiques.

Contrairement à sa petite résidence d'Hermina, ou même au château qu'elle possédait en face des Brigades Spéciales, le domaine était habité par de nombreux valets et servantes, qui travaillaient au quotidien sur place et faisaient vivre les lieux, même en son absence. Elle sourit à la pensée qu'Erwin, qui trouvait déjà l'endroit immense, n'avait pas vu ce qui se trouvait derrière le château. Le climat était particulièrement propice à la culture des vignes, et Lilith avait fait de cet endroit un domaine viticole renommé. Elle lui montrerait le lendemain.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et la jeune femme proposa au Major de partager avec elle le dîner. Épuisé de son combat de la veille et des horreurs que la ville avaient laissée sur son passage, Erwin accepta avec grand plaisir et se laissa guider au travers de la magnifique demeure. Il n'avait jamais résidé dans un tel endroit. Ils ne possédait pas de tels contacts, et la réputation du Bataillon étant très mauvaise, contrairement à Naile Dork, il n'était invité nul part en privé.

Son malaise n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, mais il se dissipa rapidement. Lorsqu'elle était seule, Lilith ne faisait jamais préparer de grands repas. Elle n'avait pas un grand appétit _(c'est fini je ne peux plus m'identifier en mon propre personnage)_, et avait pris l'habitude de manger en compagnie de Liam, de manière très informelle. Ce soir-là cependant, elle avait prévenu sa garde qu'elle resterait seule en compagnie d'Erwin, et qu'elle les invitait donc à faire leur vie dans les parties annexes du château. Ils avaient tous ri, même Ghérart, mais s'étaient exécutés rapidement.

Erwin dévora sans ménagement l'unique plat principal sous le regard amusé de la Duchesse. Il n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis deux jours, et la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Lilith avait fait préparer une viande en sauce pour lui, agrémentée de légumes savoureux, qui constituaient à eux seuls l'assiette de la belle. Il trouva délicat de sa part d'avoir fait préparer de la viande alors même que ses domestiques ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude d'en cuisiner, ou même d'en avoir. Il se sentit quelque peu coupable de ne pas lui faire la conversation, absorbé par son assiette, mais elle ne lui semblait pas ennuyée. Elle avait l'air paisible, et il nota que sa démarche perdait petit à petit de cet éclat écrasant et superficiel dont elle usait en public.

Il aimait l'idée qu'elle baisse sa garde en sa compagnie. Lui-même se découvrait des comportements nouveaux, et cela l'amusait de réaliser à quel point il avait cessé d'avoir une vie privée. Le Bataillon avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qu'Erwin ne s'autorisait même plus à penser à autre chose. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il se réjouissait de pouvoir vivre cette douce parenthèse.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour le procès ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en sirotant son verre de vin.

Sa question le conforta dans sa démarche. Comme elle lui avait promis, elle s'appliquait à ne pas se mettre en travers de ses objectifs. Il devina qu'elle aurait été prête à préparer avec lui l'audience toute la nuit s'il le lui avait demandé.

\- Nous verrons comment les choses tournent demain, tout ne dépend pas de nous.  
\- Parle pour ta partie du plan, moi je sais d'avance que la Noblesse est un problème réglé. Ricana-t-elle.

Quelle confiance insolente. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle semblait tout à fait contrôler la situation. À lui à présent de gérer les Brigades Spéciales.

\- Lilith, que s'est-il passé entre la mort de tes parents et ton entrée officielle dans la Haute Société ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Son expression de visage trahissait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais qu'il s'y risquait volontiers. Elle esquissa un sourire. LA fameuse période qu'elle s'appliquait à faire disparaitre de sa vie, de la mémoire de son entourage, et de la mémoire collective de manière générale. Elle comprenait qu'Erwin s'intéresse à cette partie mystérieuse de sa vie, mais elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de lui livrer ses faiblesses. Une part d'elle redoutait que comme la plupart des hommes qui gravitaient autour d'elle, le Major ne la fantasme. Si c'était le cas, cette conversation se solderait par une grande déception, des deux côtés.

Elle s'était littéralement figée, et il se demanda s'il arriverait à la faire se confier. Si elle avait été malmenée et enfermée dans une tour, cela valait bien qu'il lui livre la raison pour laquelle il se battait. Il sentait qu'en connaissant cette partie de sa vie, il pourrait faire le lien entre l'enfant fragile et innocente qu'elle avait été, et cette femme de pouvoir intraitable qu'elle était devenue. Il lui paraissait évident qu'il ne se permettrait nullement de la juger, mais cela n'avait pas l'air si clair pour elle, et il se prêta au jeu afin de la mettre à l'aise.

Il reprit la parole alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil, et lui parla de son père. Sa profession, mais surtout le fait qu'il ait été son enseignant depuis toujours. Il lui raconta cette passion ardente et cette curiosité naturelle dont pouvait faire preuve l'homme. Elle ne parut pas surprise de découvrir qu'Erwin avait été un enfant vif d'esprit, et peu enclin à apprendre des fausses vérités sans explication. Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie où il avait eu la terrible maladresse de ne pas faire la part des choses entre l'apprentissage officiel en classe et les confidences qu'il pouvait recevoir de son père dans le cadre familial, l'expression de Lilith s'assombrit. Il ne lui avait guère encore avoué qu'il avait partagé ses découvertes avec ses camarades qu'elle semblait avoir déjà compris l'horrible suite des évènements.

\- Tu en as parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il a disparu ?  
\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Répondit-il en s'appliquant à ne pas l'effrayer.  
\- Non, je sais juste que le Gouvernement a des directives, et que toute tentative de remise en question de l'Histoire, ou de fuite hors des murs impliquent souvent des disparitions ou accidents « inexpliqués ». Je suis désolée Erwin, je comprends ton combat, mais j'espère que tu es conscient que tu n'as rien à expier.

Lilith n'avait jamais entendu parler du père d'Erwin. Mais elle se souvenait d'un couple qui avait imaginé un dispositif volant pour prendre de la hauteur et explorer au-delà des murs il y avait une dizaine d'années. Les deux jeunes parents s'étaient envolés dans les airs à bord de leur étrange invention, et la Brigade Spéciale avait reçu l'ordre de les abattre sur le champ. Elle en avait eu vent car son père adoptif s'intéressait aux deux ingénieurs, du nom d'Arlett, très compétents et avant-gardistes. Ils s'étaient déjà rendu à Mitras pour rencontrer le Duc.

\- Je t'ai fais préparer un bain si tu le souhaites.

Trahison. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Il s'était confié, c'était donc à son tour de se livrer ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de ses parents et lui avait retourné la question ?

\- Je vais prendre un bain moi aussi. Avoua-t-elle. Je te retrouve en haut ? Ma chambre se situe au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite.

À ce niveau là, on ne pouvait même plus parler de distraction déloyale. Elle avait enterré vivante sa curiosité intellectuelle pour y planter par dessus une invitation bien plus irrésistible. Son dernier sourire eut fini de l'achever et Erwin déposa les armes tout en se disant qu'il la ferait parler une autre fois.


	27. Une charmante parenthèse

Petite scène intime entre nos deux tourtereaux. Rien de bien alarmant mais vous êtes prévenus !  
⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾

* * *

Le regard pétillant qu'Erwin lui avait adressé sonna sa victoire écrasante. Elle s'était appliquée à garder sa contenance, mais son cœur cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, depuis le moment où il avait foulé le pas de sa porte.

Jamais, de toute son existence, Lilith ne s'était sentie si pressée de quitter son bain pour regagner sa chambre. Son impatience n'échappa guère à l'œil experte de sa servante, qui n'osa cependant pas lui faire la moindre remarque. Face à son demi-sourire, la Duchesse ressentit le besoin de préciser un point.

\- Il m'intéresse depuis plus de huit ans, c'est légitime. Dit-elle.

La jolie servante rougit légèrement. Elle avait vu qui était cet homme. Il était très grand, bien bâti, avait de la prestance et dévorait sa Maîtresse du regard. Lilith venait très rarement séjourner au domaine, et elle n'avait jamais ramené aucune conquête. Toute la propriété avait sombré dans le chaos et l'euphorie à la nouvelle de sa venue, qui plus est, accompagnée d'un homme.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est un homme bon. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Bon ? Ça il devait sûrement l'être, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle laissa échapper un rire qui vexa la servante. Lilith se sentit obligée de s'excuser et se demanda s'il était opportun de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait ri. Elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait lorsque la jeune femme lui décocha un air outré. Jen lui manqua soudainement.

\- Arrête, je suis sûre que vous étiez toutes cachées derrière la porte quand il est rentré, j'ai même entendu des gloussements.  
\- C'est vrai Madame. Admit la servante en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte du bain, Lilith regagna sa chambre et s'assit joyeusement sur son lit, faisant rebondir le matelas moelleux. Elle se repassa tous les moments clé qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et se félicita de chacune de ses décisions, mais surtout de sa patience.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Elle sursauta et sourit à Erwin, qui venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait pas traîné non plus.

\- Je me disais que tu avais dû bien rire la première fois, lorsque je suis sortie de ton bureau avec ma robe éventrée. Qu'en avez-vous fait d'ailleurs ?  
\- C'était assez surprenant oui. Tu as fouillé mon bureau pour y trouver mon couteau aussi si je me souviens bien. Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse.

Il avait dû entendre qu'elle avait ouvert le tiroir de son bureau. La découverte l'avait d'ailleurs surprise, car elle pensait plutôt trouver un ouvre lettre qu'un beau poignard de collection. Elle soutint son regard et Erwin poursuivit.

\- Dennis Eibringer nous a supplié...  
\- Vous avez donné ma robe à un membre des Brigades Spéciales ? Qui plus est : un fervent admirateur...?  
\- Ce qu'il en restait oui. Et Hanji lui a vendu pour tout te dire. Qui sait ce qu'il en a fait... Se moqua Erwin tout en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Elle préférait ne pas se poser la question. Entre lui et le Marquis de Stohess, elle était servie. Mais ne c'était pas le moment de repenser à l'assassin que le noble avait envoyé pour la tuer. Erwin s'approcha lentement d'elle et la Duchesse réalisa avec amusement qu'ils avaient inversés les rôles depuis la dernière fois : elle était assise sur le lit et lui se tenait debout devant elle.

Elle se releva et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'Erwin la tenait par les hanches. Il sentait bon le thym et la verveine, tout comme elle, car le domaine fabriquait également ses propres savons avec ces deux aromates. C'était une odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais associé à lui, et cela lui paru étrange, mais elle adorait ce parfum. C'est elle qui avait expressément demandé à ses servantes de se former en la matière afin de profiter de la richesse de la flore. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du Major. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, cela l'excita davantage.

Erwin avait également dû trouver le temps long en prenant son bain, car il lui sembla bien plus cavalier que la dernière fois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Q.G. du Bataillon.

Cependant elle nota qu'il empreignait chacun de ses gestes d'une certaine tendresse, jusque là inconnue de la jeune femme. Lilith avait eu de nombreux partenaires, notamment pendant sa période folle aux côtés de Jen, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement senti une quelconque considération pendant l'acte. Sa dernière véritable romance remontait facilement à une dizaine d'années, et elle s'était ensuite contentée d'aventures plus ou moins enrichissantes, mais surtout toujours très courtes. Lorsqu'Erwin la frôlait, elle ne pouvait réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. L'homme la touchait avec une douceur qui la décontenançait.

Elle le laissa prendre les devants et Erwin lui retira habilement sa robe de nuit : la fameuse avec une ouverture secrète sur le côté. Il apprenait vite. Lilith lui retira également son haut et s'apprêtait à descendre sa main le long de son abdomen lorsqu'il la poussa gentiment sur le lit. Il eut un moment d'absence en remarquant à quel point le matelas était moelleux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le choix des matelas était toujours une préoccupation importante pour Lilith, qui avait équipé tous ses résidences des meilleures literies du Royaume.

\- Tu as dû vraiment prendre sur toi en acceptant de dormir à même le sol durant l'expédition... Fit-il remarquer.  
\- Oh... J'ai dormi sur Livaï tu sais, ce n'était pas si horrible... Le taquina-t-elle.

En guise de représailles, Erwin l'immobilisa sans effort et l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de la mordre légèrement. Elle contesta l'action mais ne put guère se défaire de lui. Il savait que Lilith avait en horreur les suçons. C'était, selon ses propres mots « une manière primaire et vicieuse d'exprimer son désir de posséder l'autre ». Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu compatir et rager du concept avec Jen, dont le cou souffrait d'un bel hématome certes non douloureux mais très voyant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était à quel point la jeune femme était en réalité chatouilleuse. Rapidement, ses contestations se transformèrent en éclats de rire et elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long du corps du Major, n'ayant même plus la force de le repousser.

\- Intéressant. Lui dit-il sans la lâcher du regard.  
\- Je vais te taper Erwin Smith.  
\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible... Se moqua-t-il avant de desserrer sa prise.

Il eut comme un geste de recul lorsqu'elle put de nouveau se mouvoir, mais Lilith n'avait nullement l'intention de le frapper. À la place, elle l'attira à elle et caressa son visage de sa main droite tandis que son autre main parcourait le dos musclé et parsemé de cicatrices du Major. Lorsqu'elle buta sur son pantalon, Erwin se dégagea légèrement d'un geste fluide pour s'en débarrasser. Elle commenta son adresse d'une voix hilare tandis qu'il se plaquait de nouveau contre elle. Il se mit ensuite à dessiner ses courbes de ses doigts, et les remarques moqueuse de la jeune femme se transformèrent rapidement en soupirs et râles.

Elle pouvait distinctement sentir sa respiration contre sa peau, et Erwin ne tarda pas à la parsemer de baisers. Qu'il était doux. Elle s'était pourtant faite à l'idée qu'il serait peut-être brusque, et au vu de son quotidien et de son absence de vie romantique, elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Elle se cambra davantage lorsqu'elle sentit la main droite du militaire parcourir l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Oh non, pas les cuisses...

Cela ne loupa guère : Erwin s'arrêta brusquement et se releva pour prêter attention à ce qu'il aurait juré être un véritable champ de bataille de cicatrices. Effectivement, les deux inter-cuisses de la jeune femme trahissait un acharnement passé, probablement à l'arme blanche à en juger par la forme des marques. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Qui avait osé faire ça ?

\- Je te propose de reporter les explications à plus tard. On passait un super moment, profitons de cet instant, et après, plus tard, si tu le souhaites, je te raconterai tout un tas d'histoires glauques et déprimantes, d'accord ? Je répondrai à TOUTES tes questions. Supplia-t-elle en lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

Erwin prêta davantage attention au corps de la jeune femme et remarqua un certain nombre de brûlures au niveau de son abdomen. Là encore, leur nombre et dispositions ne laissaient aucun doute concernant le sadisme de son agresseur. Bien sûr, les cicatrices en soit n'étaient pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait, mais il se sentit coupable d'avoir peut-être été trop téméraire, au vu de ce qu'elle semblait avoir vécu. Son habituelle façon de critiquer la société Patriarcale et la domination des hommes prenait un tout autre sens, et il s'inquiéta de son ressenti. Elle dû comprendre la tournure que prenaient les évènements car elle reprit la parole, vindicative.

\- Ah non, Erwin. Si tu me laisses dans cet état et pire, te mets à me traiter comme une enfant, je te tue dans ton sommeil tu m'entends ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Je t'étoufferai avec mon propre oreiller !  
\- Ça serait fâcheux, j'ai beaucoup de projets d'avenir. Lui dit-il d'un air moqueur tout en se remettant à caresser sa cuisse.

Elle repassa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Erwin et il se rapprocha pour échanger un baiser avec elle. Ce qui était fort agréable avec Lilith, c'est qu'elle n'hésitait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle souhaitait. En quelques phrases, bien que peu conventionnelles, elle l'avait de nouveau projeté dans cette bulle hors du temps et de toutes ses inquiétudes habituelles. Et qu'elle était belle. Toutes ces nouvelles expressions qu'il découvrait à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, l'amenait davantage à prendre confiance et savourer l'instant. Plus encore que toutes les fois où elle avait posé son regard doré sur lui, il se sentait vivre à travers ses yeux.

L'image qu'elle lui renvoyait l'exaltait malgré lui. Là où certains voyaient un homme brisé, voué à l'échec et suicidaire, elle semblait contempler l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, un potentiel, et un être humain à part entière, tout simplement. Elle ravivait en lui ses passions d'Homme, qu'il avait fait taire au profit de l'incarnation même du Bataillon il y a fort longtemps. Sans le savoir, elle lui rendait son visage et son individualité.

Face à des sentiments aussi forts, il était hors de question qu'elle croit voir dans ses yeux une forme de pitié. Lilith méritait incontestablement une certaine empathie, mais rien de ce qu'il connaissait d'elle ne lui inspirait de la pitié. C'était une femme certes sensible et au passé douloureux, mais suffisamment forte pour ne jamais s'écrouler et continuer d'avancer. Il la respectait, la désirait, et en ce moment moment plus encore, il ne souhaitait nullement la contrarier.

Il reprit ses caresses, mais résista difficilement aux frissons que provoquaient celles de Lilith. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa limite et que la jeune femme semblait elle aussi ne plus supporter la délicieuse torture qu'étaient devenues leurs préliminaires, il reprit sa respiration et se redressa légèrement, annonçant ainsi silencieusement à la Duchesse la suite logique des évènements.

Lilith ne se fit guère prier et laissa échapper un sourire qui désarma un instant Erwin. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à ne pas être trop brusque, elle lui agrippa les épaules et l'invita instinctivement à se mouvoir. Elle ne tarda pas enrouler ses jambes autour de son dos, et Erwin s'interdit de se demander d'où lui venait cette aisance.

Si la jeune femme avait plus ou moins réussi à étouffer ses gémissements jusqu'ici, lorsqu'il sentit les spasmes de plaisir arriver et accéléra la cadence tout en approfondissant ses ondulations, elle renonça à ce contrôle. Sa voix, d'une sonorité différente de d'habitude eut raison d'Erwin qui atteignit l'orgasme en un ultime coup de reins.

Il l'embrassa alors langoureusement tandis que les doigts de Lilith se perdait dans ses cheveux. Il aimait particulièrement la manière qu'elle avait de lui caresser la tête. Lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle et prit place à ses côtés, elle vint naturellement se blottir contre lui. Erwin avait une carrure telle, qu'il lui était difficile d'atteindre sa deuxième épaule, et elle laissa sa main glisser le long de ses pectoraux avant de trouver la position qu'elle jugea la plus confortable.

Elle ressentit une profonde satisfaction à entendre les battements de cœur rapides et intenses cogner dans la poitrine du Major. Elle-même avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. C'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Était-ce le fait qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement Erwin, où était-il simplement le meilleur coup du Royaume ? Elle n'aurait su trancher sur la question, mais pour la première fois de sa vie en de pareilles conditions, elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de s'éloigner physiquement et d'effacer toute trace du rapport en allant prendre un bain.

Erwin lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et elle reconnut l'impression de se sentir en sécurité. Elle en fut presque émue, tant cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose. Elle pensait même avoir oublié ce sentiment, et se souvint d'un pique-nique organisé par le Duc au bord d'un étang. Sa mère et elle était présente, et elle avait passé un délicieux après-midi, entourée de ses parents et d'une multitude de serviteurs dont la seule préoccupation était de gâter cette petite fille de 4 ans.

Ce jour-là, elle se souvint avoir couru dans l'herbe, et joué tout l'après-midi, mais surtout, elle se rappela avoir pensé que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.


	28. Je n'étais pas assez forte

La respiration d'Erwin reprit un rythme lent et régulier, et la jeune femme se mit à espérer qu'il se soit endormi. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier si le beau militaire avait fermé les yeux, mais se retrouva face à ses deux pupilles océan, bien éveillées. Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle devina sans peine qu'il n'avait nullement oublié sa promesse.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi Erwin était si curieux concernant son passé ?

Il lui caressa délicatement le visage et Lilith entreprit dans une dernière tentative désespérée de détourner son attention. La jeune femme s'était appuyée sur lui et le fixait d'un regard pétillant. Elle doutait de pouvoir l'avoir à ce petit jeu deux fois de suite, mas ne put se résoudre à abandonner si vite. Il éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant me parler de toi ? Râla-t-il alors qu'il empêchait Lilith de l'embrasser.

Elle se rallongea à ses côtés, contrariée. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait hésité. Il devait être sacrément curieux. Elle soupira de nouveau et Erwin comprit qu'elle rendait les armes. Il se redressa contre son oreiller, prêt à entendre ce qu'elle serait capable de lui dévoiler.

Et il ne fut guère en reste. Étonnement, Lilith se prêta au jeu et commença par lui avouer la provenance de ses cicatrices. Il ne s'agissait pas du même homme. Le Duc Everglow possédait une poignée d'amis fidèles, qui venaient souvent au Domaine pour parler affaire ou passer du bon temps. En effet, le riche noble était connu pour ses soirées peu conventionnelles.

Son père adoptif ayant les plein pouvoirs, que ce soit au sein de sa propre famille ou du Royaume de manière générale, Lilith n'avait aucun échappatoire, et elle se contentait de subir les humeurs massacrantes de l'homme. La puberté de la jeune fille n'était guère passée inaperçue, et les amis du Duc avaient pris la charmante habitude de mettre Lilith mal à l'aise. Puis lentement mais sûrement, les remarques firent place aux gestes, aux menaces puis aux violences. L'homme n'assistait guère à ce genre de tortures, mais laissait volontiers carte blanche à ses compères avant de disparaitre de la pièce lorsque cela se produisait.

Elle ne donna aucun détail, ni leurs noms, ni sur ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais Erwin devina sans mal le tableau. Pour en arriver à la lacérer à coups de couteau ou la brûler avec des cigares, l'escalade de violence et de domination avait dû grimper bien haut. Il réalisa à quel point Lilith abhorrait parler de ses faiblesses. Elle s'appliquait beaucoup à expliquer et justifier les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pu se défendre.

Une fois ce point épineux abordé, Lilith expliqua à Erwin qu'elle avait passé six ans enfermée dans la tour Est du château. Si le Duc avait d'abord eu besoin de prendre du recul et l'avait simplement distancé pour ne pas s'emporter contre elle, l'homme avait vite prit goût à ne plus la voir. Elle était éduquée, et des servantes étaient chargée de nettoyer les lieux, mais avaient interdiction de sympathiser avec elle. Ses professeurs également, se devaient de rester froids et distants, et avaient signés un accord de confidentialité concernant sa condition.

Erwin comprit aussi le lien fort qui l'unissait à Ghérart, car le garde, à l'époque au service du Duc, était chargé de la surveiller de temps à autre. Puis elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'échapper, et son père adoptif avait dû prendre certaines mesures. Ghérart fut donc chargé de lui amener lui-même la nourriture quotidiennement, et il lui arrivait souvent de prétexter quelque chose pour venir lui rendre visite.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, Lilith esquissa un sourire, et le militaire se demanda quel souvenir positif elle avait bien pu garder d'une telle expérience. Elle lui conta alors qu'elle disait souvent à Ghérart que la nature lui manquait, et notamment les odeurs de plantes. Il y avait un magnifique parc à l'arrière du Domaine, dans lequel Lilith adorait se balader, avant tout cela.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle avait remarqué que Ghérart portait sur lui le parfum de plantes, d'arbres, de fleurs, différents chaque jour. Lilith se mit à ricaner et confia à Erwin qu'une fois sortie de cette fameuse tour, elle n'avait jamais senti de telles odeurs sur lui de nouveau. Elle lui partagea alors ses hypothèses et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle en imaginant Ghérart se rouler dans l'herbe pour satisfaire la fillette.

Comme Erwin l'avait deviné, le Duc Everglow dû stopper cette folie lorsqu'elle atteint l'âge de sociabiliser un peu plus. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler, et il ne voulait pas que tout soit dévoilé au grand jour. La tour fut alors ouverte, et elle avait simplement l'interdiction de s'approcher des quartiers de son père adoptif. Le Duc levait rarement la main sur la jeune fille, et lui parlait peu de manière générale. Il exprimait sa haine par son absence de protection. Il ne la protégea jamais, ni de ses collègues vicieux, ni de ses gardes peu délicats, et encore moins des servantes rudes et méprisantes, dont il n'avait que faire.

Lilith avait une manière de raconter les choses qui décontenançait le Major. À l'entendre, tout était normal. Elle avait cette façon étrange de ne pas se révolter contre son passé, et il en arriva à se demander si elle pensait avoir mérité tout ceci. Elle détestait le Duc, mais davantage pour sa personnalité exécrable que pour ce qu'il lui avait réellement infligé. Quand aux autres, elle semblait simplement s'être résignée concernant la cruauté naturelle des humains. Il n'osa pas l'interrompre pour lui faire remarquer, sentant que ce moment de confidence n'était pas prêt de se reproduire.

Lilith survola rapidement les quelques flirts de sa jeunesse, et Erwin se rappela soudainement la peur panique qu'avait exprimé Naile à l'idée d'être mêlé à la jeune femme. Tout devint plus clair. Lorsque le Duc ne faisait pas tout bêtement assassiner les jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas issus de la Noblesse, il les payait ou les menaçait pour renoncer à Lilith. Du jour où le Duc avait compris la supercherie, la vie de Lilith n'était devenue que distanciation, violence, mensonges et trahisons. Là encore, il bouillonna de l'intérieur en l'entendant formuler qu'il était normal de ne pas la choisir, puisqu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

Il se rappela le discours qu'elle avait tenu lors de leur expédition : « Un ami, contrairement à un allié, ne te tourne pas le dos quand ses intérêts sont en danger. Je n'ai pas ce genre de personnes à mes côtés ». Il se dit qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait de sérieux problèmes de confiance envers les autres. Sa jeunesse avait été une lutte infernale pour survivre et ne pas laisser les autres la détruire. Les mots qu'elle choisissait pour se décrire étaient d'une telle violence qu'il se demanda si la confiance en elle qu'il l'avait toujours vu afficher était également un jeu d'apparence.

Lorsqu'Erwin lui demanda à quel moment elle avait commencé à monter en puissance, Lilith réalisa enfin ce que le Major essayait de faire. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu basculer d'une telle manière en l'espace de quelques années. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ce déclic à l'âge de seize ans, lorsqu'elle avait officiellement fait ses débuts dans la Haute Société. Elle était une adolescence compliquée, belle et impétueuse en apparence, mais surtout instable et malheureuse.

Elle avait déjà perçu tout le potentiel de sa position, mais le Duc l'écrasait, et ses compères la méprisaient, habitués à ce que son père adoptif le fasse. Elle hésita à parler du déclencheur à Erwin. Cela revenait à lui confier la place capitale qu'il avait pris dans sa vie, et elle s'y refusa, de peur qu'Erwin se sente responsable d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la deuxième fois, de retour de mission, elle s'était soudainement reconnu en eux. Ils étaient fatigués, acculés, semblaient avoir perdu une partie de leur âme dans la bataille, et tous les villageois autour les critiquaient sans ménagement. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne répondaient, murés dans un silence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait senti son estomac se retourner, et avait décidé à ce moment précis de devenir ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais eu droit : un ange gardien.

Elle les aiderait, elle deviendrait puissante, elle renverserait les choses. Derrière cette cause, Lilith avait trouvé la force de se battre pour sa propre vie, et avait trouvé un objectif. Elle était une Everglow, jeune, pleine de promesses : il était temps qu'elle rectifie le fil de son destin, là où tout était parti de travers. Et dans les yeux couleur océan de ce soldat, elle entrevit une immensité de nouvelles possibilités.

\- Je devais devenir forte, pour me sentir protégée. Lui dit-elle.

Il n'insista pas, et elle ne sut dire si elle l'avait convaincu ou non. Elle se cacha mentalement derrière Ghérart pour justifier son demi mensonge. En effet, lui révéler cette partie revenait aussi à dévoiler le passé de son garde, et aucun d'eux n'aimaient qu'elle partage leur histoire.

Lorsqu'elle commença à s'impliquer réellement auprès du Bataillon, Lilith n'avaient guère réalisé qu'elle devait apprendre à mieux couvrir ses traces. Bientôt, un des nobles à la botte du Duc était venu la confronter et l'avait menacé de tout dévoiler à son père. Rapidement, l'homme perdit son sang froid, agressant physiquement la jeune femme, qui s'était retrouvée propulsée contre la bibliothèque. Le bruit alarmant du meuble massif avait alerté Ghérart, qui avait bravé les interdictions du noble et s'était interposé entre lui et la jeune femme.

Lilith ne se souvenait plus les paroles qui avaient poussé Ghérart à exprimer toute la violence dont il pouvait être capable, mais le garde avait sauvagement assassiné l'aristocrate. Elle n'avait pu le sauver de la condamnation, et Ghérart avait été emprisonné en attendant la date de son exécution. Connaissant leur relation, son père adoptif lui avait alors annoncé qu'il laisserait Ghérart moisir en prison et la forcerait à constater régulièrement sa déchéance avant d'abréger ses souffrances en ordonnant son exécution.

La violence de Ghérart avait choqué Lilith à l'époque, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si enclin à la fureur. De plus, il s'agissait de sa première scène de meurtre depuis l'exécution publique de son père, et l'effusion de sang l'avait figé dans un état de terreur. Cependant il était hors de question pour elle de l'abandonner. Cet incident eut raison de ses dernières réticences à reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit : le titre Everglow, avec ses richesses, son pouvoir, et le respect qui allaient avec. Et une seule chose se tenait alors entre elle et cette nouvelle destinée : le Duc Everglow lui-même.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? La questionna Erwin qui avait remarqué l'expression triomphante qu'elle avait arboré.

En guise de réponse, elle saisit le visage du Major entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était si lumineux qu'elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait fait pour capter son attention.

Erwin parut surpris de son soudain regain d'énergie mais s'adapta rapidement en lui répondant à son tour. Elle se remit à lui caresser les cheveux et il sentit son désir monter à nouveau.

\- C'était très bien Erwin, mais que dirais-tu de tester autre chose ? Lui dit-elle.  
\- Je rêve où tu me proposes une seconde manche ? Lui répondit-il, particulièrement satisfait.  
\- Laisse-moi mener la danse cette fois-ci.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle bascula ses cheveux en arrière, comme pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Encore une chose qui avait le don de le mettre à terre.

...

Lorsqu'Erwin ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se dit que la journée allait être très longue. Il douta même d'avoir réellement dormi et contempla Lilith, encore dans ses songes. Il passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux ébènes et elle lui souffla un « bonne chance pour ce matin » avant d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Le procès ne commençant qu'à midi, elle pouvait en effet continuer à dormir comme bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas son cas cependant, et Erwin rassembla ses forces pour se préparer à rejoindre Livaï devant la cellule d'Eren Jaeger.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Lilith et jura que le temps s'était suspendu. Il reprit finalement ses esprits au prix de quelques gifles mentales et descendut les escaliers du domaine afin de quitter les lieux. Il resta un instant figé devant la baie vitrée du château qui donnait sur les immenses vignes à l'arrière. C'était un très bel endroit. Bien plus beau et paisible que les champs de bataille qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Erwin chevaucha sa fidèle monture et regagna rapidement le Tribunal des Armées. Comme il l'avait prédit, il n'eut aucun problème à pénétrer Trost, et remarqua que la foule de réfugiés voulant s'introduire dans Rosa n'avait pas désempli. Livaï l'attendait déjà devant l'immense bâtiment, épargné par les dégâts des jours précédents.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tu serais à l'heure, Erwin. Râla son Caporal.

Contrairement à lui, Livaï n'avait guère pu s'offrir le luxe d'un bain parfumé, et lorsque ce dernier reconnut l'odeur équivoque de la verveine, il lui jeta un regard noir. Erwin ne s'excusa nullement du regard et répondit à sa dernière remarque d'une voix autoritaire et confiante.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est un jour important. Allons-y. »


	29. Et c'est tout

Lilith avait un rituel avant chaque moment important. Une fois apprêtée, elle se tenait devant le miroir et se fixait durement.

La jeune femme se savait attirante, et avait appris à jouer de ses charmes, mais en réalité, elle n'aimait pas se regarder droits dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela lui donnait l'impression de sonder son âme, et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Aussi, la noble avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir se cacher derrière la couleur atypique de ses pupilles ou la splendeur de ses cheveux parfaitement entretenus.

Selon son humeur, ce petit manège pouvait durer longtemps, mais Lilith ne détournait le regard qu'une fois qu'elle s'était convaincue d'être invincible. Les premières secondes, sa respiration s'accélérait, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Certains souvenirs remontaient, et elle avait le réflexe de se trouver faible. Puis rapidement, elle changeait de posture, relevait la tête, intensifiait son regard et esquissait un demi sourire jusqu'à être profondément convaincue que la personne qui se reflétait dans le miroir avait les armes nécessaires pour exceller dans la tâche qu'elle devait exécuter.

« Tu es parfaite ». Se dit-elle avant de se lever et quitter sa chambre, puis le domaine lui-même.

Le Tribunal militaire de Trost n'était guère un lieu très populaire parmi la Noblesse. Pour commencer, il avait la réputation de ne pas répondre aux mêmes règles de corruption que les autres tribunaux civils. La Haute Société ne pouvait donc pas y faire sa loi comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire dans chaque strate de la Justice. Et puis Trost étant une ville hors de Sina, peu de personnes influentes se donnaient la peine de s'y rendre. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle les conseillers du Roi ne s'étaient pas bousculés au portillon pour assister au procès d'Eren. Detlev lui même avait missionné Lilith pour qu'elle veille à ce que Sina et particulièrement Mitras ne soit pas mises en danger par de quelconques décisions irréfléchies.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, ce procès ne fit nullement exception à la règle. Même le Marquis Balto ne s'était pas déplacé. La jeune Duchesse ne fut pas étonnée de son absence. L'homme n'était pas connu pour être une lumière, et il valait mieux pour l'Humanité qu'il continue à ne pas se mêler des affaires politiques.

Elle reconnut Dimo Reeves et quelques uns de ses collègues, venant à pied du centre de la ville de Trost. Le commerçant la salua respectueusement alors qu'elle descendait de son cheval, accompagnée de Liam. Les autres l'imitèrent par précaution, et elle les entendit s'étouffer après que Reeves leur ai dévoilé son identité.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, le Général des Armées : Daris Zackley, présiderait le procès, et délibèrerait seul à l'issue de la séance. Lilith ne l'avait jamais vu personnellement, mais elle était confiante quant à son impartialité. Il avait la réputation d'être un homme certes impressionnant, mais aussi calme et raisonné. Si Erwin parvenait à déployer correctement sa stratégie, il ne devrait nullement poser un problème.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gigantesque porte menant à la grande salle d'audience, tous les nobles et commerçants se retournèrent, fébriles. Un silence sacré s'installa, et Lilith continua d'avancer dans le hall, indifférente au changement d'ambiance. Elle dépassa La Garnison, les Brigades Spéciales et les quelques membres du Bataillon sur sa gauche, dont Erwin. Elle remarqua que des jeunes recrues avaient été convoquées elles aussi. Les voir tout penauds aux côtés de leurs supérieurs lui rappela qu'Eren Jaeger n'était qu'un môme de quinze ans. Elle se sentit désolée pour lui.

La Duchesse rejoignit ses pairs sur la droite, qui s'empressèrent de la saluer le plus respectueusement possible. Tout y passa : le teint de sa peau, ses cheveux, son parfum et bien sûr, sa tenue. Pour l'occasion, Lilith avait revêtu une robe noire, parsemée de perles de la même couleur. De la dentelle partait de son décolleté jusqu'à son cou, et recouvrait également partiellement ses bras. Le reste de la robe, taillée en coupe sirène, soulignait avantageusement ses courbes avant de trainer élégamment sur le sol.

Liam était resté quelques minutes songeur lorsque la jeune femme était sortie de sa chambre, apprêtée ainsi. Il aurait volontiers adressé une remarque moqueuse à Lilith concernant son manque de sobriété, mais à quelques mètres de distance, étonnement, elle ne dénotait pas tant que cela.

Le garde fit subtilement reculer un des aristocrates aux mains baladeuses, tandis que Lilith poursuivait sa discussion comme si de rien n'était. La porte commença à s'ouvrir, et un silence régna jusqu'à ce que la salle d'audience ne se dévoile complètement sous leurs yeux.

Lilith prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'immense peinture au sommet du dôme. C'était une œuvre représentant une bataille sanglante entre hommes, probablement sur un immense champs de bataille à en juger le nombre de soldats et la présence de chevaux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'Art militaire, mais elle devait bien avouer que cette salle avait beaucoup de prestance. Tout au fond trônaient les trois sièges des juges, surélevés par une immense architecture en bois. L'ensemble était divin.

Une petite tribune avait été installée directement derrière la grande porte, afin d'accueillir le peuple et les non officiels. Lilith rejoignit les tribunes en hauteur sur la droite, prévues pour la Noblesse, tandis que les strates en dessous d'elle étaient réservées respectivement aux commerçants, aux membres du culte du mur ainsi qu'aux Brigades Spéciales, dont bien entendu leur Commandant : Naile Dork. La Garnison prit place sur la zone gauche, qui ne possédaient pas de tribunes en hauteur, tandis que le Bataillon rejoignit le premier rang, juste en-dessous.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, Lilith eut le loisir de dévisager Erwin, qui se trouvait en face de sa tribune, à l'opposé de la pièce. Il se tenait droit, insondable, et surtout : calme. Elle en déduit que leur entretient avec l'adolescent s'était bien passé. Livaï ne laissait trahir aucune émotion non plus, et se tenait aux côtés du Major. Ni Mike, ni Hanji ne se trouvaient avec eux, laissant les deux hommes comme seuls représentants officiels du Bataillon.

Bientôt, la porte qui avait été fermée derrière eux quelques minutes plus tôt se rouvrit de nouveau, et Lilith aperçut enfin la cause de tout ce désordre : Eren Jaeger. C'était un jeune homme brun, de taille normale, élancé, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'une recrue qui venait de terminer son entraînement militaire. Il possédait de grand yeux émeraudes, qui s'attardèrent en premier lieu sur la peinture du plafond, comme l'avait fait la noble auparavant. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, et Lilith devina qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir été enfermé en-dessous du Tribunal des Armées.

L'adolescent fut escorté au centre de la salle, où un poteau métallique était fièrement dressé pour accueillir l'accusé. Les gardes l'installèrent à genoux, et placèrent ses mains derrière son dos, avant de fixer ses menottes à l'attache métallique. Lilith détourna les yeux un instant, gênée qu'ils le traitent comme un animal. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres tribunaux, dans lesquels l'accusé était certes menotté, mais en aucun cas à genoux à même le sol et au centre de la pièce. Elle trouva cela dégradant, et l'indélicatesse des gardes finit de lui faire penser que tout ceci était grandement exagéré. Après tout, il s'était rendu de lui même...

Daris Zackley entra à son tour dans un silence de mort et Lilith souffla à Liam qu'au point où ils en étaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien laisser la porte ouverte. Le garde sourit mais n'osa ricaner, hautement impressionné par l'austérité grave du lieu.

Après un bref résumé de la situation, le Général en chef des Armées exposa au garçon d'une voix monocorde qu'il serait le seul à débattre de son sort. Charmant. Le pauvre gamin semblait terrifié. Mais toujours moins que lorsque le haut gradé laissa la parole à Naile Dork, afin que les Brigades Spéciales exposent leur proposition.

Naile exprima alors tout aussi froidement son vœu d'étudier le corps d'Eren dans les moindres détails, avant de le « supprimer », selon ses propres dires. Liam écarquilla les yeux et adressa un regard paniqué à Lilith.

\- Ils veulent le disséquer ? Mais c'est horrible... c'est juste un gamin... S'étouffa-t-il à voix basse.

Lilith ne répondit pas. Un gamin oui, mais aussi le premier être humain capable de se transformer en Titan... En plus de terroriser tout le monde, il avait causé de graves dégâts, et ne semblait pas avoir réellement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pendant la transformation. Sans parler du fait que son existence même avait provoqué une pagaille monstre au sein du Royaume. Elle s'amusa du comportement du Commandant des Brigades Spéciales, qui avait clairement formulé la demande d'exécution d'Eren, et s'appliquait pourtant à présent à ne surtout pas croiser le regard désespéré du gamin.

Naile fut coupé dans ses dernières explications par le révérend Nick, venu représenter le culte du mur. Lilith avait de l'empathie pour la secte religieuse, qu'elle trouvait fortement divertissante. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à s'opposer à eux, et gardait donc des souvenirs plutôt positifs concernant leurs interactions. Leurs adeptes étaient toujours survoltés, indignés, scandalisés, au bord du gouffre du désespoir et quoi qu'ils disaient, ils donnaient l'impression d'annoncer la fin du monde.

L'homme ne supportait guère l'idée qu'Eren ai pu tromper la vigilance des murs, et ordonnait simplement qu'on le supprime au plus vite, comme pour réparer une erreur de la nature. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris le concept de ce procès : pour commencer, personne ne l'avait invité à s'exprimer, et surtout : l'éventuel égo des murs était bien leur dernière préoccupation...

Le Général le fit taire et donna la parole à Erwin. Lilith se redressa, impatiente de découvrir la fameuse stratégie secrète du Major. Cela l'avait chagriné qu'il ne lui dévoile pas son plan, mais Erwin était ainsi : il ne partageait que le strict nécessaire, même à Livaï.

\- Moi, Erwin Smith, fais la proposition suivante, en tant que treizième représentant du Bataillon d'Exploration : Nous souhaitons qu'Eren devienne officiellement l'un des nôtres, et nous reprendrons le mur Maria grâce à ses pouvoirs de Titan.

Quelle éloquence. Sa voix était claire, assurée, son discours bien structuré et simple. Comment allait-il poursuivre ? Comment allait-il se confronter aux Brigades Spéciales et convaincre Zackley ?

\- C'est tout. Conclut le Major, sans ciller.

Elle s'étouffa tandis qu'un silence gênant s'était installé dans toute l'assemblée. Comment cela « c'est tout » ? C'était cela son plan ? Elle se fit violence pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Comment voulait-il récupérer Jaeger avec une telle attitude ? Pourquoi Livaï avait-il laissé faire cela ? Il ne semblait pas inquiet outre-mesure. Étaient-ils tous deux devenus fou ?

Même le Général Zackley eut un rictus de surprise. Cela conforta Lilith dans l'idée qu'Erwin avait perdu la raison.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda le Général pour être sûr qu'Erwin n'avait pas simplement paniqué et oublié son discours.

En guise de réponse, Erwin reformula exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Lilith ferma les yeux un instant. Effectivement, s'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, il avait bien fait de ne pas partager ce néant de stratégie avec elle. Elle se serait probablement emportée.

Il termina cependant son intervention en précisant que récupérer Maria devrait être leur seule priorité. Le visage de la noble s'illumina de nouveau. Il lui tendait la perche pour rallier la Noblesse à leur cause en exploitant leur peur de voir leur confort réduit au sein de Sina, du fait du nombre croissant de réfugiés.

Zackley demanda quelques précisions afin de mieux comprendre le plan du Major. Erwin souhaitait passer par Karanese, puisque la porte de Trost avait été scellée, et comptait ensuite rejoindre Shiganshina.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Dimo Reeves remplit parfaitement son rôle en paniquant. Le riche commerçant demanda pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas simplement sceller toutes les portes à jamais, faisant remarquer que seules ces dernières pouvaient être détruites par les Titans.

\- Il nous suffirait de les renforcer ! S'étrangla-t-il.

« Renforcer » ? Le mot interdit...Lilith esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage du révérend Nick s'assombrir. Il se tenait juste à sa gauche. Une autre personne lui coupa la parole, rejoignant le Major dans ses propos, et encensant la stratégie offensive de reprendre le mur Maria. Lilith s'approcha de Liam et se mit à lui chuchoter un décompte en partant de cinq. Le révérend Nick hurla à la fin de son décompte.

\- SACRILÈÈÈÈÈGE ! Le mur Rose est un don des dieux ! Comment pouvez-vous proposer que des humains en déplacent la moindre pierre ?

Liam fixa sa Maîtresse d'un air interdit. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser... Contrairement à la pauvre recrue clouée en plein centre de la pièce comme un vulgaire gibier attendant sa sentence.

Reeves venait à nouveau de prendre la parole et déblatérait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de laisser le Bataillon jouer aux héros. Lilith fronça les sourcils. « Jouer » ? Quel manque de respect. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix cassante de Livaï. Elle ne pensait pas que le Caporal interviendrait. Elle se raidit lorsque le soldat insulta ouvertement le riche commerçant.

\- Tu es bien bavard, gros porc. Qu'est ce qui vous dit que les titans vont sagement attendre que vous renforciez les portes ? ... Et ce « nous devons renforcer les portes », c'est vos chers amis qui vous protègent pendant que vous vous empiffrez bien au chaud ? ... Et ceux qui n'ont rien à manger à cause du manque de terres, vous vous en fichez ?

Lilith avait été témoin de nombreuses fois du manque de délicatesse de Livaï, de sa mauvaise humeur, de ses provocations, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler avec un tel mépris. Son regard était devenu plus glacial encore que d'habitude, et elle aurait juré que Reeves s'était lui aussi arrêté de respirer.

\- Il est hors de question de prendre le risque de plonger le Royaume entier dans une famine ! S'il existe une solution pour récupérer Maria, je vote pour ! S'exclama un des nobles aux côtés de Lilith.

Leur discussion avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'audience portait délicieusement ses fruits, et la belle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Livaï ne fit aucun commentaire, le riche aristocrate appuyant leur position.

\- Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière le peuple pour justifier vos actes ! S'écria un membre de la plèbe, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à prendre la parole.

Zackley ne le fit pas taire de suite, et l'homme poursuivit donc, profitant de cette oportunité.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là ni à Shiganshina, ni à Trost quand l'enfer s'est abattu sur nous ! Vous n'avez rien perdu ! Et nous sommes toujours livrés à nous même pendant que vous vous planquez à la Capitale !  
\- Oh ? S'étonna ironiquement Lilith d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'on lui laisse la parole.

La tribune entière de la Noblesse et des commerçants fixèrent Lilith d'un air satisfait. Tous connaissaient la réputation sulfureuse de la Duchesse, dont la répartie et l'instinct de contre-attaque n'avaient d'égal que ceux des meilleurs journalistes du Royaume.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avança-t-elle. Qui va financer la reconstruction de Trost à votre humble avis ? Toutes ces écoles, ces maisons, ces commerces, ces bâtiments administratifs, ces rues dévastées ? Vous peut-être ? Se moqua-t-elle.

L'homme du peuple ne répondit rien et elle reprit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. La Noblesse c'est « mal », sauf quand vous avez besoin de nous... Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai perdu un sixième de mon Empire hier. Cela représente bien plus que tout ce que vous pourrez amasser en une vie... Ainsi, cette perte pourrait donc s'apparenter à un "deuil"...Quelque part...

La plèbe tout entière se souleva dans un vacarme odieux, tandis que que les militaires fixaient la Duchesse d'un air outré. Elle n'osa même pas regarder dans la direction de Livaï et se contenta de se dire que ce n'était pas si cher payé pour remonter sa côte de popularité auprès des autres nobles.

Le Général en chef des Armées dû intervenir en tapant du poing afin d'instaurer de nouveau le silence, faisant taire les règlements de compte.

C'est à ce moment là que Lilith se rendit compte que Liam avait disparu. Elle le vit réapparaitre à côté de la porte et elle comprit de par ses gestes précipités et incohérents qu'elle devait le rejoindre de toute urgence. Lilith profita alors que Zackley s'adresse directement à Eren en questionnant ses intentions concernant l'humanité pour disparaitre un instant du procès. De toute façon elle avait déjà joué sa partie avant même l'audience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent Liam ?

En guise de réponse il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit après avoir salué Roy qui devait probablement être le messager.

Elle se décomposa. Quelle ironie, elle recevait une lettre d'assignation en justice au sein même d'un Tribunal. L'enquête concernant la mort du Duc avait été ré-ouverte depuis la découverte de nouveaux éléments, et elle était donc assignée à comparaître à Mitras.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont découvert, comment et à cause de qui. Déclara-t-elle.  
\- Je croyais que les nobles ne passaient jamais en justice... S'étonna Liam.  
\- Sauf quand d'autres nobles sont derrière. Une énième tentative pour me dégager du titre de Duchesse... Mais une assignation c'est assez officiel, je veux tout savoir à ce sujet.

Lilith questionnait Roy sur la manière dont on lui avait fait parvenir la lettre lorsque des cris provenant de la salle du procès les surpris.

« C'EST FAUX ! ».

Cette voix appartenait sans aucun doute au gamin. Eren Jaeger avait-il perdu son sang froid ?

« TAISEZ-VOUS ET LAISSEZ-MOI FINIR ! »

Cette fois-ci, Lilith se précipita à l'intérieur pour comprendre à quel moment la situation lui avait échappé. Que se passait-il ? Roy et Liam profitèrent de sa confusion pour rentrer tous les deux dans la salle d'audience, curieux.

Lilith se figea. Une étrange fumée émanait du corps de Jaeger, que Livaï avait rejoint au centre. Le militaire lui asséna un coup de pied d'une extrême violence, en pleine figure. Elle déglutit en entendant le son singulier d'un matériel minéral roulant sur le sol. Venait-il de lui exploser une dent ?

Le Caporal ne s'arrêta guère là, et rua l'adolescent de coups de pieds, chacun plus crispants les uns que les autres. Le rythme saccadé mais régulier de ces brutalités, mêlé à la violence inouïe de cette correction glaça le sang de la Duchesse. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, et elle ne voyait plus la fin de cette horrible scène.

L'assemblée toute entière regardait le brun massacrer le pauvre garçon, les yeux voilés par l'horreur. Parmi eux, Naile, qui finit par interpeller Livaï, qui arrêta alors sa danse macabre.

\- C'est dangereux... Articula-t-il tout en tremblant. Il pourrait se transformer.

Lilith reprit alors ses esprits. Personne n'avait pris en pitié le gamin, ils étaient simplement tétanisés à l'idée qu'il puisse se transformer de nouveau. Bel esprit : bravo l'humanité.

Livaï assura alors qu'il contrôlait la situation, et confia d'un ton arrogant qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir tuer Eren Jaeger. Son titre « d'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité » résonna subitement dans l'inconscient collectif, et Lilith devina qu'Erwin allait intervenir.

Effectivement, il demanda la parole à Zackley avant de proposer de nouveau qu'Eren rejoigne le Bataillon, mais sous la supervision de Livaï. Il fut alors décidé que le Bataillon garderait Eren afin de l'entraîner, pour partir à la conquête de Maria et reboucher la brèche grâce à ses pouvoirs de Titan.

Lilith recula de quelques pas, encore sous le choc de l'intervention musclée du Caporal. Contre toute attente, elle réalisa à quel point le militaire était finalement délicat avec elle, compte tenu de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Elle décida de l'éviter pendant quelques temps, effrayée à l'idée de lui faire face à nouveau.

Daris Zackley sonna la fin du procès.

Eren Jaeger avait rejoint le Bataillon comme il le souhaitait, Erwin avait récupéré sa nouvelle arme, Livaï était subitement devenu la nounou d'un adolescent de quinze ans, et Lilith était revenu au sommet de sa popularité parmi la Noblesse.

En somme, la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise pour tout le monde !


	30. Comme une odeur de jalousie

Eren Jaeger avait rejoint le Quartier des Investigations du Bataillon, sous la supervision de Livaï. Et Hanji avait même délaissé ces deux nouveaux spécimens pour se consacrer à l'adolescent, dont les pouvoirs de transformation en Titan lui faisaient perdre la raison. Le jeune garçon avait amené un souffle nouveau au Bataillon.

L'escouade du Caporal n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir le jeune brun dans leur rang, mais personne n'osa en toucher le moindre mot, respectant les ordres de leur supérieur.

Quant à Erwin, il était remonté à Hermina, accompagné de Mike et Nanaba afin d'y remplir la montagne de devoirs administratifs qui l'attendait. Les deux soldats se retrouvaient ainsi souvent dans le bureau d'Erwin, et aidaient le Major à ne pas sombrer dans la paperasse. La scène avait d'ailleurs particulièrement amusé Lilith, qui les avait surnommé : l'escouade des blonds aux yeux bleus.

Ces quelques jours l'avaient rapproché de la jeune soldate, avec qui elle entretenait une relation bien plus cordiale qu'auparavant. Nanaba avait fini par la tutoyer, et il arrivait même fréquemment aux deux jeunes femmes de se liguer contre Erwin et Mike, lors des soirées animées qu'ils passaient ensemble à la taverne de Jen.

Lilith devait bien l'admettre, elle était soulagée de ne pas voir le Caporal. La violence qu'il avait offert en spectacle à tout le Tribunal l'avait tant marqué qu'elle avait fini par en parler à Erwin. Ce dernier lui avait alors confié que Livaï n'avait guère eut le choix, s'ils voulaient récupérer le gamin. Mais elle ne semblait pas se remettre de cette scène macabre.

\- Je me posais la question, puisque je ne vois plus ta garde, tu n'as plus de problèmes ? La questionna Nanaba entre deux signatures de documents.  
\- Effectivement, ils sont retournés à Mitras pour une affaire urgente, mais habituellement seul Liam m'accompagne et il assure très bien ma sécurité. Répondit-elle tout en adressant un clin d'oeil au concerné.

Nanaba arqua un sourcil, sceptique. La jeune noble ne répondait jamais réellement aux questions. Elle se demanda si Erwin lui-même parvenait à recueillir de véritables informations la concernant... Elle restait toujours évasive, et terminait souvent par un large sourire, assumant pleinement de répondre à côté ou partiellement. Que pourrait-elle lui dire de toute manière ? Elle ne la connaissait que très peu, et plus de la moitié du Royaume se tenait entre leur statut social respectif. Lilith Everglow faisait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. C'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles Livaï l'avant tant en horreur : c'était extrêmement frustrant.

\- J'imagine que Detlev et toi êtes de nouveau en bons termes, si c'est lui qui t'as missionné pour assister à l'audience. Fit remarquer Erwin.  
\- Effectivement, nous avons passé un accord, dirons-nous.

La même voix, le même sourire de fin. Erwin adressa un regard interdit à sa subalterne lorsqu'elle le fixa, hilare. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, n'ayant guère envie de provoquer le Major.

Erwin sourit face à son attitude. Nanaba était une soldate facile à vivre. Il appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie et celle de Mike. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Hanji, mais elle n'était pas de tout repos, et Erwin avait besoin de calme pour se ressourcer et réfléchir.

Le Major s'offrit une petite pause et se mit à fixer Lilith. La jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose depuis le procès de Jaeger. Sa discrète évasion ne lui avait guère échappé, et elle n'avait pas voulu cracher le morceau. Depuis, Liam passait son temps à lui transmettre des messages, envoyés par oiseau voyageur.

Elle semblait préoccupée, et Erwin doutait qu'il ne s'agisse d'une simple question d'affaires ou de contrats. Il la sentait tendue, alerte, alors même que la Haute Société l'avait de nouveau encensée, arrêtant toute tentative d'assassinat à son encontre. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher ? Il sourit à l'idée qu'il passait littéralement tout son temps libre à tenter de percer ses secrets.

\- Encore ? S'étouffa Liam avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains, désemparé.

Lilith venait d'annoncer qu'elle partait plus tôt pour rejoindre Jen. Le pauvre garde n'aimait pas escorter la belle dans cette taverne. Pour commencer, il y avait beaucoup d'habitués, et sa présence régulière n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et puis si Erwin avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les deux amies boire et discuter joyeusement contre le comptoir, il avait découvert l'étendue de leur complicité, lorsqu'elle passait une véritable soirée ensembles. Et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, car assurer sa sécurité dans de telles conditions ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

La jeune Duchesse avait sympathisé avec chacune des courtisanes de la taverne, des serveurs, et particulièrement du pianiste et chanteur. Erwin avait découvert qu'elle composait régulièrement des chansons avec Jen, et qu'elle possédait une voix extrêmement belle. Lorsqu'elle ne chantait pas, elle se mouvait gracieusement au rythme du piano, attirant bien trop souvent à son goût, l'attention sur elle. Il lui arrivait même de plaisanter avec la clientèle de son amie, et elle semblait s'amuser de toutes les situations durant lesquelles on la confondait avec une courtisane.

Cela faisait moins rire Erwin, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas toujours présent lorsque Jen et elle se retrouvaient. Mais le beau militaire n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec elle. Avait-il le droit de lui reprocher son attitude ? Ils n'avaient jamais défini clairement leur relation, et étant donné que leur finalité n'était ni de se marier, ni de fonder une famille, il lui apparaissait limpide que rien ne serait conventionnel. De plus, avait-il la légitimité de lui demander une telle exclusivité alors même qu'il frôlait la mort chaque jour...?

Mais ce soir, il n'irait pas à la taverne. Ses collègues non plus d'ailleurs : ils avaient beaucoup de travail, depuis que les Brigades Spéciales les avaient obligés à formuler quotidiennement des rapports détaillés sur Eren. Et même s'ils devaient bien reconnaitre qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose depuis son arrivée au Q.G., cela prenait du temps pour tout écrire, et beaucoup d'encre. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devaient traduire les gribouillis illisibles d'Hanji afin de transmettre quelque chose de propre et d'officiel à Naile.

\- L'enfoiré.

Les trois soldats adressèrent un regard choqué à Lilith, tandis que Liam récupéra la petite enveloppe que venait de lire la jeune femme. Sa voix était beaucoup plus tranchante que d'habitude, cela les avait tous pris au dépourvu.

\- La forêt. Rectifia Lilith, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Elle me manque, vraiment ! Je retournerais volontiers au Q.G. à l'occasion...

Ils la fixèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse les épaules. Nanaba soupira. Même prise sur le fait, la Duchesse ne se justifia guère et vaqua à ses occupations : ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui avait déclenché une si rare vulgarité. Mike remarqua que les yeux d'Erwin avaient scintillé de cette lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de la curiosité. Lilith allait sûrement devoir passer aux aveux ce soir.

Puis comme elle l'avait annoncé plus tôt, la jeune femme se leva et salua les soldats avant de quitter le bureau du Major. Liam referma la porte derrière elle, et les militaires entendirent distinctement Lilith s'adresser à son garde.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'on aurait dû le tuer. À chaque fois que je t'écoute et que je fais preuve de clémence cela me retombe sur la gueule ! Râla-t-elle.

Le reste de la conversation leur échappa car Lilith et Liam s'éloignèrent rapidement de leur porte. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Nanaba ne brise le silence.

\- Elle fait peur quand même.

Erwin laissa échapper un petit rire. Assurément. Mais il ne se lassait pas de découvrir ses nuances au fur et à mesure qu'il la côtoyait. Il avait même réussi à instaurer qu'elle lui partage quelque chose de personnel à chaque nuit passée ensemble. Lilith avait trouvé cela amusant, mais avait exigé qu'elle n'aie pas l'obligation de rentrer dans les détails. Ainsi, il lui arrivait de lui lâcher une confidence brute et surprenante, sans qu'il puisse lui soutirer plus d'informations à ce sujet.

La première fois, elle lui avait subitement dit qu'elle était encore très en colère que son père aie quitté le Bataillon pour avoir le loisir de « fréquenter » davantage sa mère. Erwin avait cru qu'elle ouvrait enfin le dialogue sur cette partie de son passé, mais elle s'était murée dans un silence avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire, annonçant la fin de la discussion.

Le lendemain, elle lui avait raconté que le Duc tuait systématiquement ses chevaux, jugeant qu'elle s'y attachait plus que de raison, et que c'était ce qui l'avait amené à régner sur le marché équestre, telle une revanche.

Puis lentement mais sûrement, la tradition des confidences devint un supplice pour Erwin, à qui elle confiait des bribes de son histoire avant de brutalement se taire, tel un écrivain torturant ses lecteurs au fil de ses publications...

Un soir, elle lui avait même confié que la mort du Duc n'était nullement accidentelle. Erwin avait alors bondi du lit, prêt à l'écouter, mais elle n'avait pas continué l'histoire.

\- Tu sais Erwin, c'était une très bonne idée. Te confier des choses comme cela, c'est vraiment libérateur, merci.

Il savait très bien qu'elle le provoquait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle aborde des thématiques extrêmement sensibles pour elle. Quelque part, Erwin savait que ce petit jeu ouvrait des portes, et qu'elle tâtait ses réactions à chaque fois. Lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle se confierait.

Lilith avait insisté pour qu'Erwin s'installe dans son château en plein centre d'Hermina. Elle n'avait pas eu à argumenter bien longtemps, mais il avait tout de même commencé par refuser, ne voulant pas dépendre de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui faire visiter, il déposa les armes et goûta simplement sa chance.

Dehors, ils agissaient comme de bonnes connaissances, tandis qu'au sein de la demeure de Lilith, on aurait pu croire qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis la nuit des temps. Tout semblait si naturel que même Liam s'était rapidement habitué à la situation. Cependant, Erwin avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'était jamais complètement détendu en sa présence.

Erwin avait du mal à cerner les gardes de Lilith. Autant, les confidences de la jeune femme l'avaient aidé à comprendre la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ghérart, le garde de son enfance, mais Liam, comme les autres, demeurait un mystère pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un assassin à servir aveuglément une Duchesse ?

Selon lui, Lilith était nettement moins proche de Hans et de Tim, qui lui étaient cependant tout aussi loyaux que les autres. Il lui arrivait souvent de nommer « Thomas », qui la conseillait en affaires, et il savait que Lise était également une informatrice précieuse à la jeune femme. Liam et Roy semblaient tenir une place particulière, et il n'arrivait pas à lui en faire parler. Et il savait pourtant que chacune de ces personnes résoudrait le puzzle complexe de la vie de Lilith. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle refusait ouvertement d'assouvir sa curiosité.

...

Lorsque Lilith rentra de sa folle soirée avec Jen, Erwin était déjà couché. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à fermer l'œil, attendant le retour de la jeune femme. Il était tard, et il avait trop attendu pour réprimer sa contrariété. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait guère en état d'avoir une véritable conversation avec lui, il attira son attention sur son comportement.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir là-bas toute la nuit... Ça me mets mal à l'aise.

Il scruta sa réaction, craignant qu'elle ne s'emporte, ou ne lui reproche de vouloir la contrôler. Avec son passif, Lilith ne devait pas aimer qu'on la prive de sa liberté. Mais la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui avant de poser sa tête sur la cuisse d'Erwin, qui s'était assis sur le lit.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Avoua-t-elle.  
\- J'aimerais qu'on trouve un moment demain pour parler un peu de nous. Lui dit-il tout en lui caressant la tête.

Même en état d'ébriété, Lilith avait ce pouvoir calmant sur lui. Il lui en voulait quelques secondes à peine auparavant, et à présent, il se demandait simplement comment ses cheveux pouvaient être aussi doux...

\- Erwin...

La situation le fit sourire, ne lui rappelant que trop bien cette fameuse journée durant laquelle Lilith était venue se reposer dans son bureau, lorsqu'elle était fiévreuse. Il l'avait rejoint sur le canapé, et comme à présent, sa tête reposait sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Elle l'avait alors interpellé, avec cette même voix douce et hésitante.

\- J'ai tué mon père. Lui souffla-t-elle.


	31. Le plus beau des beiges

_\- J'ai tué mon père. Lui souffla-t-elle._

* * *

Erwin se figea un instant, pris au dépourvu. Lilith avait tourné la tête et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Malgré son état, il fut surpris de la voir si déterminée. De qui parlait-elle ? Son père adoptif ? Avait-elle une expérience similaire à la sienne ? Ou parlait-elle du Duc ? Mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé cette appellation devant lui pour le mentionner...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Lui demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne referme pas les yeux pour s'endormir en l'état.

Lilith tendit sa main vers le visage d'Erwin pour caresser sa joue, toujours allongée contre lui. Elle n'avait pas un air attendri, mais plutôt sérieux, et Erwin se sentit complètement perdu.

\- Mais je l'ai fait pour toi alors c'était justifié. Je ne me sens pas coupable.

Il marqua un silence, au cas où elle complèterait cette étrange révélation, mais la jeune femme resta muette.

\- Ton père ou le Duc ? Explique-moi.  
\- Les deux ...en fait... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son état d'ébriété avancé.

Puis comme si elle avait soudainement repris ses esprits, Erwin lut dans ses yeux le regret brutal de lui avoir livré cette information. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, dépitée, et il entendit distinctement sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle paniquait maintenant ?

Il était invraisemblable qu'elle ai pu causer la mort de son père adoptif alors même qu'elle n'était alors âgée que de six ans. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas à l'époque. Elle parlait donc sûrement du Duc. Sa mort datait d'environ cinq ans. Se sentait-elle responsable de son exécution pour lui avoir spontanément répondu de la sorte ?

\- Tu n'as jamais appelé le Duc « ton père »...  
\- C'était mon père. Avant que ma mère ne gâche tout, tout allait bien. Protesta-t-elle. C'est elle qui a foutu ma vie en l'air.

Bon et bien maintenant il savait pourquoi Lilith ne s'était guère énervée lorsque le Comte de Karanese, Maxence, l'avait provoqué en mentionnant sa mère...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça tout à coup ?  
\- Je vais devoir mentir, mais toi, j'ai besoin que tu saches. Je l'ai tué, et je ne regrette rien.

Elle se releva alors et prit place pour dormir dans le lit. Erwin ne bougea pas.

\- Si cela te pose un problème, tu peux partir.

En guise de réponse, Erwin la rejoignit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Là encore, il fut surpris de sa réaction, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui exprime un certain soulagement. Elle s'enroula autour de son bras pour dormir, mais ne sembla guère réagir à son message silencieux. Elle était la définition même du mystère...

...

Le lendemain, Erwin se réveilla sous le regard attentif de la jeune noble. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait la première, et cela le décontenança quelque peu de savoir qu'elle devait le fixer depuis un petit moment. Son visage avait perdu les rougeurs provoquées par l'alcool, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat doré et perçant.

\- Bonjour Erwin, tu voulais discuter hier, je t'écoute.

Il se couvrit le visage en souriant. Elle allait le rendre dingue. Mais puisqu'elle voulait jouer, pourquoi pas. Il se concentra un court instant pour émerger de son sommeil et se redressa pour lui faire face. Elle souriait, amusée qu'il accepte de se plier à sa volonté.

\- J'aimerais savoir quelle est la nature de notre relation selon toi. Sommes-nous un véritable couple ? Par exemple, est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que cela ne soit pas exclusif ?  
\- Je suis désolée Erwin, je ne peux pas me concentrer quand tu es torse nu... Habille-toi, et nous reprendrons cette charmante conversation en bas.

Il lâcha un râle avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit tandis que Lilith quitta la pièce d'un pas léger. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il était jaloux. Non seulement elle avait réussi à attirer son attention et se faire une petite place dans sa vie, mais il s'inquiétait même de l'importance qu'elle lui donnait.

Il n'avait rien à craindre sur le sujet. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses années qu'elle avait du mal à se laisser séduire par un autre homme que lui... Alors maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à l'aboutissement de ses huit années de fantasme, elle n'était pas prête de le laisser filer.

Elle s'installa à table pour déguster son thé matinal habituel, et Erwin la rejoignit rapidement. Il ne s'assit pas et elle devina qu'il allait rejoindre son bureau directement. Elle l'interpella alors avant qu'il ne quitte la demeure. Elle devina qu'il était énervé. Sa patience avait donc des limites.

\- Erwin, tu es très important pour moi, à tel point que je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. Je ne sais pas comment tu vis les choses de ton côté, et je suis prête au dialogue, mais du mien, il est hors de question que j'aille voir ailleurs. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu es spécial à mes yeux.

Le militaire fit immédiatement volte face et embrassa Lilith avec douceur. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, il lui susurra que le sujet était donc clos, et quitta le château pour rejoindre ses collègues.

Lilith se tourna alors vers Liam, qui s'était caché derrière une colonne en pierre de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas être présent lorsqu'ils roucoulaient ensemble.

\- Je m'en suis bien sortie non ? Ricana-t-elle.  
\- Comme une cheffe. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice puis la Duchesse proposa à son garde de prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle, puisqu'il avait été préparé et qu'Erwin était parti précipitamment.

\- Ne suis-je qu'une roue de secours pour toi ? Lui dit-il d'une voix faussement scandalisée.  
\- Je mange ta part alors.  
\- NOOON. Hurla-t-il avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Elle sourit et ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Liam dégustait le petit déjeuner d'Erwin. Elle lui demanda si elle avait reçu du courrier ce matin et il pointa du doigt le meuble du hall d'entrée sur lequel il avait déposé les enveloppes. Lilith se leva alors, impatiente de savoir où en étaient les investigations de ses hommes de main.

Le courrier provenait de Thomas, qui lui confirmait que le Gouvernement n'avait aucun lien avec cette mésaventure. Tant mieux. Elle était plutôt satisfaite que l'attaque de Trost ait remis ses compteurs à zéro concernant Detlev. Mais alors qui était l'inconscient qui l'attaquait en justice et quelle preuve avait-il pu bien déterrer concernant le meurtre du Duc ?

\- Tu as vu l'invitation au bal du Marquis Balto ce soir ? Demanda Liam entre deux bouchées de pain frais.  
\- Oui, je ne l'ai pas ouvert parce que j'en ai discuté de vive voix avec lui... Je dois aller chercher ma robe d'ailleurs.

D'ordinaire, Lilith ne se déplaçait guère pour ce genre de trivialités, mais Jen mourrait d'envie de jouer aux princesses, et elle lui avait promis de l'emmener chez son tailleur, afin de lui faire essayer des robes. Bien sûr, elle lui offrirait la plus belle, et Jen prendrait alors un air surpris peu convainquant en gloussant que c'était un sacré cadeau et qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter...Et puis lorsque Lilith ferait signe à l'artisan de reprendre la robe, elle lui arracherait des mains en précisant d'un ton sec qu'elle acceptait le cadeau... Tout était déjà écrit au moment même où la belle courtisane avait planté son regard sur elle, à la mention de sa robe de création pour le bal...

La jeune femme quitta la demeure accompagnée de son garde repu, et s'avança à pied dans le centre ville d'Hermina. La vie avait déjà repris son cours, et elle évita scrupuleusement les rues et places dans lesquelles les réfugiés de Trost faisaient la manche. Le fossé entre les classes sociales ne cessait de se creuser.

Jen l'attendait devant la belle boutique de l'artisan, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Qu'elle était belle. Certes sa tenue trahissait ses origines modestes, mais Lilith n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son amie ferait fureur en belle aristocrate.

\- Quelle est la couleur de ta robe alors ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander sans même la saluer ou adresser un regard à Liam.

En guise de réponse, Lilith lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à rentrer dans la boutique. La devanture du magasin avait été réalisée par un sculpteur de bois et peinte avec minutie. Elle dénotait du reste des commerces de la rue, annonçant des prix bien trop élevés pour la plupart des habitants d'Hermina. Lilith remarqua que Jen avait goûté son plaisir avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Un petit carillon la fit sursauter.

\- Mme la Duchesse ! Bienvenue, voici votre robe ! S'exclama le fameux artisan, qui attendait impatiemment sa venue.

C'était un quinquagénaire de petite taille, au regard affuté et aux mains toujours impeccables. Il portait souvent des costumes sur mesure très avant gardistes et colorés. Cette fois-ci ne fit guère exception à la règle, et Jen eut un geste de recul en le voyant sortir du comptoir avec un ensemble qu'elle aurait qualifié : d'arc-en-ciel agressif.

Il salua également Liam, qui en profita pour rappeler sa présence à Jen qui ricana et s'excusa maladroitement. Puis elle s'extasia devant la robe que le tailleur venait de sortir de son étui. C'était une robe couleur ivoire, extrêmement travaillée. La partie supérieure, semblable à un bustier, alliait dentelles, broderies de roses tout au long du col et lacets de satin, tandis que le bas, composé de différentes vagues de satins et tulles beiges savamment froissés, en faisaient une robe absolument magnifique.

L'artisan ne put dissimuler sa fierté lorsque Lilith l'enfila : elle était exquise. La jeune noble le félicita pour sa création et lui confirma qu'il avait largement satisfait ses espérances. Une fois changée, elle accompagna Jen dans le choix de la sienne. Elle s'orienta sans surprise vers des modèles révélateurs et sensuels, et Lilith eut du mal à trancher sur la couleur qui lui allait le mieux. Puis après avoir donné la parole à Liam, qui ne fut d'aucune utilité, puis au créateur, les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent leur choix sur une robe rouge, dont le devant, nettement plus court, laissait apparaître sans subtilité les superbes jambes de Jen. Les dentelles brodées ajoutaient cette touche d'élégance et de raffinement dont Lilith raffolait, et elle lui annonça alors fièrement qu'elle la lui offrait.

L'artisan sauta de joie, Jen gloussa, refusa, reprit la robe violemment lorsque Lilith fit mine de dire au commerçant de la récupérer ; elles rirent, puis la Duchesse régla les deux robes. Liam assista silencieusement au spectacle, non sans penser qu'elles avaient toutes deux un sacré grain.

Puis subitement, Liam comprit pourquoi Lilith avait choisi du beige. La couleur en soi lui allait bien, comme toutes les autres, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu porter une robe beige lors d'une soirée mondaine. Les procédés de colorations étant complexes et onéreux, il était plus courant de voir des femmes de foyers modestes revêtir cette couleur. Les nobles eux paradaient souvent en couleurs vives telles que le rouge, le bleu, le jaune...

\- Liam on dirait que tu viens d'avoir une révélation, tu veux nous partager ta découverte ? Se moqua la jolie blonde alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la boutique derrière elle.  
\- Cette fois-ci tu seras vraiment assortie à Erwin ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je mettrais bien un bijou en émeraude mais il va penser que je me moque de lui et je lui ai déjà mené la vie dure ce matin... Ricana la Duchesse.  
\- S'il se pointe en vert je vais bien rigoler... Ajouta le garde, un sourire en coin.  
\- Non, sa tenue officielle est beige, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il sera présent.

Jen explosa de rire face à la futilité flagrante de cette conversation, dont l'implication personnelle de Liam donnait pourtant l'illusion qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intéressant. La jeune femme avait un penchant pour Roy, mais elle devait bien admettre que Liam était celui qui avait sa place auprès de Lilith. Il était parfait pour l'accompagner au quotidien.

Les deux amies se saluèrent devant la taverne, et la jolie blonde retourna travailler, tandis que Lilith et Liam se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales. Ils missionnèrent quelqu'un pour ramener la robe au château et rejoignirent Mike, Nanaba et Erwin dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Ce fut Erwin qui lui ouvrit en personne, ayant reconnu sa voix cristalline dans le couloir. Il lui fit signe de rentrer et les deux autres soldats la saluèrent distraitement, plongés dans la paperasse administrative du Bataillon.

Lilith s'installa sur le canapé et se tourna légèrement pour observer Erwin travailler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se figea et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu me fixes comme ça. Râla-t-il.  
\- Vraiment ? Ta capacité de concentration laisse à désirer Erwin, je suis quelque peu surprise... Railla-t-elle.

Mike et Nanaba échangèrent un regard complice et semblaient lutter pour ne pas céder au fou rire qui les guettait. Erwin se racla la gorge et Mike laissa échapper un ricanement. La jeune soldate se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réussit à se contenir. Il lui souffla qu'elle était une dégonflée mais elle ne céda pas. Contrairement à son chef d'escouade, Nanaba n'entretenait pas une relation si cordiale avec le Major.

\- Vous venez au bal du Marquis Balto à Stohess ce soir ? Demanda Lilith pour combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé.  
\- Nous avons reçu une invitation mais il est rare que nous assistions à des soirées dans Stohess même... Je pense qu'il s'est senti obligé, non ? Demanda Erwin.  
\- Balto ? Obligé ? Il n'a aucun sens du devoir... Ricana la Duchesse.  
\- Qu'avons-nous à gagner à ce genre de soirées ? Questionna Nanaba, sceptique.

Lilith la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Un tour à Stohess ? De la nourriture délicieuse ? L'occasion rêvée de porter une robe de princesse sans se sentir embarrassée ? Se faire voir et connaître de la Haute Société ? Se moquer de tout le monde en prenant un air hautain ? Il y avait tant de raisons...

\- Nanaba, est-ce que tu veux venir ?  
Elle enchaina face à la panique naissant dans les yeux de la jeune soldate.  
\- C'est à Stohess car personne ne veut descendre jusqu'à Hermina au vu des récents évènements... La réception se tient vraiment à deux pas de la porte de Sina, dans un lieu magnifique, la nourriture sera exquise, vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez... Nanaba, même, si tu le souhaites, je t'habille pour l'occasion.

Mike s'étouffa brusquement, ce qui eut l'effet irrémédiable de vexer la jeune militaire. Alors qu'elle comptait refuser sans hésitation, elle accepta la proposition de Lilith et foudroya Mike du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu en robe que je les porte mal ! Se défendit-elle.

Erwin lança un regard amusé à la noble, lui faisant comprendre sans parole que ce qu'il venait de se passer était on ne peut plus étonnant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle s'était échauffée ce matin avec Jen, habiller Nanaba serait un jeu d'enfant. Elle était grande, mince, et ses cheveux courts lui donnaient une apparence distinguée et forte. Mike allait se rouler par terre.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Annonça Lilith. Je m'occupe de Nanaba, et on se rejoint tous devant mon château en début de soirée. Je vous emmène en carrosse à Stohess.  
\- Tous ? Hésita Liam. Il poursuivit lorsque sa Maitresse le fusilla du regard. Non mais c'est bien, on sera peut-être un peu serré mais j'irai avec le cocher, et vous et bien... ça vous rapprochera hein...

Ils ignorèrent tous sa remarque et la belle Nanaba rejoignit la belle noble pour retourner une nouvelle fois chez le tailleur. Le garde ricana. C'était vraiment le jour de chance de l'artisan... Lilith allait lui assurer son chiffre annuel en une seule journée...

Une fois en tête à tête, Erwin et Mike se jaugèrent un instant en silence. Mike avait été assez surpris que son supérieur s'adonne à ce genre de frivolités avec Lilith. Contrairement à Livaï, il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la présence de plus en plus fréquente de la Duchesse, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Erwin tombait peu à peu sous son charme, le piège s'était déjà refermé. L'homme avait pourtant un bon flair, mais celle-là, il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir...

Cependant il ne voyait pas cette relation d'un mauvais œil comme pouvait le faire le Caporal. Au contraire, cela lui donnait même envie de suivre son chemin, et d'oser de nouveau vivre sa vie à l'extérieur du Bataillon. Erwin l'avait remarqué, notamment car son subordonné les observait fréquemment, Lilith et lui, d'un regard pensif depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

\- Ça pourrait bien se passer aussi... Finit-il par dire sans regarder son supérieur dans les yeux.  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que ça se passerait mal ? Tu as le droit d'être heureux Mike... Si tu en as envie, fais-le.

Il ne dit plus rien et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Erwin n'insista pas. Leur rapprochement ne lui avait guère échappé, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que son ami s'intéressait à la soldate. Même Lilith lui avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque, en se moquant de la maladresse du grand blond.

Les deux hommes restèrent une bonne paire d'heures à travailler puis ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté pour revêtir la tenue officielle réglementaire. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent à nouveau devant l'immense château de la Duchesse, ils aperçurent le beau carrosse qui les emmènerait à Stohess à la tombée de la nuit. Des servantes annoncèrent leur arrivée, et bientôt, Liam et les deux jeunes femmes apparurent.

Mike ne fut guère ému en voyant Liam descendre les escaliers en costume, mais lorsque Nanaba apparut, il en eut le souffle coupé. Lilith lui avait offert une robe bleutée et argentée, qui se mariait parfaitement à ses yeux. Le beau tissu fluide soulignait avec élégance la belle silhouette de la soldate, jusqu'alors sous-estimée par son supérieur. Ses cheveux étaient mieux arrangés que d'habitude, et la Duchesse lui avait même prêté une parure de diamants. Il paniqua à l'idée qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il en pensait : qu'allait-il pouvoir dire sans avoir l'air stupide ?

Heureusement pour lui, Lilith apparut à son tour, et Erwin brisa le silence pour complimenter les deux jeunes femmes. Elle portait du beige, la même teinte que leur uniforme, était-ce une coïncidence ? Il en douta fortement venant d'elle, et surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait fait le clin d'œil de porter une robe verte foncée en son honneur, lors de leur dernière soirée mondaine. Le vert foncé était une couleur très peu portée. Tout comme les jeunes nobles préféraient les couleurs vives, elles choisissaient également des couleurs lumineuses.

\- Lilith, ta robe me plait vraiment beaucoup. Lui dit-il tout en l'aidant à descendre les dernières marches.

Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit lui confirma qu'elle avait sciemment choisi la teinte de beige. Il entendit Mike reprendre l'exacte même phrase pour complimenter Nanaba et se retint de rire.

Lilith salua gaiement le cocher et invita les soldats à prendre place dans la voiture. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur les deux banquettes, les paroles de Liam leur revinrent à l'esprit. Initialement gênée de se dévoiler dans une telle robe devant ses supérieurs, Nanaba regarda Lilith d'un air paniqué en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir s'asseoir contre Mike. Véritable _contre_ lui.

\- Et si on s'asseyait à côté Lilith ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.  
\- Non. Répondit la Duchesse avant de s'enrouler délicatement autour du bras d'Erwin, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.


	32. La grandeur de Stohess

Une énième secousse propulsa Nanaba contre son supérieur. Ce dernier la réceptionna d'un geste souple, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, tandis que Lilith ne se lassait guère du spectacle. Erwin lui intima discrètement d'arrêter de sourire mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

\- Tout va bien, vous êtes bien installés ? Demanda Liam de l'extérieur, ignorant ce qu'il se passait.

Nanaba lui ordonna alors de se taire d'une voix sèche et autoritaire, et Lilith éclata de rire dans les bras du Major. Ils entendirent le brun râler auprès du cocher et tous excepté Nanaba se sentirent désolés pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la nuit était déjà tombée, et il restèrent un instant à s'imprégner des lieux. Stohess était une ville très réputée, la plus prestigieuse en dehors de celles de Sina. Bien que ressemblante à Hermina, ou encore Yalkell, la ville de Stohess jouissait d'une meilleure réputation, et la Noblesse qui y résidait n'avait rien à voir avec la petite bourgeoisie que l'on pouvait retrouver dans les autres cités du mur Rosa.

Le centre officiel des Brigades Spéciales se trouvait à Stohess, ainsi que le siège administratif du culte du mur. Lilith avait elle-même voté pour que les religieux ne siègent guère à Sina, et elle avait usé de tous les subterfuges pour les amener à penser qu'il s'agissait du meilleur emplacement. Hors de question de les voir chez elle, ils prenaient déjà suffisamment de place dans sa vie. Ils étaient amusants, « mais à petite dose » comme elle le disait.

Au bout du compte, cela n'avait pas été très difficile, car Stohess regorgeait de magnifiques endroits : c'était une ville splendide où il faisait bon vivre. Il arrivait même à la jeune femme d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas au sein de Sina lorsqu'elle y séjournait.

Erwin semblait hésiter à proposer son bras à la jeune noble, ne sachant pas si Lilith avait l'intention de passer la soirée à ses côtés ou non. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, et le militaire ne savait dire quels étaient les enjeux pour elle ce soir.

Elle s'avança cependant vers lui et glissa délicatement sa main autour de son bras, répondant ainsi silencieusement à sa question. Mike proposa alors à sa subordonnée la même chose, mais la jeune soldate parut hésiter, embarrassée.

\- Crois-moi Nanaba, tu n'as pas envie de gravir les escaliers toute seule avec cette tenue. Lui dit la Duchesse avant de commencer à les monter au bras du Major.

L'immense château où se tenait la réception donnait une allure de conte de fée à la soirée. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de grimper les immenses marches, une armée de valets les accueillirent dans le hall principal, aménagé en salle des fêtes. Liam en reconnut plusieurs et la jeune noble lui donna la permission de rester dehors s'il le souhaitait. Il était fréquent de retrouver les mêmes valets durant les réceptions, et le jeune garde s'était fait un véritable réseau au fil des années.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Lilith, et les trois militaires eurent l'occasion d'expérimenter de l'intérieur, une entrée théâtrale de la Duchesse. Évidemment, elle avait fait exprès de les amener en retard, afin que tous les convives soient déjà présents. Ils se sentirent mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que rapidement, on entendit la foule se demander pourquoi un gradé du Bataillon se tenait aux côtés de Lilith Everglow, et qui était donc cette jolie blonde, au bras d'un second militaire des Forces d'Exploration.

Naile, également présent en tant que représentant officiel des Brigades Spéciales, se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnut son ancien camarade aux côtés de la Duchesse, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Quant à Nanaba, elle fit de son mieux pour garder son sang froid, mais lorsque Mike lui chuchota un compliment à l'oreille, elle rougit fortement.

\- Tu avais raison, tu fais sensation.  
\- Tais-toi Mike.

Lorsque Lilith estima que le spectacle avait assez duré, elle s'avança d'un pas sûr dans le hall, toujours aux côtés d'Erwin, qui commençait à se demander si cela était finalement une bonne idée.

Il fut étonné de voir que contrairement aux soirées qui s'étaient tenues à Hermina, personne ne prit d'assaut la jeune femme pour la saluer et s'attirer ses faveurs. Son rapprochement avec le Bataillon avait-il attaqué à ce point sa réputation ?

\- Personne ne vient te voir, est-ce normal ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Assura-t-elle. C'est une soirée mondaine de la Haute, organisée certes par le Marquis Balto, mais en honneur du Duc de Clève, résidant à Mitras. Ils sont amis d'enfance. Les nobles de cette soirée savent que je n'aime pas être abordée. Et ils ont peur de moi. La plupart me connaissent en affaires.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir invité le Bataillon si c'est une réception de la Haute ? S'étonna Erwin.  
\- Par politesse, avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Trost c'était quelque peu obligatoire.  
\- Lilith, tu m'avais assuré que ce n'était pas le cas !  
\- J'ai menti. Je voulais que tu viennes. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il la toisa d'un regard interdit tandis que Nanaba et Mike ne semblait pas s'offusquer de cette révélation, déjà fascinés par le buffet luxueux de nourriture qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le beau militaire esquissa un sourire. Cette expérience ne se reproduirait certainement jamais, et il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à profiter de cette occasion. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas Livaï pour protester ou passer la soirée à faire des remarques désobligeantes. Lilith avait l'air détendue et légère, il en conclut donc qu'elle n'avait pas d'objectif particulier, et qu'elle les avait invités dans le seul et unique but de passer du bon temps.

Il y avait à l'autre bout du hall une sorte de balcon. Une fois qu'ils eurent goûter à tous les délicieux plats du buffet et saluer vaguement quelques connaissances de Lilith, ils s'y dirigèrent naturellement pour prendre l'air. De ce petit balcon, ils semblaient avoir la ville entière de Stohess à leurs pieds.

\- Je n'étais jamais allée à Stohess. Avoua Nanaba, l'air songeur.  
\- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Lilith tout en s'installant sur le rebord en pierre.

Elles n'avaient jamais réellement pris la temps de faire connaissance, et Lilith réalisa en cet instant qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle. Ni d'Hanji, ni de Pétra, qu'elle aimait pourtant particulièrement. Un peu comme pour Erwin, le Bataillon d'Exploration avait fini par avaler leur identité, leur passé, et la jeune femme se dit qu'il devait être dur de renoncer à tout et se vouer corps et âme au Bataillon.

La jeune femme leur raconta qu'elle avait été élevée à Trost, et Lilith nota que même Mike semblait le découvrir. Issue d'une famille d'artisan tisseur, Nanaba avait choisi de quitter sa zone de confort pour rejoindre le Bataillon après le drame de Shiganshina. Elle leur confia ne jamais s'être sentie à sa place, et considérer son engagement au Bataillon comme une chance, malgré le danger. Une atmosphère paisible s'installa, et les trois soldats échangèrent un regard complice.

Lilith pensa au terme « frères d'armes », qu'elle entendait souvent au sein du Bataillon, sans en connaitre cependant la réelle chaleur humaine. Elle avait un soir avouer au Major qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment des Hommes pouvaient offrir leur existence à des inconnus, assurer les arrières de leurs collègues au péril de leur vie… Elle trouvait cela beau et insensé à la fois. Erwin lui avait alors partagé le souvenir de ses camarades morts, tous ceux à qui ils devaient la vie, ou qui avaient péri sous ses ordres.

Il arrivait à Lilith de devoir prendre des décisions difficiles, qui pouvaient impliquer de nombreuses morts, notamment au travers de la famine, d'épidémies par manque d'hygiène, ou encore de pauvreté lorsqu'elle devait licencier : mais elle n'avait jamais été responsable de la mort directe d'Hommes comme pouvait l'être Erwin.

La jeune noble fut sortie de ses pensées par l'éclat de rire de Nanaba, qui se moquait de son supérieur. Mike venait de raconter que sa famille vivait dans un village reculé au sud de Maria, et qu'ils élevaient des moutons. La soldate était un instant restée silencieuse, imaginant le grand blond en habit de berger, menant le troupeau d'animaux et n'avait pu se retenir d'exploser de rire.

Mike ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, avançant que c'était une vie paisible et qu'il aimait emmener les bêtes dans les pâturages sauvages de sa région.

Lilith perdit soudainement son sourire et s'excusa auprès des soldats pour se diriger vers un noble. Erwin la fixa avec attention, remarquant sans difficulté la tension entre les deux aristocrates. Bientôt, quelques autres nobles, dont le Marquis de Stohess et Balto, se joignirent à eux et le Major ne résista pas à la tentation de s'approcher pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Ses deux subordonnés le suivirent et ils s'approchèrent à pas de velours de Lilith.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaie de me destituer… Je ne vois pas quelle preuve ils pourraient avoir de toute façon, puisque je ne l'ai pas assassiné. Déclara-t-elle de son habituelle voix claire et confiante.  
\- Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent, nous ne sommes pas à l'aise… Avança le Marquis Balto.

Lilith éclata de rire tandis que le Marquis la fixa avec des yeux ronds, décontenancé.

\- C'est amusant, je ne vous ai nullement trouvé mal à l'aise la semaine dernière lorsque j'ai financé plus de la moitié de la reconstruction de Trost…

L'homme baissa la yeux, ne trouvant rien à redire, et Lilith reprit la parole.

\- Je tiens le titre de Duchesse de ma mère. Ma famille a toujours été encensée par le Roi, et nous faisons partie des plus grandes familles de nobles du Royaume. Aussi, je vous inviterai à faire attention à ce que vous dîtes. Nous savons tous qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me contrarier. Ce qui m'amène à un nouveau point : avez-vous été convoqué au Tribunal ?

Les quelques nobles se regardèrent rapidement et affichèrent une expression effrayée. Le Marquis de Stohess sembla être le plus courageux des quatre en cet instant et répondit pour ses collègues.

\- Tous les proches de votre père ont été invité à témoigner, mais je peux vous assurer n'avoir rien entendu d'alarmant vous concernant. Dit-il sans oser réellement la regarder dans les yeux.

Lilith sourit. Il devait se douter qu'elle était au courant de sa tentative d'assassinat. Il avait l'air bien nerveux en sa présence. Heureusement pour lui, Lilith n'éliminait ses pairs menaçants qu'au bout de trois tentatives. Il avait encore de la marge.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais le Duc de Clève en personne se montra devant elle. C'était un homme qui avoisinait la trentaine, peut-être plus. Il était grand, fin, et dégageait une arrogance insolente et agressive. Ses cheveux étaient déjà poivre et sel, mais les traits de son visage n'étaient guère ceux d'un homme âgé. Ils se regardèrent étrangement pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux des autres, puis le riche noble se mit enfin à parler.

\- Lilith… Ce Royaume n'a de cesse de vouloir causer ta perte… Cela doit être éreintant de toujours devoir justifier ta place, rappeler ton autorité, t'innocenter de tous les maux de la Terre… J'ai eu ouïe que tu es de nouveau accusée du meurtre du Duc… Cependant j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre toi cette fois-ci, je me trompe ?

Elle le toisa d'un regard froid avant de sourire, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle saurait très rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Le Duc de Clève parut quelque peu déçu qu'elle ne morde pas à l'hameçon et changea de stratégie. Il se retourna vers le Major, qu'il avait vu s'approcher au loin.

\- Vous devez être Erwin, comme c'est rafraîchissant, Lilith nous ramène rarement ses prises… Enfin, c'est surtout que nous n'avons guère le temps de les rencontrer qu'elle s'en sépare déjà… Cela ne dure jamais très longtemps…

Erwin ne sut pas quelle attitude adopter face à un tel discours. Nanaba et Mike restèrent bouche bée, tandis que les autres nobles n'osaient guère prendre parti et restaient silencieux. Lui et Lilith semblaient être les hôtes les plus respectés de la réception.

\- Vraiment ? Ricana Lilith qui ne semblait pas du tout irritée de sa réplique. Pourtant en parlant de durée, je peux t'assurer qu'Erwin est plus endurant que vous tous réunis… Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les nobles s'étouffèrent avec leur vin, et Erwin, interdit, se dit intérieurement qu'elle avait un sacré sang froid pour débiter ce genre de choses devant lui, et à une soirée mondaine de cette importance.

\- Je vois. J'avais remarqué que tu te servais souvent chez les roturiers… manuels dira-t-on, mais là, tu as passé un cap. L'esprit n'est plus un critère pour toi ?  
\- Oh ? Ta culture générale est toujours aussi infime à ce que je vois… Erwin est Major, il a donc passé l'École de Guerre. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mon but n'étant pas de t'humilier, mais pour faire simple, en plus d'être athlétique, il est intelligent. Lui répondit-elle avant d'arborer un sourire insolent.  
\- Le ruban autour de ta robe se défait facilement Lilith ?  
\- …Pour …?  
\- C'est pour savoir si je t'étrangle avec ou si je décroche les rideaux pour t'étouffer…

Contre toute attente, l'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup et le Duc et Lilith s'adressèrent mutuellement un sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Fais attention à toi Lilith, c'est sérieux cette fois. Cela me chagrinerait qu'après autant de péripéties, la Haute Société aie ta peau.  
\- Aucune chance. Lui assura-t-elle.

Il lui tapota gentiment le bras et s'éloigna vers un autre groupe de nobles, suivis de ses acolytes. Lilith fit alors face au Major, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée Erwin , j'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise, c'était la meilleure stratégie pour le faire taire.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- D'un côté c'était un compliment…Lui dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on discute, Lilith.  
\- De ? Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
\- De mes tarifs.

« Erwin ! »

* * *

De la location d'Erwin à l'heure, un concept intéressant à pousser….  
Merci pour vos lectures et belle soirée ! =D


	33. Chasse gardée

Il esquissa un sourire, amusé. Comment pouvait-elle être gênée de sa plaisanterie alors même qu'elle venait de vanter ses performances sexuelles devant toute la Noblesse de Stohess ?

Erwin s'apprêtait à la charrier de nouveau lorsqu'une jeune femme s'interposa entre eux. Elle avait sensiblement le même âge que Lilith, et son sourire arrogant lui rappela les attitudes de la Duchesse. C'était une rousse aux yeux verts et à la taille fine, et pour cette occasion, la belle noble portait une robe rouge criarde.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le Bataillon répondrait à l'appel… Dit-elle d'une voix suave à Erwin en ignorant ostensiblement Lilith.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda simplement le Major tout en reculant d'un pas car la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui plus que de raison.

La jolie rousse laissa échapper un léger rire et prêta enfin attention à Lilith, qui la regardait d'un air blasé. Elle s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Erwin mais la Duchesse balaya sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse effleurer le militaire.

\- Chasse gardée, Serena. Trouve-toi un autre apéritif.  
\- Comme tu es possessive… Et si on le laissait choisir ?

Quelqu'un sembla entendre les prières d'Erwin pour qu'on le sorte de là, car le Duc de Clève intervint à nouveau.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Séréna, respecte-toi un peu et arrête de grignoter les restes de Lilith… Regarde, il y a un autre blond aux yeux bleus, et il est même plus grand ! S'exclama-t-il tout en fixant Mike.

La noble reporta alors son attention sur le chef d'escouade, sans s'offusquer de ce que le noble venait de lui dire. Mais à peine tenta-t-elle de s'avancer vers Mike que ce dernier la repoussa d'un geste franc de la main. « Non, merci ». Dit-il simplement, ce qui fit ricaner Lilith et le Duc de Clève. Nanava elle, arbora un large sourire satisfait.

\- Il vient de me rejeter là ? Demanda Séréna à Lilith, sceptique.  
\- Les membres du Bataillon sont des êtres à part. Répondit Lilith, hilare.  
\- Intéressant. J'en prends note. Comment tu as fais avec Erwin ?  
\- Je l'ai soudoyé. Avec des armes, des chevaux et de l'argent.  
\- Bel esprit… Ricana le Duc avant de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois vers un autre groupe.

Erwin prêta attention à la manière dont Lilith s'adressait à la rousse. Il n'aurait su dire si elle l'appréciait ou non, mais une certaine complicité trahissait qu'elles avaient grandi ensemble. Le militaire était finalement en train de se dire qu'elles étaient peut-être amies lorsqu'un changement d'ambiance radical le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ?

Séréna venait de menacer la Duchesse de révéler à toute la Haute Société que sa priorité était devenue le Bataillon, en plus de s'être mis en couple avec leur Major. Il n'avait pas écouté la conversation et n'avait aucune idée de comment elles en étaient arrivées là.

Lilith ne semblait pas avoir besoin de cacher leur relation, étant donné qu'elle était venue de son plein gré à ses côtés ce soir, mais était-ce différent d'officialiser la nouvelle tout en révélant ses intentions concernant le Bataillon ? Elle avait une réputation à tenir si elle voulait conserver son influence et son pouvoir.

Erwin scruta la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle s'était donné du mal durant le procès de Jaeger pour retrouver les faveurs de la Noblesse, c'était bien qu'elle y prêtait attention, et veillait à un certain équilibre… Qu'allait-elle répondre ?

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu ne feras rien. Lui dit-elle avant de siroter calmement sa coupe de champagne.  
\- Ah oui ? S'étouffa-t-elle, n'appréciant guère le ton condescendant qu'avait employé Lilith.  
\- Séréna. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps… Tu sais TRÈS BIEN que si tu décides d'emprunter ce chemin, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

La noble se figea. Lilith n'avait pas réellement changé de ton, mais elle se sentit oppressée. Surtout, elle savait qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Sa réplique lui glaça le sang et elle déglutit sans s'en rendre compte. La Duchesse poursuivit face à son silence.

\- Tu es jeune, et prometteuse… ne fais pas de bêtises.

Lilith lui tourna alors le dos et invita les trois militaires à s'éloigner de quelques mètres, marquant la fin de leur interaction.

\- C'est très chaleureux entre vous. Fit remarquer Erwin qui en conclut que la jeune femme n'avait effectivement aucun amis dans la Haute, comme elle l'avait déjà spécifié.

Un homme annonça soudainement l'ouverture du bal, et l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Lilith regarda alors vers Erwin, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait guère lui offrir la première danse, mais qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Elle s'éloigna alors d'un pas décidé, tout droit sur Naile Dork. Le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales ne s'était pas inquiété dans un premier temps, mais lorsqu'il comprit que la Duchesse l'avait ciblé, il en perdit ses couleurs.

\- Au vu de votre performance à Trost, ce serait un honneur que vous m'accordiez cette danse, Commandant Dork. Les Brigades Spéciales ont une nouvelle fois démontré leur prestance et leur efficacité.

Naile aurait très certainement goûté ce compliment, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Lilith. Malheureusement, et à son grand damne, il savait pertinemment qu'elle se moquait de lui. La jeune noble avait une aversion assumée pour son corps d'armée. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y être très populaire, en tant que seconde richesse du Royaume, mais il était évident qu'elle ne les admirait guère. Il détesta son faux sourire.

Personne ne dansait encore, et l'attention restait centrée sur eux. Pour commencer, il était extrêmement étrange que Lilith soit celle qui demande à ce qu'on lui accorde une danse. Mais en plus, Naile semblait avoir perdu ses moyens et ne répondait rien. La panique s'était emparée de lui.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, peut-être n'aimez-vous pas danser…? Il n'y a pas de mal, oubliez donc cette requête égoïste. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle fit alors volte face, et retrouva Erwin, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. La jeune femme lui tendit la main, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il a dit non… Dit-elle d'une voix faussement surprise. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?  
\- On ne refuse pas ce genre de choses. Lui répondit-il avant de lui saisir la main en retour.

Naile fixa le sol, dépité. Erwin allait entendre de ses nouvelles… Lui faire ça ? À Stohess ? Chez lui ? Et devant tout le monde ? Il se souvint de ce sentiment d'impuissance, lorsque Marie lui avait avoué qu'elle préférait son ami, et était partie lui déclarer sa flemme. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir en colère lorsqu'elle était revenue vers lui, penaude. Il ne sentait plus comme un second choix à présent, mais à l'époque, il avait gardé un certain ressentiment vis à vis d'Erwin. Il les regarda valser au rythme de la musique.

Où avait-il appris à danser d'ailleurs ? Il y avait-il un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas ? Naile se sentit irrité et inspira un grand coup. Lilith Everglow. Erwin sortait avec Lilith Everglow… On aurait tout vu. Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant que la Duchesse menait la danse d'un pas de maître. Elle avait dans les yeux un éclat lumineux qui lui ôta tout doute quant à ses sentiments : elle semblait vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Quant à Mike, il se répétait mentalement la même phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la formuler à l'oral.

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda Mike à sa soldate.  
\- Tu sais danser ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, mais si tu en as envie je peux faire l'effort d'essayer… Lui avoua-t-il.

Elle le trouva adorable mais n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser en public. Elle faisait parfaitement illusion pour l'instant, mais tout s'envolerait en éclat si elle se mettait à danser… Il lui arrivait de le faire lorsqu'elle était bourrée, en fin de soirée, mais à en voir les aristocrates se mouvoir élégamment autour d'elle, il lui apparaissait limpide qu'il ne s'agissait guère de la même discipline.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas danser, ça te dit qu'on retourne sur le balcon ?

En guise de réponse, il plaqua délicatement sa main contre le dos de Nanaba et l'invita à s'éloigner. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et la voir ainsi au sommet de sa féminité avait ébranlé ses dernières défenses. Ce soir, il réussirait à les sortir de cette relation hiérarchique et cordiale, qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Si Erwin avait réussi à avoir Lilith, pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à se rapprocher de Nanaba ? Il parut réfléchir un instant. En même temps, Lilith semblait avoir un réel intérêt pour le Major depuis longtemps. De nombreuses années même. Et elle était toujours l'investigatrice et l'actrice de toutes les situations qui leur avaient permis de devenir plus intimes. En fait, il était d'avantage Lilith qu'Erwin…

Il inspira profondément : Si Lilith avait réussi à avoir Erwin, il aurait Nanaba !

\- Ça va Mike ? S'inquiéta la jolie blonde.  
\- Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'Erwin savait danser… Dit-il pour faire diversion.

Cela fonctionna très bien, car Nanaba observa le couple quelques instants. L'homme qui valsait avec Lilith n'était pas le Major qu'elle connaissait. Erwin était beaucoup plus expressif et léger lorsqu'il était aux côtés de la jeune femme. Cela l'avait tout d'abord décontenancé, habituée à faire face à une autorité calme, impartiale et forte. Certes, Erwin plaisantait parfois avec Livaï, Hanji et Mike, mais rien de comparable avec ce qui se passait avec Lilith.

Parfois, il leur arrivait même de faire des références qu'eux seuls comprenaient, et d'en rire bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant Mike et elle se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là…

\- Erwin a l'air bien avec elle. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Fit remarqua Mike tout en scrutant la moindre réaction de la jeune soldate.  
\- Parles-en à Livaï. Plaisanta Nanaba.  
\- Livaï n'aime pas les nobles.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elles non plus à vrai dire, mais Lilith avait su l'atteindre, sur le long terme. Elle était assez différente de ce qu'elle paraissait être, et rapidement, Nanaba avait fini par l'apprécier. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de repasser du temps avec elle et Erwin, mais ces quelques semaines passées à Hermina lui avaient beaucoup plu.

Même sa relation avait Mike semblait être devenue plus intime. Elle avait découvert un homme moins impassible. Une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, ou simplement en présence du Major, Mike s'ouvrait davantage et socialisait plus volontiers.

Un léger frisson la traversa et elle remarqua que Mike la fixait avec attention. D'ordinaire, Nanaba n'y aurait guère fait attention, mais le fait qu'elle soit en robe changeait toute les règles. Elle rassembla son courage et le regarda à son tour.

Étonnamment, sa gêne laissa place à un sentiment de quiétude, et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler. Jusqu'à ce que Lilith, hilare, ne vienne perturber leur petit tête à tête.

\- Pardon de vous déranger pendant que vous… vous faisiez quoi d'ailleurs ?  
\- Rien ! Se justifia la soldate avant de détourner le regard.  
\- Oui, c'est bien cela qui était bizarre d'ailleurs. Bref ! J'ai deux propositions. Déclara Lilith.  
\- La première, on rentre à Hermina en voiture, mais il est déjà tard… Continua Erwin.  
\- La deuxième, on dort ici et on rentre demain matin ! Il y a une auberge sympathique à deux pas du château.

Nanaba les fixa, incrédule. Ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre maintenant ?

\- On dort à Stohess ? Proposa Mike, en voyant que sa subordonnée ne réagissait pas.  
\- Splendide ! S'exclama Lilith avec entrain.

C'est à ce moment là que Nanaba réalisa que la Duchesse était en état d'ébriété. Elle jeta un regard discret à Mike, qui haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Erwin adressait un regard attendri à la jeune femme.

Ils quittèrent le château sans même une salutation, et retrouvèrent Liam sur les marches du perron, une bière à la main, en train de rire à gorge déployée avec le cocher et quelques valets. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lilith arriver, ils se relevèrent tous d'un coup, paniqués. Seul Liam resta détendu. Il demanda à sa Maîtresse un résumé de la soirée.

\- Balto est gonflé. Lui dit-elle en premier.  
\- Ce n'est pas nouveau… Un jour il s'envolera… Se moqua Liam.  
\- Non, je ne parle pas de sa corpulence Liam… Il est comme ça depuis ses dix ans, je me suis habituée… Le type a osé me dire que ça le mettait mal à l'aise que je sois traînée en justice ! GEENRE ! Il l'a accepté pourtant mon argent sale pour reconstruire sa ville de…  
\- Quoi d'autre ? La coupa Liam, tentant d'éviter la catastrophe.  
\- Stend fait faillite, comme je l'avais prédis, Grid est toujours aussi dégoûtant, Séréna s'est jetée sur Erwin, et Mathieu… bah c'est Mathieu quoi.  
\- Qui est Mathieu ? Demanda Nanaba.  
\- Le Duc de Clève précisa Erwin.  
\- Bon, et bien c'était une belle soirée ! En conclut le garde avant de saluer ses collègues et partir à pied avec le groupe.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher, car comme l'avait précédemment dit la Duchesse, la jolie auberge ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail en fer forgé, fleuri de magnifiques roses. On distinguait derrière le portail une immense propriété en pierre claire, avec un jardin au fond. Une armée de valets vint les accueillir. Une fois encore Liam salua amicalement plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas "une auberge sympathique" ça, Lilith. Objecta Nanaba, blasée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. C'est un lieu où on peut louer une chambre, et prendre le petit déjeuner tôt le matin : c'est une auberge.  
\- On dirait le château d'où on vient… Continua la soldate.  
\- Tu rigoles ? S'étouffa la noble. C'est bien plus joli ici ! Déjà le bâtiment est plus moderne, et je te pardonne pour ce soir parce qu'il fait nuit et qu'on ne voit pas grand chose, mais attends demain, tu vas voir comme le jardin est magnifique ! Il y a des fontaines ! Et des roses rouges, rose, jaunes et même orange ! Tu as déjà vu des rose orange Nanaba ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des roses orange au château ?

Erwin et Mike étouffèrent leurs rires. Nanaba soupira. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… Mais dans quel monde vivait-elle ? Et non effectivement, la soldate ignorait que des fleurs nommées « roses » pouvaient être d'une couleur différente…

Lilith ignora son comportement et demanda aux valets quatre chambres. Nanaba releva la tête, satisfaite. "Quatre chambres ?" Avec le coup bas qu'elle lui avait fait dans le carrosse, elle se sentit chanceuse qu'elle ne lui prenne pas une chambre unique avec Mike. Elle en aurait tout à fait été capable…

\- Je suis confus Mme la Duchesse, il ne nous reste que deux chambres doubles.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ! La devança la soldate. Lilith et moi allons dormir ensemble…  
\- Certainement pas. Ricana la jeune noble.

Encore ? Mais à quel moment avait-elle commencé à l'apprécier ? Cette femme était d'une cruauté sans nom !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre d'hôtel, je peux dormir avec les employés. Assura Liam.

Il grimaça en remarquant que Lilith ne l'écoutait même pas. On peut dire que sa présence aujourd'hui avait vraiment été superflue…

\- On va prendre les deux chambres. Pour moi, ça sera la même que d'habitude.

Lilith se retourna ensuite vers Liam.

\- Sois sage avec tes amis, pas de bêtises. Lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
\- Oh… Je pense que ce n'est pas nous qu'on entendra ce soir… Répliqua le garde, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu fais allusion à qui exactement ? Parce que….

Erwin empêcha Lilith de terminer sa réplique et l'obligea à avancer, accompagné du valet en charge de leur montrer leur chambre. Nanaba se dit qu'elle ne payait rien pour attendre, et emboîta le pas avec son supérieur sans un mot. L'employé invita le Major et la Duchesse à entrer dans une première chambre au deuxième étage, puis disparut dans le couloir avec les deux autres soldats.

Ils inspectèrent les lieux et découvrirent une chambre très charmante, avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le fameux jardin. La décoration était simple, mais c'était une pièce chaleureuse et impeccablement propre. Il nota cependant un immense tableau représentant un cheval noir. Il lui rappelait étrangement l'étalon de Lilith.

Erwin s'avança vers le lit et toucha le matelas afin d'en sentir le moelleux. Il laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu as remarqué ! J'ai équipé les auberges que j'aime d'une chambre attitrée avec mes matelas personnels ! J'ai quelques affaires à Stohess, mais c'est toujours très court et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'acheter une résidence alors je dors ici.

C'était donc vraiment une peinture représentant son étalon. Erwin allait lui faire la remarque lorsque la jeune femme se plaça juste devant lui, de dos, lui intimant silencieusement de l'aider à défaire les laçages de sa robe.

Quelle délicieuse situation. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle, Erwin avait rêvé de cette situation depuis la première soirée durant laquelle elle était apparue.

\- Tu ne veux pas un couteau plutôt ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle ria volontiers mais ne bougea pas d'un cil, attendant qu'il s'exécute. Erwin effleura quelques mèches de ses cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque. Elle sentit son souffle se rapprocher et frissonna lorsqu'il déposa un baiser au creux de sa clavicule.

\- J'aime quand tu frissonnes. Lui susurra-t-il.  
\- Tu dois vraiment être un homme heureux alors… Lui répondit-elle.

Effectivement, il se sentait plutôt bien depuis son retour de Trost. Le beau militaire retrouva un semblant de concentration pour venir à bout des nombreux laçages complexes qui composaient la robe de Lilith.

Il arriva enfin à dénouer toute la partie du corset de la robe et Lilith leva les bras afin qu'il retire la robe par le haut. C'est que c'était tout un métier ! À présent en sous-vêtements, Lilith fit face au Major et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea d'Erwin pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour la questionner. L'incorrigible.

\- « L'enfoiré » que tu as mentionné à Hermina dans mon bureau, était-il à la fête ? C'est en lien avec ton assignation au tribunal ?  
\- Erwin. Tu ne peux pas avoir mon corps et mon esprit en même temps, fais un choix. Lui dit-elle avant de passer sa main avec sensualité dans les cheveux du militaire.

Au prix d'un énorme effort mental, Erwin fit son choix.

\- Je choisis ton esprit ce soir, je t'écoute.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague, puis le regarda d'un air dépité. Vaincue, elle s'allongea avec nonchalance sur le lit avant de s'enfouir dans les draps.

\- Le Duc avait un conseiller, un noble inférieur qui le suivait partout. J'avais acheté son silence bien qu'en vérité il ne sache pas grand chose, mais il connaissait la relation compliquée que j'entretenais avec le Duc. Et il semblerait que ce soit en parti lui qui ai relancé l'enquête. Mais il n'était pas à la fête, non. Il se doute que dès que je saurais de quoi il s'agit réellement, je vais choisir de l'éliminer. Il a eu sa chance.  
\- En parti ? Répéta Erwin.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment derrière tout cela, et je ne sais pas non plus quelles preuves ils pensent avoir contre moi.

Erwin s'était déshabillé pendant que la Duchesse parlait, et il se glissa à son tour dans les draps. Il attira la jeune femme à lui, et elle vint se positionner contre son torse, qu'elle enlaça affectueusement.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec ton père pour que tu penses être responsable ?

Évidemment. Cela aurait été trop beau qu'il passe l'éponge sur cette révélation... Bientôt, il allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi elle lui avait dit avoir tué le Duc pour lui... Foutu alcool.

Elle parut hésiter un instant puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté par rapport à ton père ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse.  
\- Et bien j'ai fais bien pire. Continua-t-elle. C'est moi qui les ai dénoncé.  
\- Tu ne me dis pas tout là…Explique-moi… Exigea le Major qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de Lilith.  
\- Une autre fois Erwin, je suis fatiguée, dormons.  
\- Tu étais en forme il y a quelques minutes… Râla-t-il.  
\- Oui. Mais c'était avant que tu choisisses mon esprit. Maintenant mon corps se sent triste et abandonné. Il veut dormir.

Erwin caressa la chevelure de Lilith d'un geste doux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Tu vas me chanter une berceuse ? Souffla-t-elle. Et demain tu iras m'acheter un poney ?  
\- Arrête…! S'offusqua-t-il. Et moi aussi je pourrais râler… Après ce soir je pourrais me demander si je ne suis pas qu'un bon coup pour toi…

Elle se releva brusquement pour lui faire face, interloquée. Elle ignorait si Erwin plaisantait ou si une part de lui se posait vraiment la question.

\- C'est complètement faux. Et comment suis-je sensée rester sereine et confiante si tu préfères me poser des questions indiscrètes plutôt que de me faire l'amour ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

\- Tout n'est pas forcément une question de sexe, Lilith.

\- Alors par quel autre moyen témoignes-tu ton affection ?

Elle était sérieuse. Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse. Lilith n'avait été entourée que par des personnes qui la désiraient soit pour son corps, soit pour son pouvoir. Elle évoquait souvent les innombrables fois où elle avait été trahie, trompée et ignorée. Son père et sa mère ainsi que le Duc l'avaient tous abandonnés, bien que d'une manière propre à chacun. Elle avait connu beaucoup de violences masculines, et sûrement de nombreux rapports non désirés. Elle semblait définir sa place auprès de lui à la seule valeur de son corps. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Lui même n'était guère un spécialiste en amour, mais son père lui avait enseigné l'affection parental. Il avait emprunt son enfance de bienveillance, et Erwin savait ce qu'aimer quelqu'un signifiait. De la mère façon que ses camarades sacrifiés avaient démontré qu'il existait chez l'Homme cette capacité à prioriser quelqu'un d'autre que soi même.

Il l'enlaça de nouveau et chassa en quelques secondes la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

« En m'intéressant à toi Lilith. Ce que je souhaite, et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de rester à tes côtés, pour toi, pas pour ton corps. »


	34. La peur de la chute

Erwin ouvrit lentement les yeux aux premiers rayons du soleil qui vinrent illuminer ses paupières. À quelques centimètres de lui se tenait Lilith. La jeune femme ne restait jamais dans ses bras pour dormir, mais elle lâchait rarement sa main.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la noble. Elle s'était placée à hauteur de son torse et dormait blottie contre leur deux mains jointes. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de son visage du bout de ses doigts, le contact léger de sa belle chevelure, et son souffle régulier contre son poignet.

Bien qu'il s'y était habitué, Erwin se sentait toujours un peu confus lorsqu'ils se réveillait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il était revenu de cette expédition pour aider à récupérer la ville de Trost, et qu'il avait retrouvé Lilith saine et sauve, le contraste qu'elle dessinait dans sa vie l'avait frappé en plein visage.

Il venait de braver l'enfer et devait gérer cette culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour le Royaume lorsque tous les habitants avaient eu besoin d'eux. Il était fatigué, en colère, et excité par tout ce qui avait été découvert concernant le petit Jaeger : il était à vif. Et pourtant, une fois qu'il avait plongé son regard dans les beaux yeux dorés de la belle, tout avait disparu un court instant. Ce sentiment l'effrayait.

Le militaire aimait l'idée que Lilith ne le contraigne pas et ne lui demande pas une attention particulière ou de choisir entre le Bataillon et elle. Cependant il devait admettre que de revenir à la dure réalité pour retourner accomplir son devoir devenait de plus en plus perturbant. Il avait l'impression de vivre deux vies complètement différentes. Parfois, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il repensa à cette étrange soirée, durant laquelle il avait apprécié contempler la ville de Stohess à ses pieds depuis la grande baie vitrée, s'était régalé de mets dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms, et aussi : avait dansé avec elle.

En soit, Erwin n'était pas effrayé par le fait de partager une fraction du monde irréel et déconcertant de Lilith. Mais l'idée de la perdre, elle, et tout ce à quoi il était en train de prendre goût le tétanisait. Il avait de nouveau quelque chose à perdre, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment.

Lilith le sortit de ses pensées. Elle venait de l'enlacer tendrement, et il la sentit sourire contre son torse. Erwin passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux et expira longuement. Était-elle en train de devenir une force, ou une faiblesse ?

Il frissonna légèrement en sentant la jeune femme parcourir son dos en l'effleurant de ses doigts. Il laissa alors glisser à son tour sa main le long du dos de la jeune femme, et il goûta à la satisfaction de voir ses pupilles s'illuminer de cette lueur caractéristique qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Comme à chaque fois, son expression se finit par un léger sourire et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

La respiration du Major commençait à s'accélérer, et le beau militaire s'apprêtait à dégager les draps du lit qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait, lorsque Lilith changea soudainement d'expression. Il s'arrêta, perdu. Elle avait un air sérieux.

\- Erwin, parle-moi de ton entraînement militaire.

Il ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, interloqué par ce changement brutal d'ambiance. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à refréner son désir, et il se fit violence pour rependre son souffle et lui faire face correctement.

\- Maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il, encore haletant.

Un large sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi, Erwin, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie...

Il laissa échapper un ricanement. Bien envoyé. Lilith était vraiment très moqueuse. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne sut garder bien longtemps son sérieux et trahit en un instant qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de discuter avec lui dans l'immédiat.

Il lui arracha quelques éclats de rire en s'attaquant lâchement à son cou, puis la partie reprit de plus belle.

...

Nanaba ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle dormait aux côtés de son supérieur. Elle connaissait la sonorité de ses ronflements par cœur, et avait l'habitude qu'il se retourne brusquement en pleine nuit et la bouscule au passage. Ils dormaient souvent coude à coude d'ailleurs.

À quelques détails près, tout était comme d'habitude. Au Bataillon, tout le monde dormait avec tout le monde, la notion d'intimité devenait très relative en expédition. Ils avaient même l'habitude de se voir dévêtus lorsqu'ils devaient soigner en urgence leurs blessures. Mais là, ils n'étaient pas blessés, ni en forêt, ils n'étaient pas avec l'escouade au complet, et elle ne portait pas sa tenue de combat.

Après avoir été livrés à eux même devant la chambre d'hôtel, un silence gênant s'était installé entre Mike et Nanaba. Ce fut le chef d'escouade qui le brisa le premier en proposant à blonde de prendre le lit, tout en pointant un petit fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce avant de lui assurer que cela lui convenait.

Elle s'était sentie honteuse de laisser son supérieur dormir sur un vulgaire fauteuil, simplement parce qu'elle était une femme, et s'était farouchement opposée à l'idée. Le grand blond l'avait alors rejoint sur l'immense lit. Elle se souvint que Mike avait plaisanté sur la taille du lit, qui en réalité aurait pu héberger leur escouade au complet, puis quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit.

Ils avaient échangé. Les deux militaires se parlaient souvent, mais cela était toujours relié au travail. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre réellement, et Mike s'était soudainement mis à lui poser des questions personnelles. Une nouvelle proximité était en train de naître entre eux, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

La gêne s'était dissipée peu à peu, et les deux soldats avaient discuté une grande partie de la nuit. Puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin décidé à dormir, Mike avait souhaité une bonne nuit à sa subordonnée, et Nanaba aurait juré que son cœur allait exploser. Elle avait remercié le ciel qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière dans la pièce, car Mike aurait eu tout le loisir de réaliser qu'elle était rouge pivoine.

Elle soupira et jeta un œil à Mike qui s'était retourné vers elle et l'avait plaqué contre lui. Ça aussi c'était une première. Mike lui avait déjà éternué dessus, écrasé pendant son sommeil, parlé avec des mots aléatoires qui n'avaient aucun sens mis bout à bout, tapé même une fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Nanaba aurait très bien pu le dégager ou même le réveiller pour lui demander de s'écarter. Mais Mike dégageait une chaleur humaine bien trop réconfortante, et elle ne put s'y résoudre. Sa respiration lente et régulière la calma en un rien de temps, ne laissant plus que les rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle abandonna l'idée de garder leur relation strictement professionnelle et referma ses bras sur ceux de Mike.

Elle sentit distinctement le grand blond frissonner, mais aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot, prétendant tous les deux être en train de dormir.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, Nanaba se dégagea de l'étreinte de son supérieur pour se préparer à quitter la chambre. Hors de question d'arriver après Erwin et Lilith pour le petit déjeuner. La noble allait sûrement lui sortir quelque chose de déplaisant en éclatant de rire et elle n'y tenait vraiment pas. Elle entendit Mike grogner et émerger lentement de son sommeil. Il s'était vraiment rendormi lui.

\- Je t'attends en bas. Lui dit-elle. Merci pour cette nuit, j'ai bien dormi.

Elle avait soufflé cette dernière phrase d'une toute petite voix, et n'avait guère osé regarder Mike dans les yeux. Mais cela suffit amplement à au grand blond, qui arbora un large sourire et resta immobile quelques instants, étendu sur le lit, alors que Nanaba avait déjà quitté la chambre.

...

Lilith plongea une ultime fois ses doigts dans la belle chevelure blonde du Major. Ses cheveux étaient doux et brillants. Elle aimait particulièrement voir se dessiner le sourire du blond lorsqu'elle les caressait. Le simple fait de le voir détendu la rendait euphorique, car elle savait quel genre de personne il était. Cet air froid et impénétrable, ce détachement, elle les avaient vu de nombreuses années avant de se donner une chance et entrer dans la vie du militaire.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Erwin se dégagea sur le côté avant de se relever. Elle le regarda s'étirer puis s'habiller sans bouger du lit. Le militaire finit par lui demander pourquoi elle ne se préparait pas et elle répliqua qu'elle lui laissait une longueur d'avance.

Il n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Liam, un air grave sur le visage. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis le garde pénétra sans hésitation dans la pièce. Erwin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la Duchesse, inquiet, mais celle-ci avait déjà revêtue une chemise et était restée sous les draps. Il referma la porte derrière lui malgré l'envie dévorante de savoir ce qu'ils se diraient.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- L'opinion est contre toi. Voici le rapport de Thomas. Concrètement la petite croisade de Detlev a ravivé la haine de la très Haute Société contre toi, d'où le fait qu'ils aient retrouvé l'assistant du Duc et l'obligent à témoigner. Même sans preuve concrète, ils peuvent te faire chuter s'ils s'allient tous contre toi. Sans compter que le peuple se fera un plaisir de réclamer justice pour le plaisir de voir un noble de la Haute tomber.

Elle lut attentivement le rapport. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter jusqu'alors car Lilith n'avait pas de véritables ennemis, et avait toujours veillé à être appréciée de la Haute. Mais depuis son implication avec le Bataillon, le vent avait tourné. À choisir, on la préférait hors jeu. C'était de bonne guerre. Après tout, l'Exploration était l'activité la plus controversée et la moins rentable de tout le Royaume. Le choix était discutable.

Même si Detlev s'était ravisé, et avait cessé de vouloir sa disparition, le mal était fait, et elle risquait gros maintenant. En cette période trouble, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur l'empathie du peuple, surtout depuis son petit numéro durant l'audience militaire. Les dix plus grosses fortunes du Royaume ne verraient aucun inconvénient à ce que ses richesses soient distribuées entre eux, comme le voulait la loi en cas de destitution. Tout cela s'annonçait très mal.

Il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce pourquoi elle s'était battue toutes ces années. Tout son empire lui revenait de droit, elle avait souffert et travaillé dur pour cela. Et elle en avait besoin pour le Bataillon, pour Erwin. Si elle perdait sa place, elle perdait tout.

\- Lilith ? S'inquiéta Liam qui avait rarement l'occasion de lire la panique dans les yeux de la noble.  
\- Je dois leur rappeler qui je suis, et pourquoi je suis arrivée au sommet. Retournons à Mitras.

Liam acquiesça silencieusement. Il détestait voir Lilith en position de faiblesse. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être en danger alors même qu'il n'existait aucune preuve physique l'accablant du meurtre de son père adoptif. Mais les Puissants de ce Royaume ne répondaient pas aux mêmes règles judiciaires et administratives que le peuple.

La jeune femme congédia son garde afin de pouvoir terminer de se préparer et rejoignit le rez-de chaussé. Liam l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, et ils retrouvèrent les trois soldats en train de savourer leur petit déjeuner. Elle prit un temps pour apprécier la scène. Ils avaient l'air insouciants et légers, et même elle, qui ne les connaissait guère depuis longtemps, savait que c'était d'une extrême rareté.

\- Je dois aller défendre mon titre. Je retourne à Mitras. Je vous laisse repartir en voiture pour Hermina. On se retrouve bientôt j'espère. Leur dit-elle sans même les saluer.

Elle s'attarda un moment sur Erwin puis reprit sa marche afin de quitter l'auberge, suivie de Liam. Ils regagnèrent la périphérie de la ville afin de louer des chevaux pour regagner Mitras. Pendant le trajet, Lilith évoqua les nombreux projets qu'elle avait en terme de partenariats, d'évolution et même de constructions, dont l'hôpital de Trost. Liam l'écouta attentivement, mais mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi elle lui en parlait à lui, alors qu'il était bien incapable de la conseiller sur ces sujets.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se mit à lister toutes ses activités que le garde comprit que Lilith était terrifiée à l'idée de tout perdre, et se répétait inlassablement tout ce qu'elle possédait et combien elle avait réussi à s'élever dans la Haute Société, comme un encouragement.

\- Lilith. Tu sais que je te suivrais jusque dans la mort n'est-ce pas ?

Elle arrêta brusquement son cheval. Liam s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réplique quelque chose de gentil, mais elle protesta.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! Je ne vais pas mourir !  
\- Alors arrête d'agir comme si tu allais disparaitre, ça m'angoisse ! Râla-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son second. Liam avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Elle n'allait pas perdre Erwin. Elle réussirait à garder son Empire et son titre, et continuerait à être utile. Il lui fallait éblouir ses pairs afin de leur rappeler qu'elle n'était pas qu'une richesse : elle était une excellente stratège. La reconstruction de Trost était une opportunité en or pour elle.

Elle allait prendre les choses en main, financer les travaux et orchestrer tout cela avec perfection. Il fallait qu'elle s'implique davantage. Les autres n'auraient plus qu'à se laisser guider, et le tour serait joué. C'était un investissement important mais cela valait le coup.

\- Au fait, Roy a été informé que l'assistant du Duc n'avait en réalité aucune preuve contre moi ? Questionna Lilith.  
\- Pas encore, je vais le faire. Je me souviens que tu avais spécifié que tu voulais qu'on s'en débarrasse après avoir écarté la menace. Tu souhaites qu'il meure comment ? Des indications particulières ?

« Cela m'est égal, je veux juste qu'il disparaisse, lui, et tous ses souvenirs ».


	35. Le fabuleux monde des nobles

D'ordinaire, le Major ne se tenait guère au courant des rumeurs et potins de la Haute Société. Pour commencer, ils ne connaissait pas les noms, hormis les grandes pointures, et il devait bien l'admettre : avant cette fameuse réception il ne savait pas qui était Lilith Everglow.

Mais depuis qu'il partageait le quotidien de cette dernière, Erwin comprenait bien mieux cet étrange gratin qui buvait du vin et se délassait dans leur château, planqué à la Capitale. Enfin, « comprenait » était un bien grand mot : disons qu'il se sentait moins perdu lorsqu'il entendait des brides de conversations les concernant.

Cela faisait trois bonnes semaines que Lilith était repartie à Mitras. Comme si toute cette histoire de bal n'avait été qu'un rêve, Erwin avait reprit le cours de sa vie, et s'occupait jour et nuit des affaires du Bataillon. Il lui arrivait de passer au Q.G. afin de recevoir en personne le rapport de son Caporal, et d'échanger avec lui au sujet d'Eren Jaeger, et de leur avenir. Livaï avait foi en ses intuitions, et il semblait également convaincu que le gamin, une fois entraîné, pourrait les aider à avancer dans la bonne direction.

Mais la jeune recrue n'était pas facile. C'était un adolescent imprévisible, nerveux et désinvolte. Erwin ne se faisait guère de soucis concernant sa sécurité ou celle des autres, puisque Livaï le surveillait personnellement, mais il avait parfois des doutes quant à son mental. Pourrait-il porter le poids de telles responsabilités ? Il était jeune, et bien que hargneux, le Major percevait en lui une certaine fragilité qui ne le rassurait guère.

L'homme prêta attention à une discussion de couloir et soupira. Les officiers des Brigades Spéciales venaient encore de mentionner Lilith, qui faisait la une dans tous les journaux et conversations en ville. La ville de Mitras était pourtant bien éloignée d'Hermina, cela l'impressionnait toujours.

\- Encore ? S'étrangla un des deux hommes.  
\- Il parait que cette fois-ci, elle a même fait détruire son château ! Elle l'a entièrement brûlé ! T'imagines ? Je ne savais même pas qu'un noble pouvait tout perdre du jour au lendemain comme ça !

Lilith faisait le grand ménage. Erwin ne savait pas ce qui était vrai ou affabulé, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la belle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié pour ré-asseoir sa puissance. Lorsqu'il n'était pas question de destitution violente, elle rachetait des activités entières et asservissait des familles de nobles. Il entendait fréquemment les récits très détaillés de ses disputes, menaces, et depuis quelques jours : prétendus meurtres.

La jeune femme avait expliqué à Erwin que son attitude était très différente à Mitras, où elle était une femme de pouvoir, crainte et renommée. Elle se déplaçait rarement en basse campagne pour des raisons professionnelles, et de ce fait, lorsqu'elle venait à Hermina par exemple, elle ne jouait pas ce rôle. Tout comme durant la soirée de donation, elle se contentait de briller, demeurait aimable, et se moquait gentiment de ses pairs, qui espéraient inlassablement capter son attention.

Pour elle, il n'y avait pas réellement d'enjeux en dehors du mur Sina. Il l'avait trouvé davantage offensive pendant la soirée à Stohess, et ses interactions avec le Duc de Clève ou la belle Séréna, Marquise s'il avait bien suivi, l'avait laissé songeur. Tout comme avec Maxence, le Comte de Karanese, Lilith pouvait passer d'une jeune femme charmante à dangereuse en une seule petite réflexion. Il n'y avait jamais de violences physiques directes, mais Erwin avait le sentiment d'être en plein champs de bataille lorsqu'elle se retrouvait parmi les membres de la Haute. Pour lui c'était clair : plus elle s'approchait de Mitras, et plus elle devenait impitoyable.

Le militaire était curieux pour de nombreuses choses concernant Lilith, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une réception mondaine en plein Mitras. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils devaient échanger, ou plutôt s'envoyer en pleine tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un verre de champagne dans la main droite, petits doigts relevés. C'était assez effrayant.

Lilith n'était jamais revenue sur le sujet de la construction d'un hôpital à Trost. L'idée l'avait beaucoup séduit, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à mener à bien ce projet en de telles circonstances. L'opinion publique vacillait chaque jour entre admiration et haine envers la Duchesse. Et pendant qu'Erwin entendait toutes ces horreurs la concernant, la belle brune lui envoyait des lettres légères et humoristiques, dans lesquelles elle ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire. Il recevait un courrier tous les deux jours.

Il ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre, et ne le faisait d'ailleurs plus. Le beau blond avait fait l'effort la première fois, puis avait vite renoncé. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Il ne vivait pas toutes les péripéties et anecdotes croquantes qu'elle lui narrait avec brio. À force de réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait lui écrire, il en venait même à se demander quels étaient leurs sujets de conversation habituels. Lorsqu'elle se tenait devant lui, tout était naturel et limpide, et il ne se sentait au grand jamais obligé de faire la conversation. C'était très différent.

Comme elle ne lui reprochait guère de ne pas lui répondre, et qu'il aimait particulièrement la lire, Erwin avait simplement pris l'habitude de se réjouir de ses lettres, sans jamais y répondre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour dire cela à son sujet, mais au bout du compte, Lilith était facile à vivre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, elle semblait se contenter de sa simple présence.

Le corbeau de Lilith apparut devant la fenêtre du bureau d'Erwin, et Nabana ouvrit au messager d'un geste mécanique, trahissant qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle amena le bel oiseau noir à son supérieur, qui arbora un léger rictus. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux brillèrent plus que de raison, l'espace d'une seconde. Lilith revenait ce soir.

\- Lilith est partie de Mitras ce matin, elle devrait arriver d'ici ce soir. Déclara-t-il d'un voix neutre.  
\- Message reçu Erwin, on terminera la paperasse sans toi. Répondit Mike sans même arrêter d'écrire.

Il adressa un léger sourire à son chef d'escouade et libéra l'oiseau afin qu'il rejoigne sa Maîtresse. Le corbeau était devenu leur messager officiel, et il lui arrivait même de rester perché sur son épaule le temps qu'il lise la lettre.

En fin d'après-midi, les bruits de couloir annoncèrent la venue de la Duchesse. Telle une fourmilière, le bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales s'activa soudainement, et lorsqu'Erwin quitta son bureau, il fut étonné de voir que chaque soldat avait l'air bien plus occupé que d'ordinaire. Il esquissa un sourire. Ils allaient être déçus, car il avait bien l'intention d'aller accueillir Lilith au portes de la ville, réduisant ainsi drastiquement ses chances de se rendre ici.

Il quitta les lieux à cheval en direction du mur. Malgré la reprise de la ville de Trost, il y avait toujours une petite foule de villageois à quelques mètres du mur, essayant désespérément de pénétrer dans Sina. Erwin s'assit en terrasse quelques temps et en profita pour lire le journal. Il ne put réprimer quelques ricanements en lisant que Lilith s'était emparée du marché de la Haute Couture, et qu'ils avaient crée un encart spécial en son honneur, intitulé « À qui le tour ? ».

En ce jeudi, le malheureux élu était un Marquis de Mitras, qui avait osé provoqué un scandale pendant une réception. D'après l'article, il aurait proclamé que la jeune femme, patricide, ne méritait pas son titre de Noblesse. Dans la manière dont s'était déroulées les choses, Erwin devina que le pauvre homme avait initialement des soutiens et comptait l'acculer pendant la soirée. Ses « amis » avaient sûrement dû retourner leur veste, et il s'était retrouvé seul à face à la colère de Lilith.

Un bruit de foule attira son attention et il reconnut un convoi de nobles aux portes de la ville. Un cheval noir se dégagea des autres, et il observa Lilith traverser les lignes de soldats afin de pénétrer dans Hermina. Elle portait une chemise blanche recouverte d'un serre taille marron en cuir, un pantalon noir et des bottes. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au vent, et il resta quelques secondes à l'observer en silence avant de refermer son journal et la rejoindre.

Elle le remarqua en un rien de temps, et il se firent face, toujours à cheval. Lilith tendit sa main vers le Major, qui s'approcha en botte à botte afin de la lui saisir. Elle portait des gants, comme à chaque fois qu'elle montait à cheval, et il se sentit frustré de ne pouvoir directement toucher sa peau.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Erwin.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps. Tu as bien voyagé ?  
\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. On a de bons chevaux... Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Mike et Nanaba se font du pied sous la table de réunion maintenant. Ça devient sérieux... Se moqua-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire. Nanaba allait bientôt craquer, elle le sentait. En même temps, Mike était passé à la vitesse supérieure, et ils avaient eu l'air de très bien s'entendre durant le bal... Erwin reprit la parole.

\- Qui est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en cherchant Liam du regard.  
\- Tout le monde. C'est la guerre. Admit-elle.

Il vit alors sept chevaux la succéder, et aperçut deux nouveaux visages : un homme roux et distingué, en habits de nobles, et une jeune femme blonde, qui contrairement à Jen par exemple, qui dégageait une certaine douceur, lui parut piquante et désinvolte.

\- Voici Thomas et Lise, les temps sont un peu durs, j'ai préféré les ramener avant qu'on ne leur coupe la tête et les plante sur les grilles de mon château...  
\- La faute à qui ? S'étouffa Lise, un air renfrogné au visage.  
\- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.. Se défendit la belle brune.  
\- La question est : pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de tout cramer autour de toi... Râla Roy.

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Lilith esquissa un geste de sa main droite et sonna le départ de ces subordonnés, qui partirent chacun dans une direction différente, tandis que Liam, Roy et Thomas étaient restés.

\- Tu limites les débordements c'est bien. Fit remarquer Erwin, satisfait que toute la garde ne reste pas dans leur ombre.  
\- À vrai dire c'est surtout qu'il y a trop à faire. Ghérart doit me trouver la ligue d'assassins qui a été envoyée la semaine dernière, Lise doit enquêter sur les quelques grandes figures de la région pour savoir si je dois me méfier, Hans s'occupe d'un groupe de mercenaires qu'on a repéré hier et Tim fait la tournée des commerçants.

Il la regarda d'un air attendri. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête. La situation semblait s'être nettement envenimée depuis le vote de la loi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus effrayée, au contraire. Elle avait un sang froid et une capacité d'adaptation qui forçaient le respect. Ou bien comme d'habitude, elle lui cachait des milliers de choses, dont une ou deux raisons pour lesquelles elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que de raison. Il n'en saurait sûrement rien, et il avait appris à lâcher prise. Était-ce cela qu'il faisait vivre à ses proches ?

\- Quel est ton programme ? Demanda Erwin.  
\- J'aimerais me rendre au Q.G. du Bataillon prochainement. Figures-toi que j'ai trouvé notre homme pour l'hôpital de Trost ! J'aimerais qu'on fasse une réunion pour en parler et voir ce qu'il est possible de faire.  
\- Tu le tiens avec quoi ? Se moqua le Major qui commençait à saisir le fonctionnement de Lilith.  
\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Se défendit-elle. Il s'agit de Mathieu, le Duc de Clève, et il y aura aussi le Duc Stefan Krause. Il ne va probablement rien investir dans le projet mais il a insisté pour venir.  
\- On sait très bien pourquoi... Souffla Liam, sous le regard désapprobateur de son collègue, Thomas.  
\- Pas forcément ! Intervint Thomas. Mathieu et Stefan ont toujours suivi de près les investissements de Lilith, je ne trouve pas cela étrange !  
\- Qu'il est mignon... Ricana le garde blond, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Lilith et Liam se regardèrent d'un air complices avant de contredire à leur tour l'assistant.

\- Arrête, c'est évident qu'il est juste jaloux parce que j'ai choisi Mathieu... C'est comme cela depuis que j'ai 12 ans...  
\- En plus il n'a jamais vu Erwin encore... Hier il a plus mentionné son nom que celui de Lilith... plaisanta Liam.  
\- Oui... enfin il n'a pas arrêté de la toucher... Ça compense. Ajouta Roy.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le corps de la Duchesse et elle grimaça. Stefan avait la sale habitude d'être tactile avec elle, et cela insupportait la brune. Pourtant, la ville entière de Mitras savait que Lilith n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. En plus de porter des gants à chaque soirée mondaine, elle ne manquait jamais de se déplacer à chaque fois que quelqu'un tendait la main vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de chaleureux ou de tactile. Ou alors il fallait qu'il y ait une véritable stratégie derrière, et un objectif suffisamment important. Ou qu'il s'agisse d'Erwin, mais cela était une toute autre histoire.

\- Je peux aller voir Jen ? Demanda soudainement Roy, qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu le nord.  
\- Roy, je te jure que si tu la mets en cloque, je te castre. Lui répondit Lilith sans même lui adresser un regard.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire et les dépassa à cheval pour rejoindre le bar de la jolie blonde. Lilith soupira.

\- Roy est un sacré personnage. Commenta Erwin, surprit qu'il se fasse la malle alors que la vie de la Duchesse semblait menacée.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ce soir. Assura Lilith.

Ils regagnèrent le château de la Duchesse, et Liam et Thomas vaquèrent à leurs occupations, laissant le couple seul. Lilith se rapprocha alors du militaire et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque tout en détaillant son visage.

\- Tu m'as un peu manqué. Admit-elle.  
\- « un peu » ? Demanda le Major.

Il l'enlaça à son tour et il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Erwin ne l'embrasse. Elle se dégagea alors délicatement de lui et l'invita à la suivre dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Erwin toisa les marches d'un air distrait, se disant qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Lilith se retourna alors subitement et lui fit face, le regard pétillant.

\- En fait, tu m'as carrément manqué.

Erwin éclata de rire. Lilith avait fréquemment une manière de s'exprimer qui trahissait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses hommes de main. Le contraste entre son apparence soignée et délicate, et le choix parfois douteux de ses mots l'amusait beaucoup. Il devait bien l'admettre, elle lui avait aussi « un peu » manqué.


	36. Fais ce que tu veux

Livaï dégustait son thé en silence tout en ignorant le récit mouvementé d'Hanji, qui lui racontait ses expériences sur les deux derniers spécimens de Titan récupérés de Trost. Il lui était devenu facile avec le temps de faire abstraction de la jeune femme, qui ne savait pas parler sans perdre son sang froid, et gesticulait toujours plus que de raison.

Ses subordonnés entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune, puis firent demi tour sans hésitation en tombant nez à nez avec la brune à lunettes, en plein récit. Livaï soupira. Personne ne viendrait le sortir de cet enfer. Il se décida alors à fuir lui même la scientifique une fois sa tasse terminée.

\- Regarde, Eren est levé. Lui dit-il en pointant la nouvelle recrue que personne n'avait prévenu et qui venait de prendre place à la table.

Hanji reporta alors tout naturellement son attention vers Eren, qui n'osa guère la couper où même s'éloigner, et son supérieur eut tout le loisir de quitter les lieux, un demi-sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il retrouva son escouade dehors. Ils s'étaient résignés à manger leur petit déjeuner sur les marches du château, afin de ne pas subir les humeurs de la chef d'escouade.

\- Voulez-vous une deuxième tasse de thé Caporal ? Demanda Pétra d'une voix claire.

Il sembla s'imprégner un instant du timbre de voix bien moins crispant de la jeune femme avant de répondre négativement. Hanji avait même réussi à lui couper l'envie d'un deuxième thé. Depuis la capture de ceux qu'elle appelait amoureusement « Sonny » et « Bean », la brune était devenue insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle ne narrait pas toutes les expériences plus glauques les une que les autres qu'elle leur faisait subir, le sujet de conversation se centrait sur Eren : et en soit, ce n'était guère mieux. Livaï se sentait épuisé rien qu'en la croisant le matin.

Le petit brun prit place entre ses soldats sur les marches et s'assit. De l'escalier qui menait au château, ils avaient vue sur l'orée de la forêt. Cela l'apaisait. Livaï aimait bien le Q.G. du château. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être hors du temps, hors de la ville et de ses folies absurdes.

Il n'avait pas réellement été ravi d'être assigné à la garde d'Eren, mais à choisir, avec un peu de recul, Livaï se disait que c'était toujours mieux que de se taper les mondanités qu'Erwin imposaient à Mike et Nanaba. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour les aider avec la paperasse, alors il était très bien là où il était.

Les soldats chargés de les ravitailler en fournitures et vivres alimentaires arrivèrent sous leur yeux, et ils entendirent les derniers potins de la ville. Pétra réagit immédiatement lorsqu'un des militaires commenta le fait que Mike, Nanaba et Erwin soient allés parader quelques semaines plus tôt à une soirée de la Haute en plein Stohess.

Livaï tiqua. Everglow avait dû les emmener. Oui, il était très bien là où il était.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Major avait dansé toute la soirée avec une noble de Mitras… J'ai un ami dans les Brigades Spéciales et j'ai même entendu dire qu'il s'agit d'une des plus riches nobles de la Capitale…  
\- Bah c'est Lilith Everglow non ? C'est pas celle qui nous a voté la loi de libre circulation dans les murs ? Répondit le deuxième soldat.  
\- Peut-être… Aux dernières nouvelles elle est à Hermina, ça jase beaucoup en ce moment en ville… C'est rare que le Bataillon se fasse remarquer en même temps…

L'escouade du Caporal attendit que le groupe de soldats s'éloignent avant de commenter la conversation. Ce fut Oluo qui ouvrit le bal.

\- Le Major qui danse avec Lilith ? J'aurais aimé voir ça ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- À Stohess en plus… Je suis un peu jalouse de Nanaba… Râla la jolie rousse.  
\- J'adorerais te voir en robe de bal !  
\- Tais-toi Oluo.  
\- Tch.

La mauvaise humeur de Livaï clôtura la conversation et les deux subordonnés regrettèrent de s'être exprimé. Une part de lui avait espéré que le départ à Mitras de la Duchesse les aurait durablement éloignés. Mais elle était donc de retour, après sa croisade violente à la Capitale. Et maintenant, elle s'affichait librement au bras d'Erwin.

Le petit Jaeger finit par réapparaître, livide. Pétra lui demanda comment il avait fait pour se défaire de la scientifique et il expliqua qu'elle avait elle-même fini par partir. Ils ricanèrent. Grâce à la rousse, Eren avait réussi à s'intégrer au sein de l'escouade de Livaï. Oluo était assez indifférent avec lui, et Eld et Günter restaient distants et froids. Ce n'est que lorsque Pétra fit l'effort d'aller vers Eren pour lui donner une chance que le reste de l'équipe baissa la garde.

Hier, Livaï avait même remarqué que toute l'équipe s'était mordu la main par solidarité pour le Shifter, qui se mutilait ainsi à chaque transformation exigée par Hanji. Le Caporal avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela bien stupide, puisque contrairement au gamin, les mains de ses soldats n'avaient guère cicatrisées…

Le visage de la nouvelle recrue s'assombrit soudainement et Livaï aperçut Erwin, Mike, Nanaba et Lilith sortir du bois. Il devina sans mal que le brun et le blond qui suivaient n'étaient autre que Liam et Roy.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il sans grande curiosité à Eren.  
\- C'est la noble qui a comparé les victimes de Trost à ses pertes financières ! Elle a osé dire qu'elle était « en deuil elle aussi ».

Il reconnut la haine dans ses yeux, et sentit la colère monter crescendo en l'adolescent au fur et à mesure que Lilith s'approchait. Cela aurait été fâcheux qu'il ne se transforme et la mange sous les yeux horrifiés d'Erwin, aussi, Livaï prit sur lui et s'étonna lui même à prendre la défense de la Duchesse.

\- Elle aussi elle jouait la comédie pour le procès Eren, elle est de notre côté.  
\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que la Noblesse soutenait le Bataillon… S'étonna-t-il, peu convaincu.  
\- Hé Gamin. J'ai dit qu'elle était bien, alors tu baisses la tête et tu la salues. Exécution.

L'escouade au complet se leva respectueusement pour les accueillir. Eren resta un moment interdit en remarquant la proximité évidente entre le Major et la belle noble.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Pétra et l'enlaça affectueusement. Lilith sortit ensuite de sa poche un joli sachet en tissu brodé dans lequel elle avait glissé le collier qu'elle avait choisi pour elle avant la catastrophe de Trost.

\- Essaie-le ! Lui dit-elle, satisfaite de confirmer que la pierre ambrée était de l'exacte même couleur que les yeux de la soldate.

Pétra eut du mal à articuler ses remerciements, émue par la geste de la Duchesse. Elle laissa Lilith refermer elle-même le fermoir derrière sa nuque et dégager ses beaux cheveux orangers. Roy commenta alors l'allure de la jeune soldate avant de se faire remettre en place par Oluo, toujours aussi possessif.

Livaï fixa la brune d'un regard étrange. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'elle était différente des autres fois. Plus…sombre. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne semblait confirmer cette impression.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ackerman, tu veux un collier toi aussi ? Je n'ai pas trouvé une pierre qui se mariait avec le bleu glacial de tes yeux mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je te ramènerai un…  
\- Oublie ce que j'ai dis Eren, tu peux la manger.

Lilith se figea immédiatement et prêta alors attention au jeune garçon. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Il avait l'air bien plus détendu que la dernière fois : attaché à un poteau et en pâture à la violence du Caporal. Elle se figea de nouveau. Elle avait oublié cette scène, et tout à coup, cette vision d'horreur revint la hanter. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Lilith s'était reculée, et Eren se sentit obligé de préciser que c'était une plaisanterie, et qu'il ne comptait pas la manger.

\- C'est super cool de ta part. Commenta Liam d'une voix peu rassurée.  
\- Il n'a pas précisé pour toi… Ajouta le garde blond. Moi c'est Roy, on est cool tous les deux, pas de surprise ? Demanda-t-il au jeune brun.  
\- Je…Je n'attaque pas les gens ! Protesta la recrue.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit… Ricana Lilith avant de les dépasser pour monter les marches.

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel. C'est qu'elle cherchait la merde en plus… Qu'elle n'aille pas se cacher dans les jupes d'Erwin ensuite…

Eren s'apprêtait à contester mais il se tut immédiatement en voyant qu'Erwin avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle était hors de portée. Le Caporal tiqua avant de s'adresser à son supérieur.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant la raison de la venue de la noble.  
\- Non, Lilith a trouvé un investisseur pour l'hôpital de Trost, on va discuter des possibilités et préparer sa venue dans quelques jours.  
\- Vous restez plusieurs jours ? Questionna Livaï en essayant de paraitre le moins concerné possible.

Erwin adressa un regard amusé à son subordonné, nullement dupe de la raison de cette interrogation. En guise de réponse, Lilith lui adressa ce sublime sourire qu'il détestait tant et il regretta d'avoir posé la question. Cette fois-ci ils ne feraient même pas chambre à part, il était foutu.

\- Lilith ! J'ai entendu que tu brûlais des châteaux et martyrisait ta cour ?! S'exclama Hanji qui venait de sortir du bâtiment.  
\- Bonjour Hanji, j'ai entendu que tu torturais tes spécimens et que ton rire sadique résonnait dans toute la ville ?!

Elles se jaugèrent un instant avant de se sourire amicalement. La jeune noble avait renoncé à essayer de comprendre, cerner, et manipuler Hanji et depuis, leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. La soldate semblait lui faire confiance, et Lilith appréciait son côté spontané et enthousiaste, bien qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'être indiscrète.

Lilith aurait bien eu envie de lui partager la superbe transformation de Nanaba en princesse de Stohess, mais la soldate blonde lui avait fait jurer de ne pas en parler au Bataillon. Lilith lui avait de si nombreuses fois joué de mauvais tours qu'elle s'était engagée à ne pas trahir sa confiance cette fois-ci.

Elle garda donc ces moments magiques pour elle et laissa Hanji dans l'ignorance, sous le regards particulièrement satisfait de Nanaba.

\- Bien, nous allons nous installer dans mon bureau. Déclara Erwin d'une voix claire.  
\- Allons nous installer dans ton bureau… Reprit Lilith d'une voix mielleuse avant de regarder Livaï du coin de l'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le Major intimait à la brune d'arrêter de le chercher. Mike et Nanaba rejoignirent leur escouade, et ils commencèrent chacun leur routine matinale d'entraînement. On ne revit pas Erwin, Lilith et les deux gardes du reste de la journée. Ils ne descendirent même pas pour manger à midi, et les autres soldates finirent même par oublier leur présence. Il eut un petit silence en début de soirée lorsqu'ils réapparurent en début de soirée dans le hall principal.

Comme d'habitude, Lilith attira plus que de raison l'attention sur elle, et Livaï recommença à la maudire silencieusement à chacun de ses gestes ou son qui sortait de sa bouche. Lui même ne comprenait pas comment une seule personne pouvait l'irriter de la sorte pas sa seule existence.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un convoi le sortit de ses malédictions et il jeta un œil dehors. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un carrosse luxueux.

\- C'est qui ça ? Marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Lilith, qui ne semblait pas être courant.

Un homme de la cinquantaine descendit avec grâce de la voiture, accompagné de cinq valets, et il distingua clairement que la Duchesse n'était guère ravie de cette visite surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'un aristocrate venait jusqu'à eux hormis Lilith, et la scène leur parut bien irréelle.

\- Lilith.  
\- Christian.

L'homme avait une allure austère, des cheveux grisonnants et une corpulence élancée. Une atmosphère glaciale envahit le château en un instant, et même Erwin n'osa pas intervenir, leur laissant mener la danse. Comme la plupart des autres soldats, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette personne. Lilith n'en avait jamais fait mention, et elle ne comptait pas le présenter non plus. Il remarqua cependant que Liam et Roy étaient aux abois. Roy arborait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu, et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas très engageant : il semblait être prêt à tout moment à égorger le noble.

\- J'étais de passage dans cette contrée lointaine et miteuse, et puisque mes lettres n'ont pas eu l'air de t'atteindre, je me suis dit qu'il serait opportun de te livrer le message en personne cette fois-ci.  
\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je n'y répond pas car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai entendu tes plaintes. Lui répondit Lilith de son habituelle voix arrogante et détachée.

L'homme s'avança brutalement vers la Duchesse, ostensiblement énervé.

\- Je t'ai connu plus docile ! Lui asséna-t-il tout en tendant le bras pour lui saisir le poignet.

Le riche aristocrate n'eut guère le temps de frôler Lilith que Roy l'avait plaqué contre le mur en le saisissant par la gorge. Les valets, horrifiés, s'étaient reculés de quelques pas, ne sachant quoi faire.

Lilith mit quelques secondes interminables à reprendre ses esprits et rappela Roy à l'ordre, qui lâcha brutalement le noble. Il retomba mollement sur le sol, en état de choc. Erwin se figea en remarquant que Lilith tremblait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Dégage. Ordonna-t-elle sans trahir la moindre de ses émotions.

Effrayé, l'homme quitta les lieux sans demander son reste et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une personne normale aurait sûrement décidé de prendre l'air, ou de s'isoler du groupe, mais Lilith ne cilla pas. Un malaise palpable avait envahi la pièce mais elle demeurait là, bien droite, comme si elle se donnait le challenge de retrouver son calme sans s'enfuir. Elle finit par reprendre la parole pour réprimander Roy, dont les yeux brillaient encore de cette lueur terrifiante.

\- Que ce soit clair, sans mon ordre précis, tu ne touches plus à Christian. Si je décide de le garder en vie, tu peux le faire aussi. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Roy ne répondit pas, et Lilith lui fit face sans sourciller.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. Je t'écoute. Continua-t-elle.

Même Liam qui avait également réagi à l'agression du noble, fixait le sol en silence. Il n'avait pas été aussi rapide que Roy, mais son intention avait clairement semblé semblable au garde blond. Pour sa défense, il était mal positionné pour intervenir.

\- Entendu.  
\- Dis-le. Insista la brune.  
\- Je ne toucherai plus Christian sans ton ordre précis.

Elle resta un moment à le fixer puis se détourna de lui pour reprendre place à la table, aux cotés d'Erwin, qui observait la scène avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix si différente que les soldats en charge de la cuisine mirent un certain temps à répondre à la question, surpris.

Sa question sonna la fin de cette parenthèse polaire, et la soirée reprit son cours. À la tombée de la nuit, les cinq autres assistants de Lilith les rejoignirent. Thomas et Lise se présentèrent au Bataillon tandis que Hans, Tim et Ghérart saluèrent simplement l'assemblée.

Lilith organisa un petit point en retrait du groupe, afin de savoir l'avancée de chacun de ses hommes sur leur missions respectives. Lorsqu'elle questionna Lise, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas Lily. Je crois que tout le monde te vénèrent autant qu'ils te détestent c'est impossible de déterminer si tu peux leur faire confiance…

La jeune noble leva les yeux au ciel. Vivement que tout cela se termine, c'était beaucoup plus simple d'accepter ce flou lorsqu'elle n'était pas vulnérable. Elle haussa les épaules et ils reprirent place à la tablée des militaires.

Ghérart avait littéralement dissous la ligue des assassins envoyé par le Comte de Stohess, qui n'était donc plus qu'à une seule tentative de meurtre pour que Lilith ne contre-attaque. Tim avait réalisé sa tournée des commerçants avec succès, et Hans avait trouvé et payé les mercenaires pour qu'ils changent de cible.

Seule Lise avait failli dans sa mission, mais la Duchesse s'était préparée à ce qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Il était extrêmement dur de prédire le comportement des nobles moyens dès lors qu'ils étaient guidés par la peur et partagés entre loyauté et opportunisme.

Thomas s'intégra rapidement au groupe, bien trop habitué à se fondre dans la masse, poser les bonnes questions au bon moment, et laisser ainsi une impression agréable autour de lui. Il était enthousiaste sans trop l'être, poli, calme et curieux. Quelque soit l'endroit où Lilith pouvait le laisser, il s'en sortait toujours très bien.

Lise quant à elle ne décollait pas son regard du Major, mais la Duchesse ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Erwin finit par répondre à son regard et fut étonné de la voir détourner brusquement les yeux. Il esquissa un sourire, victorieux.

\- Christian n'est plus vraiment un soutien quelconque pour nous… non ? Demanda Roy à Thomas.  
\- Effectivement, il était important jusqu'à maintenant mais au vu des derniers évènements il est clair qu'il a changé de camps et qu'on ne peut plus attendre grand chose de lui…

Lilith regarda la scène en silence et écouta Thomas expliquer à Roy combien Christian était devenu davantage un obstacle qu'un éventuel soutien. Roy ne demandait jamais à l'aristocrate de telles informations, et elle attendait patiemment la suite de la conversation. Elle avait tenu à remettre Roy en place un peu plus tôt, mais la simple existence de Christian la pesait de plus en plus.

Lorsque Thomas eut finit de répondre à toutes ses questions, Roy fixa la Duchesse d'un regard entendu. Comme elle ne sourcillait pas, il formula sa pensée.

\- S'il ne te sert plus, je peux le tuer ?

Un sourire animal s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres : il savait que Lilith allait enfin céder. Elle soutint son regard avant de se lever et quitter la table.

« Fais ce que tu veux ».


	37. S'assombrir pour survivre

_« Fais ce que tu veux »._

Lilith avait à peine fini de parler que Roy, Ghérart et Liam avaient déjà bondis hors de leur chaise. Elle rappela cependant son second à ses côtés.

\- Reste ici. Lui dit-elle sans un regard alors que Roy le narguait outrageusement.

Liam s'exécuta au prix d'un énorme effort, et regarda ses deux collègues marcher vigoureusement vers la sortie du Château. Tim, Hans et Thomas ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils se passait, contrairement à Lise, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ça va saigner... Ricana-t-elle.

Lilith et le garde brun sortirent à leur tour. On pouvait les apercevoir discuter de la fenêtre transversale du hall d'entrée. La jeune femme s'allongea de tout son long dans l'herbe et ils commencèrent à discuter.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? S'impatienta Thomas.  
\- Si Lilith avait voulu que tu le saches ça serait le cas... Se moqua la jeune femme blonde.  
\- Je suis le seul à ne pas savoir ? S'étrangla-t-il.  
\- Non... nous non plus... Précisa Hans au nom de Tim et de lui-même.

Thomas soupira. Cela ne le consolait pas le moins du monde. Hans et Tim n'étaient pas très proches de la Duchesse, et connaissaient peu sa vie personnelle en dehors de ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour mener à bien leurs missions. Chacun d'entre eux avait une histoire propre en rapport avec la noble, mais ils ne passaient pas le même temps à ses côtés.

De ce fait, il se considérait très proche de Lilith, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait tenu à l'écart. Christian Leroy faisait partie des dix nobles les plus influents, et avaient été un des conseillers du Duc Everglow pendant de nombreuses années. Lilith le côtoyait relativement souvent, et il avait certes remarqué qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais rien de si alarmant. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'éviter ou l'évincer du paysage jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'avait-il manqué pour que même Ghérart parte à sa poursuite avec ce regard noir ?

\- Je croyais que Lilith ne mélangeait pas affaires et vie personnelle... Souffla-t-il, perdu.  
\- Oh...mon p'tit Thomas... Pouffa Lise. C'est justement la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas au courant... Crois-moi, si c'était le cas, et personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur, ça ferait longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde...

Elle ne l'aidait pas à digérer la situation. Il prêta attention aux autres et réalisa que les soldats avaient vaqué à leurs occupations, habitués aux drames et mystères planant autour de la noble. Seul Erwin semblait en pleine réflexion. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se tramait lui... En tout cas son regard prouvait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Sinon puisque nous on ne va pas déchiqueter Leroy en morceaux on fait quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme à l'égard de Thomas, qui était son référent en l'absence de la Duchesse.  
\- Lilith vous a assigné à toutes les tâches fonctionnelles du château, le temps de votre séjour. Mais vous aurez également le temps de travailler à côté si besoin. Intervint Erwin.  
\- Génial... Roy et Ghérart lavent l'honneur de Lilith et nous on va récurer les chiottes... Râla la blonde.  
\- Rappelle-moi comment tu te fonds dans la Haute Société avec cette attitude et ce langage ? Fit remarquer Tim qui n'appréciait guère la grossièreté de l'espionne.

Elle se redressa soudainement en roulant des épaules, bascula ses cheveux en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle arbora un sourire arrogant et ses yeux, perçants, lui donnèrent une toute autre allure.

\- Il est extrêmement facile de « se fondre dans la Haute Société » Tim... Il suffit de relever la tête, articuler, et mépriser les gens du regard. D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et n'insista guère, vaincu par sa performance. Lilith l'avait bien entraîné. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était métamorphosée. Seule sa tenue vestimentaire rappelait qu'elle jouait la comédie.

Les deux gardes restants de Lilith, Lise ainsi que Thomas rejoignirent les équipes à la plonge, et aidèrent à débarrasser la table, pendant que Liam se tenait encore aux côtés de la noble. Thomas plongea pour la première fois ses mains dans l'eau tiède pleine de savon, et maudit silencieusement la Duchesse de le laisser effectuer une tâche aussi ingrate. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'en temps normal, il en aurait été dispensé.

Mais ce n'était guère le moment d'aller pleurnicher auprès d'elle pour qu'elle le gracie de telles corvées. Lise passa toute la soirée à la charrier sur son manque d'expérience, et ils finirent par se disputer gentiment. Thomas avait déjà réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de tout le Bataillon, et la jolie espionne fut surprise de voir que les soldats prenaient sa défense dès qu'ils le pouvaient, alors même qu'il faisait parti de la Noblesse. Il était fort.

Lise savait que le Bataillon était cher à Lilith, mais elle resta songeuse en réalisant à quel point chacun de ses membres était attachant. Ils étaient chaleureux et agréables, tous très différents et pourtant, une complicité indiscutable les réunissaient. Quelque chose de fort et d'intense lui donnait l'impression qu'elle vivait un moment privilégié à leurs côtés.

La blonde ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à la cause du Bataillon, et elle avait mis longtemps avant de comprendre que l'intérêt soudain de Lilith allait bien plus loin que son coup de foudre en la personne d'Erwin Smith. Leur cause était devenu son combat, et elle se souvint, quelques années plus tôt, d'une soirée entière durant laquelle la Duchesse lui avait expliqué toutes les incohérences du Gouvernement, et ses spéculations quant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lilith aussi pétillante.

Entre toutes les tentatives d'assassinat provoquées par Detlev et ces récentes histoires d'accusation de meurtre de son père adoptif, elle avait souvent vu la jeune femme osciller entre fatigue et détermination. Lilith était à fleur de peau, et malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, elle sentait bien que la brune était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'asseoir aux côtés d'Erwin, Lise avait nettement ressenti qu'elle baissait la garde. Elle calait souvent sa respiration sur celle du Major, et Lise la trouvait apaisée. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet là sur la noble, et malgré les dires de ses collègues, elle avait eu du mal à croire que tout cela était possible. La Lilith qu'elle connaissait ne croyait pas en l'amour, détestait les hommes, et ne jurait que par le pouvoir et la domination. La voir faire du pied à Erwin tout en dégustant son repas en toute légèreté l'avait quelque peu déboussolée.

Tout comme elle, Lilith n'avait pas eu de figure paternelle, de famille bienveillante ou de proches protecteurs. Lorsque c'était le cas, elle était systématiquement abandonnée, ou alors ils mourraient par sa faute. Le fait même qu'elle ait décidé de vivre une relation amoureuse avec le militaire la laissait pantoise.

Lise connaissait la noble depuis presque aussi longtemps que Ghérart. Sa mère était servante au service du Duc, et elles avaient quasiment grandi ensemble. Elle l'avait vu perdre sa candeur et son innocence au fil du temps, et devenir sans cesse plus calculatrice, froide et insondable. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, car elle même connaissait cette nécessité de laisser les ténèbres pénétrer son cœur afin de garantir sa survie et devenir plus forte.

Lorsque Lilith commença sérieusement à s'intéresser au Bataillon, elle revint vers elle pour l'engager comme espionne. À l'époque, Lise travaillait dans une maison de charme, ayant abandonné de suivre la même carrière que sa mère, qui était misérablement morte d'une pneumonie, dans l'indifférence totale de toute la Maison Everglow. Lilith l'avait alors instruite, formée, et elle avait commencé à espionner pour elle. En moins d'un an, elle avait crée une identité parfaite au sein de l'Aristocratie.

Étant la seule femme à ses côtés, Lise connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Lilith : son enfance, ses peurs, ses traumatismes, ses sentiments et aussi toutes ces petites choses qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle mentait, était en colère ou encore se forçait à faire quelque chose. Contrairement à Jen, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré, la belle espionne connaissait la facette sombre et sans artifice de Lilith.

Lorsqu'elles étaient seules, elle ne portait pas de masque, et lui confiait des choses qu'elles savait être la seule à entendre. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup, même si elle jalousait tout de même Jen de côtoyer cette Lilith insouciante et amusante, qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu.

...

La nuit était tombée, et les soldats rejoignirent bientôt leurs quartiers, non sans avoir respectueusement salué leur leader et leurs supérieurs. Une énième dispute éclata entre les gardes de Lilith, qui décidément avaient vraiment du mal à se supporter plus d'une heure. Ce fut Lise qui aida à calmer les tensions et proposa une répartition équitable pour les chambres. Elle fut touchée que la soldate rousse lui propose de dormir avec elle, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de coucher aux côtés des autres gardes. Surtout ce soir, puisqu'elle serait la seule à connaitre le secret de Lilith, et qu'elle comptait bien continuer à faire rager Thomas de la situation.

Seul Erwin resta dans le hall du château, bien décidé à attendre que Lilith revienne. Il s'était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, et scrutait de temps en temps la fenêtre pour savoir lorsque la noble finirait par se lever et rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta enfin, il attendit que Liam la salue et quitte le hall pour regagner sa chambre. Elle avait retrouvé son expression de visage habituelle, et elle lui fit face sans ciller. Il semblait chercher une quelconque trace de pleurs sur son visage, mais il n'était ni rougi, ni gonflé, et son maquillage était encore parfaitement appliqué.

Elle s'avança affectueusement vers lui et il se leva du fauteuil afin de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caresser la joue. La jeune femme planta ses deux iris dorés dans les yeux azurs d'Erwin, mais contrairement à d'habitude, leur échange de regards ne se solda pas par un baiser.

Il n'y avait aucun doute selon lui, Christian Leroy faisaient parti des hommes monstrueux qui avait osé abuser d'elle. Il était incapable de dire si Lilith avait tremblé de peur ou de rage, mais l'attitude de ses trois gardes lui confirmait que cet homme était bien plus qu'un énième noble qu'elle n'aimait pas, et avec qui elle avait eu un contentieux.

Lorsqu'il avait levé la main vers elle pour saisir son poignet, elle s'était figée. Pour la première fois, il avait reconnu en elle cette attitude caractéristique d'une proie, tétanisée. Livaï avait sûrement dû assister à une scène équivalente lors de sa rencontre avec un Titan, mais il n'avait guère été témoin de cette scène. Cela l'avait donc particulièrement marqué.

\- Tu viens dormir ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et paisible.

En guise de réponse, elle lui saisit délicatement la main et ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble jusqu'à la chambre d'Erwin. D'ordinaire, Lilith n'aimait pas qu'il la dorlote. Chaque fois où Erwin avait tenté de la ménager ou d'être plus tendre avec elle, la belle s'était farouchement opposée à ce traitement de faveur. Mais ce soir là, elle le laissa l'envelopper de toute la tendresse dont il était capable sans une remarque.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras du Major, et il ne fut pas surpris de la découvrir dans l'exacte même position le lendemain, alors même qu'habituellement, elle se dégageait toujours de lui au beau milieu de la nuit.

...

Ils se réveillèrent tous deux aux aurores, et Lilith reçu l'annonce le matin même de la venue de ses deux pairs : le Duc de Clève et le Duc Krause. Ils n'avaient pas traîné pour mordre à l'hameçon. Elle se sentit victorieuse de réussir à les faire venir jusqu'au Q.G. du Bataillon, si éloignés de leurs standards et de Mitras.

Lilith avait grandi avec Mathieu et Stefan, et le trio était très connu à la Capitale. Les deux hommes faisaient également partis des dix familles les plus riches du Royaume, et ils se croisaient sans cesse en affaires, lorsqu'ils ne croisaient pas le fer, ou ne martyrisaient pas leurs inférieurs en soirées mondaines.

La jeune femme ne se permettait pas de leur faire confiance, mais ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres une affection indéniable. Après tout, ils se côtoyaient depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? Demanda Erwin.  
\- Rien. Lui assura Lilith. Mathieu est déjà intéressé et Stefan me voue un culte, il est juste là... et bien pour être là. Lui dit-elle. Tout va bien se passer. On risque de s'insulter et s'envoyer des piques, mais tu as l'habitude maintenant... Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire. Lilith avait retrouvé son énergie. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'esbroufe dans sa bonne humeur, mais il avait détesté la voir tremblante la veille. Il s'était senti en colère, impuissant et maladroit. Une certaine jalousie était également née lorsque Roy avait bondi vers l'extérieur pour aller assassiner un des bourreaux de Lilith. Cela n'aurait guère été approprié, mais il l'aurait volontiers accompagné.

Erwin n'était pas un homme violent qui appréciait particulièrement les effusions de sang, comme semblait l'être Roy par exemple. Cependant, lorsqu'on s'attaquait à ses proches, déjà si rares, le militaire n'arborait plus les mêmes codes moraux qu'en service. La vie lui avait appris que la violence et l'injustice étaient rarement loin, et pour protéger ce auquel il tenait, Erwin n'avait plus d'états d'âme.

Deux magnifiques carrosses arrivèrent à l'orée du bois en fin de matinée, et le Bataillon se rassembla devant la grande porte du château pour les saluer convenablement. Si cela pouvait aider à la construction et au financement d'un hôpital spécialement dédiés à leurs blessés, aucun soldat de trouva cela cher payé. Même Livaï avait accepté d'être présent, malgré le fait qu'il arborait son habituelle expression de visage impénétrable et ennuyée.

Les deux hommes descendirent de leur voiture respective, accompagnés d'un valet chacun. Erwin, Mike et Nanaba connaissaient déjà Mathieu de Clève, qui eut la politesse de leur adresser un sourire, leur faisant ainsi l'honneur de les reconnaître. Le deuxième, Stefan Krause, était un homme qui avait fière allure, tout comme son collègue, mais bien plus athlétique que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé.

C'était un homme aux cheveux courts châtains clairs, assez grand et élancé, mais aux épaules larges. Il arbora un immense sourire en remarquant Lilith. Cela sembla amuser Mathieu, qui le devança d'un pas franc pour saluer la noble.

\- Ça commence. Râla Tim.  
\- De ? S'étonna Liam.  
\- Tu verras.

Lors de ses croisades à la Capitale, Lilith était souvent restée avec Tim. Il présentait légèrement mieux que Liam au sein de la Haute Société, et elle aimait sa perspicacité : il savait bien analyser les gens. Le brun aux yeux bleus avait donc passé beaucoup de temps avec la noble, assez pour se rendre compte que Lilith faisait toujours mine de préférer Mathieu pour embêter Stefan.

Là encore, elle s'approcha avec enthousiasme du Duc de Clève, et lui offrit même une rapide accolade. Lorsque Stefan lui fit face, elle recula d'un pas, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et le salua normalement. Le Duc Krause tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception, mais cela n'échappa pas aux deux nobles, qui s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Lilith, j'espère que tes gardes sont vraiment bons. Fit remarquer Mathieu.  
\- Ils le sont. C'est à quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le Duc Krause prit alors la parole à son tour d'une voix grave et inquiétante.

\- Le corps de Christian Leroy a été retrouvé à Hermina hier soir. C'est... c'est une véritable tragédie...!  
\- « Le corps »... « le corps »... C'est un bien grand mot. Tu nous as fait venir pile quand un meurtrier sanguinaire décide de s'en prendre aux nobles... Stefan est mort de peur, je ne vais pas te mentir, on a failli faire demi-tour... Leroy a été massacré, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Lilith d'une voix neutre.  
\- Le pauvre a dû être agressé avant de retourner à sa résidence à Hermina... Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire peur Lilith, mais je n'ai jamais vu cela... Il a été déchiqueté en morceau par arme blanche d'après les Brigades Spéciales...  
\- C'était épouvantable ! Il y avait du sang partout, on lui a même arraché la langue et explosé la mâchoire ! Tu imagines ? Il a été abandonné dans une ruelle en mille morceaux comme cela... Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à un homme de son importance ? S'étrangla le Duc Krause.  
\- C'est sûrement fortuit... Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait découper Leroy en morceaux... Cela n'a rien à voir avec la Noblesse... Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
\- Je vois que rien ne t'effraie, comme d'habitude... Ricana Mathieu.  
\- Soyons sérieux, aucun de nous ne l'aimait. Vous êtes attristés peut-être ? Se moqua Lilith.

Les deux nobles haussèrent les épaules avant de répondre en chœur, laissant les soldats du Bataillon sans voix.

« Non... C'est vrai. »

* * *

Rohhh Roy et Ghérart ont passé une super soirée ah ah ah  
Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires, je ne le redirai jamais assez, cela m'encourage tellement, merci mille fois !

Hâte de vous écrire la suite ;)


	38. Un assassin loyal

Livaï avait tenu à être présent durant la réunion entre les trois nobles et Erwin. Pour commencer, il lui semblait opportun de ne pas laisser leur leader seul face à ces vautours, et puis c'était une question de rapport de force, il se sentait davantage rassuré d'épauler son Major. Enfin, puisque le sujet d'un hôpital à Trost avait été abordé avec lui en premier, il se sentait impliqué dans ce projet.

Lilith venait d'asséner une énième plaisanterie humiliante à l'égard de Stefan Krause, dont seuls les trois nobles pouvaient saisir la référence. L'homme avait à peine réagit, résigné. Cela en était devenu si pathétique que Livaï était à deux doigts de se sentir désolé pour lui. Mais c'était un aristocrate, qui plus est un des dix plus puissants du Royaume, et cela lui suffisait à se refuser à la moindre empathie.

Il fixa la Duchesse en silence, ennuyé. Elle était encore pire que d'habitude. « D'habitude » était un bien grand mot ceci dit, car la jeune femme arborait un nouveau visage à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait détesté celui des soirées mondaines d'Hermina, car elle avait alors explosé tous les compteurs d'hypocrisie, et son sourire lui faisait saigner les yeux. Cependant, durant ces moments là, elle n'était pas si arrogante qu'aujourd'hui.

En présence de ces deux pairs, elle se montrait bien plus provocatrice, orgueilleuse, et ne se cachait guère d'être une des personnalités les plus puissantes de l'Île Paradis. La Lilith humble et discrète de la mission vers la porte de Karanese lui manquait. C'était la seule qu'il supportait convenablement, et elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue...

Les seuls moments où il n'avait pas à résister à l'envie de lui foutre une raclée étaient lorsque Lilith regardait Erwin. Autant, il avait horreur de lire le désir dans ses yeux mais la plupart du temps, la jeune femme ne regardait pas le militaire avec luxure, mais avec un respect non dissimulé. Il pouvait deviner sans mal combien elle l'estimait, lui et le Bataillon, et cette lueur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela l'amusait même de percer à jour le léger sourire que cela provoquait chez le Major, à chaque fois.

\- C'est quand même une grosse prise de risque, Lilith...  
\- Stefan je t'en prie... C'est l'homme qui a parié sur la mode de la fourrure l'hiver dernier qui me dit cela ? Se moqua la jeune femme.  
\- Toi, tu as misé le tiers de ton empire sur des chevaux fous qui courent vite, ce n'est pas mieux...  
\- On a toujours besoin de chevaux... Un animal mort qui pue autour du cou, c'est déjà plus discutable... Contesta Lilith.  
\- Moi je pense surtout que tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Cela sera à peine rentable, dans le meilleur des cas... Voyons les choses telles qu'elles sont, tu nous demandes une faveur. Les coupa le Duc de Clève.  
\- Une faveur ? S'étouffa la brune. Je ne te demande même pas de financer la gratuité des soins pour le Bataillon et tu me parles d'une faveur ? C'est un business comme un autre, tu sais très bien que tu vas t'enrichir avec... Tu as juste peur de Detlev et de l'opinion c'est tout ! Tu es un lâche. Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici si tu n'étais pas persuadé que cela serait intéressant ?

Mathieu s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le deuxième noble le devança.

\- En ce qui me concerne je voulais voir le Major de mes propres yeux.

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Liam s'étouffait de rire dans sa veste. Elle se racla la gorge et répliqua une insulte qui ne fut comprise que des deux aristocrates, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'envoyaient des pics depuis le début. Le Duc Krause reprit la parole.

\- Je te signale que ma réputation est fragile depuis la fuite de cette maudite boîte ! On est tous très heureux que cela ne t'aies pas affecté Lilith, mais toute l'Aristocratie a souffert de cette affaire... Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux bienfaiteurs pour le Bataillon...  
\- En plus, je trouve que tu fais cela parfaitement bien toute seule... Railla le Duc de Clève.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un soutien financier, et c'est un projet tout à fait viable et lucratif. Insista la jolie noble.

Stefan inspira alors profondément.

\- Je vais être clair. Il y a un risque réel pour moi, et je trouve cela injuste de me demander de jouer ma réputation à Mitras uniquement parce que tu as ramassé au bord de la route, le seul homme qui mourra avant de te trahir.

Cette fois-ci, même Mathieu se figea, inquiet de la réaction de Lilith. Tous avait anticipé une explosion de répliques cinglantes, mais il n'en fut rien. Erwin en fut le premier étonné, accoutumé à ce que la jeune femme ne laisse jamais passer un tel manque de respect.

Lilith fixait le noble en silence, sans cacher ses émotions. Ce soupçon de sincérité déstabilisa Stefan, qui finit par détourner les yeux, ne sachant pas comment faire face à cette situation. Elle lui avait distinctement laissé voir qu'il l'avait blessé.

\- À quel point ce projet t'importe-il, Lilith ? Demanda Mathieu afin de briser le silence.  
\- Beaucoup. Répondit la jeune femme sans une once d'hésitation.

Il soupira. Ni lui, ni Stefan n'aimaient prendre de risque pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Lilith n'était pas n'importe quelle connaissance. Elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur lorsqu'ils se déchiraient pour les affaires, les luttes de pouvoir et tout ce qui pouvait les amener s'entretuer avec des mots et des rumeurs. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un registre différent. Elle le faisait pour le Bataillon, c'était personnel.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Finit-il par dire.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Stefan. Tu te fous de moi ? Cela t'amuse de me faire passer pour l'enfoiré de l'histoire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de lui balancer à la gueule qu'elle est vouée à l'abandon il me semble... Se défendit le noble.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !  
\- Lilith, il a dit quoi ?  
\- « le seul homme qui mourra avant de te trahir. » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.  
\- Je ne compte pas la trahir. Finit par intervenir Erwin d'une voix calme.  
\- Il ne compte pas mourir non plus. Ajouta Lilith d'une voix sèche, comme si elle reprochait au militaire de ne pas avoir réagi sur ce fait.  
\- Par les temps qui courent en plus... Continua le Duc de Clève. Qui sait si nous serons vivants demain... et en un seul morceau...  
\- Tu insinues que je vais mourir avant lui ? S'emporta le noble.  
\- Lilith ! Dis quelque chose !  
\- Je ne sais pas Stefan. Je préfère ne pas me mêler de vos affaires, c'est plus simple pour ne pas m'attacher, puisque tôt au tard, vous me trahirez et m'abandonnerez...Probablement au bord de la même route que celle sur laquelle j'ai « ramassé » Erwin...

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré tandis que Mathieu laissa échapper un rire. La réunion se termina ainsi sous le regard sceptique de Livaï, satisfait du Major et hilares de Liam. Les trois nobles quittèrent la pièce, et Lilith les raccompagna jusqu'à leur voiture. Tim se retourna alors vers le garde brun.

\- Ça m'a surpris qu'elle le laisse dire ça. Tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès pour le faire culpabiliser ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il l'avait vraiment prise de court...  
\- On ne le saura jamais... Répondit Liam d'une voix théâtrale, avant de suivre les traces des trois aristocrates.

Les deux gardes rejoignirent leurs collègues dans le hall, laissant Livaï et Erwin seuls dans la pièce. Les deux militaires rassemblèrent les documents et le Major récupéra toutes les feuilles afin d'en faire une seule et unique pile. Livaï commenta alors la réunion, ne manquant pas de faire remarquer que Lilith était insupportable. Son supérieur ne releva pas, et préféra se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un financement pour le projet. Tout pourrait commencer rapidement, et au vu des expéditions qui se préparaient, un hôpital dédié au Bataillon ne serait clairement pas de refus.

Erwin proposa à Livaï de rester un temps dans son bureau afin de lui établir un rapport sur les progrès du jeune Jaeger. Le brun s'exécuta, et lui fit alors part de leurs exercices, tests et nombreux échecs. Le Caporal avait foi en l'instinct d'Erwin, mais il trouvait Eren encore trop émotif et à fleur de peau pour réussir à combler leurs attentes. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- As-tu décidé la prochaine date d'expédition ? Demanda Livaï d'un air détaché.  
\- Non, je réfléchis encore.  
\- Est-ce que tu réfléchirais plus vite sans Everglow ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Probablement, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'éloigne.

\- Laisse Lilith tranquille.

Livaï ne changea pas d'expression de visage, ce qui amusa davantage son supérieur. Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de l'inviter à quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, les deux nobles étaient déjà partis, et Lilith faisait face à Ghérart, qui était enfin revenu. Il en avait mis du temps... Il nota qu'il n'avait pas la même tenue que la veille.

Erwin chercha Roy du regard mais ne le trouva pas dans la pièce. La Duchesse était en train de faire remarquer à son garde qu'ils auraient pu être un peu plus discrets, et qu'elle espérait pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé de traces.

\- La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment serait de me retrouver épinglée pour un autre meurtre...

Ghérart ne formula aucune explication ou excuse et attendit que sa Maîtresse en eut fini avec lui pour prendre place aux côtés des autres gardes, assis autour de la grande table. Il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Le militaire s'avança à son tour pour prendre place à la tablée. Il distingua alors Roy à l'extérieur, depuis la fenêtre. Il avait l'air bien pensif.

Lilith quitta le château d'un pas décidé, laissant deviner qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son garde. Erwin n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage, et se demanda comment elle allait se comporter vis à vis de Roy.

\- Ça va barder... Ricana Oluo avant de Pétra ne le frappe.

Personne ne résista à la tentation d'observer la scène. Lilith s'arrêta quelques mètres avant son garde et s'adressa à lui. Roy releva la tête et s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller. Sa position chevaleresque contrastait avec son comportement habituel, et Erwin ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur son passé. La jeune femme marcha de nouveau vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air contrariée. La douceur qui se dégageait de visage lui donnait même un semblant de vulnérabilité.

Lilith s'agenouilla à son tour afin de se retrouver à la même hauteur que Roy, qui baissa instinctivement la tête. D'un geste délicat, elle passa sa main dans la chevelure du garde et plaqua son front contre le sien en lui murmurant quelque chose. Probablement un « merci » mais il ne lut pas distinctement ce mot sur ses lèvres.

Un silence s'installa dans le hall. Décidément elle était bien imprévisible aujourd'hui. Oluo ria nerveusement, tandis que la soldate rousse le taquinait en lui disant qu'il avait tout faux. Ghérart regardait la scène avec attention, Liam avait détourné les yeux et Lise souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Râla Thomas, l'assistant de Lilith.  
\- Un jour peut-être, petit scarabée... Le charria l'espionne.  
\- Où est Hanji ? Demanda soudainement Liam.  
\- Elle te manque ? Marmonna Livaï tout en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Peut-être... Admit-il.  
\- Elle passe la matinée à Hermina, là où sont retenus les deux Titans en captivité. Lui répondit Pétra d'un voix bien plus chaleureuse que son supérieur.

Liam regarda ensuite distraitement par la fenêtre et croisa le regard de Roy. Lilith venait de tourner les talons et ne tarda pas à revenir à l'intérieur. Il enrageait d'avoir été mis à l'écart concernant Leroy. Elle savait pourtant combien il aurait désiré lui refaire le portrait lui aussi. Elle avait même laissé Ghérart y aller, pourquoi l'en empêcher ?

Il foudroya Roy du regard mais celui-ci ricana, ce qui l'irrita davantage. Si Ghérart était le plus protecteur envers Lilith, le blond aux yeux noisette n'était pas très loin derrière. Lui même estimait beaucoup Lilith, et l'avait placé au centre de son univers depuis de nombreuses années, mais il était loin du comportement excessif de son collègue. Roy ne supportait pas que l'on touche à Lilith en sa présence.

La jeune femme l'avait vite compris, et elle ne l'emmenait au grand jamais avec elle à Mitras. Il ne se contrôlait pas et était capable d'égorger n'importe qui, du moment où il considérait que cette personne lui avait manqué de respect. Autant, il ne se privait jamais de charrier la Duchesse, parfois même de façon violente ou vulgaire, mais mieux valait ne pas s'attaquer à Lilith sous ses yeux.

Liam était le seul garde de Lilith à connaitre le passé de chacun d'entre eux. Il avait été le second après Ghérart à entrer dans la vie de la Duchesse, et étant à ses côtés la plupart du temps, il était aussi celui qui connaissait le mieux Lilith. Lorsqu'il n'assistait pas lui même aux recrutements, Lilith finissait toujours par lui confier les raisons qui avaient amenés les autres à la servir.

Comme la plupart le savait déjà, Roy était issu d'une famille d'assassins réputée, et il avait également passé une grande partie de son enfance dans la maison close de sa mère. Bien qu'il en aie développé une certaine désinhibition, le fait d'avoir vécu auprès d'une prostituée l'avait également amené à abhorrer les violences faites aux femmes. Liam ne connaissait pas les détails, mais Lilith avait rencontré Roy alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver le noble qui avait abusé de sa mère avant de la laisser pour morte.

La jeune noble l'avait alors aidé à approcher le dit monstre, et lorsque Roy eut fini d'exprimer toute la colère et la violence dont il pouvait être capable, elle l'avait travaillé au corps pour le recruter. Bien sûr, Roy l'avait envoyé promené. Non seulement il détestait l'Aristocratie, mais en plus, son avenir était tout tracé, il ne cherchait nullement un emploi.

Pourtant, Lilith avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la vie de l'assassin. Elle n'avait jamais précisé ce qui avait fait changer Roy d'avis, mais du jour au lendemain, le blond semblait avoir transféré l'affection qu'il avait pour sa défunte mère sur la jeune noble. Peut-être même que Lilith avait également été victime du même homme, et qu'en l'avouant à Roy, elle avait eu son attention... Il n'aurait su dire jusqu'où Lilith avait confié son passé au garde blond, mais il lui vouait une loyauté au moins aussi irrationnelle que la sienne.

Lorsque Roy revint parmi eux, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Liam et lui tendit un morceau de tissu froissé. Liam le fixa d'un air sceptique, refusant de toucher le mouchoir.

\- Comme tu n'as pas pu participer à la fête, je me suis dis que tu serais content que je te ramène un souvenir...  
\- Roy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lilith d'une voix sévère.  
\- Une dent.  
\- Putaiiiin Roy c'est dégueulasse dégage-moi ça de moi ! S'énerva Liam.  
\- Donne-la moi ! Je la veux ! S'exclama Lise.

Roy éclata de rire avant d'avouer qu'il n'y avait rien dans le mouchoir. Cela ne fit pas rire Liam qui fusilla son collègue du regard durant tout le repas.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, et Thomas fut félicité pour ses dons insoupçonnés d'assistant cuisinier. Lilith le gracia à la fin du repas des corvées du Bataillon, prétextant avoir davantage besoin de son intelligence pour ses affaires. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Puis en milieu d'après-midi, Hanji revint au Q.G., accompagnée de son escouade, dont Moblit, son assistant, qui semblait particulièrement épuisé. L'entraînement du jeune Jaeger reprit de plus belle, tandis qu'Erwin, Mike et Nanaba traitèrent des documents dans le bureau du Major, et Lilith écrivait sans relâche des courriers. Son procès se dessinait peu à peu, et elle perdait de plus en plus de soutiens. Pour une fois, elle ne contrôlait pas la situation, et son avenir était devenu un épais brouillard...

Le lendemain matin, un groupe de cavaliers demanda le Bataillon en hurlant à l'entrée du château. Les officiers supérieurs se hâtèrent de prendre connaissance du problème, et le messager délivra alors la nouvelle, haletant :

« Les deux Titans ont été assassinés ! »

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie de lire que vous aimez le concept, les OC et ma manière de traiter les personnages originaux de l'œuvre SNK. 3


	39. Ne viens pas

Le visage d'Hanji se déforma sous la colère, la déception et la panique. La jeune femme réussit à sortir un son mi-humain, mi-animal, puis se précipita vers l'écurie pour s'emparer de son cheval et rejoindre Hermina pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

Son assistant se rua également à ses côtés, inquiet de l'état psychique de sa supérieure. Le visage des autres officiers s'assombrit, et Lilith se tourna vers Erwin. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était en colère ou euphorique. Contrairement à sa collègue, il n'avait pas d'attachement particulier pour les deux géants, et cet "assassinat" si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, confirmait sa dernière théorie.

Lilith avait été surprise que le Major s'adonne à ce genre de confidences, mais avait vite pris goût à ce qu'il partage avec elle toutes ses intuitions. Elle se sentait privilégiée et écoutée également lorsqu'il la consultait. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup échanger à ces propos.

Et elle devait bien reconnaitre que l'existence même d'Eren Jaeger soulevait de nombreux mystères. Il était tout à fait légitime de se demander qui d'autres pouvaient se transformer en Titan. Et de ce fait, il était également difficile de ne pas pousser la réflexion jusqu'à se poser la question fatidique : qui se cachaient alors derrière le Titan Cuirassé et le Titan Colossal ?

En tout cas, pour les deux stratèges, il était clair qu'il y avait des ennemis dans leurs propres camps, en plus de posséder un Gouvernement qui sans l'avouer réellement, ne semblait pas non plus pour la cause de l'Exploration.

Le regard d'Erwin pétillait, et Lilith sentit une angoisse aiguisée lui entailler les entrailles : il allait lancer son plan, il allait partir en expédition. Certes, cela n'était pas la première fois, mais dans l'idée, le militaire comptait attirer leurs éventuels ennemis à se révéler, et si le Cuirassier et le Colossal rentraient dans l'arène, cela n'était plus la même histoire. Elle craignait la suite.

La Duchesse ne vit aucun intérêt à se rendre sur la "scène du crime" et retourna à son château à Hermina, escortée de sa meute de gardes. Une enquête fut menée par le Bataillon pour découvrir qui avait ôté la vie aux deux spécimens d'Hanji, et une certaine tension se mit à régner dans les rangs du Bataillon : l'étau se resserrait.

Dans le même temps, les jeunes recrues effectuèrent leur choix de corps d'Armée, et Erwin dispensa son fameux discours de recrutement. Mais Lilith renonça à y assister, beaucoup moins enthousiaste depuis l'attaque de Trost. De plus, l'homme lui avait confié qu'il profiterait de cette veillée pour révéler les ordres de mission de la prochaine expédition, forçant l'ennemi à devoir agir par la suite.

En effet, lors de cette soirée funeste durant laquelle toutes les recrues saines d'esprit fuirent vers la Garnison ou pour les meilleures, Les Brigades Spéciales, Erwin annonça qu'ils partiraient en expédition pour récupérer Shiganshina et percer à jour le secret de la cave d'Eren Jaeger.

Lilith n'avait pas envie de voir les visages hésitants des futurs soldats morts pour la Liberté. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de voir Erwin se jeter dans la gueule du loup et précipiter sa chute. Désormais bien plus attachée à lui que de raison, une part d'elle lui hurlait de l'éloigner de cet enfer et d'épargner sa vie. Mais comment l'éloigner de l'ultime but de son existence ?

À chaque pas, aussi petit soit-il, qu'Erwin faisait vers la Vérité, il exultait. Plus rien d'autre n'existait en cet instant, et Lilith sentait que le Major lui échappait. Et c'était le jeu, et c'étaient les règles, définies depuis le début : elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de devenir gourmande, sans pouvoir cependant s'en empêcher. Certes, elle voulait son bonheur, mais elle désirait aussi ardemment qu'il reste en vie.

La date de la prochaine expédition fut fixée dans un mois, et Lilith se retira du paysage. Elle prétexta devoir s'absenter pour s'occuper de nouveau de son assignation en justice, et laissa le Major se concentrer pleinement sur la préparation de cette expédition si spéciale. Les nouvelles recrues du Bataillon furent donc rapidement jetées dans le grand bain, et tout le monde se tenait prêt à partir.

Si le meurtre des Titans "Bean" et "Sonny" avait beaucoup affecté le Bataillon d'Exploration, en ville, c'était l'indifférence la plus totale. Personne ne comprenait l'impact d'une telle action, et la plupart pensait simplement qu'une victime de Trost avait cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières pour venger des proches. Quant à la Noblesse, certains n'étaient même pas au courant.

...

Lilith se rongea les ongles en faisant le compte de toutes ses pertes. Jusqu'à la décision de justice rendue, on avait choisi de geler ses activités, et elle perdait beaucoup d'argent, en plus de laisser le loisir au Royaume tout entier de la contempler à terre. Il fallait que cela cesse. Heureusement, cela n'affectait pas encore les affaires du Bataillon, car elle avait veillé à ce que ces secteurs d'activités ne se fanent pas, même après arrêt. Ils avaient encore quelques mois de marge.

En revanche, sa fortune personnelle elle, allait très mal. Elle était en train de devoir céder toutes ses demeures, afin de pouvoir réduire les coûts, et se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Lilith n'était pas très matérialiste, mais elle était sensible aux symboles de la richesse, et le message que cela renvoyait aux autres. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour que rien ne trahisse sa lente chute dans les apparences : que ce soit dans ses tenues et apparats, ses escortes personnelles ou le choix du château où elle séjournait. Mais les plus puissants savaient pertinemment ce qui se passait, et cela mettait hors d'elle.

Chaque jour, elle recevait de nouvelles invitations de ses pairs, afin de la couvrir de cadeaux et la consoler. Ces mêmes personnes qui avaient comploté pour l'abattre venaient désormais montrer patte blanche dans l'espoir qu'elle rende les armes et en épouse un. Pathétique.

Elle fronça les sourcils en recevant un courrier d'Erwin. Il lui demandait un soutien financier pour accueillir les nouvelles recrues convenablement. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était à terre. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir de toute façon, son attention était retenue ailleurs, et elle faisait tout pour lui cacher sa déchéance. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas perdre son principal attrait : sa puissance financière et son influence.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lily ? Demanda Liam qui était debout à ses côtés.  
\- Il me faut de l'argent, Erwin a besoin de moi. Trouve-moi la proposition la moins immonde et organise une rencontre.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Kraus ?  
\- Je ne vais pas demander de l'argent à Stefan. Il n'attend que cela, après je lui serai redevable et en un clignement de cil, je me retrouverai enchaînée à lui. Râla-t-elle.

Liam parut réfléchir un instant mais n'insista pas. Il soupira. Il avait déjà lu les lettres, et aucune ne lui offrait un soutien sans condition. Si elle voulait des avantages ou de l'argent, elle devait céder et se marier. Sa fortune serait alors assimilée, son empire dilué, son pouvoir annihilé et son honneur réduit en miette. Quant à son procès, nul doute qu'il serait mystérieusement annulé, selon la personne qu'elle épouserait. Mais c'était hors de question.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Elle prit le temps de regarder Liam quelques instants. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses seconds ne seraient payés ce mois-ci, et pourtant, il restaient auprès d'elle. Elle avait deviné que Ghérart ne bougerait pas d'un cil et l'accompagnerait jusque dans la mort si cela était nécessaire, mais pour les autres, elle n'aurait pas été indignée qu'ils lui demandent de prendre leurs distances et revenir quand elle pourrait de nouveau les payer honorablement. Après tout, être logés et nourris n'étaient pas une situation très enviable, et Lilith en avait honte, elle qui les avait toujours gâtés.

\- Que feras-tu Liam, si je suis exécutée ?

Le jeune garde s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et la regarda d'un air interdit. Comme elle soutenait son regard, il réfléchit à sa réponse.

\- Je reprendrai probablement du service en tant que mercenaire.

Elle laissa dériver son regard dans le vide, pensive. Lilith n'aimait pas l'idée que le potentiel de Liam soit gâché dans une vie vagabonde. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de terminer sa vie sur une potence, mais cela était une autre histoire.

Un bruit sourd la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser son corbeau entrer. L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et elle récupéra sans mal le message. C'était Ghérart. L'homme était resté à Hermina afin de la tenir au courant des mouvements du Bataillon. L'expédition était avancée à demain.

En un geste, elle sonna le départ à Liam et ils rejoignirent l'écurie. La jeune femme chevaucha sa belle monture noire et partit en direction d'Hermina. Laisser Erwin seul pour préparer l'expédition était une chose, mais il lui était impensable de ne pas assister pas à son départ.

En quelques heures, les deux cavaliers arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales d'Hermina. Lilith retrouva alors Erwin dans son bureau. Il sursauta en la voyant.

\- Lilith, comment as-tu fais, je t'ai écris i peine une heure... Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas être là à temps...  
\- Tu sais bien que j'ai mes sources. Ricana-t-elle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et attendit qu'il esquisse une étreinte pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu voulais, comment se dessine le procès ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Très mal, c'était certain. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas. À la place, elle sourit avec confiance et resserra son étreinte.

\- Ça se profile bien. Le rassura-t-elle. Mathieu a déjà commencé les démarches pour l'hôpital, et on va récupérer un ancien bâtiment administratif, cela devrait donc être rapide.

Erwin tiqua. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il commençait à la connaitre, et lorsque Lilith parlait plus que de raison, ou amenait sur le tapis un sujet qui n'apportait pas grand chose à la conversation, c'était toujours pour noyer le poisson. Mais il laisserait couler cette fois-ci, car il avait beaucoup à penser.

L'attitude de Liam lui confirma que Lilith n'était pas dans une position favorable. Le jeune homme était un véritable miroir de l'âme de la Duchesse. Lorsqu'il était tendu, inquiet ou triste, il en était de même pour Lilith, bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraitre. Et là, Liam se tenait droit comme un i, l'air inquiet, et incontestablement mal à l'aise.

\- Lilith, que dirais-tu de passer la nuit à ton "petit Domaine" près de Trost ? Demain matin, le Bataillon partira du Q.G. pour rejoindre Karanese aux aurores et commencer l'expédition. J'aimerais passer une dernière nuit au calme.

Elle pensa à mille à l'heure et répondit d'une voix faussement sereine.

\- Bien sûr. Par contre, j'ai donné congé aux servantes, on sera seuls, cela ne t'ennuie pas ?  
\- Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de valets et de servantes au Q.G... Ricana-t-il.

Ce Domaine avait été un des plus difficiles à céder pour la jeune femme. Elle n'y passait certes pas beaucoup de temps, mais elle aimait beaucoup l'endroit, la belle bâtisse, les jardins et les productions artisanales qui s'y déroulaient... Maxence, le Comte de Karanese, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le racheter. Elle se dit que cela ne serait pas difficile pour elle de négocier une dernière nuit, malgré le fait qu'elle s'en était séparée quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle chargea alors son bel oiseau de faire passer le message au Comte et termina la journée auprès du Major. Erwin était tendu, et elle se demanda même s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle ne puisse venir à temps. Mais d'un autre côté, il était celui qui avait mentionné le Domaine, aussi, elle s'interdit de lui proposer de repartir. Elle ne sentait pas bien, pas à l'aise, et ce sentiment d'angoisse n'était pas sans lui rappeler cette matinée lugubre, juste avant l'attaque de Trost. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver, elle en était certaine.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Domaine, Lilith fut rassurée de trouver le double des clé de la porte à l'endroit habituel. Liam rejoignit ses appartements au rez de chaussé, tandis que le couple monta paisiblement les escaliers menant à l'étage. Au moment de se séparer pour prendre un bain respectif, Erwin lui proposa de le prendre ensemble. C'était une chose que la jeune femme ne faisait jamais, mais l'idée ne lui déplut pas en l'instant et elle l'invita à le rejoindre dans sa salle d'eau, plus spacieuse que celle des invités.

Elle se plut à contempler le militaire, éclairé par davantage de lumière que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre. Certaines cicatrices qu'elle avait déjà senti sous ses doigts lui parurent plus impressionnantes, et Erwin s'amusa à la voir si attentive à chacune d'entre elles. Ils échangèrent peu de mots, mais ce fut un moment spécial, tendre et sensuel.

Lilith ne fut pas surprise qu'Erwin ne tente rien, car même lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux, elle pouvait distinctement deviner qu'il était préoccupé et ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à l'avoir à ses côtés cette nuit. Ni même pourquoi il lui avait soudainement proposé de prendre un bain avec elle. Il agissait bizarrement.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la chambre, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui posa simplement la question. Erwin ne répondit rien et l'attira à lui avant de l'entourer complètement de ses bras. Il respira un instant ses cheveux et elle sentit qu'il souriait.

\- Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens vivre. Lui dit-il dans un souffle.  
\- Puisque nous en parlons, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas qu'une sensation, et que cela soit toujours le cas quand vous rentrerez... Marmonna-t-elle, décontenancée par ses propos.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu as le droit d'être inquiète Lilith, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, ça se voit.  
\- Je ne souhaite pas être un boulet que tu traînes. Se justifia-t-elle.

Erwin esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Lilith utilisait souvent des mots durs et violents pour se décrire. Tantôt objet de désir ou outil à utiliser, elle décrivait maintenant son affection comme un poids à supporter ? Quelle idée.

Il resserra son étreinte tandis qu'elle caressait délicatement son bras. Puis dans un murmure, il lui formula la demande de ne pas assister à son départ le lendemain matin, et de considérer cette nuit comme leurs salutations.

Elle sembla réfractaire à cette idée, mais céda facilement en comprenant que cela tenait à cœur à Erwin. Était-il déconcentrée en sa présence ? Pourquoi lui demander cela ? Elle ne trouva le sommeil que très tardivement, et le Major s'endormit bien avant elle.

...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Erwin n'était plus là. Elle chercha une éventuelle lettre mais il était parti sans une parole ni un mot écrit. Elle soupira. Son plan ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait entendu et lut les rapports de Livaï précisant que Jaeger était imprévisible, têtu et émotif, et Erwin avait construit la totalité de sa stratégie autour de son éventuelle bonne conduite et sang froid. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout.

L'idée d'utiliser l'escouade du Caporal comme appât pour leur ennemi l'avait également surprise. Livaï était certes le soldat le plus doué de leurs rangs, mais était-ce une raison pour le mettre ainsi en danger, lui et son équipe ? Elle ne doutait nullement de l'affection profonde que le Major témoignait au brun, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre cette décision. C'était selon elle un risque bien trop important.

Regretterait-elle de ne pas être allée saluer l'escouade tactique de Livaï une dernière fois ? Elle pensa à Pétra, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, et n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'Erwin lui avait demandé de ne pas venir à leur départ, elle n'avait pas songé à cela. Elle se rappela l'attitude sauvage d'Eren lorsque l'assemblée avait accusé ses amis de complicité et de trahison de l'Humanité. Il avait littéralement pété un boulon.

Selon elle, le garçon n'avait pas les nerfs ni le mental pour rester rationnel lorsque la vie d'autres personnes était en jeu. Il avait quatorze ans après tout, qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Elle sursauta en remarquant qu'elle s'était de nouveau rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Lilith eut le soudain besoin de voir Liam et s'habilla en vitesse pour retrouver le garde. Elle se détendit à sa vue. Le jeune homme la salua gaiement et l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner, qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

\- Tu es allé au marché acheter de la nourriture ? Demanda Lilith avant de prendre place à la grande table.  
\- Oui, je t'ai ramené de la brioche bien moelleuse, comme tu l'aimes. Lui dit-il dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et se força à manger pour le remercier, mais elle avait l'estomac retourné. Bientôt, une migraine s'ajouta à la liste de son mal être et elle hésita à retourner se coucher, épuisée.

...

Aux alentours de midi, Lilith reçut un énième courrier, la tenant au courant de l'avancée de son procès. Il se tiendrait dans une semaine, et selon Thomas, qui avait rédigé la lettre, une preuve accablante avait été trouvée. Elle grimaça. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé ?

Dans le meilleur des cas, une énième preuve de sa maltraitance aurait été découverte, la présentant comme une victime désespérée. Dans le pire des cas, une pièce à conviction prouvant la découverte de son implication auprès du Bataillon serait mise en avant. Tout son travail serait alors réduit à néant, poussant naturellement la Noblesse et la détester, elle et le Bataillon. Comble de l'ironie, le Duc Everglow deviendrait ainsi un Martyr.

Thomas n'avait pu découvrir de quelle preuve il s'agissait, et Lilith se résigna à attendre le jour du procès pour le découvrir. Que pouvait-elle de toute façon ? L'Aristocratie entière s'était liguée contre elle afin de ré-ouvrir le procès et précipiter sa chute. Elle avait remué ciel et terre pour annuler cette assignation au tribunal, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put rien faire pour stopper l'engrenage.

Le corbeau arriva une nouvelle fois vers la Duchesse. Ghérart avait eu la mission de guetter le retour du Bataillon depuis le Mur Rosa, aux portes de Karanese. Elle fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour revenir ?

Elle partit au grand galop avec Liam afin de rejoindre les portes de Karanese et accueillir les troupes. La jeune femme avait quitté son Domaine en début d'après-midi, afin d'être sur place le plus rapidement possible. Maxence s'était fait une joie de l'accueillir le reste de la journée, estimant qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire l'honneur de sa compagnie puisqu'il lui avait prêté le Domaine pour la nuit.

Lilith n'avait pas relevé la provocation et s'était contentée d'accepter, bien trop préoccupée par le sort du Bataillon pour se chamailler avec son cousin. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes, une petite foule de villageois s'était formée pour accueillir les soldats.

La jeune noble descendit de son cheval et se mêla à la foule afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle bouscula légèrement un homme de la cinquantaine et s'excusa maladroitement. L'homme la mit de suite à l'aise, visiblement de bonne humeur, et entama naturellement la conversation.

\- Y'a pas de mal ma petite dame ! Vous attendez quelqu'un vous aussi ? Ma fille fait partie du Bataillon depuis plusieurs années ! Elle est la fierté de la famille, même si on s'inquiète un peu qu'elle préfère dévouer sa vie à l'Armée plutôt qu'à un homme !

Lilith lui sourit tendrement. Le père de famille semblait si fier qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir. L'homme allait continuer son récit lorsque les portes furent ouvertes, laissant apparaitre les valeureux soldats.

Son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant la première roulotte pénétrer au sein des murs. Une odeur nauséabonde de mort et de terreur étouffa les lieux, et Lilith sentit sa poitrine se serrer en croisant le regard vide d'expression des soldats. Il n'y avait aucun corps dans les charrettes, et les effectifs ridicules de survivants trahirent le fiasco gigantesque de cette mission.

La première personne qu'elle reconnut fut Livaï. Comme tous les membres du Bataillon, il était descendu de cheval, comme pour symboliser leur retour déshonorant et empli de regrets. Elle se figea en remarquant combien ses yeux avaient perdu tout signe de vie. Le Caporal n'avait jamais été d'une apparence lumineuse, et ses yeux avaient toujours été perçants et froids, mais jamais aussi lugubres et fantomatiques qu'à cet instant précis.

Elle ne vit aucun des membres de son escouade aux alentours, et Lilith commença à fortement paniquer. Le père de famille se rua sur Livaï avec un enthousiasme déconcertant, ignorant tout de l'ambiance générale.

Il s'agissait du père de Pétra, Mr. Rall, et Lilith sentit les larmes lui monter lorsque ce dernier vanta l'engagement et la loyauté de sa fille envers Livaï. Ce dernier, comme renfermé sur lui-même, ne lui prêta guère la moindre attention et continuait à marcher pendant que le villageois demandait sans cesse où était sa fille. Puis tout à coup, il cessa de sourire et de suivre le militaire, comme rappelé par la dure réalité.

Lilith détourna les yeux pour ne pas assister à son effondrement et chercha alors Erwin du regard. Elle l'aperçut rapidement à l'arrière du convoi, lui aussi à pied, trainant sa monture derrière lui, tel un fantôme. Son expression était de loin la pire qu'elle n'ai jamais vu chez lui, bien au-delà de celle dont elle avait été témoin huit ans plus tôt. Son cœur se déchira et elle dû se reculer pour vomir plus loin.

Liam assista à la scène, impuissant, et s'accroupit aux côtés de sa Maîtresse, qui venait d'éclater en sanglots. Il aperçut Hanji, Mike et Nanaba sur la même ligne et informa la Duchesse que ces derniers avaient survécu, mais Lilith ne réagit pas. Autour d'eux, les villageois critiquaient et insultaient le Bataillon, qu'ils traitaient durement d'incapables.

Lilith vomissait inlassablement. Le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à avaler dans la journée se déversait de façon nauséabonde dans la ruelle, en même temps que les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de l'escouade de Livaï, et le beau sourire chaleureux de la si jolie Pétra.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, à l'abri de la foule, Lilith arbora une expression de colère, mêlée à une tristesse sans nom que seules les victimes des Titans connaissaient. Dans un souffle saccadé, elle cracha cette phrase d'une voix rauque et cinglante :

"Je hais ce monde".

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Arggggg le chapitre de l'horreur, je peux vous dire que celui-ci, je ne rêvais pas de vous l'écrire... =')

Je l'avoue, j'ai mis au moins une semaine à me remettre de la mort de Pétra la première fois que j'ai regardé l'anime... Quelle tristesse, quelle injustice... Bref. Moi aussi je hais leur monde, dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Merci pour vos commentaires aussi ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup !


	40. Laisse-moi te soutenir

L'air ne lui semblait plus respirable. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et les semi-insultes des villageois ne lui semblaient être devenus qu'un bruit de fond flou et lointain.

Erwin savait que cette mission était incertaine, mais il n'avait pas mesuré les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer. Pas comme cela.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et le Major abandonna rapidement sa monture à l'écurie pour s'isoler. Il n'aimait pas la ville de Karanese, et peina à trouver un endroit à son goût et suffisamment calme et reculé pour que personne ne vienne le troubler pendant sa réflexion.

L'objectif principal avait été atteint. Ils avaient identifié l'ennemi, et Eren était en sécurité, toujours parmi eux. En revanche, un nombre inimaginable de soldats avaient perdu la vie dans cette expédition, dont les excellents membres de l'escouade de Livaï, qu'il n'avait osé affronter du regard depuis. Le Titan féminin s'était enfui, et le Bataillon se retrouvait décrédibilisé auprès du peuple.

Erwin savait les responsabilités qu'il avait accepté d'endosser en devenant Major du Bataillon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir lourd à chaque nouvelle vie, perdue par sa faute. Lorsque cela arrivait, il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler afin de faire le vide dans son esprit, et se débarrasser des voix dans sa tête, qui le faisaient se sentir comme un meurtrier, un imposteur et un monstre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il retourna en centre ville pour se recueillir devant la stèle de pierre, érigée spécialement pour les regrettés du Bataillon d'Exploration. Il y en avait une à Trost et à Chlorba également. Sur le chemin, il aperçut une noble monter dans son carrosse et pensa soudainement à Lilith. Il ferma les yeux un instant, réalisant qu'elle avait probablement dû assister à leur triste retour.

Comme s'il venait tout à coup de se souvenir de son existence, Erwin se mit à se poser mille questions la concernant. L'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Était-elle rentrée ? Il se sentit honteux et se prit à espérer de ne pas devoir l'affronter ce soir.

Il se souvenait distinctement que Lilith n'était pas très emballée par sa stratégie, pour les exactes même raisons qui avaient amenés ses plans à échouer. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir incompétent ou faible. Il se sentait toujours valorisé et fier à ses côtés, et l'idée de lire une quelconque déception dans ses yeux le figea sur place.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua enfin qu'il pleuvait à verse. Ses vêtements, détrempés, lui indiquèrent qu'il devait flotter depuis un certain temps. Il faisait déjà nuit et personne n'était resté dehors. Il marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la fameuse stèle avant de sursauter en remarquant une ombre, assise sur le muret qui longeait le jardin.

Immobile, Lilith fixait la stèle mortuaire, aussi détrempée que lui. Les lumières qui se dégageaient du bâtiment militaire donnant sur le jardin ne suffirent pas au militaire à distinguer la moindre de ses expressions. Il s'avança davantage vers elle, inquiet, et en oublia ses propres peurs.

La jeune femme portait une cape et avait revêtue sa capuche. Ses cheveux ruisselaient, et plusieurs mèches lui cachaient le visage sans qu'elle n'ait pris la peine de les dégager en arrière. Elle semblait profondément triste. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'Erwin ne se trouvait plus qu'à un petit mètre d'elle. L'homme s'agenouilla alors devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée. Lui dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il sentit ses mains passer dans ses cheveux humides, puis glisser le long de son visage. Ses doigts étaient gelés, mais Erwin fut envahi d'une grande chaleur humaine. Il releva la tête et affronta ses deux pupilles dorées. Il trouva son expression magnifique. Un mélange subtil entre l'inquiétude, le réconfort de le sentir vivant sous ses doigts, et la tristesse de partager avec lui une telle défaite.

\- Tu as fais au mieux, Erwin. Lui répondit-elle.

Il recouvrit les mains de la Duchesse par les siennes et la laissa le réconforter en l'enlaçant. Erwin n'avait jamais goûté à ce doux contraste après une mission catastrophique. Il sentit son corps tout entier retrouver sa chaleur, et se demanda comment une telle prouesse était possible, alors même que toute vitalité l'avait quitté depuis leur retour.

Mais il ne put se résoudre à rester ainsi plus longtemps car il sentait que Lilith tremblait de froid. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au grand bâtiment de derrière et aperçut Liam à la limite des escaliers, veiller sur Lilith de loin. Il était cependant resté au sec. Il imagina sans mal la jeune femme lui ordonner de la laisser seule et de rester là, pour ne pas qu'il se mouille inutilement.

\- Je suis désolé pour Pétra, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

Il sentit Lilith se raidir mais elle ne laissa échapper aucun sanglot. Il se sentait responsable de leur adieux ratés, et se promit de ne plus jamais lui imposer un départ sans sa présence.

Erwin n'avait nullement l'intention de lui avouer, mais il avait préféré qu'elle n'assiste pas à leur expédition par peur qu'elle n'effrite ses convictions. Son inquiétude ne lui avait guère échapper, et pour la première fois, il avait quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'amenait à se demander si tout cela en valait la peine. Il n'aimait pas cela, et à l'aube d'une mission aussi importante, il avait jugé inconcevable de se laisser distraire.

\- Erwin, si tu ne veux pas que j'assiste à tes départs et tes arrivées, il faut me le dire, je ne sais pas comment me positionner. Aide-moi.  
\- Je suis désolée. Lui dit-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu souhaites que je t'épaule. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Insista-t-elle.

Erwin se sentit désemparé. Il réalisa alors dans quelle situation Lilith se trouvait par sa faute, mais il fut bien incapable de lui répondre. Il éprouvait un attachement certain pour elle, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le dessus dans sa vie. Il aimait rester auprès d'elle, mais il ressentait aussi une immense culpabilité de ce bonheur et de ce réconfort vis à vis de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour le Bataillon, amenés à la mort sous ses propres ordres.

Éreinté, il décida de se reposer une dernière fois sur la patience et la tolérance hors norme dont faisait preuve la jeune femme le concernant.

\- Cette nuit, je dois retourner auprès de mes hommes. Tu devrais rentrer.

Sur ces paroles froides et maladroites, il se releva et rejoignit le bâtiment où se trouvaient probablement ses troupes, ou du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas gravement blessés. Il avait été convenu que des chambres leurs soient prêtées pour une nuit, puis les soldats regagneraient leur Q.G. au Sud d'Hermina le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il dépassa Liam pour entrer dans le hall, ce dernier le fusilla du regard, ayant visiblement entendu leurs échanges. Il le vit braver la pluie pour rejoindre Lilith, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis sa réponse. Au bout d'un certain temps, la pluie s'arrêta enfin de couler, et le garde abandonna l'idée de faire quitter les lieux à la Duchesse.

Elle se leva finalement après de longues minutes de silence, et s'approcha de la stèle, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je savais que mon père voulait s'enfuir avec ma mère, et la veille de son arrestation, j'ai voulu le dissuader de m'abandonner.

Liam se figea. Lilith parlait extrêmement rarement de son père biologique, mais le fait d'être revenue à Karanese devait probablement la chambouler. Il lui témoigna une grande attention et elle poursuivit.

\- Ils avaient prévu de s'enfuir à Shiganshina, loin de la Noblesse, et de vivre simplement, mais ensemble. Je voulais simplement qu'il me prenne avec lui, mais il disait que j'étais la seule condition pour que le Duc ne les poursuive pas. Que s'ils me laissaient avec le Duc, il finirait par pardonner à ma mère.  
\- Ça aurait pu marcher si le Duc n'avait pas appris que tu n'étais pas sa fille... Fit remarquer Liam.  
\- Oui. Mais c'est moi qui suis allée révéler cela au Duc. Je pensais qu'il les empêcherait de partir, puisque moi je n'avais pas réussi. Je voulais qu'il reste. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi.

Liam adoucit son regard. Lilith ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait elle-même dénoncé ses parents. Pauvre enfant.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose de spécial avant de me forcer à le lâcher, quelque chose qui m'a fait ressentir une grande solitude, une grande angoisse. Je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne plus être dans cette position...

Le jeune garde serra le poing droit, devinant sans peine qu'Erwin avait rouvert cette blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
\- Il m'a dit "parfois, aimer, ça ne suffit pas".

Liam ne sut que dire, et Lilith abrégea ses souffrances en reprenant de nouveau son attitude habituelle et annonça à son garde qu'ils séjourneraient chez le Comte de Karanese pour la nuit. Demain matin, ils repartiraient à Hermina pour laisser une chance à Erwin d'être "un peu plus agréable", comme elle avait elle-même formulé. Elle énonça la possibilité de rester au château quelques temps, peut-être même en compagnie de la belle Jen, qui lui manquait déjà.

...

Lilith déposa sa tasse de thé d'un geste agacé, tandis que Maxence continuait inlassablement de critiquer le Bataillon d'Exploration et son choix de les soutenir. Puis après une énième provocation, elle fit signe à Liam de mettre les voiles et décida de quitter les lieux sans un regard pour son hôte. Le Comte l'insulta de loin, mais Lilith ignora ses paroles. Maxence était bien le cadet de ses soucis, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter cette foutue ville où elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais mettre un pied...

Une fois revenue en centre d'Hermina, les officiers des Brigades Spéciales informèrent Lilith que le Bataillon s'était reclus à leur Q.G. en attendant le verdict du Tribunal, puisqu'Eren n'avait pas été à la hauteur des promesses d'Erwin. Elle soupira. Tout était vraiment en train de partir en vrille...

Elle retrouva ses gardes devant sa demeure en face du bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales. Ghérart était revenu de Karanese la veille, après le retour des soldats, tandis que les autres n'avaient pas bougés depuis que la Duchesse avait prétexté devoir s'occuper de son procès pour laisser Erwin préparer son expédition.

Il était encore trop risqué de les laisser se balader librement dans le Royaume, et seul Thomas était reparti à la pêche aux informations. Il était maintenant à Stohess, sur la piste de la fameuse nouvelle preuve mystérieuse, mais Lilith ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

\- Je vais au Q.G du Bataillon avec Liam, vous restez dans le coin, vous vous faites discrets.

Ils acquiescèrent sans broncher et le jeune garde escorta Lilith jusqu'au Quartier Général des Forces d'Exploration. Ils furent accueillis par Hanji, qui fidèle à elle même, paraissait de très bonne humeur. Elle non plus n'avait pas été blessée lors de l'expédition.

Lilith s'avança discrètement jusqu'au château, et la jeune soldate les invita à rejoindre une pièce qui n'était fréquentée que par les officiers supérieurs. Visiblement, tout avait été réorganisé depuis l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. Erwin, Mike et Livaï discutaient autour d'une table, et ils saluèrent la Duchesse lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, non annoncée.

Erwin lui adressa un regard doux, et elle se demanda à quoi il jouait. Il s'avança vers elle pour lui caresser l'épaule tout en lui demandant si elle était bien rentrée, mais Lilith balaya sa main d'un geste sec et expert. Il était important qu'il comprenne que même elle, avait des limites. Il eut un moment de flottement dans la salle. Cela devait bien être la première fois que la jeune femme repoussait Erwin. Livaï brisa alors le silence.

Il se leva pour lui faire face et lui tendit quelque chose, caché dans la paume de sa main. Surprise, Lilith réceptionna le mystérieux objet et se raidit en reconnaissant le pendentif qu'elle avait offert à Pétra. L'avait-il retiré sciemment du corps, ou la jeune soldate l'avait-elle laissé ici avant de partir en expédition, afin de ne pas le perdre ?

Lilith comprit la bienveillance dans le geste du Caporal et au prix d'un immense effort, elle le remercia et accepta le bijou. Livaï détourna le regard, et retourna s'asseoir. Le regard de la noble lui avait paru si horrifié en voyant le bijou qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle ne lui balance en pleine tête avant de pleurer. Mais Lilith restait Lilith, et elle avait encore fait preuve d'un sang froid qui forçait le respect. Il avait jugé bon de lui rendre le pendentif, et n'avait pas pensé qu'elle n'en voudrait absolument pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Erwin, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'elle demeure aussi froide envers lui. Livaï et quelques autres officiers avaient pourtant assisté à la scène la plus romantique de leur vie hier soir... Même lui avait bien dû reconnaitre qu'Erwin avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Il avait été le premier à parier qu'Everglow se lasserait d'attendre avant la tombée de la nuit, mais la jeune femme était restée là à patienter sous la pluie, persuadée qu'Erwin finirait par repasser par cette stèle. Et elle avait raison. Le Major venait toujours se recueillir auprès du monument aux morts après une mission. Elle avait certainement dû l'apprendre en se renseignant sur lui.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et une nouvelle recrue se confondit en excuses, expliquant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Ils reconnurent tous Stefan Krause à l'embrasure de la porte. Le riche noble bouscula la recrue au passage et interpella Lilith, hors de lui.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.  
\- Plait-il ? Demanda Lilith, amusée.

Il reprit sa respiration et les soldats comprirent qu'une pièce de théâtre allait se jouer sous leurs yeux, _encore_. Livaï hésita à s'enfuir maintenant de la pièce. Lilith Everglow attirait les drames comme la nourriture conviait les insectes...

\- Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire pendant que tu orchestres ta propre exécution ! Ouvre les yeux pour l'amour du ciel, ta fortune est partie en fumée, ton empire brûle et tout le monde est prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour que tu perdes ce procès ! Tu es déjà morte ! Et tu demandes de nouveau de l'argent pour le Bataillon ? S'étouffa-t-il.  
\- Peut-être es-tu au courant de cette fameuse preuve qui est censée me faire trembler, Stefan ? Je t'écoute. Lui répondit-elle en ignorant le reste.  
\- LILITH ! C'est très sérieux ! Fais marche arrière ! Annonce publiquement que tu les lâches, et épouse-moi, c'est la seule solution !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Donc selon toi, la seule solution pour que je retrouve mon rayonnement serait de devenir ta chienne ? C'est très généreux Stefan, mais que ce soit clair, je préfère MOURIR.

Il soupira d'exaspération et reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle afin de tenter une dernière argumentation.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton second, je suis ta meilleure option, et sache que je ne suis pas contre injecter de l'argent pour le Bataillon, tant que mon nom n'en est pas sali.

Lilith adressa un regard noir à Liam. "Je m'en occupe" qu'il lui avait dit... Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait contacter Stefan pour cette demande de financement. Il avait du cran. Ce dernier fixa le sol avec intérêt, mais on pouvait deviner qu'il ne regrettait rien.

\- Il y a huit ans, je n'ai rien fait lorsque j'ai appris que tu allais mettre fin à tes jours. Parce que oui, cela ne m'a pas échappé Lilith, contrairement à Mathieu, soit dit en passant. Et je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur !

Le regard de Lilith s'assombrit mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

\- J'étais dépassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, mais aujourd'hui, je peux te sortir de cet enfer. Je peux t'aimer, je peux prendre soin de toi, tu ne manqueras de rien...  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose d'aussi illusoire que l'amour, je veux du pouvoir ! Répliqua Lilith.

L'expression de visage du noble changea brutalement, comme si l'homme venait d'avoir une révélation. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix nettement plus calme et charismatique.

\- Tu es finie Lilith. On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a plus d'issue. Tu n'auras bientôt plus d'influence, et tu seras ruinée, ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras plus aider qui que ce soit, même si tu échappes à la potence.

Il marqua une pause mais Lilith savait très bien où il venait en venir. Sa respiration commença à s'affoler, et elle perdit peu à peu sa sérénité.

\- Et que deviennent les gens qui ne sont plus utiles, Lilith ?

Un hoquet de panique s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme et Liam hésita à intervenir, n'ayant jamais vu sa Maîtresse faire une crise d'angoisse en pleine conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu m'infliges cela ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Lilith. Et si tu n'estimes pas assez ta vie pour prendre les bonnes décisions et survivre, je suis obligé de te faire pression par le seul levier qui semble fonctionner chez toi.

Il se racla la gorge et intervint une ultime fois.

\- J'ai une dernière solution à te proposer, autre que le mariage, rejoins-moi au Capitole à Stohess demain, et je te la révélerai.

Le Duc Krause quitta alors la pièce et disparut, laissant Lilith au bord des larmes, les poings serrés. Sans un regard pour les autres, elle quitta également les lieux et se précipita à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle lança le bijoux d'un geste désespéré et se plaqua contre le mur du château, à bout de souffle.

\- Que veux-tu faire Lilith ? Demanda prudemment Liam.  
\- Erwin sera bientôt convoqué à la Capitale pour répondre des actions d'Eren Jaeger. Ils veulent sa peau, et je ne peux pas l'aider en l'état. Je dois trouver une solution avant qu'Erwin n'arrive à Mitras. On va donc à Stohess demain.

La jeune noble s'apprêta ensuite à retourner vers l'écurie pour partir, mais Erwin la rattrapa avant. Il avait l'air nerveux et elle le laissa s'exprimer malgré son envie de disparaître.

\- Lilith, on parlera de ce qui vient de se passer plus tard, mais si tu vas à Stohess, je dois te parler de la prochaine étape de notre plan.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour l'heure de mes publications ces dernières semaines, étant en vacances avec d'autres êtres humains qui ne passent pas 6h quotidiennes dans la semaine à écrire des fictions, j'ai dû être créative pour continuer à écrire ! hé hé

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci pour vos soutiens ! 3  
Si toi aussi tu as envie que le destin arrête de s'acharner contre nos tourtereaux, tape dans tes mains ! ah ah ah ah


	41. L'argument ultime

Elle le toisa d'un air sceptique alors qu'Erwin venait de finir de lui révéler leur mission de capture d'Annie Leonhart. Pour commencer, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette gamine. Ensuite, après un tel fiasco en forêt, comment pouvait-il songer à mettre la prestigieuse ville de Stohess en péril ? Et pourtant, elle le sentait plus déterminé que jamais.

Si cette blondinette était le monstre qui avait décimé le Bataillon lors de leur dernière expédition, s'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle les suive gentiment dans un tunnel sombre ? Et que penser du Titan Cuirassier et Colossal ? Étaient-il avec elle ? Se mèneraient-ils au combat si tout dégénérait ?

Liam souffla un commentaire désobligeant, remerciant ironiquement le Major d'avoir la délicatesse de prévenir la Duchesse qu'il comptait raser la ville dans laquelle elle se rendait. Erwin tiqua.

\- Personne ne va raser la ville de Stohess, mais il fallait que vous sachiez ce qui était en jeu. Je dois me rendre à Stohess en attendant mon assignation à la Capitale. Cela rendra également le plan plus crédible.  
\- C'est merveilleux Erwin. Articula Lilith avant de tourner les talons.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, pantois. Il n'aurait su dire si elle était indifférente, résignée ou en colère, mais sa réaction le déboussola, habitué à ce qu'elle le soutienne dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. La belle brune chevaucha sa monture et quitta les lieux avec Liam.

Il soupira. Il allait aussi falloir qu'il trouve un plan pour apaiser sa colère maintenant. Quelque chose de sûr, qui n'impliquerait aucune ville en péril et lui épargnerait le supplice de subir les humeurs de la jeune femme.

\- Erwin, il s'est passé quoi putain ?

Le militaire reconnut sans mal la charmante façon de s'exprimer de son Caporal et esquissa un sourire. Livaï le connaissait trop bien pour ignorer que quelque chose le tracassait vraiment. Et pour qu'il s'intéresse à Lilith, c'est qu'il devait vraiment lui laisser la sale impression de devenir une épave.

\- Disons que je ne sais pas bien comment la laisser me soutenir, et j'ai été... un peu... maladroit. Tenta d'expliquer le blond.

Livaï le regarda, un petit sourire en coin. "Maladroit" ? Lilith semblait vénérer Erwin depuis la toute première fois où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait dû être un peu plus que maladroit pour qu'elle balaie son supérieur d'un revers de main et demeure froide de la sorte. Pas que la nouvelle de leur éloignement le chagrine, mais Erwin avait l'air de mal le vivre et cela suffisait à Livaï pour souhaiter que ce problème n'existe pas.

\- J'espère vraiment que ça sera la dernière fois qu'un riche déboule dans nos quartiers comme ça. Le prochain, j'te jure que je le dégage à coup de pied avant qu'il nous sorte une tirade...  
\- Je me demande ce qu'il va lui proposer... Marmonna Erwin, déjà dans ses pensées.

Livaï haussa les épaules. Lilith semblait en très mauvaise posture. Sans compter la fois où elle avait fait face à un Titan, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid. Elle aurait probablement pleuré si elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce au dernier moment. Il avait bien compris qu'elle était en train de perdre son empire, mais avait-elle vraiment un risque d'être exécutée ? Les nobles ayant tendance à considérer la chute financière comme une mort en soit, les paroles du Duc ne l'aidait pas à comprendre si la vie de Lilith était réellement en danger ou non.

Il grimaça de douleur. Sa cheville le faisait vraiment souffrir depuis cette expédition. Satanée Ackerman, incapable de recevoir des ordres lorsque son frère était en danger. Cette fille était une véritable bombe à retardement. Si elle avait exécuté ses ordres et était resté en dehors du combat, il aurait réussi à capturer le Titan Féminin et à extraire Eren. Au lieu de cela, il avait dû la sauver, le Titan s'en était tiré et sa cheville lui faisait mal. Heureusement, il avait au moins pu extraire Eren de tout ce merdier.

\- Tu viens avec moi dans la voiture pour Stohess, tu n'es pas en état de combattre de toute façon. Intervint Erwin, qui avait remarqué l'état de son Caporal.  
\- Bien Erwin. Lui répondit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers leur calèche, et prirent place sans un mot à l'intérieur. Un soldat du Bataillon ordonna aux deux chevaux de partir, et ils roulèrent en direction de Stohess.

...

Lilith se réveilla en sursaut après une secousse importante de son carrosse. Peu importe à quel point il était luxueux, si la route était mauvaise, le trajet devenait un véritable cauchemar. Elle jura et tenta de se rendormir, puis rouvrit les yeux et fixa Liam quelques instants, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non. Je suis ton second, pas ton oreiller. Protesta-t-il.  
\- Liam... Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'on faisait cela ? Si c'était ma dernière volonté ?  
\- Ça va être comme ça maintenant ? À chaque fois que tu vas vouloir quelque chose tu vas jouer la carte du "je...je vais mourir de toute façon..." ?  
\- Et si c'était le cas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, hilare.

Il rendit les armes et elle s'installa confortablement, la tête sur la cuisse du jeune garde. Elle laissa ses pensées défiler. Quelle autre stratégie Stefan pouvait-il bien avoir ? Avec un peu de chance, elle résoudrait tout cela avant même le début de la mission d'Erwin.

Erwin. La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle le laisserait revenir vers elle. La jeune noble n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser impuni après un tel comportement, mais dans le même temps, elle ne souhaitait pas lui laisser la possibilité de s'éloigner durablement d'elle. Au vu de leur passif, c'était fortement probable, et il en était hors de question. Elle avait enfin réussi à l'avoir, elle n'allait pas le laisser filer. Au vu de la situation, il était devenu la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer de pas perdre avant la fin du mois.

\- Tu veux y aller seule ? Demanda soudainement Liam en voyant qu'ils approchaient de la ville.  
\- Tu vas rester en retrait mais accompagne-moi quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin et la belle Duchesse descendit d'un pas sûr de la voiture, précédée par Liam qui l'aida à sauter du marche pied. Elle avait revêtu une longue jupe taille haute bordeaux avec corsage sur le haut, et une blouse blanche sur laquelle des dentelles noires perlées avaient été finement brodées. Un léger silence se fit entendre lorsqu'elle se montra. Si les villageois ne connaissaient pas forcément son apparence, tous savaient identifier le blason qui arborait la belle calèche de luxe.

Stefan ne perdit pas de temps et apparut à peine Lilith dans la rue. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins contrarié que la veille et prit le temps de la saluer dignement, cette fois. Sûrement avait-il compris que la partie était gagnée pour lui. Il était devenu son seul espoir.

\- J'ai privatisé le Capitole, allons parler tranquillement à l'intérieur. Ton garde restera devant.

Lilith fit signe à Liam de respecter sa décision et elle pénétra dans le beau bâtiment, accompagné du Duc Krause. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc et lui tendit un carnet.

\- Tu cultives bien le mystère... Râla la Duchesse, impatiente de connaitre sa proposition.

Elle ouvrit le carnet et fronça les sourcils. C'était l'écriture de sa mère. Stefan s'installa confortablement à ses côtés et elle comprit qu'il attendrait qu'elle ait fini de lire le carnet avant de poursuivre la conversation.

Plus Lilith avançait dans la lecture de ces lignes écrites avec soin, plus elle commençait à se demander dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Il y avait peu de détails dans le carnet, mais sa mère y faisait mention d'une organisation secrète composée d'une poignée de nobles, d'une responsabilité de maintenir la Paix au sein de l'île, et du secret que renfermait les murs. Tout lui semblait si brouillon et incompréhensible qu'elle se demanda même si sa mère n'était pas atteinte de démence...

\- Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.  
\- Nous sommes l'élite Lilith.  
\- Jusque là j'avais suivi... Plaisanta la brune.

Stefan prit une grande inspiration, et elle craint la révélation qu'il allait lui faire, au vu de l'austérité de son visage.

\- Tu te souviens de Frieda Reiss ?  
\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de Frieda ! Je te signale que c'était mon amie ! Protesta Lilith, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mentionnait la jeune fille.

Frieda Reiss était la fille d'un riche propriétaire de terres, Rhodes Reiss. Leur famille, bien que ne possédant pas plus qu'un titre de Lord, était très intégrée dans la Haute Société. Frieda et elle s'était souvent vues lors de réceptions ou après-midis innocents en campagne. Les deux jeune filles s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié.

Mais un jour, Frieda avait changé. D'habitude si joviale, enjouée et altruiste, elle était brutalement devenue insondable, distante et détachée. Lilith avait à l'époque son lot de choses à gérer, et elles s'étaient naturellement éloignées. Le lendemain de la chute du mur Maria, il fut annoncé que leur famille avait péri dans un tragique incendie, dans la chapelle des Reiss. Seul Rhodes avait survécu à cet étrange drame, et il avait quelque peu disparu des mondanités depuis.

\- Tu ne t'aies jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi cette "famille de paysans" était si encensée par la Haute Société ? Pourquoi un simple Lord avait accès à tous les conseils politiques ?  
\- Je propose que tu me dise simplement ce qu'il se passe, Stefan, je perds patience là.  
\- Rhodes Reiss est le véritable Roi. Notre Roi est une imposture.

Elle lui adressa un regard si éberlué qu'il ressentit le besoin de détourner le regard. Il poursuivit alors son récit et lui expliqua que ce savoir se transmettait de génération en génération dans un certain nombre de familles seulement, dont celle de sa mère, d'où son droit de le savoir.

Les parents du jeune Duc avaient récupéré le carnet après l'exécution de la jeune femme, craignant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. D'ordinaire, personne ne laissait de traces écrites à ce sujet, mais la mère de Lilith avait un penchant pour les carnets, et la famille Krause avait soupçonné l'existence de cette preuve.

Il ne sut lui expliquer pourquoi il était important de protéger l'identité du véritable Roi, mais leur devoir était de maintenir la Paix, et seuls les conseillers du faux Roi connaissaient l'origine des murs et la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait surtout ni les toucher, ni les franchir. Leur survie dépendait de leur confinement au sein de ses murs, et de la sécurité de Rhodes Reiss. Il ajouta également que les familles choisies pour garder ce secret avaient autre chose en commun : leur mémoire ne pouvait être altérée.

\- Altérée ? S'étouffa Lilith. Altérée par qui ? par quoi ?  
\- Par les Reiss. Ce sont eux qui ont forgés les souvenirs de nos grands-parents et étouffé le secret entre les murs. Tout cela est un équilibre, menacé par le Bataillon.

Reiss serait un être surnaturel ? Le vrai Roi ? Quelle genre de farce était-ce ? En tant que noble, Lilith savait très bien qu'il était nécessaire de défendre le caractère divin d'un Roi, afin qu'il ne soit jamais renversé et que le peuple l'accepte unanimement, mais là, cela allait tout de même un peu loin.

\- Et cela ne te dérange pas de savoir pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas sortir ? Pourquoi la forteresse royale de Mitras ne serait pas suffisante pour protéger Rhodes ? Quelle est notre réelle histoire ?  
\- À vrai dire, non. Je suis en haut de l'échelle Lilith, nous sommes l'élite. Ce monde est parfait pour nous, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te rallies au Bataillon et menaces cette harmonie...

"Harmonie ?" Comment pouvait-il appeler cela une harmonie ? Le reste de l'Humanité, s'ils étaient bel et bien les seuls survivants, étaient parqués tel du bétail dans trois murs ridicules, et condamnés pour ceux qui osaient en sortir, à servir de repas au Titans ! Sans même parler d'altruisme et d'empathie, il lui paraissait inconcevable de rester aussi passifs et se contenter de miettes. N'importe quel conquérant digne de ce nom voudrait étendre son empire et sortir des murs. Le fait que le Roi s'en désintéresse l'avait toujours interloquée.

Elle inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Après tout, elle avait également fait partie de ces nobles indifférents au sort du monde et centrés sur leur propre richesse.

\- Et donc, quel est le rapport avec mon procès ?  
\- C'est ce secret que Detlev et les autres cherchent à protéger coûte que coûte. Mais tu as ce droit de naissance, et à moins de te tuer, ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de savoir... Si tu vas voir Detlev en lui disant que tu as trouvé ce carnet, tu peux le menacer de révéler la vérité au Bataillon s'il ne te gracie pas et ne te rends pas ta richesse. Tu as un pouvoir immense, même si tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois.

Elle fixa Stefan, impressionnée. Il devait sacrément tenir à elle pour devenir complice d'une telle machination contre le Gouvernement. Si Detlev venait à l'apprendre, il serait exécuté lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne de tels risques pour elle, cela la toucha.

\- Stefan, c'est une information vraiment précieuse, je te remercie.  
\- Tu vas l'utiliser n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Bien sûr.

En quelques secondes, et simplement par un droit de naissance, Lilith venait de percer à jour le mystère auquel Erwin avait dédié sa vie entière. La raison pour laquelle son père avait été violemment écarté du paysage, tout essai d'évasion des murs éradiqué, toute avancée technologique traitée avec beaucoup de méfiance. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi les Forces d'Exploration ne pouvait être encensées par le peuple.

Le Bataillon était leur alibi, mais il demeurait aussi être leur plus grande menace. Tout s'éclairait, et Lilith revoyait chaque action qu'elle avait entreprit et chaque bâton qu'on avait placé dans ses roues afin que les militaires ne disposent pas de moyens suffisants pour venir à bout des Titans. Mais quelle était donc cette vérité cachée ? D'où venaient les murs, qui était vraiment Rhodes Reiss et pourquoi le cacher au Royaume ?

\- Tu ne seras pas mêlé à tout cela Stefan, je t'en fais la promesse.

Il lui adressa un regard doux et l'observa quitter les lieux en silence, acceptant de n'être qu'une simple aide, qu'elle oublierait bientôt, mais qui aurait permis de lui sauver la vie. Il l'avait enfin compris quand elle avait juré qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de l'épouser : Lilith ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

...

Livaï fusilla son supérieur du regard. Il avait pourtant était très clair la dernière fois ! Plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans une soirée mondaine.

\- C'est ton dernier mot ? Demanda Erwin, telle une supplication.  
\- Merde Erwin, n'insiste pas !

Le blond soupira. La soirée allait être longue sans personne à ses côtés... Mais il devait y aller, afin de montrer aux Brigades Spéciales qu'il ne se défilait pas, et assumait pleinement ses responsabilités.

Il laissa donc son Caporal profiter tranquillement de sa soirée et quitta l'hôtel pour rejoindre la fameuse réception, qui se tenaient dans le Q.G. des Brigades Spéciales, en plein centre de Stohess. Contrairement aux autres bâtiments des villes voisines, le Quartier Général de Stohess était vraiment resplendissant. Beaucoup plus imposant et luxueux que les autres, il ne donnait guère l'impression d'être une bâtisse militaire.

Erwin s'attarda quelques minutes dans les jardins, merveilleusement bien entretenus. Il soupira. Et dire que Naile Dork travaillait ici la plupart du temps...

\- Erwin ? Tu as du culot de te pointer à cette soirée après le fiasco de ton expédition !

Quand on parle du loup...

\- Naile. Demain je repars pour Mitras, afin d'entendre la décision de l'Assemblée concernant Eren Jaeger et le Bataillon.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant. Souffla le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales. Je suis désolée pour Lilith, j'ai entendu qu'elle était bientôt finie.

Erwin ne répondit pas, mais cette discussion l'irrita. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas invincible. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de sa survie et de sa sécurité. Il haussa les épaules et les deux officiers entrèrent dans le beau bâtiment militaire.

Le Major ne put réprimer un léger sourire en se disant que l'intérieur n'était pas aussi beau que le château où l'avait emmené la belle la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Stohess. Naile et lui se séparèrent, et Erwin marcha jusqu'à un valet afin de se servir un verre. Il sursauta en apercevant Detlev en haut de l'estrade en pierre. Que venait-il faire en dehors de Mitras ?

Tout à coup, des murmures étouffés lui provoqua un sentiment de déjà vu, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Lilith faire une de ces entrées magistrales, dont elle seule avait le secret. La jeune femme était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe rouge sang à couper le souffle, une parure de diamants encore plus impressionnante que d'habitude, et sa posture de conquérante lui fit oublier toutes ses mésaventures du matin même.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la plateforme centrale des escaliers, qui se divisaient ensuite de chaque côté pour regagner le niveau de la salle. Elle surplombait donc parfaitement la pièce. La jeune femme releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Detlev. Ce dernier la toisa d'un regard glacial et hostile, mais il resta stoïque.

L'attention était bloquée sur elle, et on pouvait facilement discerner qu'elle jubilait. Elle ne remarqua même pas Erwin dans le fond de la salle et s'empreignit de ce doux sentiment de pouvoir, de ces regards de convoitise, de crainte et de respect.

Detlev avait cédé après une énième insulte à son égard. Elle avait promis par pacte de sang de ne jamais révéler la vérité, et en échange, il l'avait gracié sous couvert d'une décision royale. Toute la Haute Noblesse était déjà au courant de la nouvelle et l'information principale avait été la suivante : Lilith Everglow était intouchable.

Un sourire animal se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle était de retour.


	42. Te trahir ? Je te protège

Le sourire triomphant de Lilith étouffait toute la salle de réception, et le Commandant Naile Dork, pourtant sur son propre terrain, semblait lui avoir légué son pouvoir. Il n'osait guère croiser son regard, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec attention depuis un certain temps, qui lui semblait durer une éternité.

Puis enfin, la Duchesse descendit les marches pour se mêler à la foule, non sans manquer d'aller saluer l'hôte de la soirée, à son plus grand damne. Naile aurait juré qu'elle lui en voulait personnellement en ce moment même. Ou savait-elle simplement que toute l'opinion publique l'avait considérée comme morte et enterrée, et elle souhaitait passer ses nerfs sur lui ? Il n'aimait pas son sourire hautain, vraiment pas du tout. Chacune de leur interaction était toujours catastrophique pour lui, et il en était venu à développer une quasi phobie de la jeune noble.

\- Naile, quelle charmante soirée, cela habille parfaitement mon retour. Je ne vous trouve pas très enthousiaste cependant, seriez-vous déçu ?  
\- Bien sûr que non... Lui répondit-il trop rapidement pour cacher son embarras. Je m'excuse si des soldats de mes rangs vous ont fait ressentir le contraire, c'est une bonne nouvelle, Duchesse.

Elle arqua un sourcil, ostensiblement amusée. Il serra le poing, n'aimant pas qu'elle l'oblige à se courber devant ses hommes. Les Brigades Spéciales répondaient aux Nobles, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais Naile détestait devoir rendre des comptes à l'Aristocratie. Il était certes moins tranché qu'Erwin sur la question, mais demeurait un esprit rebelle et non corrompu. Et elle le savait, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

\- Comment une telle chose serait-elle possible... Ricana-t-elle. Nous savons bien qu'ils sont davantage mes hommes que les vôtres après tout...

Il lui jeta un regard interdit. Cela était rare qu'elle pousse ses provocations aussi loin. Il préféra cependant fixer un instant le sol, espérant qu'elle s'éloigne, mais il pouvait distinctement sentir qu'elle ne le lâchait guère des yeux, telle un rapace.

\- Je suis au courant pour les chevaux. Quelle audace. Lui murmura-t-elle avant de faire volte face.

Ah. Évidemment. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle ne finirait pas par le savoir ? Tout indiquait que Lilith Everglow était sur le déclin, et sa chute n'était qu'une question de temps, aussi Naile avait tenté de récupérer ses élevages de chevaux pour les Brigades Spéciales. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas placer ses pions alors que tout son empire était en train d'être partagé à travers tout le Royaume. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle renaitrait de ses cendres ? Allait-elle lui mener la vie dure, ou se contenterait-elle de cette humiliation publique ?

La jeune femme marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à la baie vitrée et s'assit élégamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa flute de champagne à la main. Liam s'approcha et lui glissa quelques mots avant de se tenir de nouveau à quelques mètres d'elle. Lilith tourna alors la tête et aperçut Erwin. L'homme traversa la pièce jusqu'à lui faire face.

Qu'il était beau, même abîmé par la défaite cruelle de sa dernière expédition, il avait gardé cette prestance impressionnante et cette aura lumineuse. Lilith étouffa alors ce sentiment de trahison par l'excuse immuable qu'elle se taisait pour le protéger. Elle l'aiderait à faire éclater la Vérité, mais par un tour de force, un stratagème, un coup d'état, n'importe quoi, mais il serait en position de force, et le Gouvernement à terre, ne pourrait que s'incliner devant lui. Si elle lui disait maintenant, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'agir, et il serait balayé, exactement comme son père. Et le perdre n'était pas une option.

Elle ne le trahissait pas non, elle le protégeait. Et peu importe ce que lui murmurait cette voix insipide dans sa tête, tout lui semblait justifiable, du moment qu'Erwin restait en vie. Et si Lilith était particulièrement douée dans un domaine, c'était de se persuader qu'elle avait raison, et que tout allait bien se passer, tant qu'elle gardait le contrôle.

Elle esquissa un sourire et le militaire la salua sensuellement avant de rester devant elle à l'observer. Elle ne parut pas décontenancée par son attitude et les deux amants se fixèrent sans un mot. Cette robe de confiance lui allait à ravir, et Erwin se sentit satisfait que la jeune femme aie retrouvé sa place. Il pouvait sentir sa sérénité de nouveau, et un sentiment de confiance en l'avenir l'envahit également. Se tenir aux côtés de Lilith avait quelque chose d'exaltant.

\- Erwin, si pour pouvoir faire avancer ta cause, tu devais la trahir un temps, trouverais-tu cela justifié ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre à la question, perdu dans ses pupilles dorées. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Le mot trahison lui hurlait que cela pouvait être dangereux, mais tout comme elle avait rassemblé son courage pour lui poser honnêtement cette question, il lui répondit de façon sincère.

\- Pour moi, seul le résultat compte. Si cette cause est servie, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une trahison.

Ce fut au tour de Lilith de se noyer dans les yeux océans du Major, et elle ne regretta guère de lui avoir posé la question. En même temps, elle parlait tout de même à l'homme qui allait prendre le risque de détruire la seconde plus belle ville du Royaume pour capturer une adolescente présumée être le Titan sanguinaire qui avait décimé ses hommes. Disons simplement qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas cette fois-ci, mais que cela ne le détournerait nullement de ses objectifs, tandis que de son côté, elle aurait sauvé sa vie.

Elle lui tendit la main et Erwin la lui saisit d'un geste tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la distance imposée par le militaire avait disparu, et elle retrouva leur intimité habituelle. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, et elle y vit une raison supplémentaire de ne plus jamais se retrouver en situation de faiblesse : sans son influence et son pouvoir, Erwin s'éloignait d'elle. Cela arrivait peu fréquemment, mais Stefan avait raison : il n'y avait rien de pire que d'assister à l'abandon d'un être cher. Tout irait bien, tant qu'elle resterait utile.

Une part d'elle trouva cela triste, mais elle referma sa main sur celle d'Erwin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il replaça délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière, et elle se répéta une nouvelle fois que l'important était qu'elle puisse se tenir à ses côtés.

\- Il y a une "auberge sympathique" non loin d'ici... Maintenant que tout le monde a vu ma belle robe rouge, on pourrait s'enfuir de cette soirée ennuyeuse...Lui dit-elle d'une voix pleine de malice.

Un sourire déforma les lèvres d'Erwin, et il lui tendit le bras afin de l'escorter hors de la soirée jusqu'à la fameuse auberge luxueuse dont il avait profité la dernière fois. Lui aussi n'avait guère de raison de rester plus longtemps, et chaque fibre de son corps lui murmurait de la suivre. C'était l'occasion rêvée de se faire pardonner de l'avoir mise à distance à son retour. Elle était devenu si spéciale pour lui qu'il était temps qu'il apprenne à lui faire une véritable place dans sa vie.

Le regard assassin de Detlev lorsqu'ils sortirent du hall n'échappa nullement à Erwin, mais il comprit qu'il se saurait probablement jamais quel arrangement les deux nobles avaient signé, et il ne fit aucune remarque à Lilith. Peut-être avait-elle consenti à prendre ses distances vis à vis du Bataillon. Peu importe, elle avait déjà tellement fait, l'essentiel était qu'elle puisse rester en vie, et qui plus est, à ses côtés. Il se sentit soulagé que le conseiller du Roi n'ait pas exigé qu'ils se séparent. Il se plut à imaginer Lilith refuser catégoriquement cette condition lors d'une conversation enflammée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Erwin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Erwin la poussa gentiment contre le mur de l'auberge, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Il saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa affectueusement. Surprise, elle se prit rapidement au jeu et glissa par la suite ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux blonds du militaire.

\- Il fait bon ce soir. Fit remarquer Liam d'une voix ironique et suffisamment forte pour rappeler qu'il existait.

Lilith poussa un cri de surprise, et s'écarta soudainement d'Erwin. Elle avait complètement omis Liam. Au vu du sourire gêné du Major, elle devina que lui aussi s'était quelque peu emporté en oubliant sa présence. Elle laissa échapper un rire. Pauvre Liam.

\- Je t'en prie Liam, tu peux choisir la chambre que tu souhaites, on se retrouve demain matin ?

Il la fixa sans un mot, hilare, puis s'avança à la réception pour récupérer une chambre. Le couple fit de même et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce réservée aux séjours de Lilith. Le valet eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que Lilith et Erwin avaient déjà repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et bientôt, le sol fut jonché de l'exquise robe de la jeune femme, puis de l'uniforme réglementaire du Major.

Ce fut une partie en trois manches, et pour une fois, Erwin montra le premier des signes de fatigue. La jeune noble ne put alors s'empêcher de crier victoire et de le narguer, triomphante. Amusé, il immobilisa Lilith par une prise de combat, lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se repentit immédiatement et Erwin la laissa se blottir contre lui alors qu'ils s'étaient de nouveaux enfouis dans les draps.

\- Je suis désolé pour le retour d'expédition, j'avais beaucoup en tête et je t'aies exclu. Tu ne méritais pas cela, alors que tu m'as attendu tout ce temps.  
\- Laisse-moi être là pour toi. On avait dit qu'on était une équipe. Lui répondit-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte alors que Lilith sentait de nouveau son angoisse d'être laissée en arrière la submerger. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, tout comme elle détestait ressentir à quel point Erwin était bien plus doué qu'elle pour la rassurer. Elle devait déployer toute son énergie pour se persuader qu'elle irait bien, alors qu'il lui suffisait de la toucher et lui murmurer quelques mots creux pour qu'elle ait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait.

\- Lilith, comment as-tu trouvé la force de te relever ?

Elle crut d'abord qu'il faisait allusion aux derniers évènements avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Maudit Stefan, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aborde ses anciennes envies de suicide ?

\- J'ai trouvé un but. Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai trouvé un but, je me suis relevée et j'ai travaillé pour l'atteindre.

Erwin resta silencieux. Lilith avait horreur de dévoiler ses véritables intentions, et malgré toute la clairvoyance dont il pouvait faire preuve, il était bien incapable de dire si son but était une revanche sur la vie et les hommes de pouvoir, ou aider le Bataillon à redonner toute sa gloire à l'Humanité. Il esquissa un sourire. Sûrement un beau mélange des deux. Il aimait beaucoup sa manière très manichéenne de voir le monde, et cette faculté qu'elle avait de placer ses pions et voir sur le long terme afin de remplir ses objectifs. C'était une vraie stratège, quelque soient les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte.

\- J'aimerais aborder un autre sujet que Stefan a dit. Continua Erwin.  
\- J'ai un droit de véto ? Râla-t-elle.  
\- C'est ça, où tu m'expliques en quoi tu penses avoir tué ton père.

Elle s'étouffa dans les draps. Vraiment ? Maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Stefan ? Céda-t-elle.  
\- Tu penses que je t'abandonnerais ?

Elle se raidit. Bien sûr, la question ne se posait même pas ! Choisir le Bataillon revenait déjà à l'abandonner. Il risquait sa vie à chaque expédition, et vouait toute son existence à laver l'honneur de son père. Elle n'avait qu'une place minuscule et anecdotique dans sa vie, qu'elle arrivait à défendre uniquement grâce aux besoins naturels d'Erwin. Mais comment lui dire sans le lui cracher ou éclater en sanglots ? Et comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

\- J'ai découvert qu'il était mon père quelques semaines avant son exécution. J'avais une relation très affectueuse avec lui, et quelque part, je l'ai toujours su. J'ai compris qu'il comptait s'enfuir avec ma mère et me laisser en offrande au Duc, pour calmer sa colère. Je n'ai pas mesurer les conséquences de mes actes, je voulais simplement empêcher qu'il m'abandonne. C'est moi qui ai prévenu le Duc.

Erwin ne sut que dire. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas du tout anticipé qu'elle préfèrerait répondre à cette question plutôt qu'à la première. Il était évident que Lilith avait un véritable problème avec l'abandon, mais l'idée qu'elle soit résignée à ce qu'il la laisse un jour le blessait profondément. Stefan avait tout de même eu des paroles très violentes à ce sujet, lui disant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le seul homme qui mourrait avant de l'abandonner, et elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle n'avait pas contesté, sourcillé ou ri, alors même qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait simplement eu l'air peinée. Il s'était senti en colère.

\- Je comprends tes sentiments, mais tu étais une enfant. Comme tu l'as dit, tu voulais simplement qu'il reste à tes côtés...  
\- Oui et bien cela n'a pas été une réussite. Trancha la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation.

Il soupira. Parler du passé avec Lilith était un véritable champs de mine. Il s'était senti plus à l'aise au Tribunal militaire alors que tout le monde était contre lui.

\- Lilith, qu'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, à part le fait que j'incarne le Bataillon ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incrédule. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela tout à coup ? Avait-il l'impression qu'elle n'aimait que ses apparences ? Erwin n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à se sentir en insécurité par rapport à tout cela, et elle trouvait la question très suspecte. Elle répondit d'une traite en voyant qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce qu'elle allait lui dévoiler.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Avoua-t-elle. Pour commencer j'aime ce que tu dégages. Tu es fort, lumineux, tu as beaucoup de prestance et énormément de charisme. Tu imposes le respect et tu es un véritable leader. Ensuite, je suis quelqu'un qui accorde une grande place à l'intellectuel, et ton esprit est simplement fantastique. Tu es curieux, vif, têtu, persévérant et très stratégique. Tu as une intuition hors-norme et tu cernes rapidement les gens. Physiquement, tu es parfait. J'aime ta peau, elle est douce, tu sens bon, tes cheveux sont magiques et ta voix est absolument magnifique. En clair, tu es l'être le plus intéressant et le plus attirant que je connaisse.

Évidemment, Erwin en resta sans voix, et elle se plut à décrypter toutes les émotions qui défilèrent une à une sur le visage du militaire, complètement dépassé par sa tirade. Elle soutint son regard, curieuse de savoir la suite de son plan, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait posé une telle question.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, non sans avoir légèrement rougi au passage, et demanda à Lilith si elle souhaitait lui retourner la question. C'était donc cela. Il voulait sûrement la rassurer. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué qu'Erwin n'aimait pas sa manière de se considérer comme un outil et un passe temps pratique. Pourtant, elle demeurait persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité, et peu importe ce qu'il aurait à lui dire, cela ne changerait rien à cette vérité.

\- Non, pas vraiment Erwin, bonne nuit. Lui fait-elle avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

* * *

Hellooooooo ! Merci pour vos lectures !  
Ahhh c'est compliqué les sentiments... ;)  
Quelque chose à rajouter dans l'immense liste des qualités d'Erwin ? ahahahaah


	43. Au revoir, Stohess

Lilith se réveilla avec douceur dans les bras d'Erwin, bien que dos à lui. L'homme s'était retourné dans la nuit et l'avait plaqué contre son torse. Ses bras étaient presque croisés contre elle. La jeune femme tenta de s'extraire de son étreinte mais elle ne fit guère le poids face à la force même endormie, des avants-bras du militaire.

Amusée de ce délicieux piège, elle se résigna à frôler la peau d'Erwin du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce que ce dernier frissonne et se réveille. Au lieu de la libérer, le beau blond plongea sa tête dans la chevelure de la noble et resserra sa prise. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, mais Lilith avait un véritable programme pour la journée, et elle était pressée de commencer. Elle finit donc par exiger qu'il la lâche d'une voix autoritaire.

Erwin ricana tout en refusant d'accéder à sa requête.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais que ma peau était douce et que je sentais bon... Contesta-t-il.  
\- J'ai une tonne d'affaires à régler en centre de Stohess, et j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer un peu à Hermina par la suite.  
\- La mission commence ce matin, éloigne-toi un peu du mur Sina, au cas où. Lui intima Erwin.

Elle sourit. Il était conscient que sa stratégie était foireuse tout de même. Elle avait beau vouloir lui faire confiance, elle était persuadée que ce plan échouerait. Pour elle, Annie refuserait de les suivre, ou même de les aider dans un premier temps. La jeune adolescente avait rejoint les Brigades Spéciales et le plan consistait à ce que le groupe d'amis de Eren Jager vienne quémander son aide pour traverser le mur Sina avec Eren.

Pour commencer, pourquoi voudrait-il se cacher à Mitras ? Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs, et il serait plus en sécurité dans le sud du Royaume... Ensuite, ils comptaient l'attirer dans des tunnels sous-terrains pour la maîtriser, l'empêchant ainsi de se transformer sous peine de mourir elle aussi dans les ruines du tunnel écroulé.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette Annie, mais si elle avait rejoint les Brigades, ce n'était pas pour se mettre le Gouvernement à dos en aidant ses anciens camarades. Et si elle était effectivement ce Titan Féminin, elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas les suivre dans ces galeries sombres. Lilith doutait fortement qu'elle soit sotte, au vu de ses actions antérieures : elle avait assassiné les deux Titans d'une main de maître, et avait failli réussir à capturer Eren en pleine expédition du Bataillon, alors même qu'Erwin et Livaï étaient à l'affût.

\- Fais attention à toi, Erwin. Lui dit-elle tout en caressant son visage.

L'homme relâcha enfin son étreinte et Lilith s'extirpa énergiquement des draps. Il la regarda s'avancer nue jusqu'à l'armoire de la chambre pour choisir sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux, légèrement emmêlés par leurs activités de la veille, ondulaient élégamment jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il ne se lassait guère de cette vue. La jeune femme se déplaçait avec les draps au début de leur relation, puis un beau matin, elle avait abandonné l'idée de s'enrouler dans le tissu pour se déplacer vers l'armoire. Erwin ne s'en était guère plaint.

\- Je peux choisir la couleur ? Demanda-t-il, enjoué.  
\- Le Major du Bataillon d'Exploration veut choisir la couleur de me tenue... On aura tout vu... Plaisanta-t-elle.  
\- Tu as du vert ? Poursuivit-il.

Elle lui adressa un sublime sourire. Évidemment, il voulait du vert foncé. Elle accéda à sa demande et enfila une blouse verte, ainsi qu'un serre taille en cuir marron clair, un pantalon noir ajusté et sa paire de bottes habituelles. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et démêla patiemment ses cheveux avant de les attacher en queue haute et de choisir ses bijoux.

\- Erwin, tu veux voir la broche de mon père ?

Il se releva immédiatement dans le lit et la regarda avec attention. Elle s'approcha alors de lui avec une petite boite et y sortit la broche militaire de Thomas Grahm. Le beau bijou doré était bien emballé dans un petit tissu en velours.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que la moitié ? Demanda Erwin, curieux.

Elle ne comprit pas sa réflexion, n'ayant jamais vu le bijou autrement. Il n'y avait en effet que la partie droite des ailes de la Liberté, mais il ne semblait pas cassé pour autant. Erwin se leva alors à son tour et récupéra la même boîte de ses affaires. Sa broche, tout aussi étincelante, était effectivement entière. Elle caressa la broche avec attention, se demandant aussi pourquoi son père n'avait qu'une seule partie du bijou.

Erwin récupéra l'item et le brisa d'un geste sec sous le regard horrifié de Lilith. Il lui tendit alors la partie gauche.

\- Prends-le.

Elle saisit l'objet avec délicatesse et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette partie était la plus belle des deux. Celle de son père était entièrement blanche, à une plume près, celle du bas. Alors que la partie gauche, plus contrastée, arborait des plumes certes à majorité bleue foncée, mais aussi blanches. C'était selon elle, un objet vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci, Erwin, j'en prendrai soin.

Il caressa son visage avant de glisser sa main derrière la nuque de la noble, dégagée de par sa coiffure. Elle frissonna mais ne détourna pas le regard. Les deux amants échangèrent alors un baiser, puis Lilith se dégagea des lèvres du Major et le salua avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne lui demanda pas de quitter la ville, et Lilith était persuadée qu'il n'arriverait rien, au sens stricte du terme, puisqu'elle demeurait sûre qu'Annie ne se ferait guère avoir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la broche brisée qu'elle avait gardé dans la paume de sa main. Aujourd'hui, elle demanderait à un orfèvre d'y ajouter une bélière afin de pouvoir en faire un pendentif qu'elle porterait dorénavant toujours sur elle. L'idée la séduit immédiatement et elle accéléra le pas pour retrouver Liam.

Elle retrouva le jeune garde devant la bâtisse, prêt à commencer cette nouvelle journée. Il lui adressa un regard affectueux devant sa mine lumineuse. En voilà une qui avait passé une belle nuit.

\- Tu es prête pour cette journée aux milles objectifs ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai fais venir Ghérart et Tim.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Il s'était habitué à ne plus avoir à partager son espace avec les autres gardes pendant cette période compliquée pour Lilith, et la nouvelle ne le réjouissait guère. Bien que cela aurait pu être pire si Lilith avait appelé Roy par exemple, il bouda un certain temps. La jeune noble ne lui accorda aucune attention et il finit par prendre sur lui.

\- Les autres ont repris leur poste ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Roy continue de faire le ménage des dernières personnes qui complotaient contre moi, Ghérart est sur l'affaire de sabotage de l'usine d'armement, Hans est en train de reprendre contact avec tous les producteurs et nos petits réseaux, Tim est en veille, c'est pour cela que je l'ai appelé, Thomas a repris ses activités et Lise fait la tournée des grandes villes pour sonder ma réputation.

Liam l'écoutait silencieusement. Lilith avait perdu de nombreux marchés, sa richesse ayant déjà commencé à être redistribuée, mais elle comptait bien tout récupérer. Thomas était déjà en train de réfléchir aux meilleures stratégies pour chaque entreprise. Les quasi seules affaires qu'elle avait réussi à conserver étaient celles qui concernaient le Bataillon, telles que les usines de fabrication de lames, et de tous leurs équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, ou les élevages de chevaux. En somme, tous les marchés pour lesquels elle vendait à prix coûtant et qui ne lui rapportaient donc presque rien. Elle était cependant encore très bien positionnée sur le marché de la Joaillerie et une grande partie de la menuiserie sur mesure.

Lilith avait imaginé sont empire dans le seul et unique but d'alimenter les affaires du Bataillon. Tous les autres sites de production devaient être suffisamment juteux pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'aider le Forces d'Exploration. La jeune femme n'était pas très inquiète de la suite des évènements, connaissant parfaitement les points forts mais aussi les faiblesses de chacune des entreprises qu'elle avait dû céder à d'autres nobles. Et elle comptait bien les récupérer, une à une, jusqu'à la dernière.

Ils retrouvèrent Tim, que la noble missionna sur des tâches simples telles que des envois de courriers, des réceptions d'argent et elle lui demanda également de la représenter lors d'une réunion entre commerçants dans le domaine de la joaillerie. C'est à cette occasion là qu'elle le missionna pour confier la broche d'Erwin à un artisan de confiance avec qui elle travaillait régulièrement.

Finalement, Tim et Liam se croisèrent à peine, et Ghérart fut chargé de sécuriser leur passage en amont. Il n'eut aucun incident, et Lilith réussit à remplir la quasi totalité de ses missions dans la matinée. Elle se réjouit de son talent à déléguer et se demanda même comment elle allait passer son après-midi.

Une étrange explosion retentit alors en plein centre de ville, et Lilith assista avec horreur à cet éclair caractéristique qui lui fit comprendre immédiatement qu'un des deux adolescents s'était transformé en Titan, et que le plan d'Erwin n'avait guère aboutit. Pourquoi Annie avait-elle accepté de les aider ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

La jeune noble venait de sortir du Centre des Affaires, dans lequel Thomas louait un bureau à son nom pour travailler lorsqu'il n'était pas à Mitras. Le sol tremblait, et des cris retentirent, prévenant la population qu'un Titan était en ville. Les habitants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, pris de panique.

Tétanisée, Lilith assista impuissante à une course poursuite entre les deux monstres. Elle n'avait même pas vu le deuxième éclair. Ou avait-elle raté le premier ? Où était Erwin ?

Les deux êtres gigantesques détruisirent tout sur leur passage, et lorsque Liam obligea Lilith à courir à son tour pour s'éloigner des deux Titans, Lilith fut confrontée à des rues pleines de sang, jonchées de morceaux de corps et de débris de bâtiments. Cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée se transforma vite en cauchemar. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle n'était pas à l'abri cette fois-ci, mais bien au centre de l'action.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Lilith exigea qu'ils retournent devant le Centre des Affaires afin de retrouver Thomas. Ghérart demeurait également introuvable, et lorsque Liam et la jeune noble arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment, ils comprirent que Thomas était probablement mort broyé dans les débris.

Lilith recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Le bâtiment tout entier était en miettes. Un des deux Titans avaient dû marcher dessus de plein pied. Elle était certaine que Thomas n'avait pu avoir le temps de quitter le bureau à temps. La pièce se tenait au troisième étage, et il était en pleine étude de dossier lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle ferma les yeux. Avait-elle vraiment envie de le chercher pour découvrir un corps en plusieurs morceaux, difforme et sans vie ?

\- Allons-y. Dit-elle à Liam qui la sommait de quitter les lieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ghérart surgit alors de nul part et les rejoignit dans leur course effrénée. Ne sachant où s'abriter, Lilith proposa qu'ils se réfugient hors de la zone résidentielle, près d'un parc, non loin du Capitole, collé au mur Sina. En théorie, l'idée était bonne. Ils risquaient moins de mourir étouffés par des décombres. En pratique, ils regrettèrent immédiatement cette décision en comprenant que les deux Titans se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

Ghérart et Liam tentèrent de protéger la jeune femme du mieux qu'ils purent, tandis que les deux monstres se battaient avec une violence sans nom, détruisant tout ce qui les entourait. Rapidement, les membres du Bataillon arrivèrent en renfort autour, et Lilith put même discerner Erwin, qui se tenait sur l'archiduc qui reliait les deux seuls bâtiments en pierre encore debout, en hauteur.

Le Titan Féminin tenta de grimper le mur afin de s'enfuir, mais Eren, puis une soldate du Bataillon l'en empêcha et elle retomba violemment. Un son immonde retentit alors, et le reste du bras du Titan fut arraché par celui de Jaeger. Le morceau de chair virevolta dans les airs en direction d'Erwin, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Lilith hurla de toute ses forces, mais le Major n'essaya même pas d'éviter l'immense projection. Par miracle, il ne fut pas touché, le bras s'étant planté à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il ne le regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le Titan d'Annie, qui, vaincu, se tenait au sol, à la merci du Bataillon.

Choquée de la scène, Lilith se laissa tomber les genoux au sol. Elle avait appris de nombreuses choses sur Erwin au fil des années. C'était un homme ambitieux, têtu et solitaire, sombre aussi, mais jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait réalisé qu'il était suicidaire.

Et puis alors que le Bataillon allait enfin compter une victoire, Annie se cristallisa, et plus personne ne put la toucher. En plus d'avoir presque rasé la ville de Stohess, le Bataillon venait de perdre son principal témoin. Et elle pleurait. L'adolescente d'à peine quinze ans, responsable de la mort de tous ceux que Lilith connaissait et avait apprécié du Bataillon, était en train de pleurer, inconsciente, dans son bloc de glace.

Un énième grondement retentit, et la coupole principale s'effondra sur le jardin. Par réflexe, Liam s'extirpa de la trajectoire tandis que Ghérart avait tendu la main vers Lilith dans un geste désespéré. En un clignement de cil, l'immense voute recouvrit la jeune femme et se brisa en deux. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur et aperçurent avec un immense soulagement que Lilith était indemne.

Erwin escalada la coupole et sauta dans les décombres avant même les deux gardes. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui demanda d'une voix grave si elle allait bien. Lilith était à demi allongée, les deux bras recouvrant son visage, ruisselant de larmes. Elle lui jeta alors un regard désemparé avant de réussir à articuler entre deux sanglots :

" Tu n'as même pas essayé de survivre, tu n'as même pas essayé de l'éviter !"

* * *

Je l'avoue, quand j'ai vu l'anime, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point Erwin était si obsédé par sa quête qu'il en devenait clairement suicidaire.

Et une pensée pour Annie, que je n'ai personnellement jamais réussi à haïr.

Merciiiii pour vos lectures ! 3 Vous êtes vraiment des crèmes avec vos encouragements, ça me donne des ailes pour continuer !


	44. Une garde en deuil

Après un deuxième tel fiasco, il fut difficile de défendre le Bataillon d'Exploration. Erwin avait osé touché à la belle ville de Stohess, et la Noblesse ne pouvait laisser courir un tel affront. Tous ceux qui avaient jusque là été indifférents au sort des explorateurs rejoignirent l'opinion publique et ils furent lynchés verbalement à chaque occasion pendant des semaines.

Même le beau sourire de Lilith ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, et elle se contentait d'injecter de l'argent dans l'ombre, et de poursuivre les ponts d'or qu'elle leur faisait pour le marché des chevaux et de l'armement. Petit à petit, elle renversa de nouveau toute la Haute Société et reprit sa place au sommet du Royaume. Il fallait le reconnaître, les nobles étaient faciles à manipuler du moment où ils nageaient dans la richesse et que leur vie était simple.

La jeune femme finançait la reconstruction de Stohess avec quelques autres aristocrates de renom, et son empire reprenait sa floraison comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant qu'elle avait le soutien officiel du Roi, même ceux qui la haïssaient ne pouvaient espérer organiser une mutinerie. Roy lui avait même confié que le peu d'assassins qui acceptaient de s'attaquer à elle avaient multiplié par dix leur prix. Cette information l'avait bien fait rire, d'autant plus que quasiment tous les téméraires qui avaient attenté à ses jours travaillaient dorénavant à ses côtés.

Cela avait été compliqué, mais Lilith avait tout de même réussi à obtenir la liberté d'Eren Jaeger, encore en convalescence à Stohess, afin que le Bataillon puisse reprendre leur vie au Q.G. au sud d'Hermina. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu le droit à un remerciement personnel de Livaï qui ne supportait plus les citadins de la ville des lumières, comme ils appelaient Stohess en toute modestie. Le pauvre avait dû séjourner au cœur de toute la corruption humaine des Brigades Spéciales, et essuyer leurs moqueries pendant des semaines entières sans broncher.

Erwin ne semblait pas atteint par de telles trivialités, et Lilith et lui avaient même à plusieurs reprises échangé leurs techniques mentales pour s'échapper loin dans leur esprit et ignorer ainsi leur environnement. Mais le Caporal, lui, n'avait pas de telles pratiques, et cela lui coutait beaucoup de ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières lorsqu'il était confronté à leurs critiques.

Après avoir réussi à obtenir la liberté du petit Jaeger, le Bataillon put rentrer à leur quartier général, et Erwin s'attela à remplir la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'Humanité : contre-attaquer grâce au Titan Assaillant et reprendre Maria.

La Duchesse en profita pour s'installer à Hermina et s'octroyer une pause, éreintée de tout ce qu'elle avait dû mettre en place pour garder sa place au sommet. Elle avait aussi organisé les funérailles de Thomas, et refusait de stopper les recherches pour retrouver Tim, que personne n'avait vu depuis qu'il était allé rejoindre le groupement d'orfèvres en centre de Stohess. Elle vérifiait inlassablement les différentes boîtes aux lettres qu'ils utilisaient pour communiquer, mais Tim avait littéralement disparu.

Ses gardes avaient déjà fait le deuil du jeune homme, et Hans, qui travaillait quasiment tout le temps avec lui, avait perdu de son éclat. Les deux hommes étaient très différents, mais ils s'étaient pris au jeu de devenir équipiers. En vérité, Hans était si agréable à vivre que même Ghérart aurait pu, avec un peu de volonté, devenir son partenaire.

Lilith repensa à sa première rencontre avec Tim. L'assassin avait été engagé par Mathieu de Clève, afin de l'effrayer lors du vote d'une loi sur les taxes appliquées aux commerces d'une certaine taille. Tim avait donc analysé tous ses déplacements et avait choisi un des rares moments durant lequel Lilith n'était pas avec Liam : sa balade nocturne du vendredi.

La jeune femme avait un jardin splendide dans sa propriété principale à Mitras, et chaque vendredi en pleine nuit, elle sortait frôler les rosiers de ses mains avant de s'asseoir au bord d'un petit étang pour réfléchir. L'assassin l'avait alors agressé et menacé. Liam, qui la surveillait du château, n'avait guère tardé à intervenir, et Lilith avait été émerveillée par la finesse des gestes de combat de son agresseur.

Liam avait toujours été meilleur que Tim au corps à corps, et le petit brun fut rapidement immobilisé dans le gazon parfaitement entretenu de la Duchesse. Cela ne fut pas très difficile pour Lilith de débaucher Tim. Au vu de son rang, il risquait la potence de toute façon, et Tim avait une ambition : il voulait abolir le trafic d'enfants dans la Capitale.

Lui et son frère jumeau avaient été vendus tôt dans leur enfance, et Tim avait été élevé par des trafiquants d'enfants qui en faisaient des voleurs et des arnaqueurs dans Mitras. Son frère n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à cette vie difficile, et bien qu'il se soit enfui pour devenir assassin, il n'avait cessé de vouloir se venger.

Lilith aimait particulièrement ce genre de profil, et elle lui avait alors promis de l'aider dans cette tâche en échange de sa loyauté. Comme pour chacun de ses gardes, la jeune femme leur en demandait peu au départ. Elle montrait sa bonne foi en les faisant progresser dans leur quête respective, les payait gracieusement et leur demandait simplement de se tenir prêt en cas de besoin. Puis petit à petit, elle les impliquait dans ses plans. S'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas après qu'elle ai exaucé leur vœux, elle savait que les hommes ne partiraient pas de si tôt.

Bien que le jeune garde aie vécu la plupart de sa vie dans la misère, Tim était quelqu'un de raffiné et précieux. Il s'était rapidement habitué à cette vie luxueuse, et l'idée de servir Lilith ne lui déplaisait guère, maintenant qu'il avait perçu ses différentes facettes, bien moins superficielles qu'au premier abord.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, réalisant que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Tim était introuvable, bien qu'ils aient arpenté chaque hôpital et hospice où il aurait pu se trouver s'il avait survécu. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'avait bel et bien perdu, lui aussi.

\- Lilith ? S'inquiéta Liam qui avait remarqué son soudain changement d'humeur.  
\- Il est mort hein... Mumura-t-elle.

Liam comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait allusion et il lui répondit avec sincérité que c'était probablement le cas. Ils étaient dans le bureau d'Erwin au sein des Brigades Spéciales d'Hermina. Le Major continuait à travailler dans leurs locaux, parfois épaulé de Mike et Nanaba, comme cet après-midi là. Le militaire avait proposé à Lilith de partager son bureau, puisqu'elle les aidait aussi fréquemment dans la gestion du Bataillon. Cela lui permettait également d'entendre quelques bribes de conversation sur ses propres affaires, Lilith ne partageant que très peu avec lui à ce sujet.

Elle fit appeler Lise et Ghérart, qui arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau d'Erwin. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à Stohess, Ghérart refusait de s'éloigner de la Duchesse. Elle n'avait pu l'obliger à quitter Hermina et le garde la suivait donc partout, à distance, dans l'ombre. Quant à Lise, elle avait harcelé Lilith pour l'accompagner à Hermina lorsque celle-ci lui avait parlé d'un "retour aux sources", en compagnie de la belle Jen.

Lilith ayant de toute façon des espions un peu partout, Lise pouvait bien prendre quelques vacances, cela lui était égal. Elle n'était plus dans une période très stratégique.

\- Il est temps de remplacer Thomas. Dit-elle d'une voix qui trahit son déchirement sur la fin de sa phrase.

Ses subordonnés ne semblèrent pas plus affectés que cela. Visiblement, Lilith était la plus émotive des trois.

\- Que souhaites-tu comme profil ? Demanda Lise d'une voix claire et sans jugement.  
\- La trentaine ou un peu moins, je veux qu'il ait de l'expérience mais qu'il n'ai pas trop trempé dans l'empire du Duc Everglow. Trouvez quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais de façonnable, avec un passé que je puisse utiliser pour exiger sa loyauté. Violences conjugales, viol, assassinat de la figure maternelle, ou un aristocrate déchu à cause de la situation économique. Pas de vendetta personnelle sur un noble en particulier, je veux quelqu'un qui en veuille à la vie en générale.  
\- Mitras ? Questionna Ghérart.  
\- Non. Trancha-t-elle. Offrons sa chance à quelqu'un de la province, il n'en sera que plus motivé, reconnaissant et bosseur. Trouvez-moi quelqu'un d'ambitieux et de fin, mais intègre. Il faut qu'il soit un homme, cela va de soi.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme Thomas. Il était brillant, modeste, attachant, stratège, intelligent, doux et réfléchi. Il la vénérait depuis l'enfance, car il était lui même un enfant illégitime, dont la famille n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir enterrer. Elle l'avait élevé dans la société, lui avait offert son respect, un statut et la possibilité d'améliorer le Royaume. Il ne l'aurait trahi pour rien au monde.

Bien que le processus soit exactement le même, Lilith n'aimait pas forcer le destin et débusquer d'elle même des profils. Aucun de ses seconds n'avaient été spécifiquement cherché. Elle avait certes une idée précise des personnes qu'elle souhaitait à ses côtés, mais elle se tenait simplement à l'affut d'éventuelles rencontres. Remplacer Thomas au sens littéral du terme la mettait très mal à l'aise, et son discours froid, qui avait figé Nanaba et Mike lui renvoyait une image abominable. Seul Erwin semblait comprendre. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Il avait recruté Livaï ainsi après tout.

\- Je cherche à Hermina et les alentours. Précisa Ghérart, annonçant ainsi à Lilith qu'il était toujours hors de question qu'il s'éloigne.  
\- Entendu. Nous allons te trouver cela. Poursuivit Lise d'une voix confiante.

Lise avait également beaucoup travaillé aux côtés de Thomas, mais elle semblait davantage peinée de la disparition de Tim que de l'aristocrate. Tim et la blonde étaient pourtant comme chien et chat, et Lilith n'avait jamais réalisé que la jeune femme lui avait donné une place particulière dans sa vie. Pendant le trajet vers Hermina, la belle espionne lui avait même confié qu'elle avait probablement des sentiments pour lui, car elle vivait extrêmement mal sa disparition.

\- Comment va Hans ? Demanda Lilith.  
\- Mal. Répondit instantanément Ghérart, qui prenait rarement des pincettes, même avec la Duchesse.  
\- Tu devrais lui rendre sa liberté, Lilith. Il doit aller de l'avant.

Lilith ne répondit pas mais son expression de visage laissait deviner qu'elle allait suivre son conseil. Contrairement aux autres, Hans n'était pas vraiment un tueur en série. Il avait certes une carrure impressionnante et il avait suivi les trois ans de formations militaire, mais en réalité, il était doux comme un agneau et Lilith ne le chargeait au grand jamais de missions punitives ou d'exécutions. Il était fort et volontaire, et constituait une aide formidable pour de nombreuses situations. Sans Tim, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Hans avait accepté de rejoindre Lilith car il avait été écarté de l'Armée Humaine. Il voulait rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales afin de jouir des droits qui en découlaient, et notamment celui de pouvoir vivre au sein du mur Sina. Mais ses résultats n'avaient pas été satisfaisants, et il était hors de question pour lui d'aller mourir dehors ou de se balader sans but au-dessus des murs, alors il avait tout abandonné. Lilith l'avait aperçu lors d'une sortie en province, et il l'avait aidé alors que son carrosse s'était retourné à cause d'un immense nid de poule.

Autant, Lilith avait eu une véritable révélation lors de sa rencontre avec Liam, mais avec Hans, elle s'était simplement dit qu'il était adorable, et qu'elle lui trouverait bien une utilité... Le jeune paysan ne l'avait plus quitté par la suite, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne le retenait. Il était sûrement temps pour lui de passer à autre chose, et Lilith en était parfaitement consciente.

\- Par contre, je sais qu'on vient d'arriver, mais je t'interdis d'aller voir Jen sans moi ! Intervint la belle espionne.  
\- Plait-il ? Demanda Lilith, quelque peu surprise.  
\- Tu m'as promis que tu me la présenterai ! Attends que je te trouve ton Thomas bis !  
\- Déjà il ne s'agit pas d'un Thomas bis, ensuite, je connais Jen depuis toujours, que tu rates un soirée ou deux de plus ne changera pas grand chose, Lise. Fais-toi à l'idée parce que je la vois ce soir.  
\- C'est un cauchemar... Râla Liam qui s'imaginait alors les trois femmes en états d'ébriété dans un bar.

Lise se résigna et salua le groupe avant de quitter les lieux avec Ghérart. Peu de temps après, Lilith décida de retrouver Hans afin de lui offrir officiellement la possibilité de la quitter. L'idée ne l'effrayait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle anticipait l'évènement et restait donc actrice de la situation. Liam resta à l'écart et laissa la Duchesse aborder le garde, qui errait alors dans la ville, un air profondément triste aux visage.

Elle commença par lui annoncer qu'elle abandonnait les recherches et qu'il fallait accepter que Tim faisait sûrement parti des victimes de Stohess. Hans s'assit alors à même le sol et elle se demanda s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son regard était vide.

Liam regardait la scène avec attention, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, n'ayant aucune affinité avec les autres gardes de manière générale, mais Hans était un type bien comme il le disait occasionnellement. Il était franc et sincère, et n'avait vécu aucun véritable drame l'ayant poussé à devenir violent, obsessionnel ou dérangé. Il était à quelque détails près, le plus normal de tous les gardes de Lilith. Il demeurait aussi être le seul à ne pas déifier la jeune femme.

Lilith s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et il comprit qu'elle rentrait dans le vif du sujet à la tête du jeune paysan. Il esquissa sourire lorsque Hans murmura quelques mots et que Lilith ouvrit alors ses bras pour le laisser l'enlacer. Ils restèrent un peu trop longtemps ainsi, au goût de Liam, puis Hans se releva et disparut dans les ruelles de la ville.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Liam resta songeur. Pour lui, il était inconcevable de quitter Lilith. Il avait construit toute sa vie autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien en dehors du chemin qu'elle foulait. Cela lui donna même l'impression qu'Hans avait disparut de sa réalité. Lilith revint vers lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Il a dit "Ne laisse jamais Erwin partir".

Liam ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Cela allait être compliqué, à moins qu'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et ne l'enferment dans une cave pour le restant de ses jours... Le sujet l'attristait d'ailleurs, car Lilith semblait vraiment heureuse à ses côtés, et il ne percevait aucune fin heureuse à leur histoire.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction de la taverne où travaillait Jen. Soudain, Liam s'immobilisa et ricana. Lilith suivit son regard et découvrit avec émerveillement que Mike et Nanaba s'embrassaient à l'abri des regards, à quelques pas du bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales. Depuis la réception de Stohess, elle les voyait beaucoup moins souvent, mais elle se sentit heureuse de voir qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur attirance mutuelle. La vie était si courte.

\- Bon, et bien tu es le suivant, Liam.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le garde brun.  
\- Promis, on va te trouver quelqu'un de bien. Insista Lilith d'un ton moqueur.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Se défendit-il.

Les éclats de rire de la belle brune résonnèrent dans la petite ruelle, et Nanaba se tapa violemment contre le mur, après l'avoir reconnu, pensant qu'elle se moquait d'eux.

\- Elle n'a rien à dire, son histoire avec Erwin est encore pire que la notre... Marmonna Mike, embarrassé.

* * *

Un petit chapitre sans trop de Bataillon, mais je trouvais intéressant de vous parler un peu de la meute, je fais ça de temps en temps ah ah ah

Blaik_ : Petit clin d'œil pour toi à la fin de ce chapitre. 3

Merci mille fois pour vos lectures et commentaires !


	45. À ton service

"Mais à quoi est-ce tu tu pensais ?!"

La voix de l'homme, dure et tranchante, avait résonné dans toute la pièce tandis que son interlocutrice se murait dans le silence le plus complet. Cette atmosphère pesante était devenue normale pour elle, tout comme cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Elle se répétait souvent qu'il aurait été plus facile qu'elle ne soit jamais née, mais cela n'était guère constructif.

Elle avait bien essayé de réparer cette erreur quelques mois plus tôt, mais une étrange rencontre en avait décidé autrement, et elle s'était découvert une envie de vivre et une énergie insoupçonnée pour livrer cette toute nouvelle bataille.

La jeune femme planta son regard doré dans celui du Duc Everglow dans une dernière tentative de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse dans sa démarche. Le riche aristocrate avait découvert ses petites affaires avec les Forces d'Exploration, et la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas. Il se mit à énumérer les milliers de raisons pour lesquelles se mêler au Bataillon n'était pas envisageable, avant de critiquer le jugement de sa fille adoptive.

\- Je vais stopper net cette folie. Et puisque l'histoire ne t'as pas fait apprendre de tes erreurs, je vais te rappeler que tes actes ont des conséquences ! Puisque tu refuses de retrouver la raison, ils mourront tous.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le Duc avait déjà engagé un assassin pour se débarrasser de l'officier aux ambitions gênantes qu'était devenu Erwin Smith, mais il n'avait jamais été question d'en tuer plusieurs. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son père adoptif s'évertuait à combattre le Bataillon dans l'ombre. Cela avait commencé avant même qu'il ne découvre qu'elle nourrissait pour eux un intérêt peu conventionnel parmi les nobles. De quoi avait-il peur ?

\- Ce ne sont que des animaux vils et menaçant l'ordre publique de toute façon, ils ne manqueront à personne ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'homme lui cracha alors de rester tranquille pendant qu'il donnerait l'ordre de faire exploser leur bâtiment. Elle eut l'étrange sensation que le temps se suspendait. Lilith nourrissait beaucoup de haine envers le Duc, mais elle ne réagissait jamais ni ne lui tenait tête. Il avait beau l'humilier, la maltraiter, la manipuler et la faire souffrir aux détours de nombreuses tromperies et démonstrations de force, elle le laissait toujours faire.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ressentit une colère bien plus puissante que d'ordinaire. Elle sentait distinctement son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ghérart, à ses côtés, s'étonna lui-même de ce comportement. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, et que quelque chose allait se passer. Le garde était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se produire, et il décida simplement d'intimer à la jeune noble de reculer, afin d'éviter une confrontation qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Mais Lilith balaya sa main d'un geste sec et saisit le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée, un chandelier massif en métal. Elle assomma le Duc dans un cri de rage et l'homme tomba à terre avec la violence du coup. Ghérart regarda la scène comme étranger à son propre corps. Lilith n'avait jamais été agressive. Elle avait la capacité de décocher des mots assassins et ses joutes verbales pouvaient être très blessantes, mais elle n'en était jamais venue aux mains.

Pourtant, la jeune femme s'acharnait avec une violence interloquante contre le visage du Duc, qui n'était désormais plus qu'un amas de chair dégoulinant et silencieux. Ghérart avait fantasmé de nombreuses fois sur cette scène. Ce moment clé où Lilith renverserait le Duc et prendrait le pouvoir. Lui qui avait assisté à sa descente aux enfers, lui qui avait connu cette petite fille insouciante et innocente, il se demandait parfois s'il ne désirait pas cette vengeance plus encore que Lilith elle-même.

Le garde avait toujours pensé que le jour où la noble exploserait, elle demanderait des explications à son père adoptif. Mais ce n'était pas un "pourquoi" hurlant qu'avait exprimé la jeune noble avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle avait dit "Non". Non, il ne toucherait pas au Bataillon. Et son expression de visage à cet instant précis lui avait rappelé la rage des plus valeureux guerriers.

**\- Ghérart, tu vas me le donner ou bien ?**

La jeune femme le regardait d'un air sceptique et commençait à s'impatienter. Ghérart reprit rapidement ses esprits et tendit le chandelier à sa Maîtresse, qui l'utilisa comme presse papier afin que les documents de son bureau cessent de s'envoler.

\- Sinon on pouvait fermer la fenêtre... j'ai froid. Râla Liam avant de s'installer sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.  
\- Princesse. Souffla Lilith sans même un regard.

Liam ne releva pas. Lilith détestait fermer les fenêtres. De manière générale, elle avait horreur de se sentir enfermée. De ce fait, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige, elle ouvrait toujours les fenêtres lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas être dehors. Il jeta un regard en biais à Ghérart. Le garde avait montré une expression de visage bien étrange, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Encore maintenant, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Lilith soupira avant d'arborer un magnifique sourire. Elle venait de terminer son travail journalier. Elle s'étira sans retenue avant de proposer à ses deux gardes de prendre leur journée, mais aucun des deux ne réagit.

\- Je vais rejoindre Jen.

Liam prétexta alors un rendez-vous tandis que Ghérart disparut sans un mot. Lise, de l'autre côté de la pièce, sourit à son tour de toutes ses dents. Enfin, elle allait la rencontrer. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le château et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la taverne. Là, Lilith accéléra le pas et repéra rapidement son amie. La belle blonde était en train d'embrasser un homme, qu'elle ne reconnut pas de suite.

Lorsque Jen sursauta et que l'inconnu retira sa capuche, Lilith inspira un grand coup. Roy.

\- Je vois que tu prends mes missions très au sérieux, Roy. Je suis fière d'avoir un homme tel que toi à mon service... Râla-t-elle.

Le garde blond soutint son regard sans lâcher la main de Jen, qui hésitait entre assumer leur relation ou prétexter être en dehors de tout cela. Mais Lilith n'avait pas l'air contrariée. Elle présenta Lise qui se mit à fixer longuement la courtisane puis la noble s'assit à leur table en invitant Lise à en faire de même.

\- J'ai entendu que le centre cherchait à diviser le Bataillon en les faisant sortir de leur Q.G. T'as entendu parler de cette mystérieuse menace au Nord ?  
\- Ne fais pas semblant de travailler Roy, tu empestes le parfum de Jen. Marmonna la Duchesse.

Elle le taquinait, mais Lilith avait bel et bien entendu cette histoire. Il avait été demandé au Bataillon de sortir au Nord pour vérifier un signalement douteux hors des murs. Cela lui semblait bien suspect étant donné qu'il y avait très peu de Titans au Nord. Depuis le massacre de Stohess, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour sortir les militaires de leur terrier et essayer de les destituer. Lilith avait déjà conseillé à Erwin de ne jamais laisser le Q.G. sans surveillance et de ne plus faire d'expédition en grand nombre pendant un certain temps.

Certains nobles travaillaient à leur couper les vivres, résilier leurs partenariats, et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été populaires, on pouvait s'accorder à dire que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi catastrophique concernant leur réputation. Lilith elle même avait dû prendre ses distances pour ne pas envenimer la situation. La seule chose qui avançait bien était la construction de l'hôpital à Hermina, mais ils en avaient encore pour quelques mois.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Erwin. L'homme était très occupé, et une petite distance s'était installée entre eux. La jeune femme ne s'en souciait guère, mais elle avait hâte de le retrouver. La vie n'avait pas la même saveur lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? Ricana Lise en pointant son coéquipier du doigt.  
\- Je me le demande...! Plaisanta Jen avant d'éclater de rire.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il comprit que les deux blondes allaient probablement s'entendre à merveille. Il reporta son attention sur Lilith, qu'il trouvait préoccupée. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus triste que de raison, mais bel et bien inquiète. Quelque chose se tramait.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Elle lui adressa un regard affectueux. Elle avait réussi à feinter Liam tout le reste de la journée, mais Roy était trop perspicace pour ce genre de manipulations.

\- J'ai reçu une toute nouvelle sorte de lettre de menace.  
\- Tu es devenue intouchable, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'inquiéter ?  
\- Vous.

Il soutint son regard. Comment ça "eux" ?

\- J'imagine que comme je suis inatteignable, certains ont décidé de me contrarier autrement.  
\- Je n'existe pas, Ghérart est légalement mort, et tout le monde se fout de Lise, c'est Liam qui t'inquiète ?  
\- Tu es très populaire pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas...Lui dit-elle en fixant Jen, qui riait aux éclats avec Lise.

Roy esquissa un sourire. Quel était l'idiot qui voulait s'en prendre à Liam pour énerver Lilith ? Il devait être sacrément suicidaire... La belle n'avait eu aucun soucis à effacer ses traces, car l'ex assassin n'avait pour commencer pas d'identité propre. Personne ne pouvait détenir la preuve qu'il était celui qu'on surnommait "la lame rouge". Son existence était davantage devenu un mythe qu'une rumeur. Ghérart n'était qu'un ex chevalier de la maison Everglow, condamné à mort pour trahison. Lilith avait soudoyé ou menacé chaque maillon susceptible de lui poser problème. Quant à Lise, elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre, aussi, elle n'était pas publiquement connue comme une meurtrière.

Pour Liam en revanche, c'était différent. Non seulement il avait une véritable réputation, bien que personne n'ait vu son visage, mais en plus, il avait trempé dans quasiment toutes les histoires de pouvoir. Il était un assassin très prisé parmi la Noblesse. Lorsqu'il travaillait encore en famille, Roy avait plusieurs fois entendu parler de lui. Non seulement il ne prenait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il était redoutable. Contrairement à la plupart des meurtriers, il n'avait ni spécialité ni signature. Un véritable fantôme.

Roy ne connaissait pas les détails de cette affaire, mais Liam était directement lié à la dernière tentative d'assassinat sérieuse sur la personne d'Erwin Smith. Lilith avait un jour mentionné qu'il comptait faire exploser le bâtiment entier des Brigades Spéciales un soir de réception. Autant, Roy n'était guère un enfant de chœur, mais il n'aimait pas la manière que Liam avait de se contre carrer du nombre de victimes innocentes qu'il pouvait faire pour remplir sa mission. Cela lui déplaisait.

Il détestait aussi la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lilith et son attitude générale envers elle, mais cela était une autre histoire. Il était arrivé après lui pour commencer, et Liam n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler combien sa place était plus importante que la sienne. Roy n'avait pas de vues sur la Duchesse, mais son instinct animal l'amenait à ressentir cette jalousie primaire et ridicule. Il avait conscience que Lilith en jouait pour exiger leur loyauté, mais il ne concevait une autre vie. Après tout, elle avait exaucé son vœu.

\- J'ai besoin qu'on reste alerte. Si tu entends quelque chose sur Liam, dis-le moi immédiatement.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il mérite ta protection mais, soit, je ferai ça.  
\- Ton avis sur la question ne m'intéresse pas. Lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il n'insista pas et rejoignit Jen, qui s'était mise à danser sur le comptoir du bar. Lise adressa alors un sourire enjoué à Lilith.

\- Je l'adore. Elle est super ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai détesté toutes ces années ! Avoua-t-elle.

Lilith ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde un garde de plus de par son incompétence et sa faiblesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette peur lancinante de perdre ses proches. Erwin mis à part bien sûr.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment lancer Erwin sur la piste des Reiss et orchestrer une rébellion sans trahir son engagement envers Detlev. L'opinion publique était encore contre le Bataillon, et les nouvelles recrues se faisaient très rares. Erwin lui avait même confié dans une lettre qu'ils étaient allés cherché des gens dans les bas fonds.

Elle esquissa un sourire. C'est Livaï qui avait dû être ravi de cette escapade... Elle n'imaginait que très bien sa réaction lorsque son supérieur lui avait mentionné cette idée. Lilith secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Livaï tout à coup ? Elle devait vraiment être en manque du Bataillon. La jeune femme était en train de se raisonner lorsque Liam apparut dans le bar, telle une intervention divine, son corbeau sur l'avant bas droit.

Elle lut le message et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Erwin avait besoin d'elle.

Elle quitta précipitamment le bar en compagnie de Liam et ils retrouvèrent Ghérart devant leur château. Là, Lilith expliqua à son garde qu'elle préférait qu'il reste dans l'ombre quelques temps car quelqu'un semblait creuser son passé pour la faire chanter. Liam ne contesta même pas et regarda Ghérart partir avec Lilith en direction du Q.G. du Bataillon le lendemain matin. Il soupira. L'idée d'être découvert lui faisait moins peur que d'imaginer la réaction d'Erwin Smith quand ce dernier comprendrait qui, il était.

Lilith et Guérart ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le Quartier Général du Bataillon, et furent accueillis par Hanji, Mike et Nanaba. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, et ils n'échangèrent que sur la nouvelle mission. La belle brune retrouva Erwin dans le couloir, toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour apprécier sa prestance puis s'approcha de lui.

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, Ghérart étant resté en retrait, et elle se demanda quelle attitude il allait adopter envers elle. Erwin la fixa un court instant avant d'allonger le pas, saisir son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Elle le félicita intérieurement pour cette initiative et répondu à son baiser avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je vois que tu es en forme... Lui dit-elle, tout sourire.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps, Lilith. Je suis content de te revoir.

Leurs retrouvailles furent rapidement écourtées par l'arrivée de Livaï, qui s'insurgea de la présence de Lilith. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours cet air blasé et impénétrable, cette voix condescendante et ce ton tranchant. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir pensé qu'il lui manquait.

Après quelques réflexions blessantes et outrageuses, Livaï écouta la stratégie d'Erwin, qui consistait à rejoindre le Nord par la Capitale. Malgré l'aide de Lilith, le Bataillon était à cours de vivres, d'armes et de moyens de manière générale, et il était impensable d'épuiser leurs dernières ressources dans une expédition interminable pour regagner le Nord depuis l'extérieur.

Bien qu'une loi avait été votée concernant la libre circulation, son application avait connu quelques complications depuis leur fiasco à Stohess. Sans mentionner que Mitras jouissait de ses propres règles. L'idée était donc qu'elle accompagne l'escouade pour qu'ils traversent le mur Sina. Le Major l'invita à pénétrer dans la salle de réunion afin de la présenter à l'équipe qui se chargerait de cette mission.

\- Rassure-moi, il n'y aura pas Jaeger ? Demanda Lilith au Caporal.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Répondit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Lilith marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au Q.G. depuis quelques temps. L'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles recrues l'effraya. Elle n'avait pas envie de tisser à nouveau des liens, et d'assister par la suite à leur massacre. La perte de Pétra lui avait été extrêmement douloureuse, et elle s'était jurée de garder ses distances à l'avenir.

Erwin sembla comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait car il lui caressa affectueusement l'épaule avant de lui chuchoter que Livaï supervisait personnellement cette escouade, et qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour eux.

La jeune noble inspira un bon coup et saisit la poignée elle-même avant d'entrer d'une démarche confiante dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, son entrée instaura un grand silence.

* * *

Et bonjour ! Me revoilààààà !  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes toujours motivés pour la suite ! héhé  
Plein de bisous et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis !


	46. La nouvelle escouade de Livaï

L'escouade de Livaï était rassemblée dans la pièce et attendait silencieusement l'entrée de leurs supérieurs. Ce fut Lilith qui ouvrit la marche, directement suivie du Major et du Caporal. La salle de réunion était austère et aménagée d'une simple table rectangulaire en bois foncée, derrière laquelle tous les soldats s'étaient naturellement positionnés.

La première recrue dont la Duchesse croisa le regard lui provoqua une violente envie de faire demi tour. C'était une jeune femme brune à l'allure si chaleureuse qu'elle aurait même pu lui faire oublier le contexte le temps de quelques secondes. Sa peau dorée et ses yeux verts clairs laissaient deviner qu'elle provenait probablement d'une ethnie étrangère.

Cette étrange connexion qu'elle ressentit fit vite place à son rejet catégorique de s'impliquer de nouveau avec qui que ce soit de ce Bataillon, et elle balaya le reste des jeunes d'un air détaché. Elle reconnut sans mal le petit blond et l'asiatique qui avaient accompagné Eren Jaeger au tribunal. Elle toisa rapidement les deux autres soldats, dont l'un était immense et l'autre, d'une taille plus normale, semblait ennuyé au possible. C'était un brun à la mâchoire bien dessinée pour son âge et à la carrure qui lui donnait un air tout aussi grave que son camarade blond.

Erwin se mit à expliquer la stratégie dans les grandes lignes, mais Lilith ne put se concentrer sur sa voix et sa gestuelle confiante. Quelqu'un la regardait avec un peu trop de dédain, et elle se sentit irritée. Bien que cette personne aurait pu être Livaï, il n'en était rien, et la jeune femme se demanda quel était le problème de cette recrue à la gueule bien rectangulaire.

Son attention fut détournée par le soldat blondinet, qui posa une question certes pertinente, mais avec bien trop de timidité pour qu'elle en soit impressionnée. Lilith se demanda comment un être aussi mignon pouvait survivre auprès de Livaï. Autant, Pétra était une jeune femme joviale et adorable, mais elle avait un côté strict et autoritaire. Cet adolescent ne lui semblait pas très résistant.

Sa question portait sur leur ravitaillement. Depuis l'échec de Stohess, tout était devenu bien plus compliqué, et le Royaume entier se liguait contre eux, limitant leurs vivres et moyens de manière générale. Heureusement pour le Bataillon, Lilith pouvait les épauler à ce sujet, et le Major le rassura en précisant qu'elle les aiderait. Il le nomma par son prénom : Armin. C'était donc lui qui avait démasqué le Titan Féminin, intéressant.

Elle s'amusa de son expression gênée lorsqu'ils se croisèrent du regard. Il avait l'air facilement déstabilisé. Lilith tourna soudainement la tête et fit face aux yeux perçants de la recrue brune qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son entrée. Elle allait l'interpeller mais il prit la parole avant. Il lui demanda frontalement pourquoi elle les aidait.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il la dévisageait avec une expression de haine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce petit jeune avait un problème avec la Noblesse. Il poursuivit face à son silence. Lilith aimait bien prendre son temps dans ce genre de situations, afin de décrypter chaque expression de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous connais de nom, et je connais votre rang.

Son ton trahissait qu'il était en colère. Elle avait vu juste. Qu'avait-il vécu ? Un drame familial ? Une augmentation de taxe ? Ou était-il une victime de la purge pour éviter la famine après la chute du mur Maria ?

\- Je connais cette caste de la Noblesse qui crache sur les combattants que nous sommes, alors pourquoi nous aidez-vous ?

Lilith esquissa un sourire. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien Liam répondre pour elle et lâcher un "Je couche avec ton Major", mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Elle n'eut finalement pas à gérer la situation car Livaï lui-même ordonna à la recrue de se taire. Sa voix tranchante eut raison du soldat.

\- Tu me "connais de nom" et te permets de me juger par mon simple titre de Noblesse ? Intéressant. Répondit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Son éloquence et facilité à articuler lorsqu'il s'exprimait ne laissait aucun doute selon elle, quant à son appartenance au milieu aristocratique. Sa famille s'était-elle éteinte à cause d'une faillite, où s'était-il enfui de ce monde ? La deuxième option lui plaisait davantage, et elle se demanda ce qui avait motivé son engagement au sein du Bataillon. Il n'osait plus lui répondre, sûrement à cause de la remontrance de son supérieur. Erwin le toisait également d'un air assassin.

\- On se connait peut-être, quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle en accentuant son tutoiement afin de le remettre à sa place.  
\- Non. On ne se connait pas. Je suis Darius Ferry.

Le nom Ferry lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Peu importe. Elle l'ignora et la réunion se poursuivit sans autre incident. Les recrues s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une petite voix douce lui murmura un remerciement. Lilith avait les yeux rivés sur le plan de la ville de Mitras et elle releva instinctivement la tête. Cependant elle savait à qui était cette voix.

C'était une des seules femmes de l'escouade : la belle brune coiffée d'un chignon. Ses quelques mots, maladroits et à peine distincts ne rendaient sa gratitude que plus sincère. Elle apprécia le geste mais ne répondit rien. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder et Lilith mit enfin des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cette fille avait une aura particulière, et qui lui donnait la nette impression qu'elle avait vécu des choses abominables. Mais cela n'entachait en rien sa présence lumineuse. Contrairement à elle, la soldate était chaleureuse. Lilith perçut en elle une énorme capacité d'adaptation mais aussi d'acceptation et cela la troubla. D'une certaine manière, elle se reconnut en elle.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de toutes les possibles entraves à Mitras. Nous devons être préparés. Intervint Erwin.

La voix rauque du Major la sortit de ses pensées et elle s'installa sur le bureau afin de partager avec lui toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet. Livaï quitta également les lieux, les laissant seuls. Ils restèrent une bonne heure supplémentaire à lister tous les éventuels incidents possibles et leurs solutions, puis Lilith décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Elle contourna le côté droit du château afin de visiter le laboratoire d'Hanji, et tomba nez à nez face à une sorte de serre. Elle fit signe à Ghérart de rester à l'écart et y pénétra, curieuse. Lilith avait toujours aimé les plantes. Elle n'avait plus le temps de déambuler quotidiennement en nature ou dans des jardins, mais appréciait toujours les odeurs végétales lorsqu'elle en sentait.

Un système d'irrigation ingénieux avait été mis en place, et Lilith devint de plus en plus curieuse de savoir qui avait fait tout cela, et pourquoi. Une ombre s'infiltra à son tour dans la serre et la jeune femme découvrit sans grande surprise la soldate aux yeux verts. La luminosité de la serre lui fit cependant hésiter quant à la couleur de ses yeux. Avec un peu plus de soleil, ils semblaient presque jaunes. Cette femme avait quelque chose d'hypnotique.

\- C'est toi qui a fait cela ? Demanda Lilith en pointant le système d'irrigation.

Elle acquiesça avant de lui expliquer rapidement le principe. Lilith s'amusa de sa ressemblance avec Hanji. Lorsqu'elle était gênée ou prise au dépourvu, elle arborait l'exacte même expression malicieuse que la scientifique. Elles devaient sûrement bien s'entendre... Peut-être même qu'Hanji avait déteint sur la petite brune au chignon.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques platitudes puis la jeune soldate nommée Eboshi, l'invita à entrer dans le labo si elle le souhaitait. Lilith accepta.

Eboshi n'était pas médecin, comme la Duchesse l'avait pensé en la voyant cueillir des plantes médicinales. Elle faisait partie des nouvelles recrues, toutes droites sorties des bas fonds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était vraiment la crise, même si la jeune femme semblait compétente dans son domaine. Elle lui avait même confié dans la conversation que son petit frère était ici. Erwin faisait garderie maintenant ? On aurait tout vu.

Le petit blond, Armin, était également présent dans le laboratoire et il sursauta en voyant la Duchesse entrer. Elle le mit à l'aise d'un geste souple tout en adoucissant son expression de visage, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il avait l'air exténué. Tout le Bataillon de manière générale semblait à bout de souffle. Ils traversaient incontestablement une très mauvaise passe.

Lilith laissa Eboshi travailler et fit le tour du laboratoire. La fille au chignon avait réorganisé tout le laboratoire, et la pièce était méconnaissable. À croire qu'Hanji était trop occupée avec Eren Jaeger et avait déserté les lieux.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Lilith et Eboshi furent dérangées par trois coups secs contre la porte. Livaï pénétra alors dans le laboratoire avec son habituelle expression de visage fermée.

\- Viens manger. Lui dit-il sans une once de douceur.

Lilith fut surprise qu'Eboshi ne tique ni sur le ton, ni sur la froideur de son supérieur. Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire chaleureux et réveilla Armin, qui n'avait même pas entendu les coups violents à la porte. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur et retrouvèrent leur groupe, assis à même le sol. Pourquoi étaient-ils à l'écart ?

Armin tendit un plateau à Lilith d'un geste timide tout en précisant qu'il pouvait aussi la raccompagner jusqu'au réfectoire principal, dans le château. Lilith hésita à retrouver Erwin dans la salle commune, mais la dynamique de ce groupe la fascinait. Ils ne parlaient pas ou très peu, et bien qu'ils semblaient avoir chacun une personnalité bien différente, elle pouvait sentir une osmose sans équivoque.

Livaï avait-il un talent pour former des escouades ? En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'installer et restait debout.

\- Tu ne t'assois pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait une bonne position pour manger.  
\- C'est dégueulasse par terre.

Elle lui jeta un regard dépité. Sans rire ? Pourquoi s'était-elle embêtée à faire abstraction de l'état du sol et salir ses beaux vêtements si Livaï lui-même ne se rabaissait pas à cela ?

\- Ghérart, viens manger. Lui dit-elle alors que l'homme était encore tapis dans l'ombre à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Armin se décomposa et elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de plateau pour son garde. Lilith se releva alors énergiquement et offrit son plateau à Ghérart. Celui-ci refusa catégoriquement, mais la Duchesse insista en précisant qu'elle allait revenir avec un autre plateau, et qu'il pouvait s'installer en attendant. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Ghérart, tu te tais, tu t'assoies et tu manges. Il y a de la viande de toute façon, je ne peux pas le manger.  
\- Vous ne mangez pas de viande ? J'ai fais exprès d'en demander pour vous à la cuisine, seuls les haut gradés en mangent en ce moment... Je suis désolé ! S'excusa le grand blond, répondant au nom de Théor.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était généreux de ta part, mais effectivement, je ne mange pas de viande.

Elle entendit Darius ricaner et planta son regard dans les yeux du soldat impertinent. Ce dernier ne cessait d'interloquer ses camarades, habitués à ce qu'il ne fasse pourtant jamais de vagues.

\- Un problème ? Je t'écoute.  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Le Duc Everglow mangeait de la viande lui, c'est sûr.

Lilith inspira profondément et fit signe à Ghérart de ne pas refaire le portrait du jeune brun. Livaï n'intervint pas. Il devait sûrement considérer que c'était à Lilith de se faire respecter cette fois-ci.

\- Je n'ai rien dit la dernière fois parce qu'il n'y a pas de mal à le citer une ou deux fois, mais si on est amené à se fréquenter ces prochains jours, il va falloir mettre une chose au clair.

Le garçon leva silencieusement les yeux vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle avait toute son attention. Le ton de la voix de Lilith avait légèrement changé, et l'ambiance était devenue rapidement plus tendue. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, le timbre de sa voix trahit qu'elle n'accepterait plus d'écart de conduite de la part du soldat.

\- Ne mentionne plus le Duc Everglow devant moi. Cet homme était une authentique ordure, et quelque soient mes défauts, je ne suis en rien comparable à une telle personne. Je me moque de ton passif avec la Noblesse, mais je te conseille de passer à autre chose me concernant, car je ne tolèrerai plus tes remarques. Je suis une alliée du Bataillon. Que tu le comprennes ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais tu me dois le respect.

Darius ne sourcilla pas mais il ne répondit rien non plus.

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais aller me chercher un plateau sans viande, est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

Elle nota que Mikasa, la jeune femme asiatique, semblait amusée de la situation. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Livaï d'une certaine manière, mais semblait tout de même moins froide que le Caporal. Le silence lui confirma que le message était passé et Lilith alla chercher son fameux plateau. Elle ricana en apercevant une fois partie que le grand blond, Théor, avait osé demander à Ghérart d'échanger son plateau afin de goûter la viande.

\- Une semaine de corvée de vaisselle qu'elle ne reviendra pas manger avec nous. Lança Théor.  
\- Tu serais étonné. Répliqua Livaï.

* * *

Bonsoiiiiiir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos lectures hi hi

Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre avec les OC de PariaParis et donc les personnages d'Eboshi, de Théor et de Darius.

Pour lire sa fic, cherchez : L'histoire des Gardiens sur Wattpad ;)  
J'adooooore le personnage d'Eboshi, et franchement, je vous invite à lire son OC, il est superbe ! J'aime aussi beaucoup la manière dont elle traite de Mikasa, c'est beau ! J'aimerais qu'elle progresse en ce sens dans le manga... =')

Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et si vous aussi vous avez imaginé Liam répondre à Darius, en rigolant seul(e) dans votre chambre, levez la main ahahahahah


	47. Pas de quatrième chance

Erwin esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune noble s'avancer dans le réfectoire, une expression malicieuse aux lèvres. Elle marchait d'un pas léger et s'arrêta à sa hauteur avec un air angélique, une fois son plateau récupéré.

\- Quelque chose de bien s'est produit ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
\- J'ai remis Ferry à sa place. Lui dit-elle avant d'arborer un large sourire.  
\- Et ça te rend heureuse ? Questionna Nanaba d'un air sceptique.

La jeune soldate mangeait aux côtés de ses supérieurs à une table à part, réservée aux gradés. Sa relation avec son chef d'escouade ne semblait plus être un secret pour personne. Il se faisait ouvertement du pied sous la table.

\- Non, en réalité, ce qui m'a fait rire, c'est que Théor a volé mon ancien plateau avec viande, des mains de Ghérart une fois que j'avais le dos tourné. Il est audacieux.

Le Major hésita à lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait une conception bien à elle de "prendre ses distances avec les recrues du Bataillon". Mais elle avait l'air si épanouie qu'il n'osa rien lui dire et se contenta de lui caresser l'avant-bras d'un geste affectueux.

Lilith en profita pour leur demander pourquoi l'escouade de Livaï mangeait seule, dans le noir, à l'extérieur du château. Ils semblèrent réfléchir à la manière de lui répondre, puis Hanji sortit de nul part pour éclairer la Duchesse.

\- Disons que leur comportement a quelque peu choqué leurs camarades pendant la dernière mission... Ils sont un peu à l'écart depuis.

Hanji lui expliqua la situation. Les membres de l'équipe de Livaï s'avéraient être des soldats pragmatiques et réactifs, et leur capacité d'adaptation mêlée à un excellent sang-froid leur avait valu le titre de "monstres". La scientifique laissa entendre que la dernière expédition avait été un massacre. Lilith en resta sans voix. Le Bataillon était déjà si ostracisé au sein du Royaume, cela lui paraissait inconcevable qu'ils ne soient pas soudés entre eux. L'être humain était-il si peu grégaire ? Cependant elle ne creusa pas la question.

\- J'y retourne, à tout à l'heure ? Dit-elle à l'égard d'Erwin.

L'homme lui adressa un ultime sourire et elle quitta le château pour rejoindre les jeunes recrues du Caporal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en remarquant qu'ils avaient l'air surpris qu'elle soit revenue.

\- La viande était bonne, Ghérart ?  
\- Excellente. Lui répondit le garde sans sourciller.

Théor se mit à fixer le sol avec intérêt mais le grand garde brun ne le dénonça guère. Lilith s'assit de nouveau à leurs côtés et leur demanda ce qui les avaient amenés à rejoindre le Bataillon. Seuls Eboshi et Théor répondirent, mais cela suffit à satisfaire la jeune noble. Elle put sentir que la glace avait été brisée. Leurs réponses peu originales ne retinrent pas son attention, bien que le profil de la jeune femme au chignon était quelque peu atypique. À quoi pensait Erwin en décidant de recruter un esprit sauvage avec des connaissances mystérieuses en médecine et un gamin à sa charge ? Était-elle athlétique, elle n'aurait su le dire simplement en la regardant. D'un autre côté, elle voyait mal Livaï s'entourer de mauvaises recrues. Elle devait forcément être spéciale.

Ils avaient encore deux jours avant de débuter cette mission, et Lilith se dit qu'il serait formidable qu'elle règle le soucis de menaces envers son second avant de partir. Ghérart sembla deviner ses inquiétudes car il lui murmura qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. Elle lui sourit. Si Liam venait à disparaitre, il serait le dernier à le regretter, aussi, ses gentils mots ne lui semblèrent pas très convaincants.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que personne ne parlait. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils restés silencieux ? Ce groupe avait une drôle de dynamique. Elle détailla le comportement de chacun et les trouva détendus bien qu'exténués. Le petit Armin était quasiment en train de dormir debout.

\- Liam est là.

La voix de Ghérart, monocorde mais légèrement cassante trahissait qu'il n'aimait pas le comportement cavalier de son collègue. Lilith lui avait spécifiquement demandé de rester à l'écart. Il n'obéissait jamais.

Les soldats se retournèrent fébrilement dans la direction vers laquelle le garde regardait mais ne distinguèrent personne. Livaï lui-même semblait perplexe. Lilith se leva et invita son second à se joindre à eux. Le brun sortit alors de l'ombre. Il avait un air bien plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Lilith lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jen. Lui dit-il sans détour.  
\- Elle est vivante ? S'empressa de demander la jeune femme sans pour autant paraitre aussi troublée qu'elle l'était réellement.  
\- Oui. Elle a été agressée en rentrant chez elle. Elle se repose au château, Roy l'a emmené là-bas.  
\- Avant ou après avoir massacré l'agresseur ? Rétorqua Ghérart qui avait deviné que ce n'était pas l'état de la belle blonde qui allait être un problème.  
\- Il est en prison je présume ? Pourquoi il n'a pas montré ma bague ? Quel intérêt de vous avoir fait des chevalières à mon écusson si vous ne vous en servez pas... Râla Lilith.  
\- Il l'a rattrapé en plein jour, toute la ville l'a vu... Précisa Liam.  
\- Il est mort, c'est ça ? Marmonna Ghérart.  
\- Je vois mal comment il aurait pu survivre à ce qu'il lui a fait...

Lilith ferma les yeux un instant. Roy n'avait aucune maîtrise de lui même dans ce genre de situations... Pour que Liam ne prenne pas la peine de lui préciser l'état de Jen, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas être trop amochée ou même choquée. S'il fallait, elle avait été à peine touchée.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es venu alors que tu aurais pu simplement payer sa caution en mon nom et le sortir de là... Je t'écoute.  
\- Effectivement Lilith. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le Marquis de Stohess s'en est mêlé et il a ordonné son exécution pour l'exemple. Je le cite : "un acte d'une telle cruauté ne doit pas rester impuni". C'est pour demain matin.

Lilith s'étouffa. Le Marquis de Stohess, condamnant un acte de cruauté ? Quel comble.

\- Il a aussi ajouté quelque chose, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu en personne. Il a dit "tu es le suivant".  
\- OK. S'énerva Lilith. Ça suffit. Cette espèce d'ordure a déjà essayé de me tuer deux fois ! Et maintenant il s'attaque à MA garde ? Disons que s'attaquer à vous revient à m'agresser directement, cela fait trois tentatives, c'est la règle, je propose qu'on abrège ses souffrances. De toute évidence il n'a pas envie de vivre, pour quelle autre raison s'entêterait-il à me contrarier...? Il l'a cherché.

La jeune femme allongea le pas pour prévenir Erwin qu'elle s'absentait cette nuit et reviendrait au petit matin puis disparut dans la pénombre avec ses deux gardes, sans un regard pour le groupe de soldats.

Livaï ne fit aucun commentaire, habitué à ce genre de drames. Ce fut Armin qui brisa le silence, choqué de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

\- Mais... Les nobles peuvent s'entretuer comme ça sans être condamnés ? Elle a dit ça comme si c'était une habitude de supprimer des gens qui la menacent...  
\- Les plus puissants font ce qu'ils veulent, ils se croient intouchables. Râla Darius qui n'en loupait pas une pour enfoncer la Noblesse.  
\- Elle ne se croit pas intouchable, elle l'est. Trancha Livaï. Ce qui m'ennuie déjà plus, c'est qu'à tous les coups elle va nous ramener ses trois gardes demain... Tch. Il sont chiants, je n'ai pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes. Everglow est déjà suffisamment insupportable comme ça.

Les membres de l'escouade du Caporal le regardèrent marmonner en silence, surpris que leur supérieur parle tout seul. Ils avaient bien sûr remarquer que Livaï ne semblait pas apprécier la jeune noble. Cependant le noiraud ne portait pas grand monde dans son cœur aussi ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que la présence de la jeune femme lui pesait autant.

Pourtant, leur Major lui, semblait très attachée à la Duchesse, et la jeune femme elle-même n'était pas spécialement désagréable avec Livaï. Lors de la réunion elle avait bien semblé le provoquer à certains moments, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Bon, il est tard, allez dormir, la mission est dans deux jours, on doit être opérationnels.

Tous les soldats exceptée Eboshi s'exécutèrent. Livaï la toisa durement mais elle ne bougea pas. Il devina sans mal qu'elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir assouvi sa curiosité, et il céda en l'invitant à s'exprimer. La fille au chignon lui demanda alors frontalement pourquoi il avait la Duchesse en horreur. Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre puis choisit de ne pas mentionner Erwin.

\- Parce qu'elle est insupportable, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

Eboshi ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Certes, la jeune noble était assez particulière, mais elle aidait le Bataillon, et elle lui avait semblé même assez amicale lorsqu'elle était venue la voir dans le laboratoire. Pourquoi Livaï semblait si ennuyé ? Il n'était pas du genre à donner de l'importance à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Habituellement, il les ignorait. C'était sa manière de faire, s'occuper du moins de personnes possibles, et rester indifférent. Du moins en apparence.

Elle-même avait été surprise de remarquer que Lilith arrivait à le provoquer avec une facilité insolente. Puis tout à coup, elle comprit. Elle revit scène par scène toutes les minuscules interactions de la noble avec le Major, et se souvint de cette drôle d'impression qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble. Ils devaient se fréquenter.

Livaï ne lui donnait pas de l'importance, mais Erwin oui. Elle esquissa un sourire. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour Lilith de devoir faire face à l'hostilité de son supérieur, même silencieuse. Mais la Duchesse devait également savoir qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour le Major.

\- Arrête avec ton petit sourire, va dormir, t'as une seule gueule. Lui dit Livaï, annonçant la fin de leur discussion.

La jeune soldate ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque et tourna gentiment les talons, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ses questions.

...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lilith pour faire annuler la condamnation de son garde et acheter le silence de toute la prison d'Hermina. Comme d'habitude, tout se réglait avec des pièces d'or et quelques menaces débitées avec un air confiant.

Roy avait l'air serein, comme apaisé. Il rejoignit immédiatement Jen dans une des chambres du château de Lilith. La belle jeune femme s'était endormie. Lilith leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que Jen n'avait pas la moindre trace d'agression.

\- Tu comptes agresser tous ceux qui la drague ? Lui dit-elle, irritée.  
\- Cette pourriture l'a agressé Lilith. Elle a les poignets tuméfiés et il l'a giflé, j'étais sensé le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? S'indigna-t-il.  
\- Un petit pain dans la gueule aurait suffit Roy, tu n'étais pas obligée de le réduire littéralement en compote...

Il ne répondit pas mais elle pouvait distinctement voir qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il détourna même la conversation.

\- Tu crois que le Marquis de Stohess est derrière les menaces concernant Liam ?

C'était fort possible, mais avant d'avoir attrapé ce dernier et de le faire avouer, elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Et puis il n'était pas assez puissant pour prendre ce genre de décisions seul, il obéissait à quelqu'un. C'était surtout cela qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Ghérart est parti le trouver, on le saura bien assez tôt. En attendant, vous deux vous restez ici et vous ne faites rien qui pourrait me causer des problèmes, s'il vous plait.

Les deux gardes quittèrent la pièce non sans commencer déjà à se chamailler dans le couloir, mais Lilith reporta son attention sur Jen, qui venait de se réveiller. Elle lui adressa un superbe sourire et tendit ses bras pour inviter son amie à la rejoindre dans le lit. Lilith lui rendit son sourire et rejoignit la courtisane.

\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois... Roy est vraiment devenu fou quand je lui ai raconté... Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour le retrouver avec ma simple description... Lui avoua-elle.  
\- Roy est un psychopathe. Un gentil psychopathe, mais un psychopathe quand même. Tu en veux toujours ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Il me plait encore plus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lilith soupira. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa aller jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle qui se réjouissait de passer la nuit avec Erwin... Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jen était déjà repartie. Lilith s'étira de tout son long dans le lit et alla se laver. Elle ne s'était même pas changée pour dormir. Elle profita un long moment des vapeurs chaudes de son bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. La jeune femme venait de terminer de resserrer son corset lorsqu'elle entendit Liam frapper à la porte. Le garde pénétra dans la pièce et l'informa que Ghérart avait attrapé le Marquis la veille et qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit au sous-sol du château.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?  
\- Vous étiez mignonnes avec Jen, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis le suivit jusqu'à la fameuse pièce sombre. Elle y trouva le Marquis complètement désemparé, attaché à une chaise. L'homme s'était fait dessus et sanglotait par vague tout en tremblant. Lilith hocha la tête. Cela n'allait pas être compliqué de le faire parler.

Et effectivement, il ne se fit pas prier et lui avoua en criant qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres des quatre Ducs. Lilith fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux. Les quatre nobles avaient même fait profil bas pendant son procès. Il s'agissait de quatre Ducs de Mitras, qui n'avaient de cesse de convoiter la place de Mathieu de Clève, Stefan Krause et elle-même. Il était vrai qu'à eux trois, ils régnaient en maitres sur l'économie du Royaume.

Pensaient-ils qu'éliminer la seule femme du trio serait le plus facile ? Et quelle opinion avaient-ils d'elle pour penser qu'elle se laisserait évincer de la sorte ? Attaquer ses gardes ? Dans quel but ? L'énerver ? Ou l'anéantir en prenant les seuls êtres chers qu'elle possédait ? Sa relation chaleureuse avec sa garde était de notoriété publique dans le Royaume après tout...

Il la supplia de l'utiliser comme espion, et elle hésita. Avait-elle besoin de le tuer ? Pourquoi hésitait-elle seulement ? Elle ressentit le besoin d'en parler à Erwin. Que penserait-il de tout cela ?

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. On va le laisser ici le temps que je prenne ma décision.  
\- Je vais devoir le garder ? S'indigna Liam.  
\- Bien sûr que non...Ricana Lilith. On va laisser un ou deux valets histoire qu'il ne meurt pas de faim ou de soif et nous on va rejoindre le Quartier Général du Bataillon.

Liam parut soulagé, ce qui amusa sa Maîtresse, qui ne connaissait que trop bien le dégoût qu'éprouvait Liam pour la torture et l'emprisonnement. Le garde brun aimait quand cela se passait vite, sans accroc, sans souffrance et proprement. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir comme pouvait le faire Roy dans la violence, bien qu'elle fasse partie de son quotidien depuis longtemps.

\- Concernant mon identité, tu évites scrupuleusement le sujet, mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ce sont les quatre Ducs, cette histoire sera réglée d'ici quelques semaines. On va les enterrer, au sens figuré. Précisa-t-elle.  
\- "On" ?  
\- Mathieu, Stefan et moi.

Les trois gardes escortèrent la Duchesse jusqu'au Q.G. du Bataillon. Ils furent surpris de voir autant de nouvelles recrues mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Lilith alla s'entretenir avec Erwin pour obtenir la permission de garder ses trois gardes auprès d'elle. Elle lui confia aussi qu'il était fort possible que son nouvel assistant les rejoigne car elle avait besoin de le former.

\- Jen va bien ? Demanda le Major, qui avait été informé par Livaï de la situation.  
\- Elle va bien, c'était surtout Roy le problème. Râla-t-elle.

Il tendit la main vers elle alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du militaire. Elle glissa sa main dans la paume du grand blond et ce dernier l'attira à lui avec douceur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans échanger le moindre mot tout en se regardant, un léger sourire en coin.

\- J'étais déçu que tu ne dormes pas ici hier soir. Finit-il par lui dire.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu as fait insonoriser les murs de ta chambre ?  
\- Toujours pas, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire un essai... Lui susurra-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un raclement de gorge irrité les fit sursauter et Lilith fit face au Caporal avec un immense sourire gêné. Il était accompagné de la petite Eboshi, qui ne savait guère comment se comporter. L'attitude d'Erwin lui indiqua la marche à suivre car le Major s'était éloigné de la belle brune comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Au risque de vous déranger... on a de la visite. Lâcha le Caporal.  
\- Qui donc ? Demanda Erwin.

Livaï fusilla la Duchesse du regard sans répondre. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait encore attiré la Noblesse jusqu'à eux.

* * *

Nooon Lilith, on avait dit que c'était la dernière fois ! Ah ah ah ah  
Merci pour vos lectures, vos encouragements et vos commentaires, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il y ait des personnes qui suivent mon histoire et apprécient mon écriture, merciii !  
3


	48. Terrifier pour régner

_Livaï fusilla la Duchesse du regard._

\- Mathieu ou Stefan ? Le questionna-t-elle sans quitter son sourire forcé.  
\- Aucune idée. J'ai une tête à les reconnaitre ? Grommela-t-il.

Lilith ricana avant de quitter la pièce pour aller voir d'elle-même. L'homme attendait devant le château, parmi les tables extérieures sur lesquelles les recrues déjeunaient. Son visage s'illumina en voyant la noble arriver. Elle était suivie de près par le Major, Livaï et sa soldate.

\- Lilith ! J'ai traversé tout le Royaume pour te voir ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
\- Mathieu. Comme c'est touchant.

Le riche Duc conta alors qu'il était très ennuyé par les intempéries récentes qui avaient ravagés ses récoltes de maïs. Lilith l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, se demandant pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler de son incompétence à prévoir ce genre de sinistres. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de l'argent, si ? Elle le toisa d'un air hautain, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait animer un spectacle et elle sentait Livaï fulminer derrière elle. Il se moquait bien que les recrues du Bataillon écoutent ses récits, pour lui, ils n'existaient même pas.

\- Bref, je suis venue ici parce que je suis stressé, sur les nerfs, et je ne connais qu'une seule méthode efficace pour me relaxer.

Lilith perdit alors son demi-sourire et adressa un regard désemparé au Major, qui ne put cacher sa surprise à cet instant. Elle tenta dans un geste désespéré de s'accrocher au bras du Major, avant de hurler au noble de s'éloigner. Mais ce dernier la souleva violemment afin de la trainer en direction de la rivière, en contre bas. L'attitude amusée des gardes de la jeune femme indiquèrent qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, mais la situation était assez préoccupante.

Lilith appela Liam au secours mais ce dernier se contenta de les suivre sans intervenir. Ghérart détourna la tête d'un air contrarié tandis que Roy rassurait le valet du Duc, en état de choc. Cela était la première fois qu'il voyait son Maître s'en prendre à une femme, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Roy ce qui était en train de se passer. Erwin quant à lui se demandait s'il aurait dû la protéger comme elle avait semblé le supplier de faire, l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Tout va bien, il ne va pas _vraiment_ la noyer. Lui assura le garde blond.  
\- La noyer ? S'étouffa le valet avant de les fixer au loin.

Mathieu venait de jeter Lilith dans le ruisseau avant d'y rentrer à son tour pour la maintenir sous l'eau. La jeune femme hurlait à Liam d'intervenir mais son garde ne semblait pas décider à braver les menaces de Mathieu, qui lui ordonnait de rester en retrait.

\- Tu vois, on critique beaucoup Lilith à Mitras, mais restons sérieux, ton Maître est mille fois pire qu'elle. Il est dingue.  
\- Le Duc de Clève est un homme très respectable ! S'offusqua le valet.  
\- Tu réalises quand même qu'il vient de traverser tout le Royaume pour noyer Lilith, parce que ça le détend ? Y'a rien qui te choque ?

Liam finit par immobiliser le riche noble et Lilith sortit violemment de l'eau pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. On l'entendait s'étouffer au loin tandis que le noble pestait contre Liam, qui ne relâchait pas sa prise. Ils finirent par revenir devant le château tandis que les officiers s'étaient remis à manger tranquillement, indifférents à la scène. Les jeunes soldats eux, sceptiques, gardaient un œil sur les deux aristocrates et cessèrent leurs bavardages afin de les écouter échanger.

Étonnamment, la jeune noble semblait déjà être passée à autre chose et finit d'essorer ses cheveux avant de s'installer avec nonchalance à une table libre. Le Duc de Clève s'installa en face d'elle et se mit à la fixer en silence. Il finit par reprendre la conversation.

\- Ils ne me respectent pas vraiment. C'est un problème je l'admets.

Lilith releva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Elle savait pertinemment de qui Mathieu parlait. Le noble avait été élevé dans le luxe et la richesse depuis toujours, et demeurait être un homme d'affaire avisé, mais il n'était pas aussi vaillant que Lilith. Selon elle, son principal problème était qu'il craignait toujours de se mettre la Noblesse à dos. De ce fait, il pouvait être trop laxiste.

\- C'est parce que tu fais les choses à l'envers. Tu terrifies le peuple et tu lèches les bottes de la Haute.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je être généreux avec le peuple plutôt que la Noblesse ? C'est un non-sens.

Si Mathieu ne faisait guère attention aux personnes autour de lui, Lilith sentit distinctement l'ambiance se tendre à sa dernière phrase. Elle se demanda si Darius Ferry allait oser réagir ou non, mais il n'en fut rien. Il fermait brutalement sa mâchoire à chaque bouchée mais ne dit mot.

\- Mathieu, as-tu déjà, une fois dans ta vie, répondu à un acte de gentillesse par une faveur ? De noble à noble, je veux dire.  
\- Je te vois venir avec tes paroles haineuses. Navré de te contredire, mais tous les nobles ne sont pas des monstres Lilith...  
\- Bien sûr que si. Le simple fait que tu aies arpenté le Royaume pour venir te défouler sur moi, ou que je sois là, sereine, à te conseiller alors que tu viens techniquement d'attenter à mes jours, montre que nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains normaux.  
\- Certes. Admit-il, un brin amusé.

Lilith se redressa légèrement, comme pour donner plus de valeur à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

\- Notre espèce ne répond qu'à deux choses : les menaces, et la violence. Tu es au sommet, tu as déjà fait tes preuves. Ne cherche pas leur respect, écrase-les, domine-les, et montre-leur que tu n'as aucune merci envers ceux qui essaient de te doubler.

Le Duc la toisa d'un air pensif. Lilith avait beau détester la Noblesse et agir de façon parfois très excessive, elle n'en restait pas moins un excellent modèle de pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas peur de provoquer la haine de ses pairs, et utilisait cette colère pour s'obliger à se maintenir au sommet. Sa phrase favorite : "Cela ne te plait pas ? Élève-toi et prends ma place. En attendant, c'est moi qui te domine" le laissait toujours rêveur. Elle se complaisait dans cet environnement hostile tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen d'apaiser tout le monde et sécuriser sa position. Elle était beaucoup plus ambitieuse.

\- Tu parlais du peuple tout à l'heure. Pardonne-moi mais je ne vois pas ce positionnement dans ta propre stratégie... La railla-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?! Tous mes employés ont un salaire plus important que la norme à la hauteur de 15%, et contrairement à toi, je n'augmente JAMAIS mes taxes. Je ne fais pas payer mes erreurs de jugements aux autres.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Les taxes, une discussion toujours très explosive parmi les nobles. La Duchesse était bien la seule à ne jamais utiliser ce levier, et c'était d'ailleurs un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Quant au salaire de ces travailleurs, elle venait de lever le voile sur un véritable mystère. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les villageois avaient tendance à s'enfuir chez elle... Cela n'avait donc rien à voir avec sa popularité.

\- Tout le monde ne possède pas un égo démesuré, au point de préférer payer de sa poche plutôt que de rendre public un déséquilibre financier... Et pourquoi perdre de l'argent pour se mettre le peuple dans la poche, c'est une perte de temps !

Cette fois-ci, Lilith entendit Darius s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et croisa le regard assassin de Livaï en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de l'escouade du Caporal.

\- Cela t'a peut-être échappé, mais l'opinion publique m'est très favorable de manière générale. Quant à la petite Noblesse, à ce stade, on ne peut même plus parler d'adoration... Cela m'est bien utile, en plus d'être agréable. Il n'y a qu'à Mitras où c'est la guerre. Et cela ne me dérange pas, c'est le système, c'est le jeu.  
\- Tu me conseilles de faire des exemples, c'est ça ?  
\- Fais-les trembler.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était le moment parfait pour lui parler des quatre Ducs. Elle exposa donc le problème à Mathieu, sans mentionner Liam ni même la tentative d'exécution de Roy. Et il fut remarquablement réceptif. Si réceptif même, que Lilith eut l'amer sentiment de manipuler un idiot. Puis satisfait de leur entrevue, le Duc finit par se lever et annoncer son départ.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Lilith, dommage que tu sois obsédée par le Bataillon, c'est long maintenant de venir te trouver.  
\- Je ne base pas mes choix de vie sur ce genre de critère, tu m'en vois désolée. Lui répondit-elle, hilare.  
\- Une dernière baignade ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Dégage.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Livaï, Mathieu de Clève quitta les lieux. Le petit brun fusilla de nouveau la Duchesse, comme pour lui reprocher d'avoir pourri leur temps de pause.

\- Si assister à la tentative de Mathieu de me noyer ne t'as pas plu, je ne sais plus comment te satisfaire, Ackerman.

Il ne lui fit guère le plaisir de répondre et l'ignora. Lilith resta seule à la table, pensive. Faire couler les quatre Ducs suffirait-il à protéger Liam ? Cela faisait huit ans que le jeune garde vivait dans son ombre sans faire de vague. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait guère réaliser qu'aider ouvertement le Bataillon l'exposerait lui aussi. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être, Lilith abhorrait l'idée de ne pouvoir protéger ses gardes.

Et la question de la légitimité d'Erwin se faisait de plus en plus pressante. L'opinion générale était contre lui, et même le nombre de recrues diminuaient de brigade en brigade. Avec ce qui s'était produit à Trost, la priorité n'était plus d'aller chasser du gibier à l'extérieur mais bien de protéger Sina des réfugiés que les nobles fuyaient comme la peste. En plus d'être considérés comme des fauteurs de trouble, les membres du Bataillon étaient devenus les bouc-émissaires de tous les maux financiers du Royaume.

Parfois, Lilith s'imaginait un monde dans lequel le Gouvernement valoriserait Erwin à sa juste valeur. Ils auraient un Roi conquérant, qui se donnerait les moyens de combattre les Titans et briser les murs qui les enfermaient. Des conseillers ouverts d'esprit, qui ne seraient pas si rigides à l'égard des visionnaires et esprits libres. Une classe de la Noblesse qui saurait évaluer l'importance du peuple.

Lilith n'était pas anti classes sociales, mais elle voyait dans le peuple une menace dormante que ses pairs semblaient ignorer. Pour la Duchesse, il était vital de les laisser endormis, et pour se faire, elle était davantage partisane de leur donner divertissement et nourriture plutôt que de les maintenir dans la terreur et l'ignorance. Lilith n'aimait pas l'idée que l'éducation ne soit qu'un privilège de la Noblesse.

Tout ce qui était lié au droit de naissance la révoltait. Elle qui avait entendu toute sa jeunesse qu'elle n'était qu'une bâtarde chanceuse, car du Duc et de sa mère, sa mère était la plus titrée. En quoi cela pouvait-il avoir la moindre importance ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que même parmi les nobles, ils étaient tenus à l'ignorance. L'ignorance de leur passé, de leur histoire, et tout cela devait cesser.

À défaut de pouvoir renverser tout le système de la Noblesse, elle pouvait aider à faire éclater la vérité. Par la même occasion elle participerait à rendre honneur au père d'Erwin, et à apaiser le militaire. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif. Il discutait calmement avec Mike, des documents à la main. Il était si lumineux. Si lumineux dans un monde si sombre.

\- Lilith, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que de Sarferry avait rejoint le Bataillon ? Lui murmura soudainement Liam.  
\- Plait-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui montra discrètement Darius Ferry. Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ? Était-elle censée le connaître ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, mais "Sarferry" lui parlait encore plus que "Ferry".

\- C'est sérieux ? Mais tu as un vrai problème de physionomie...  
\- J'ai surtout une mémoire sélective. Se défendit-elle.

Lilith se rendit compte à cet instant précis que Darius toisait son garde avec encore plus de mépris qu'il ne le faisait avec elle. Donc, ils se connaissaient.

\- Sarferry. La fourrure. Il y a cinq ans... L'incident du lustre ?

La jeune femme manqua un battement de cœur. Mais bien sûr ! Tout s'expliquait... Darius était le fils cadet des Sarferry. Il s'agissait d'une riche famille de noble résidant dans le mur Sina. Ils possédaient de nombreuses terres et avaient un beau jour demandé à Stefan Krause d'investir dans le marché de la fourrure. Lilith l'avait beaucoup charrié avec cela, car le riche Duc s'était laissé tenté par l'aventure. Cela n'avait guère été un succès, car les "animaux morts à porter autour du cou" comme les appelaient Lilith, avaient une odeur très forte. Une fois l'enthousiasme de la nouveauté passé, plus personne parmi la Haute Société n'en avait porté.

Quant à l'histoire du lustre, c'était une anecdote sans grande importance, mais qui avait beaucoup fait rire Liam. Le Duc Everglow avait refusé d'investir, et avait même refusé de recevoir le noble. Le chef de famille des Sarferry avait alors hurlé dans le hall d'entrée du Domaine Everglow qu'il le regretterait. Il avait hurlé si fort que le lustre de l'entrée était tombé.

\- C'est étonnant. Il a eu une enfance heure non ? Il déteste la Noblesse et il s'est engagé dans le Bataillon... Franchement, je m'attendais à une histoire plus croustillante... En quoi cela te dérange au fait ?  
\- Il se trouve qu'il connait mon identité.

Lilith écarquilla les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais vu Liam lorsqu'il était un assassin. C'était un véritable fantôme. Comment cet adolescent l'avait-il démasqué ?

Liam lui expliqua alors brièvement qu'il s'était occupé d'une histoire quelque peu sordide pour son père, et qu'en sortant du Domaine des Sarferry, il était tombé nez à nez avec l'enfant, qui revenait alors de sa petite escapade interdite en ville.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'étais pas masqué ? Demanda Lilith, sceptique.  
\- Partiellement. Et il est sorti de nul part, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un gosse sauter d'un arbre en pleine nuit... Bref. Il m'a reconnu.  
\- Et bien il va falloir que tu vives avec, parce que j'ai passé un pacte avec Erwin, je ne tue pas les membres du Bataillon.  
\- Quel genre de pacte est-ce que vous passez tous les deux ? S'étrangla Liam. Et j'ai jamais dit que je voulais le tuer !

Lilith détourna alors la conversation et demanda son avis sur l'escouade de Livaï. La Duchesse et son second se mirent alors à commenter chacun des membres de l'équipe du Caporal, en commençant par la jeune asiatique, Mikasa, que Liam appela subtilement "Livaï en fille".

Le jeune garde avoua que la belle Eboshi semblait clairement d'être trompée d'endroit, puis le sujet dériva sur la candeur troublante du petit Armin. Lui aussi était assez fasciné par ce groupe d'individus si différents.

La pause se termina pour les soldats, et Lilith resta un temps avec ses gardes à faire le point sur leurs différentes missions. Lorsqu'elle se décida à retourner dans le château pour rejoindre Erwin, une lueur scintillante attira son attention dans l'herbe. La jeune femme se baissa légèrement et se figea en reconnaissant le pendentif qu'elle avait offert à Pétra.

Elle se souvint de cette horrible journée. La veille, Erwin l'avait beaucoup blessé, et Stefan avait fini de l'achever en hurlant devant tout le monde qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser remettre fin à ses jours... Malgré le fait que Livaï avait eu la délicatesse de lui rendre le pendentif de la défunte soldate, Lilith n'avait supporté l'idée de le garder. Après être précipitamment sortie du château, elle avait lancé dans les airs le bijou d'un geste désespéré.

Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de le reprendre. Les conversations joviales et les rires des recrues résonnèrent en souvenirs dans sa tête et elle eut la nausée.

Toute une jeunesse sacrifiée.

* * *

Helloooooo  
Je n'ai pas tardé pour celui-là héhé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Merci de vos lectures !


	49. Derrière ton nom

"Lilith ?"

La jeune femme releva lentement les yeux et se retrouva en face d'Erwin. Il portait toujours des documents à la main et semblait préoccupé par la noble.

Lilith se rapprocha du militaire et scruta les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffés du blond. Il plaqua tendrement sa main libre contre le dos de la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit à l'affirmative, comme toujours, et l'accompagna à l'intérieur du château.

Il était venu la chercher pour discuter de nouveau de la mission. Il n'avait pas l'air serein quant à sa capacité de leur éviter tout problème. Elle soupira. Il était normal qu'il doute avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Des hauts et des bas, dont deux fois durant lesquelles elle avait bien failli tout perdre. Erwin ignorait à quel point elle était devenue intouchable depuis son pacte avec Detlev. Depuis ce jour où elle avait dû lui mentir sur ce qui importait le plus au monde pour le Major : la vérité sur les Murs.

Afin de l'endormir sur le sujet, Lilith avait pris l'habitude de lui confier à contre cœur certaines choses la concernant. Erwin était très occupé avec la gestion difficile du Bataillon, et cette simple stratégie l'éloignait des mensonges de la brune. Cela avait été éprouvant les premiers jours, puis Lilith s'était habituée à lui cacher ce sombre arrangement. Elle serait pardonnée de toute façon, lorsqu'elle arriverait à faire éclater la Vérité à ses côtés. Du moins, elle en demeurait persuadée.

\- Il y a beaucoup de nobles qui ont le loisir de te noyer à leur guise ? Je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir ou non... Se moqua Erwin alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à son bureau.  
\- Tu aurais pu. Râla-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Lilith arborait une moue enfantine qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Erwin s'assit contre son bureau et ouvrit les bras pour inviter la jeune noble à s'approcher. La scène dû lui plaire car il reconnut le regard pétillant qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à coucher ensemble. Cependant elle ne tenta rien et se contenta de se blottir contre lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Accepterais-tu que Roy t'accompagne à Mitras ? Je ne suis pas très sereine de te savoir sans protection à la Capitale par les temps qui courent...  
\- Roy ? S'étonna le Major qui imaginait mal le blond impertinent l'accompagner sans faire de vagues.  
\- Il se tiendra à carreau avec toi. L'idée c'est simplement que mon nom t'accompagne. Il portera les couleurs officielle de ma garde et l'écusson de ma famille, personne ne viendra te chercher des histoires.

Le militaire concéda à sa demande et referma ses deux bras autour de la noble. Lilith frissona. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, mais Erwin parvenait toujours à la faire frémir en faisant soudainement monter la tension entre deux. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le réfectoire et croisèrent Livaï, leur légère euphorie trahit qu'ils s'étaient octroyés une petite pause et le Caporal tiqua en les dépassant. Lilith ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son comportement protecteur devenait de plus en plus excessif, mais il ne l'avait jamais confronté directement pour lui ordonner de prendre ses distances avec Erwin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas cette légitimité.

Erwin et Lilith regagnèrent la table des officiers supérieurs tandis que Livaï se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'extérieur pour manger à l'écart avec son escouade. La jeune noble salua Moblit, l'assistant d'Hanji qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu depuis un certain temps. Il ne sut quelle attitude adopter face à elle. Les quelques fois où il avait l'occasion de la voir, Lilith s'était violemment disputée avec le Comte de Karanese, l'ignorait la plupart du temps et cet après-midi, il avait vu un noble essayer de la noyer. Hanji semblait égale à elle-même en sa présence, et Erwin était incontestablement attachée à cette jeune femme, mais le concernant, elle était insondable et dangereuse.

\- L'eau était bonne ? Demanda Nanaba, qui avait très amplement pris ses aises avec Lilith depuis qu'elles avaient passé du temps ensemble.  
\- Pas vraiment non. Répliqua Lilith.  
\- Le Duc de Clève et toi semblez tout de même bien vous entendre, au final. Ajouta Mike d'un air indifférent.  
\- Mathieu, Stefan et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous nous voyons souvent pour les affaires aussi, nous somme le trio le plus puissant du Royaume. On se défend l'un et l'autre car nos intérêts sont liés.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils t'aient aidé lorsque tu en avais besoin... Grommela Nanaba.  
\- En réalité, si. Stefan est celui qui m'a sorti de cet enfer.

Hanji demanda immédiatement des précisions mais Lilith, fidèle à elle-même, adopta son attitude habituelle lorsqu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à quelque chose. C'est à dire qu'elle esquissa un sourire mi-impertinent, mi -innocent et ne dit mot.

Afin de ne pas contrarier la jeune scientifique, Lilith lui demanda comment avançaient ses études sur le jeune Jaeger. Hanji abandonna alors toute forme d'insistance concernant sa question précédente et se lança dans un récit des plus glauques, dont Lilith se serait volontiers passée de certains détails.

À la surprise générale, Ghérart demanda à aller rejoindre l'escouade de Livaï. Liam le charria immédiatement, faisant remarquer qu'il était temps qu'il se fasse des amis. Mais Lilith ne trouva sa demande nullement étrange. Il voulait les observer et les comprendre pour adopter sa garde au mieux. Et il y avait de quoi étudier sur ce groupe atypique. Elle l'autorisa à quitter le château tandis que Liam et Roy allèrent chercher à leur tour son plateau.

Comme contraints par une règle qui n'existait pas, ses gardes attendaient toujours quelques minutes debout avant de prendre place à la table et manger lorsque Lilith le leur permettait en amont. Elle avait lâché l'affaire depuis le temps, et attendait simplement qu'ils se décident à prendre part au repas. Roy et Liam revinrent donc à la tablée et s'assirent avec elle.

\- Ce soir, tu vas rencontrer Luke. Annonça soudainement Liam d'une voix solennelle.  
\- Qui est Luke ? Demanda Lilith sans grande conviction.  
\- Ton nouvel assistant. Grand, mince, précieux, un poil arrogant, mais je peux t'assurer une chose, Lise a choisi quelqu'un qui te voue un véritable culte. Continua le garde brun.  
\- Le plus dur sera de ne pas faire voler en éclat tous ses rêves lorsqu'il se rendra compte du décalage entre ton image et...  
\- Et ? Je t'en prie, continue. Articula Lilith d'un ton amusé.  
\- Bah... et toi quoi.

Hanji éclata de rire tandis que Mike s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Liam haussa les épaules.

\- Si je savais quel genre de personne il pense que je suis je pourrais faire un effort pour que cela se fasse de manière progressive au moins... Proposa Lilith, pas le moins du monde vexée par la remarque désobligeante de son garde.  
\- Il est d'une province non loin de Yalkell. Précisa Liam.  
\- Au nord ou au sud de Yalkell ? Demanda Roy.  
\- En quoi est-ce important ? Questionna Erwin.  
\- Et bien au nord, Lilith est une déesse vierge et innocente, tandis qu'au sud, elle est plutôt une guerrière sanguinaire... avec un bon appétit on va dire.  
\- Du sud. Il t'admire surtout pour ton côté tactique et ton pouvoir écrasant. Répondit Liam qui semblait avoir été briefé par sa collègue, Lise, sur le profil du petit nouveau.  
\- Merveilleux, il devrait s'en remettre en me voyant avec Erwin alors.

Hanji demanda alors à Lilith comment elle parvenait à maintenir des réputations si différentes selon les villes et villages, et pourquoi elle le faisait. Lilith répondit volontiers, notamment en constatant l'expression de visage perplexe du Major à la pensée qu'il existait un endroit dans le Royaume où les nobles croyaient que Lilith était une princesse encore vierge.

La jeune noble expliqua alors qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à sa réputation à ses débuts, et adoptait simplement une attitude selon la situation et ses besoins. Mais rapidement, cela posa un soucis, notamment avec la croissance de ses ambitions, et qu'on lui avait conseillé de tracer des secteurs pour retenir facilement ce qui avait été fait. Ainsi, il y avait des villes où son nom était synonyme de violences, de batifolages ou de manipulations toujours très élaborées.

De manière générale, Lilith n'effrayait pas les nobles de province, comme elle l'avait spécifié lors de sa discussion avec Mathieu de Clève. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait dû parfois marquer les esprits dans les villes principales afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Un regard insistant attira son attention et la jeune noble remarqua sans mal qu'une des recrues lui jetait des regards étranges. Pas d'animosité, mais quelque chose la rendit curieuse. Il avait l'air de la connaitre. Liam ricana.

\- Quoi ? Lui aussi il a sauté d'un arbre en pleine nuit et a vu ton visage ? Je suis censé le connaitre aussi ? S'impatienta la Duchesse face au silence narquois de son garde.  
\- Kirstein.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Ça devient grave Lilith.

Elle soupira, piquée au vif, avant de demander frontalement à la recrue s'ils se connaissaient. Le jeune garçon se leva d'un seul coup, raide comme un piquet et se présenta d'une voix tremblante et précipitée. Il s'appelait Jean Kirstein. Apparemment, ses parents vivaient une vie paisible à Trost. Il énonça tout haut qu'elle s'était rendue chez lui brièvement à l'issue de l'inauguration d'un orphelinat pour lequel elle avait financé la construction.

Liam ne perdit pas une miette du regard perdu de Lilith qui ne voyait vraiment pas qui il était. Certes, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa mère, mais avec cette explication précise, comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de qui était ses parents au moins ? Elle sentit son regard hilare et se concentra très fort pour prouver à son garde qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Je sais qui, il est. Assura-t-elle tout haut.  
\- J'en doute. Ricana Liam.  
\- Tu as un chien ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Effectivement, la jeune recrue acquiesça, surpris de sa déclaration. Elle se mit à décrire l'entrée de son jardin avec une précision déconcertante : le magnifique rosier jaune dont sa mère était si fière, la petite tonnelle sous laquelle elle aimait tant recevoir ses amies pour le goûter, et le portail en fer forgé qui dessinait également des roses.

\- Et Mme Kirstein, elle est comment...? Insista Liam.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Admit Lilith en un souffle. Mais son chien est super mignon, bicolore, marron clair et blanc, il a un tout petit museau et des grands yeux globuleux et quand il marche il se dandine on dirait une sorte de...

Elle s'arrêta de parler devant la mine déconfite de sa tablée. Liam avait raison, elle ne faisait pas attention aux gens...

\- Ta mère est une dame adorable, un très beau projet cet orphelinat. Finit-elle par dire pour clôturer cette étrange conversation.

Jean se rassit, sceptique, tandis que ses camarades ricanaient discrètement. Visiblement, Lilith portait plus d'importance aux plantes et aux chiens qu'aux êtres humains. Charmant.

Le reste de la soirée fut amplement animée par Hanji, puis une fois la nuit tombée et la soirée bien avancée, chacun retourna dans ses quartiers. Erwin et Lilith s'échangèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent à pas de velours dans la chambre du Major. La jeune noble ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter un bonne nuit enthousiaste à Livaï lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Il la toisa d'un air dégoûté et ne répondit même pas.

Erwin referma doucement la porte derrière lui tandis que Lilith s'était déjà assise sur le lit et prenait ses aises. Le militaire était quelque peu épuisé, et il se demanda si Lilith allait se contenter de dormir à ses côtés. En soit, il n'aurait pas un effort surhumain à fournir pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, mais les problèmes du Bataillon prenaient trop de place dans ses pensées pour qu'il se sente d'humeur joueuse.

\- Livaï et Eboshi s'entendent plutôt bien, non ?

Il lui adressa un sourire affectueux. Vraiment, elle avait envie de parler de Livaï, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Viens t'allonger, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tu as vraiment une sale tête, tu as l'air épuisé.

Il prit place à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il esquissa un sourire. Lilith sentait toujours bon.

\- Eboshi vient des bas fonds, je pense qu'il se sent connecté à elle. Et puis, elle est spéciale, tu as dû t'en rendre compte si tu as parlé un peu avec elle. J'ai quand même accepté que son petit frère vive au Q.G. pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.  
\- J'aime beaucoup son escouade, je les trouve très en phase. Et je trouve qu'il est plus détendu en sa présence, presque plus doux. Je t'avoues que cela m'a surprise... On parle de Livaï après tout ! Ricana-t-elle.

Erwin n'ajouta rien au sujet. Il était si absorbé par son travail qu'il n'avait guère le temps d'observer les comportements de son subordonné. Il était vrai cependant que Livaï adoucissait son attitude aux côtés de la fille au chignon. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que cette escouade soit destinée à un futur moins tragique que la précédente. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Erwin, j'ai le net sentiment que quelque chose se trame du côté du Gouvernement. Ils vont vous attaquer, c'est quasiment sûr. J'aimerais qu'on discute de la possibilité que tu puisses être obligé de devenir leur ennemi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lilith lançait cette idée, et le militaire savait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Parfois, il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'encourageait silencieusement à préparer un coup d'état. Lui aussi avait conscience que le Royaume était contre lui, mais Erwin nourrissait le doux rêve de retrouver la confiance et l'amour du peuple ainsi que le soutien de la Noblesse.

Lilith avait cessé de croire à cette possibilité depuis peu, et une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. La jeune femme ne changeait pas de position sans réelle raison. Elle était bien trop rigoureuse et cohérente dans ses stratégies. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Et ses mignonnes tentatives de se confier sur d'autres sujets pour noyer le poisson ne l'avaient guère dupé.

Cependant, avec le temps, Erwin avait compris qu'il n'obtenait rien de Lilith lorsqu'il usait la force. Il devait attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui d'elle-même. En attendant, il devait lui faire confiance. Il passa sa main dans la belle chevelure de la brune et descendit sa deuxième main le long du dos de la jeune femme. Sa présence avait beaucoup changé sa manière de voir les choses.

Autant, Livaï était un soutien inestimable pour lui, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de réfléchir à l'avenir du Bataillon, aux tactiques sur le long terme et à l'avancée de sa quête personnelle, il était seul. Ce n'était plus le cas désormais, et il aimait beaucoup échanger à ces sujets avec Lilith. Elle avait un esprit vif et une excellente culture générale, même si la noble avait certaines lacunes en ce qui concernait l'univers militaire.

Elle finit par s'endormir sous les caresses régulières du grand blond. Erwin ne tarda pas non plus à s'abandonner au sommeil et ils se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps le lendemain matin aux aurores.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le premier, Erwin resta un certain moment à la regarder endormie. Si on lui avait raconté ce moment il y a quelques mois, il aurait volontiers éclaté de rire, assurant qu'une telle chose n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, l'avoir à ses côtés lui semblait tout naturel aujourd'hui. Une pensée sombre traversa son esprit et il resta songeur.

Était-il en train de l'utiliser lui aussi ? Non, tout ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque stratégie ou un plan ? N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Hellooooo !  
Et me voici revenu dans un rythme de publication plus soutenu héhé  
Merci encore pour votre soutien ! Cela peut sembler répétitif, mais vraiment, vous rendez mon écriture tellement plus passionnante ! Je ne serai jamais allée aussi loin sans vous, merci ! 


	50. Au travers de Mitras

Lilith ouvrit les yeux à son tour et surprit l'expression de visage ennuyée du Major. Elle ricana. Il était rare qu'Erwin arbore une telle expression, et le tableau la fit sourire plus que de raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pouffa-t-elle tout en se levant à ses côtés.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle n'insista pas et le laissa se préparer en premier afin de descendre avant elle auprès de ses hommes. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Lilith grimaça. Son lit était abominablement inconfortable.

Elle se demanda s'il serait possible de mener l'escouade de Livaï jusqu'à Mitras sans avoir à dormir dans des lieux peu fréquentables avec eux. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et détermina qu'elle pouvait tout à fait les rejoindre aux aurores chaque matin, non ?

L'idée lui plaisait bien mais il était préférable qu'elle reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évaporent de l'autre côté du mur. Ou alors pouvait-elle les laisser avec un de ses gardes en tenue officielle et profiter de literies luxueuses dans des chambres dignes de ce nom ?

Liam toque gentiment à sa porte et la sortit de ses pensées. Il n'osait pas rentrer dans la chambre personnelle du Major, bien qu'il ai vu le militaire sortir quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Viens prendre le petit déjeuner, il briefe l'équipe une dernière fois et on part en milieu de matinée. Annonça-t-il. Je t'attends en bas.

Lilith sortit peu de temps après, habillée d'un pantalon près du corps et d'une blouse noire, ajustée d'un beau corset marron et or. Le claquement caractéristique de ses bottes provoqua un léger flottement dans le réfectoire à son arrivée. Les soldats parurent surpris qu'elle se présente les cheveux complètement lâchés. La jeune femme avait toujours une coiffure sophistiquée, des attaches luxueuses, ou alors de fines tresses élégantes.

Cela lui donnait un aspect naturel et intime qui semblèrent les laisser perplexes. Elle interrogea son garde du regard.

\- Tes cheveux Lilith. C'est rare que tu les lâches complètement. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Et ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre place. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient longs peut-être...?  
\- C'est... presque indécent... Se moqua Roy d'une voix solennelle.

Lilith s'étouffa.

\- Tu es quoi ? Un prêtre du Culte du Mur ? Arrêtez de sexualiser mes cheveux. Quand je les attache trop haut vous me faites une scène parce qu'on voit ma nuque, et maintenant que j'ai la flemme de les attacher vous trouvez que c'est sexy ? Laissez-moi vivre. Râla-t-elle.  
\- Tu vas les attacher, plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Liam.  
\- Je vais les raser, Liam, comme cela il n'y aura plus jamais aucun problème.  
\- NON.

Lilith sursauta légèrement mais reconnut sans mal la voix rauque de Ghérart, qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle lui sourit et dégusta son petit déjeuner sans commentaire. Puis alors que la jeune noble sirotait encore son thé, Erwin fit rassembler l'escouade du Caporal afin de leur donner les dernières consignes.

Erwin voyagerait vers Mitras également en compagnie d'Hanji et Moblit, mais à part, afin de détourner l'attention. L'idée était donc que l'équipe de Livaï chemine tranquillement vers la Capitale en compagnie de Lilith, qui leur éviterait toute encombre jusqu'à rejoindre le nord du mur Sina.

Ils n'étaient que six en comptant le Caporal, aussi cela ne devait pas être si compliqué, même armés, de passer inaperçu. Ils raseraient gentiment les murs, et Lilith interviendrait à la moindre embûche. Cette mission lui paraissait extrêmement simple. Elle-même serait protégée par Ghérart et Liam, rien ne s'annonçait bien menaçant pour la Duchesse.

Lilith remonta dans la chambre d'Erwin pour rassembler ses affaires et s'attacher les cheveux, comme Liam semblait absolument y tenir. Lorsqu'elle revint en bas, les autres soldats avaient déjà vaqué à leurs occupations, et seule l'escouade de Livaï se tenait prête, devant la porte.

Elle prêta attention quelques secondes à la soldate asiatique, Mikasa. Elle dégageait une grande élégante et une aura menaçante mais paisible. Lilith se prit à l'imaginer à ses côtés. Elle aurait fait une garde inestimable. Mais la jeune orientale semblait bien plus à sa place au sein du Bataillon, aux côtés du Caporal, qui lui ressemblait tellement, et de Eren Jaeger, le garçon à qui elle tenait inconditionnellement.

\- Lilith. Quels sont les ordres, si les choses tournent mal pour vous. Dois-je te rejoindre ?

Roy se tenait également prêt, devant la porte. Il avait revêtu la tenue officielle de la garde Everglow, que la Duchesse n'exigeait que rarement, pour ne pas dire quasiment jamais. Le vêtement, noir et doré, lui donnait un air de chevalier de la garde royale.

\- Tu restes avec Erwin. Lui répondit immédiatement Lilith.  
\- J'ai compris que je restais avec le Major. Je demandais quels étaient les ordres si tu étais en danger.  
\- Tu reste avec Erwin. Se répéta la jeune femme avec la même intonation.  
\- Ça m'ennuie. C'est pour ça que je voulais mettre cela au clair...Je suis à ton service, pas au sien. Je serai plutôt d'avis de rester à proximité de l'escouade au cas où...

Cette fois-ci, Lilith lui fit directement face et arbora une expression si fermée que Roy esquissa un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu restes avec Erwin, et tu le protège.

Sa voix, sèche et directive mit officiellement fin au débat et Roy inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas afin de lui exprimer qu'il ne discuterait plus son ordre. Il adressa un regard meurtrier à Liam, comme pour lui conseiller de bien s'occuper de Lilith et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Major, au fond du réfectoire.

Lilith s'assit alors dans le fauteuil le plus proche et attendit qu'un des militaires en charge, Livaï, Hanji ou Erwin lui-même, sonne le départ. Elle croisa le regard de la soldate japonaise et cette dernière, pourtant si impassible jusque là, s'avança vers elle avec une expression plus douce que d'habitude.

\- Il compte beaucoup pour vous. Lui dit-elle simplement.

Lilith ne répondit pas. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que l'affection qu'elle porte à Erwin soit comparée à l'amourette de l'adolescente. Mais de ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'alors sur ce trio étrange d'amis d'enfance, et notamment l'attitude surprotectrice de Mikasa envers le jeune Jaeger, elle devait reconnaitre que son obsession pour le Major s'y apparentait.

Toutes les deux semblaient prêtes à donner leur vie pour assurer la survie de l'être qu'elles estimaient. La brunette ne s'offusqua pas du silence de la Duchesse et agit comme si elle avait confirmé ses dires. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et rejoignit Armin quelques pas plus loin.

\- On y va ! S'exclama Hanji d'une voix enthousiaste.

Erwin, Hanji et son assistant, ainsi que le garde blond de la noble partirent les premiers à cheval. Livaï fit ensuite signe à son escouade de monter les équidés à leur tour. Le Caporal se tint en première ligne suivi de Liam et Lilith, puis du reste de la formation. Ghérart quant à lui, fermait la marche à l'arrière. La Duchesse réceptionna à plusieurs reprises des messages par oiseaux voyageurs, mais pas de son corbeau habituel. Une fois le message délivré, ils s'envolaient dans les airs sans demander leur reste.

C'est seulement arrivée à Hermina que la Duchesse confia à Livaï qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de les emmener à Sina aujourd'hui. Le Caporal arrêta brusquement son cheval et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je dois régler une affaire d'abord, et ils ne laisseront pas passer deux convois du Bataillon en une journée sans que cela fasse office du potin du jour. Je n'y tiens pas. Nous allons nous arrêter à mon château, passer l'après-midi tranquillement et nous partiront demain à l'aube pour Sina.  
\- Erwin est au courant ?  
\- Erwin m'a demandé de vous emmener sains et saufs de l'autre côté de Sina, au nord. C'est comme cela que nous allons procéder. Si tu n'es pas content, va à Sina avec ta cape verte et gueule d'associal et lorsque tu seras recalé, on se retrouvera à mon château.

Le Caporal inspira profondément. Au prix d'un immense effort, il resta calme et accepta cet imprévu. Si Darius n'avait guère l'air ravi de devoir séjourner chez la Duchesse, les autres semblèrent plutôt curieux de découvrir le dit château. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la demeure de Lilith, qui donnait sur le bâtiment des Brigades Spéciales.

Une armée de domestiques les attendait, et ils furent accueillis tels un convoi de nobles importants. L'espionne en chef de la Duchesse, Lise, patientait à l'intérieur. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme élégant que Lilith devina être son nouvel assistant. Il semblait impatient et nerveux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, Lilith sentit son cœur se serrer. Thomas n'était plus. Une page s'était vraiment tournée.

Elle n'en laissa rien paraitre et lui fit face pour se présenter. C'était un homme grand, élancé et comme l'avait spécifié Liam, il avait une apparence très précieuse. Un regard légèrement hautain et arrogant, et une aura assez imposante. Elle ne perçut guère l'admiration à son égard dont avait parlé Liam mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Il avait l'air fier également.

\- Bienvenue dans la maison Everglow. Lui dit-elle d'une voix claire.  
\- Madame. Lui répondit-il tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Lilith fit rapidement visiter le château aux recrues afin qu'ils choisissent la manière dont ils allaient s'occuper pour le reste de la journée. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en remarquant la mine émerveillée du petit Armin lorsqu'elle leur donna accès à la bibliothèque. Elle le retrouverait là à coup sûr au petit matin...

Livaï resta simplement dans le hall principal et s'installa dans un des nombreux fauteuils. Il fut rapidement rejoint par la belle Eboshi, qui ne savait que faire dans cet étrange château de pierres et de métal.

La jeune noble s'entretint avec son nouvel assistant, Luke, tout le reste de la journée. Lilith possédant d'innombrables terres et activités, reprendre le flambeau de Thomas n'était pas une mince affaire, et le noble avait besoin d'être éclairé sur de nombreux points. Elle répondit donc à ses questions en présence de Liam, qui scrutait chacune des attitudes du brun précieux.

Lise avait fini par rejoindre le Caporal et quelques unes des recrues dans la pièce à vivre, et tenta en vain d'entamer la conversation avec le militaire. Ce dernier la toisa d'un air si ennuyé qu'elle renonça immédiatement à sympathiser avec lui. La scène arracha même un ricanement à Ghérart. Elle le fusilla du regard mais le garde adopta de nouveau son attitude froide et effacée.

\- J'espère au moins que c'était urgent pour qu'elle nous fasse perdre une demi-journée Râla Livaï.  
\- Oh, bah ça dépend de votre point de vue, mais je trouvais que vous éviter un attentat en pleine rue c'était plutôt pertinent... Répondit Lise d'une voix légère.

Livaï la toisa d'un regard interrogatif et la jeune femme comprit que Lilith n'avait pas délivré l'information. Elle soupira. Elle en avait trop dit de toute façon.

\- On a découvert qu'un groupement anti-Bataillon vous traquait depuis votre dernière expédition, et l'information de votre passage à Sina aurait fuité hier dans la journée. C'était un peu court pour s'occuper de la menace, alors Lilith a préféré reporter votre passage.

Livaï resta silencieux. Quelle chieuse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? À croire qu'elle aimait qu'on la déteste. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Lilith avait insisté pour que Roy accompagne Erwin aux couleurs de la maison Everglow. Elle utilisait son garde comme un message de représailles.

\- Et comment vous avez su ça ? Demanda-t-il à demi intéressé.  
\- Lilith a mis en place une faction spécialisée dans la recherche et l'éradication des groupes anti-Bataillon. C'est une des activités les plus importantes qu'on fait pour vous, d'ailleurs. C'est fou comme tout le monde veut votre mort... Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué pour vous de survivre...

Un silence embarrassant suivit sa réplique et la belle blonde s'excusa de ses paroles maladroites. Eboshi la mit à l'aise mais son supérieur n'en fit rien.

\- Il s'agirait surtout de religieux du Culte du Mur, mais Roy n'a pas eu le temps d'éclaircir tout cela. Continua-t-elle.  
\- "Éradiquer" ? hein ? Releva Livaï.  
\- Lilith n'est pas très tendre avec ceux qui s'attaquent au Bataillon, ou encore pire, à Erwin Smith... Dit-elle avant de sourire tristement, comme si certains exemples précis lui revenaient en tête.  
\- D'où venait la fuite ? Demanda Darius, qui était également installé avec eux dans le hall.  
\- Quelqu'un de chez nous visiblement. Un valet de ce château. Répondit de nouveau Lise.

Un des servant sortit soudainement d'une des portes du château, un plateau repas vide à la main. Il ferma la clé à double tour et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit les autres. Il semblait honteux.

Lise éclata de rire. Lilith n'avait toujours pas statué sur le sort du Marquis de Stohess, qui vivait désormais enchaîné au sous-sol... Le pauvre valet ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle avait annoncé qu'elle prendrait sa décision de retour de leur mission. Le noble allait donc moisir dans sa cellule au sous-sol pendant au moins une semaine... Si elle décidait de l'épargner, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette expérience...

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de diner, tous les valets et servantes du château se mirent au travail pour dresser un véritable buffet. Les jeunes recrues restèrent bouches bées, excepté Darius Ferry, que ce genre de frivolités n'émerveillaient plus.

Ils dégustèrent un repas des plus luxueux puis ils furent accompagnés dans des chambres individuelles. Il fallut convaincre Armin de ne pas passer une nuit blanche dans la bibliothèque, et obliger Théor à sortir du bain chaud mis à disposition, mais autrement, la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Il reçurent un message d'Erwin dans la nuit, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Mitras et que Roy avait été très utile pour traverser les contrôles.

Le lendemain, Lilith fut réveillée aux aurores par Livaï. Le militaire était venu personnellement donner un coup de pied dans sa porte pour annoncer qu'ils devaient partir. Il refusa tout petit déjeuner ou autre forme de futilités et pressa la jeune noble.

La belle brune quitta alors le château rapidement avec l'escouade et ils prirent la route pour Sina. Arrivés devant le mur, la jeune femme retira la capuche de sa cape et les officiers des Brigades Spéciales se hâtèrent de la saluer et lui ouvrir le passage. Ils passèrent donc avec une facilité insolente qui laissa les jeunes soldats sans voix. Seul Darius était déjà allé au sein du mur Sina.

Bien que Lilith n'ait pas annoncé sa venue, les deux journées suivantes furent un défilé de nobles, faisant la queue pour converser avec la puissante Everglow. Les riches aristocrates ne faisaient guère attention au Bataillon et venaient demander des faveurs ou des conseils à la Duchesse, qui les regardait à peine, lorsqu'elle leur faisait l'honneur de leur parler.

Elle fut souvent arrêtée par les villageois, qui étaient les seuls à qui elle prêtait parfois attention. Des enfants, la plupart du temps, qui souhaitaient la saluer ou lui offrir des fleurs. Une fois, une des enfants avait même jeté son dévolu sur le Caporal, et la petite fille aux boucles d'or s'était présenté devant le soldat au regard sombre, une couronne de fleurs dans les mains. Livaï n'avait su comment réagir, trop surpris pour décider quoi que ce soit. La fille au chignon avait alors pris les devants et chaleureusement remercié la fillette avant de faire signe à son supérieur de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle pour réceptionner la couronne.

Lilith avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer, mais une fois la blondinette partie, elle avait explosé de rire devant le Caporal, couronné de marguerites. Étrangement, il ne s'était pas vexé et n'avait nullement jeté le cadeau. La jeune noble s'était alors dit qu'il n'était pas si froid et insensible qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Eboshi avait beaucoup apprécié la scène et jetait régulièrement des regards en biais à son Caporal. Ce dernier avait tout de même fini par retirer la couronne au bout du énième coup d'œil de la soldate et l'avait glissé dans sa poche, refusant de le jeter au sol.

Comme la Duchesse l'avait mentionné en présence du Duc de Clève, elle était très appréciée des habitants de Sina. Ni Ghérart, ni Liam n'avaient de tenue officielle, et la jeune noble avait revêtu une cape noire qui cachait son apparence. Pourtant, tout le monde la reconnaissait. Ils dormirent dans des auberges propres mais sans prétention. Les hôteliers étaient au petits soins avec la noble, mais elle ne disposa pas de chambre particulière. Elle fut logée à la même enseigne que les autres, selon son souhait.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la dernière ville avant la Capitale, l'ambiance changea. Ils traversèrent un énième contrôle avec succès avant la tombée de la nuit, et pour la première fois, des membres du Bataillon foulèrent Mitras. Cette fois-ci, même Darius sembla impressionné. L'ancien fils de noble vivait confortablement dans Sina, mais Mitras n'était réservé qu'aux affaires et aux aristocrates les plus riches et les plus puissants.

Les rues, parfaitement propres, ne comptaient que des gens élégants, aux tenues magnifiques et colorées. Les échoppes, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres donnaient une allure féérique à la ville. Des odeurs agréables de pain chaud et d'épices se dégageaient parfois de magasins ou de petits marchés extérieurs. Tout semblait parfait.

Malgré la présence de Lilith, ils entendirent de nombreuses réflexions désobligeantes et parfois quelques murmures injurieuses. La nuit commença à tomber, et Lilith expliqua qu'ils allaient rejoindre Erwin et les autres dans sa demeure. Demain, elle les escorterait jusqu'au nord de Sina et ils pourraient partir en expédition.

La jeune soldate au chignon louchait sur une vitrine de pâtisserie et Lilith remarqua avec amusement qu'elle n'avait rien écouté de son discours. Elle s'approcha à pas de velours d'Eboshi et lui demanda si elle voulait goûter quelque chose. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent tandis que Livaï leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré que la Duchesse essaie d'acheter sa recrue.

Théor se précipita vers elles et énonça sans honte qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter à la tarte aux fraises. Darius les rejoignit l'air de rien et se mit à regarder la vitrine avec nostalgie. Puis Armin et Mikasa contemplèrent les formes atypiques des gâteaux à leur tour. Le Caporal devina la suite logique des choses et laissa Lilith leur offrir une pause sucrée. Il ne commanda rien, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'étagère des thés. Là, Lilith le toisa d'un air triomphant.

"Leur thé noir est excellent, tu devrais te laisser tenter".

Livaï soupira. Soit, elle avait gagné, il rendait les armes.

* * *

Hellooooooo mes lecteurs et lectrices d'amour qui rendent ma vie si douce !

J'espère que ce "petit" chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous sort la suite le WE prochain ! 3

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est ma nourriture spirituelle héhé


	51. Le château de la colline

Lilith se délectait de voir Livaï déguster son thé. Certes le militaire ne souriait pas, mais sa posture générale trahissait qu'il vivait un grand moment. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux afin de ne pas gâcher cette scène sacrée en se faisant remarquer, et reporta son attention sur Eboshi.

La jeune femme fermait les yeux pour mieux sentir les saveurs de sa pâtisserie. Elle énonça à plusieurs reprises qu'elle se sentait désolée pour son petit frère, qu'il ne soit pas parmi eux. Le gérant de la dite pâtisserie regardait la scène en silence, se demandant sûrement ce que des soldats du Bataillon faisaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi à dévorer des douceurs à Mitras. Mais la présence de la Duchesse suffit à lui faire accepter la situation sans poser de question aux intrus.

Il eut comme une sorte de flottement lorsqu'ils eurent fini cette petite pause sucrée. Puis comme rattrapés par la réalité, ils se levèrent avant même l'ordre de leur supérieur et sonnèrent ainsi le départ. Lilith fut impressionnée par leur discipline, dont son garde, Liam, n'avait absolument pas fait preuve en commandant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas encore fini. Il râla ouvertement lorsque les jeunes recrues firent mine de partir.

Ghérart s'approcha alors de Liam et termina son gâteau en deux énormes bouchées. Le jeune garde le regarda, horrifié. Mais comme Lilith éclata de rire, il comprit que justice ne serait pas rendue et se leva pour partir, déconfit.

\- Tu n'aimes même pas le chocolat, Ghérart. Râla-t-il.  
\- Il m'arrive de faire des exceptions. Répondit-il de son habituelle voix monotone.

La scène continua de faire rire la Duchesse, qui esquissa un signe de la main au gérant de la pâtisserie avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Livaï semblait attendre qu'elle ouvre la marche, ne sachant pas où ils étaient sensés aller.

\- Bien, nous allons rejoindre Erwin et les autres chez moi, maintenant. Demain, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au mur Sina du Nord et vous pourrez commencer votre mission.

Personne ne dit mot et l'escouade suivit Lilith au travers des rues magnifiques de Mitras. Le ballet de salutations reprit de plus belle, et certains inclinèrent même légèrement la tête en direction du Bataillon. À chaque fois, la Duchesse arborait un sourire triomphant que pour une fois, Livaï aurait pu concéder à lui rendre. Mais le Caporal se contenta de la laisser pavaner sans remarque, ce qui en soit, était déjà une marque de soutien.

Armin ne savait plus où regarder tant la splendeur des architectures aux alentours accaparait son attention. Le centre de Mitras n'avait rien à voir avec la ville de Shiganshina. La beauté des bâtiments et les prouesses de constructions donnaient même l'impression qu'ils avaient changé d'époque. Mais un endroit en particulier le fascinait parmi tout cela : une colline décentrée de Mitras, à l'Est de la ville. Le plateau surplombait légèrement la Capitale, et on distinguait une partie du superbe château qui y était construit.

Un immense parc entourait la bâtisse, et il aurait même juré discerner des rangées entières de fontaines. Était-ce la demeure du Roi ? Il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son château, lui qu'on ne voyait jamais. Il était normal qu'un jeune du peuple n'ait jamais eu l'honneur de l'apercevoir, mais de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient, comme quoi même les nobles le voyaient peu.

\- Vos chevaux sont encore en forme ? Demanda subitement Lilith.  
\- Tu devrais le savoir, ce sont les tiens. Pourquoi ? Grommela Livaï qui n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes.  
\- Cela va grimper un peu. Annonça-t-elle.

La jeune femme montra alors un lieu en hauteur du doigt et Armin en perdit ses moyens. Le château de la colline, Lilith habitait le château de la colline !

Après une bonne chevauchée, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le plateau en hauteur. Ils aperçurent les trois militaires et le garde de Lilith devant l'immense portail du Domaine. À mesure qu'ils approchaient, la jeune femme devinait la raison pour laquelle ils étaient immobiles devant la porte, comme coincés. Des aboiements violents raisonnaient.

Derrière la porte se tenaient une dizaine de chiens menaçants, dont Roy ne semblait pas non plus accoutumé. Ils se turent en sentant Lilith arriver quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Elle dort avec eux, tu disais ? Demanda Erwin à Roy, sceptique.  
\- Non, pas ceux-là, ce sont des chiens de garde. Je parlais de ces espèces de grand chiens bleus de canapé là...

Il fut coupé par la Duchesse qui venait enfin d'arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Ce sont des dogues allemands, ils sont gris, et ils ne font pas que rester sur le canapé. Protesta-t-elle.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Hanji.

Livaï fit alors un bref rapport, omettant scrupuleusement de mentionner la pause pâtisserie. Les recrues restèrent silencieuses, sûrement impressionnées par la présence d'Erwin.

Lilith ordonna alors à ses gardes d'ouvrir les portes et les chiens vinrent gentiment quémander l'attention de la Duchesse, faisant oublier leurs allures diaboliques précédentes. Après avoir salué chacun de ses chiens, la jeune noble se releva et remonta à cheval. Le Domaine étant immense, ils en avaient encore pour quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la façade du premier château.

\- On va chacun avoir notre château ? Railla Livaï, quelque peu déconcerté par la grandeur des lieux.

Lilith ne releva pas. Il faut dire que l'endroit était si gigantesque qu'il s'apparentait davantage à une ville qu'à une propriété privée. Armin ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant l'interminable rangée de fontaines qu'il avait aperçu d'en bas.

Un soucis certain pour la végétation trahissait que Lilith aimait la nature. Il y avait également des chevaux en liberté un peu partout, et ils aperçurent même des biches en lisière de forêt, à leur droite. Seuls Lilith et ses gardes semblaient indifférents à la perfection des lieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée principale du château, ils descendirent tous de cheval, laissant l'armée de valet se charger de leur monture. Une statue à l'effigie du Duc Everglow trônait juste devant l'escalier central. Erwin se demanda pourquoi Lilith ne l'avait pas fait détruire, mais ce qui se passa les secondes suivantes répondit sans mal à sa question.

La jolie brune donna un coup de pied directement dans la statue, au niveau de son bas ventre. Son geste, naturel et fluide, trahissait qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition de longue date. Elle n'avait même pas ralenti sa cadence. Liam fut le second à dépasser la sculpture, non sans lui asséner un coup de pied violent. Ghérart passa à son tour et lui envoya un direct au visage. Le son cassant de son poing contre la pierre fit grimacer les recrues, mais le garde ne cilla pas.

Lorsque Roy s'approcha de la statue, il cracha. Lilith se retourna alors brusquement, interloquée. Les deux autres gardes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? On a le droit de le frapper mais pas de lui cracher dessus ? S'indigna-t-il.

Son argumentation eut raison de Lilith qui tourna les talons, indifférente. Personne ne changerait Roy. Elle gravit les escaliers d'un pas sûr puis marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'un homme âgé apparut à l'embrasure de la grande porte. Le valet avoisinait les soixante-dix ans, mais il était élégant et distingué. L'affection que le Major lut dans les yeux de la noble lui révéla qu'il s'agissait d'Alfred, son majordome.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, s'affranchissant des conventions sociales requises. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui tapoter le dos tout en lui signifiant d'une voix calme qu'il était heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

Erwin esquissa un sourire. Ainsi, il rencontrait enfin la seule personne qui n'avait jamais maltraité Lilith pendant son enfance. Le grand et unique Alfred, celui qui s'occupait d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade. La seule référence d'affection masculine de la jeune femme. Le valet semblait parfaitement savoir qui était Erwin, car il lui adressa un sourire doux et charmant, différent de ce qu'il arbora pour les autres.

\- Bienvenue à la Maison Everglow. Leur dit-il simplement.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques secondes à regarder le lustre de l'entrée, espérant faire réagir Darius Ferry, mais la recrue ne connaissait visiblement pas l'histoire entre ce lustre et son paternel. Lilith l'appela d'une voix amusée, ayant pertinent compris ce qu'il faisait.

Elle laissa les militaires aux bons soins de ces servantes et valets, insistant sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin. La jeune noble s'installa alors dans le salon principal avec les officiers supérieurs ainsi que Moblit et enfin, Ghérart, qui resta en retrait, comme d'habitude.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'incident alors ? Questionna-t-elle à l'égard d'Erwin.  
\- Aucun. On a souvent été arrêté, mais Roy est un passe partout très efficace, lorsqu'il est en tenue officielle.  
\- Il présente bien, quand il veut. Ricana Lilith.

Hanji se mit alors à compter leur voyage dans les moindres détails, de l'état de la route aux choix alimentaires de ses compagnons durant les repas, en passant par la disposition des chambres où ils avaient dormi. En résumé, tout s'était vraiment bien passé. Lilith parut songeuse. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne davantage sur la fuite d'informations de leur venue à Sina. Elle enverrait sûrement Roy enquêter dès le lendemain. Hors de question de laisser courir une telle chose.

Lilith ressentit alors l'irrépressible envie de se rendre à sa salle de stratégie. Elle n'en avait qu'une seule, dans ce château, et c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle concevait tous ses plans. Elle profita que les militaires échangent sur leur travail pour s'éclipser. La fameuse pièce se trouvait au rez-de chaussée, parmi l'une des nombreuses portes fermées à double tour de son château.

Un immense couloir menait à une vaste pièce, qui n'était constituée que de petites tables rondes sur lesquelles trônaient des jeux d'échecs différents. Chaque plateau présentait une partie en cours. Aucune indication ne laissait trahir leur thématique, mais Lilith avait classé ses parties par sujet. Le Bataillon, les Affaires, sa Réputation, et une dernière zone où des batailles moins importantes se jouaient tout de même.

Elle prit un plaisir non dissimulé à terminer sa partie contre les quatre Ducs. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle bascula lentement chacun des pions afin de signifier au valet en charge de la pièce de nettoyer la table. Elle resterait vide, jusqu'à qu'une autre bataille ne remplace cette dernière.

Elle déplaça d'autre pions sur plusieurs plateaux différents, puis satisfaite, la jeune femme quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier la vue du Bataillon chez elle. Erwin avait pris la parole, et il s'exprimait avec cette éloquence dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait tant de potentiel. Elle sentit une grande colère monter en elle.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée, Lilith. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait. Ne précipite rien.

La jeune noble reconnut sans effort la voix d'Alfred. Il avait raison. Sa frustration personnelle ne devait pas interférer dans ses plans. Erwin finirait par obtenir toute la gloire qu'il méritait, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle devait mettre le Gouvernement à terre, avant.

Elle adressa un sourire affectueux à son majordome et rejoignit les militaires, toujours en pleine conversation professionnelle.

\- Vous venez manger ? J'ai fais préparer une tablée pour tout le monde. Leur dit-elle.

Hanji bondit de son fauteuil et expulsa le pauvre Moblit, qui termina directement sur le sol. Elle ne l'aida guère à se relever et couru en direction de Lilith, s'exclamant qu'elle mourrait de faim. Lilith sourit faiblement au soldat, encore sur le sol et les amena jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les recrues avaient déjà été prévenues et s'étaient installées autour de l'immense table.

Seul Darius faisait la gueule, visiblement contrarié de devoir séjourner chez la Duchesse. Mais Lilith décida de l'ignorer. Que pouvait-elle y faire de toute façon ? Peut-être que cela lui passerait un jour. Ses camarades avaient l'air impatients de découvrir les plats, et ils ne furent pas déçus. Lilith avait sorti le grand jeu. Ils notèrent que les gardes de la noble ne mangeaient pas avec eux, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

Roy vint perturber la Duchesse au milieu du dîner, et Lilith s'excusa avant de quitter précipitamment la table. Ils discutèrent à quelques mètres de la tablée, puis Lilith revint s'asseoir, non sans avoir ostensiblement levé les yeux au ciel et congédié le garde blond.

\- Quelque chose est arrivée ? Demanda Erwin sans grand espoir qu'elle ne réponde à la question.

Étonnamment, Lilith répondit d'une traite, le laissant sans voix. Encore un exemple flagrant de ses tentatives de se confier afin de ne plus être soupçonnée de lui cacher des choses, dont son mystérieux arrangement avec Detlev par exemple... Erwin en avait pris l'habitude, mais il se laissait toujours surprendre. La jeune femme avoua avoir enfermé le Marquis de Stohess au sous-sol de sa demeure à Hermina. La révélation planta un silence embarrassant dans toute la pièce, mais ce n'était guère fini.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir si je l'exécute ou non. D'habitude je le fais systématiquement au bout de trois tentatives d'assassinat, mais... j'ai un doute.  
\- Il est influent. Commenta Erwin qui s'appliquait à ne pas faire remarquer que ses propos étaient très perturbants.  
\- Il essaye de s'attirer mes faveurs, et hier, il a avancé toute la journée qu'il détenait une information sur Will Yonecker.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hanji d'une voix innocente.

Lilith inspira alors un grand coup et révéla le fond de l'histoire.

\- Will était un garçon d'écurie chez nous. Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, on se fréquentait, et on avait décidé de s'enfuir à Shiganshina. On avait tout prévu. Le Duc l'a su, il l'a soudoyé et il est parti.  
\- Tu as dis "était". Nota Hanji, toujours aussi perspicace.  
\- C'était la version officielle. En vérité, j'ignore s'il m'a trahit ou non, mais le Duc a ordonné son meurtre. J'ai moi même enterré son corps, enfin une partie, disons. Bref, quelque soit les informations que le Marquis de Stohess pense avoir, je ne suis pas intéressée. Il est mort, alors quel intérêt ?

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- J'aimerais que personne ne parle de cela en présence de Ghérart. Il est sensible à cette histoire.  
\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le ménager, c'est toi la victime dans l'histoire... Fit remarquer Hanji afin de croquer à pleine dent dans sa cuisse de poulet.

Erwin la fusilla du regard, lui intimant d'arrêter de manger pendant cette conversation sérieuse. Le fait que Lilith en parle d'une voix légère était déjà assez malsain.

\- Ghérart était au service du Duc à l'époque, et c'est lui qui a reçu l'ordre de lui couper la tête. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à oser me regarder de nouveau en face, alors j'ai décidé de faire comme si j'avais cru à la version officielle du Duc : Will a pris peur et il s'est enfui. J'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. C'était il y a longtemps, et de toute façon, on serait probablement mort à la chute de Maria.

Erwin fixa la noble quelques secondes sans un mot. Il détestait lorsqu'elle débitait de telles horreurs avec une voix si indifférente, ou pire, dans un sourire. Lilith avait eu beaucoup de petites aventures qui s'étaient mal finies, mais elles s'étaient rarement soldées par un meurtre. Le Duc avait dû prendre peur qu'elle lui échappe. Elle devait vraiment tenir à lui pour accepter de renoncer à son titre de Noblesse et s'enfuir au fin fond du Royaume, qui plus est à Shiganshina. Se demandait-elle parfois comment sa vie aurait été s'ils avaient réussis ?

Une part de lui était persuadé que le meurtre du jeune Will signifiait qu'il n'avait pas voulu la trahir, mais il savait que Lilith n'en croirait jamais un mot.

\- Quelqu'un veut du dessert ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

* * *

PTDR Et lààà Darius, tu ne ressens pas d'empathie ? ahahahah  
Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires ! hi hi

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	52. Le Bataillon et son Roi

_\- Quelqu'un veut du dessert ? Demanda Lilith d'une voix enjouée._

La jeune femme esquissa en sourire face au silence. Si Nanaba avait été là, elle aurait probablement osé se faire entendre et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit présente. Lilith s'était attachée à elle depuis quelques temps.

Cependant, Hanji répondit sans réfléchir à la question. Elle se fit immédiatement réprimander du regard par son Major et baissa les yeux telle une enfant prise en flagrant délit.

Lilith réalisa alors qu'elle était allée un peu loin dans son maquillage d'émotions. Même le jeune Darius la regardait étrangement. Son expression de visage, hybride peu élégant entre la pitié et l'horreur, trahissait qu'elle avait commis une erreur en leur racontant l'histoire de Will Yonecker avec un tel détachement.

Elle repensa à l'ambiance électrique qui régnait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de manger avec le Duc, il y a bien longtemps. C'était le moment qu'il choisissait pour lui annoncer les atrocités qu'il commettait pour l'endurcir, ou simplement lui faire du mal. Le fait que Lilith n'ait pas un grand appétit ou l'habitude de partager ses repas n'était pas une coïncidence.

"J'ai fait abattre ton cheval, il était trop lent", "J'ai eu une petite conversation avec ton nouvel ami, il a décidé de quitter Mitras", "J'ai vu le Marquis de Johanes, il ne souhaite plus faire affaire avec toi, laisse donc ce genre de choses aux hommes"...

Elle sourit malgré elle. La première fois qu'il s'était attaquée à elle de la sorte, elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. Elle s'était levée, hors d'elle. Elle avait hurlé, protesté, et même pleuré. Elle lui avait montré ses faiblesses et ses sentiments et il avait sourit. Il s'était délecté de sa peine et elle avait compris dans quel monde elle vivait. Ce fut la dernière fois.

\- Lilith ?  
\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Et bien moi je reprendrais bien du dessert, mais je vous en prie, quittez la table. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, je vais le dégustez en marchant dans les jardins.

Les recrues se levèrent alors timidement, suivi d'Hanji, Moblit et Livaï. Mais Erwin ne cilla pas. Les servantes et valets intervinrent pour leur présenter leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent aux recrues s'ils préféraient avoir leur propre chambre ou partager la pièce avec quelqu'un, ils choisirent à l'unanimité de dormir par deux. Lilith arqua un sourcil. Étonnant. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient la possibilité de profiter d'une véritable intimité...

Les soldats disparurent dans les couloirs, et la jeune noble s'apprêtait à demander un deuxième dessert à emporter lorsque Erwin s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle s'immobilisa, prête à entendre sa remarque. Il avait l'air irrité depuis le début de son récit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec nous. Lui dit-il calmement.

Elle trouva sa voix étonnamment douce, alors qu'il arborait une expression mécontente. Il poursuivit face à son silence.

\- Semblant de ne rien ressentir.  
\- C'est évident que je ressens des choses. J'ai surpris Ghérart à balancer des morceaux de Will dans le parc des cochons en pleine nuit. J'ai sauvé inextremis la tête tranchée du seul garçon qui m'ait jamais aimé du haut de mes quatorze ans, pour pouvoir l'enterrer dignement. Et je n'ai pas pu sauver le reste de son corps. C'était horrible. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je me mette à pleurer en hurlant son nom, avant de m'enfuir dans mon jardin ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligée non plus d'en parler, en plein milieu de repas, et devant les recrues...  
\- C'est toi qui m'a posé la question. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
\- Je ne savais pas qui c'était, ni ce qui s'était passé. Et, depuis quand tu réponds à mes questions ? Lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait pactisé avec Detlev et trahi sa confiance pour sauver sa peau et continuer à aider le Bataillon ?

\- Pour une fois que j'accepte d'assouvir ta curiosité, tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant... Râla-t-elle.

L'homme planta alors son regard azur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le militaire s'était soudainement levé, et dominait à présent la conversation.

\- Arrêtons ce petit jeu. Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose concernant ton miraculeux retour sur le devant de la scène. Le Roi lui-même t'a gracié. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu es allée, et pourquoi tu as le sentiment de m'avoir trahi.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois que tu as demandé, si cela sert le Bataillon sur le long terme, alors tu as bien fait. Arrête de me noyer dans tes pseudo-confessions pour me distraire. La seule raison pour laquelle je joue le jeu, est que j'ai bien compris que tu ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Je ne te poserai pas de question à ce sujet.

Lilith s'était immobilisée, et le Major devina sans mal qu'elle avait même arrêté de respirer. Elle avait l'air effrayée. Il la prit délicatement par les épaules alors qu'elle avait esquissé un léger mouvement de recul, et plaqua son front contre la tête de la jeune noble.

\- Je te fais peur ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai peur que tu partes. Lui confia-t-elle à contre cœur.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas prévu. Pourquoi abandonnerait-il la seule personne qui lui rendait pleinement son humanité, le faisait se sentir humain et homme, et l'épaulait dans sa quête de Vérité ? Tout était trop beau à ses côtés. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour toucher celle de Lilith. Peut-être l'utilisait-il comme on se sert d'un allié, mais les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour elle étaient trop forts pour nier qu'il commençait à l'aimer.

Lorsqu'elle racontait les horreurs qu'elle avait subi plus jeune, il ressentait une colère caractéristique dans ses entrailles. Lorsqu'elle s'était figée et avait reculée face à lui, il avait eu peur que quelque chose se soit cassé. L'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ne lui était plus supportable.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec mes gardes. On se retrouve dans ma chambre ensuite ?

Erwin acquiesça avant de passer une dernière fois ses doigts dans la belle chevelure cuivrée de la noble. Il partit rejoindre ses officiers et les retrouva sans surprise dans le salon principal. Hanji avait ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et Moblit semblait mal à l'aise. Livaï quant à lui prenait un air dépité, comme pour notifier qu'il ne prenait guère part à ses manigances.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, Hanji ?  
\- Erwin ! Regarde cette porte là-bas. Tout à l'heure, Lilith y est rentrée seule, à pas de velours...  
\- Son bureau, sûrement. Le coupa le Major, peu convaincu par l'enthousiasme de sa subordonnée.  
\- Non, j'ai demandé à un valet. Cette pièce a un nom, Erwin. "La salle des stratégies".

Cette fois-ci, elle obtint toute son attention. Lilith avait une pièce attitrée à la conception de ses stratégies ? À quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ? Il s'imaginait mal la jeune femme mettre à l'écrit tous ses plans ou dessiner sur les murs...

\- Hanji veut que tu y ailles avec elle. Grommela Livaï.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Erwin, surpris.  
\- Lilith a spécifiquement dit aux valets que tu avais accès à tout le château. Avec toi, on ne craint rien !  
\- "Tu". Rectifia Moblit qui n'avait pas l'air très curieux au sujet de la dite pièce.

Erwin sentit que c'était une bien mauvaise idée mais ne put réprimer sa curiosité. Sa soldate le fixa tandis qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était d'accord. Elle sautilla sur place et abandonna son assistant et le Caporal pour accompagner son Major devant la fameuse porte.

Ils furent surpris de découvrir que la porte ne donnait pas directement sur une pièce, mais sur un long couloir. Cela rendait l'action encore plus mystérieuse et Erwin se retint de rire en entendant Hanji frétiller pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés devant la petite porte, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et saisit la poignée d'un geste franc. La porte était verrouillée.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Leur demanda un valet.

L'homme les avait probablement suivit depuis le salon. Hanji se demanda même si Moblit n'était pas allé le chercher. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, contrarié ou quoi que ce soit. Erwin tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Je suis Erwin Smith, et j'aimerais aller dans cette pièce.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur. Mme la Duchesse est-elle au courant ?  
\- Évidemment. Lui assura Hanji.

L'homme leur ouvrit alors la porte mais ne quitta pas les lieux. Il resta à proximité. Erwin et Hanji s'avancèrent lentement dans la salle des échiquiers. Le concept amusa la jeune femme quelques instants puis elle se lassa rapidement du paysage très particulier de la pièce. Elle resta cependant aux côtés du Major, qui étudiait chaque plateau avec une attention qui trahissait qu'il devinait certaines choses.

Il crut reconnaitre certaines thématiques mais la disposition des pions le laissait perplexe. S'il se fiait à son instinct, Lilith ne semblait pas toujours incarner le Roi, mais plus souvent le Fou du Roi et la Reine. Se considérait-elle comme un outil de ses propres ambitions ?

Les premiers plateaux lui avaient donné la certitude qu'elle jouait du côté de l'entrée, mais la couleur de son camp n'était pas toujours blanche. La dernière table attira son attention. Le camps adverse ainsi que la Reine du camps blanc étaient noirs.

Il resta quelques minutes à essayer de comprendre ce plateau, dont la disposition était également interpellante. Erwin était un passionné d'échecs, mais il ne comprenait comment une telle disposition était possible. Il aurait juré que Lilith avait triché sur cette partie et inverser deux pions : le Fou et le Roi de l'adversaire. Si ces deux pions reprenaient leur place originale, la Reine avait failli à protéger son Roi et c'était un Échec et Mat.

Cette table se trouvait seule au fond de la pièce, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle était très importante. Elle donnait davantage l'impression de trôner à l'arrière que de moisir au fond. Était-ce son pacte avec Detlev ? Pourquoi l'homme avait-il reculé et l'avait épargné ? Était-il le Roi dans cette partie ?

Il se retourna fébrilement vers l'aile droite de la pièce et examina de nouveau les parties d'un œil nouveau. En partant du principe que le Roi incarnait le Bataillon, il eut l'impression de reconnaitre certains des stratagèmes de Lilith les concernant. Si l'aile droite était dédiée au Bataillon, pourquoi Lilith ne semblait-elle pas être le Roi dans les autres ?

\- Un problème, Monsieur ? Demanda simplement le valet.  
\- Lilith n'est pas le Roi, n'est-ce pas ? De qui s'agit-il alors ?  
\- Le Roi est le pion le plus important. Tous les autres n'existent que pour le protéger. Le Roi incarne la personne que Madame la Duchesse souhaite protéger.  
\- Cela n'a pas toujours été comme cela, je me trompe ? Continua Erwin.  
\- Effectivement, Madame la Duchesse incarnait le Roi il y a quelques années.  
\- Et maintenant ? Insista Erwin, qui avait besoin de l'entendre spécifiquement de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Maintenant, vous êtes le Roi, Monsieur.

Hanji fixa son supérieur d'un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Erwin harcelait le valet. Tout le monde savait désormais que Lilith protégeait le Bataillon et témoignait une affection étrangement forte à l'égard d'Erwin et ceci, avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent officiellement. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait décrypter les différents plateaux. Peut-être qu'Erwin avait découvert quelque chose d'interpellant.

\- Que signifie la dernière partie, au fond ?  
\- Madame la Duchesse nous a ordonné de vous donner libre accès au château, mais je doute qu'elle soit au courant de votre présence ici. Je ne peux vous faire partir, mais je ne répondrai pas à votre question.

Il adressa un léger sourire au valet. L'homme avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui décocher cette réplique, mais il tremblait. Hanji lui fit signe de partir et ils quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Lilith avait presque voué sa vie au Bataillon, mais lui, que lui apportait-il réellement ? Il s'était peu posé la question, car la jeune femme était toujours très avenante à son égard. C'est elle qui était venue vers lui, lui avait créé toutes ces ouvertures et qui continuait de lui offrir inlassablement son aide.

Erwin salua distraitement ses subordonnés et regagna la chambre principale de Lilith grâce à l'aide des valets. Il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut un immense tableau du blason des Forces d'Exploration à l'endroit habituel où toutes les demeures aristocratiques exhibaient le portrait de la figure patriarcale familiale.

Il toqua poliment à la porte et pénétra dans l'immense chambre. Lilith était assise au bord de la fenêtre, donnant directement sur les magnifiques jardins du Domaine Everglow. La jeune femme avait revêtue une simple chemise de nuit blanche à dentelles et avait les cheveux lâchés.

Elle se retourna brièvement pour le mettre à l'aise par un sourire et le laissa s'installer en silence. Lorsqu'Erwin fut confortablement allongé dans le lit moelleux de la noble, elle s'assit à son tour à ses côtés et saisit une petite boîte sur sa table de chevet.

\- Regarde, il m'a été envoyé aujourd'hui.

Erwin reconnut en un instant sa broche du Bataillon, celle qu'il avait brisé en deux et offert à la jeune femme avant le drame de Stohess. Lilith l'avait fait monter par un joailler pour pouvoir la porter en bijou.

\- Tu vas porter ce bijou aux yeux de tous ? S'inquiéta Erwin qui l'imaginait mal arborer les ailes de la Liberté en plein Mitras à la place de diamants.

En guise de réponse, elle retira une longue chaîne avec une bague glissée dedans. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle portait toujours un second bijou, car la chaîne, plus longue que d'ordinaire, lui permettait de le garder secret, caché sous ses vêtements.

\- C'est la bague de fiançailles de Will. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant la modeste bague dorée.

Le militaire n'osa pas faire de commentaire sur la bague, car même lui pouvait distinctement deviner que ce n'était pas de l'or, et que la pierre verte n'était probablement pas une gemme précieuse non plus.

\- Will était un peu naïf... Il avait dépensé toutes ses économies pour m'offrir cette fausse émeraude montée sur du laiton doré... Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à lui briser le cœur alors je n'ai rien dit...  
\- Tu peux être gentille et pleine de considération quand tu veux... La taquina le beau blond.  
\- Oh... mais c'était avant... maintenant je suis une personne horrible ! Ricana Lilith.

Erwin la plaqua alors dans le lit avant de lui faire le sacrilège de la chatouiller, rendant sa dernière réplique peu crédible. Lorsqu'il arrêta ce supplice, elle vint passer ses deux mains derrière la nuque du soldat et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je suis allé dans ta salle de stratégie. Lui confia-t-il.  
\- Tu as fait cela... Et alors, tu as reconnu des choses ? Lui demanda-t-elle, nullement ennuyée.  
\- J'ai quelques idées mais pas tout quand même...

Elle ricana. Certes c'était quelque peu risqué d'avoir une telle pièce, mais contrairement à Erwin, elle ne parvenait pas à tout mémoriser et réfléchir sans visuel. C'était nécessaire pour elle.

Elle fit signe à Erwin de se décaler et se blottit contre lui. Ils échangèrent sur l'avenir du Bataillon, puis la conversation dévia sur Mike et Nanaba. Erwin parlait d'eux comme s'il avait laissé le couple s'occuper de ses enfants au Quartier Général du Bataillon, et cela amusait beaucoup la jeune noble.

Lilith proposa alors à Erwin de passer les quelques jours suivants ensemble, une fois que Livaï et son escouade auraient gagné le mur Nord de Sina pour commencer leur mission. Ce dernier lui demanda alors ce qu'elle avait en tête et la jeune femme lui parla de la grande bibliothèque de Mitras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Erwin pour retomber en enfance et lui demander davantage de détails, des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

Et hop le 52 est livré hi hi  
Merci encore pour vos gentils encouragements et votre enthousiasme !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ils sont plus calmes en action mais on sait tous que bientôt, tout va s'enchaîner très vite alors profitons ahahaha


End file.
